The Judgebenders
by animechik250
Summary: Judgebenders, beings able to bend Fate's judgement, whether it be right or wrong. Tch, what villain wouldn't want to nab at this chance, including Tabuu. Let's just hope the Smashers can do something. Are they even here? Changed the summary a bit.
1. Prologue

**Anime: Chapter One of TJB: Remake!**

**Kana: Let's see how it is. Anime does not own anything except me.**

**-Prologue-**

"_*Sigh.* I'm starting middle school while my sister is having the most free time you could ever have. Well, unless you have no life I guess. I even get to see all the jackasses from my old school and now my best friend isn't even be here to help," _Kana thought as she walked to the entrance of the bustling middle school. With so many kids around it took her awhile to get to the office. Once she got there she told the secretary her name: Kana Pham.

I'm pretty sure you guys have no idea who Kana Pham can possibly be. Kana is five foot three, pretty average. She has shoulder-length black hair and wearing her casual clothes; a graphic tee, a pair of jeans, and a pair of sneakers. She was the weird one out of the bunch in elementary school, mostly because her sister had influenced her into being a total otaku and gamer, which at the time no one cared about. Only her best friend knew about that stuff. She's never been out of the state, kinda sad. Kana has always lived a boring life, thus she had always wanted some excitement in her life. Kana lives with a family of four, or, technically lived.

Kana had lived with her parents and sister but these people were gone. Kana's sister, Mary, had gone to a tech college out of a state so she had to move into a dorm. She's able to call her sister anytime but her parents are a longer story.

Mr. and Mrs. Pham had left Vietnam to get married in America. Sadly, they had married too old. By the time Kana was ten they had died of old age. Kana had been sad, at first. Hmph, never say someone's emo at first glance, or technically read.

Kana being the otaku she was she had always admired anime and manga. One thing she had liked about them is the lessons they might say, in this case, 'I will not die by a bullet or a disease. I will only die when I'm forgotten!' from One Piece. Kana had always though that these lessons were true. Some of them are, in fact. Kana thought about the ones that had to do with death and how it was just, in summary, an illusion. The sayings had helped her out when her parents died.

Anyway, Kana had just gotten her schedule and locker combination. To her dismay she found out the lockers in this school weren't ordered. The upperclassman said it was because of the idiot construction workers. She hunted down her locker for a couple minutes and it took her awhile to get it open as well. Kana sighed as she put her books in. She hoped that one person will be her friend and only then will she be satisfied. Walking to her classroom she wondered if she might like it here. Prob'ly not.

**-Prologue-**

Kana had gone through Language Arts, History, Science, and Math but not one single person talked to her! What, did she look like that much of a loser? Kana was eating her lunch in frustration that no one thought she **might** be interesting to the very least. Hopefully since this is lunch, she might catch someone's eye. Everyone sees each other at lunch. Or, maybe she should approach?

Hm, let's see. The kids from her old school are out, those guys were jerks. Um, she can't talk to any guys, too obnoxious. They thought a guy getting serious injuries was funny. If you think that then Kana **will** hate you. That takes majority of the guys. The girls here: They seem like stereotypical blondes. You know like, 'Oh my god! I just like, chipped a nail! OMG! I think John finally like, broke up with Jennifer! He is like, totally single! She was like, 'Oh no' and I was like-' Okay, I'm pretty sure you get it now. Anyway, Kana hates stereotypical blondes so that takes majority of the girls out, too. Jeez, what can Kana do now?

Well, what do you know? Some guy actually walked up to her and sat down next to her. He had messy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing an all-white outfit.

It took him awhile to go through the awkward silence but he finally said something. "You're in my Language Arts and Math class, right?"

"Yeah," Kana simply stated without an introduction. She figured he had just been curious and decided to ask.

"What's your name," the boy asked suddenly. Okay, scratch that.

"I'm Kana, Kana Pham," she introduced.

"I'm Raphael Anetulap. Pleasure to meet you," he said cheerfully as he nearly shook Kana's arm out of its socket.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you, too. I have to say though, that's one weird last name," Kana said.

"Everyone says that."

"Ah. Have I . . . seen you before? You seem familiar," Kana said, squinting to make sure.

"No, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I would remember someone as pre-," he was about to say pretty but decided no to. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I would remember someone like you."

"Alright. It's nice to be friends," Kana said to Raphael.

"Yup. Hope we can be the best of friends," Raphael said, again, shaking her arm.

"_I never thought a middle school boy would ever be this hyperactive,"_ Kana thought. She then said to Raphael, "You must be one friendly person."

Raphael nodded in response.

On the first day the two had gotten along brilliantly. Then they had hung out the nest day until it became weeks and then those weeks became months. Raphael statement had been true. They had become the best of friends but the two had never thought that their friendship was not just a coincidental meeting. Oh no, much bigger than that my friends.

**-Prologue-**

"That must be them. I can feel it."

Two mysterious figures, barely visible were watching these two children's meeting through some sort of portal, the boy and girl being oblivious to the possible chance someone is watching them.

"Fo' sho' but canz we hurryz it up," the other figure said. "I wanz my cookiez!"

". . ." The other figure sighed and said, "You aren't allowed to have any sugar.

"I just **had** to get an idiot of a brother," the same figure grumpily muttered.

**-Prologue-**

**Anime: Definitely more words.**

**Kana: More detail.**

**Anime: Generally the same though.**

**Kana: Yeah. R&R people!**


	2. Discovery

**Anime: 'Nother remake of a chapter of TJB. The first chapters sucked back then, huh.**

**Kana: No, just short and not descriptive enough.**

**Anime: I guess. I don't own Super Smash Brothers but I do own Kana.**

**-Discovery-**

_Raphael opened his eyes, seeing that he was surrounded by structures only the ancients made supported on clouds that was, apparently, the floor here. He saw a purple fuzzy thing floating down right in front of his face. He swiped it away, wondering what that thing was. On the ground, he noticed, that these small fuzzy things piled up, transforming into these odd thingamajigs that had looked like they had purple rabies and other strange, unknown, creatures. Knowing that these things were not supposed to be here, he looked at his hand and in it was a shining, golden bow. Noticing that they were now trying to destroy everything in sight, he knew what to do._

_Raphael dived into the giant mass of creatures and did his best to kill them with the knowledge of combat he had somehow gained. He had used the bow with great expertise and finding out that it was also, twin daggers. With his skills Raphael had gotten rid of the hoard of dangerous creatures. While thinking that he can celebrate a win in his battle, he saw a pudgy man wearing red and blue overalls as a trophy. Raphael had never met the man but he already knew who he was._

"_MARIO," he yelled, running towards the trophy. Upon contact, Mario had gone back to his usual self, a bit dazed but still normal._

_Coming out of his dizziness Mario asked him, "Who are you?"_

_Raphael was about to answer when he thought about it. He isn't Raphael right now, isn't he?_

_Yes, he knew his name was Raphael but this wasn't him. More, specifically his body. Raphael wasn't that athletic, it's impossible to fight with a weapon, untrained, and he had __**WINGS**__! Not possible (unless he died). But . . . this body felt familiar, like . . . a something you haven't used in a while. Also, Raphael knew this body all too well, at least for someone not a stalker._

_This guy was captain of Palutena's Royal Body Guards. He was raised by a poor, kind, old woman. He liked sweets as much as Raphael did. He was an angel born with underdeveloped wings. This guy liked sweets as much as Raphael. That's when it hit him._

_Raphael was so similar to him it was scary. He never knew that two people can be so alike that it's like they were clones. He had to know who this person's name was. Raphael looked through this guy's memories and found out his name is . . ._

Raphael woke up in his bed, sweating. Looking at the digital clock in his room, he found out that it was a half an hour before school so he decided to get ready for it.

**-Discovery-**

Raphael had never and a worst day then this. It was only the morning but he had already gotten plenty of dizzy spells and headaches, sometimes he would have them at the worst times. He couldn't focus on his work at all. Raphael didn't want to raise his hand to go to the nurse because it might disrupt the whole class. Of course, being his best friend Kana had noticed in the first class. Concerned for her friend she had decided to talk him the first chance she gets. Unfortunately, that time was lunch. She was hoping to talk to him sooner.

Growing impatient she had tried to talk to him while they were going to their next class.

"What's up with you," Kana said while walking next to Raphael.

"Nothing. What are you talking about," Raphael said with his eyes down.

"I'm your best friend, Raphael. You can't lie to me," Kana said with worry in her voice.

"I'll tell you later," Raphael said as he took the turn to his class.

"Wai-," Kana stopped mid-sentence. It seems he made it clear he didn't want to talk about it know. Plus, she has to go to a different class. Darn you, people who make the schedules! Why did you have to give Raphael and Kana only have two classes together!

**-Discovery-**

Kana had gotten to the cafeteria and was now scanning the area for any sign of her best friend. Once she saw him she went to him grabbed his sleeve and dragged him to her table. She stared at him for a while.

"What," Raphael asked, starting to feel awkward with the glaring.

"What's up with you today," Kana asked.

Deciding it was best to tell her now, he said, "Well, it started with this dream, ever since I woke up I've been getting headaches."

"Can you tell me about it," Kana asked.

Raphael had started to explain in great detail but throughout the whole story it had felt familiar. Though, once he had mentioned the name 'Mario' it just got too easy but in case she was wrong Kana heard the rest of the story. Once he finished she knew it was **exactly** like that game.

"Interesting. I know one thing about that dream," Kana said.

"What?"

"Well, you know that game Super Smash Brothers Brawl," Kana asked him. He nodded. "In the storyline the exact same thing happened to one of the characters."

"Really? Which one," Raphael asked.

"Why? It doesn't matter," Kana said.

"Oh c'mon," Raphael whined.

He did that . . . for ten consecutive minutes. When he was just about to go onto the eleventh minute Kana gave in. "Okay, okay! No need to beg, whine or yell anymore! Geez, the character's name is Pit Icarus."

Suddenly, Raphael had gotten another brain-splitting, headache. He told Kana that he was going to the bathroom. Raphael quickly dashed to the nearest bathroom and went into a stall. Raphael ended up sitting on the bathroom floor, waiting for the pain in his head to subside. He heard a voice. It was faint but it grew louder and louder until he can finally hear it clearly.

"_Raphael. The events of today have occurred to help you realize your past life. I have to tell you that you are the reincarnation of Pit Icarus, angel of Skyworld and captain of Palutena's Royal Body Guards."_

"M-master Hand," Pit muttered through his pain.

"_Raphael, or should I call you by your real name, Pit, I shall explain but get ready for some pain."_

"PAIN?" Suddenly the headache had gotten ridiculously worse and many images flashed through his mind. He was lucky that it only lasted for one second. Once it stopped he ran out of the bathroom and dragged Kana out of the cafeteria and into the empty hallway against her will.

"What do you want," Kana asked him, annoyed that she didn't get to finish her lunch.

"I'M PIT," he straight out yelled.

". . . What?" He confused her at the first sentence.

"I'm Pit from Kid Icarus," Raphael repeated much more quieter and slower.

". . . Are you okay? You've been having some pretty bad headaches," Kana asked him.

"I'm serious! Master Ha-"

The bell then rung and students started pouring out of the cafeteria.

"Gotta get to class! Tell you later," Raphael said running to his next class.

Kana was just standing in the hallway, confused as ever. She sighed as she walked to her classroom, giving up on trying to figure out what he just said. Being such a fictional character is impossible. She hoped that her friend's sanity levels are still normal and that this is all a joke.

**-Discovery-**

**Anime: It's done!**

**Kana: Hm, more detail and a slight change.**

**Anime: Yeah, anyway R&R!**


	3. Explanation

**Anime: New chapter of TJB!**

**Kana: What's going on?**

**Anime: Find out, yourself!**

**Kana: Anime does not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl but she owns me.**

**-Explanation-**

The schoolyard was peaceful as usual. The place was decent. It had a few flowers here, a few trees there, with grass all over. It was simple but quite nice. There was only one thing that stuck out though. That was the Grand Oak. The Grand Oak was a humongous tree that had grown for over eighty years and still going. It was popular among students, and for two students in particular, had always liked it and loved to do anything on it, especially climbing it. But, today these students are not climbing it. Definitely not.

"Okay, explain this to me again," Kana said. A little incident had happened before and Pit (we can call him by both names) had given her an explanation all too brief. With such little facts, it was hard to get what he was trying to say. "You're being really vague."

"Okay, you know all the storyline of the Subspace Emissary, right," Pit asked. Kana nodded in response. "At least this makes it easier, in other words Tabuu is alive."

"How?"

"The whole time it was just a clone."

"So, how does that have to do with you being Pit?"

"Well, to answer that I need to tell you about Judgebenders."

"Judge . . . benders?"

"Correct. These Judgebenders are very special and interesting beings. These people can bend Fate's judgment, hence their names Judgebenders. Of course, someone might think, 'why are their people that can change fates? Fate's judgment is law.' Really, Judgebenders were never supposed to exist in the first place. A goddess, an unknown one, for some reason she creates them. Although, they can't exactly change fates all that . . . what's the word, precisely. They change fates by making choices, each choice effecting one person's fate and also causing a whole new chain of choices, someday they make enough choices to completely change someone's fate, whether for better or for worst. They also have one more power. The Judgebenders can command the seven elements of the world, each Judgebender commanding one of them," Raphael explained. "They can use it for many purposes from just playing with the elements to using them in battle."

"Okay, so how does that have to do with you being Pit," Kana asked once again.

"You see . . . Tabuu found one of them," Raphael said, glumly.

"**Fuck **. . ."

"Yeah, I know. That Judgebender beat shit out of us and . . ."

"And what?"

"He . . . killed us. Tabuu took out the trophy effect and the guy didn't even have to use his element. The guy practically massacred us with his skill alone. Honestly, it was scary.

"W-well anyway," Raphael said, shakily regaining his composure. "Master Hand and Crazy are reincarnating the Smashers into this world and, in this case, I'm Pit."

"One more question. Why are you telling me this? I know I'm your friend but isn't it dangerous to leak this information to a normal person?"

"Well . . . you see," Raphael fumbled.

"C'mon, spit it out. By the way, do I call you Pit or Raphael?"

"Either will do and . . . um, you're a Judgebender," Pit said.

"S-seriously? I'm a Judgebender."

"Yeah."

"Hm, which element?"

"I don't know, you'll have to find out yourself. Two questions though. How are you taking this so easily?"

"I've been dying to go on an adventure! So, what's your other question?"

"How did you believe me so easily?"

"Well," Kana started. "You're my friend so you wouldn't lie to me. You'd only lie to me if you weren't my friend." Raphael smiled at her answer. She had trusted him that much.

"Yeah, and I'm definitely your friend," Pit said. "Well, since now you know, we have to get to Smash Mansion."

"By the way, the Smashers like the Pokemon are human, right?"

". . ."

". . . **THEY. ARE. FUCKING. SCREWED.**"

Well, on another note, maybe that's where the idea of aliens came from.

"Who said that," Kana asked out of nowhere.

. . .

"It must be your imagination," Pit assured her.

Whew, that was a close one.

"Wait, we're going to see Smash Mansion?"

"Yup."

"That place exists? _**SWEET!" **_Kana pumped her fist in the air, her eyes sparkling. "There have been so many personifications of it but now I get to see what the real thing looks like."

Raphael had sighed and then whispered, "You have read way too many fanfictions."

Kana heard him anyway. "I get bored, okay. So are we going or not?"

"Well, we should get our things first. Meet me here at . . .?"

"Six o'clock," Kana suggested.

"Right. Bye!"

"Bye!"

The two then left, leaving the schoolyard empty as it usually is.

**-Discovery-**

Kana had packed everything in a few bags and it was about time to go. She was about to leave and looked back at the small living room, realizing that she had one last thing to do. She had to do it, even if it might make her late. She walked to the back of the living room and kneeled in front of a shrine. If you take a closer look in it there was a picture of an old man and woman, happily smiling.

Kana looked at it sincerely and said, "I've lived my whole life here and have never been out of the state. I have a lot to learn but I promise, after this I will be someone you'll be proud of."

Then she quickly grabbed her bags, locked the door, and ran out. With the thought of adventure and excitement in her eyes, she ran faster.

**-Discovery-**

Raphael was waiting under the Grand Oak, glancing at his watch from time to time. The cool air was whistling past him and the sky was orange. People that passed him would always give him pity looks, thinking he was a runaway and Raphael rolled his eyes each time. Hmph, they always base people off of looks, don't they? Finally, a familiar Asian came into view, running with her bags.

"You're late," Raphael stated.

"Sorry, a street was blocked and I had to take a detour," Kana lied. She didn't want to say that she said goodbye to her dead parents. Touchy subject.

"Well, never mind, it doesn't matter anymore. Just let me make a portal," Pit said with his hand out. Starting as a small circle of a portal, the portal grew and grew until it was human-sized.

"C'mon let's go," Pit said anxiously, walked through the portal.

"Alright, time to get started," Kana said excitedly running through the portal.

This adventure has just begun and let me tell you, this is no ordinary journey.

**-Discovery-**

**Anime: Yo! It is finished!**

**Kana: Let's see how I do with the hands, or at least the mansion.**

**Anime: I hope this fic survives. R&R people!**


	4. Meeting

**Anime: Hey, everyone! Time to rewrite the shortest chapter ever!**

**Kana: You better put more words in this one. It's the shortest, before. Anime does not own anything except me.**

**-Meeting-**

"Whoa," Kana said in awe, staring at the humongous mansion in front of her. Honestly, who wouldn't? It's a twelve story mansion (First floor: Living floor, Second floor: Mess Hall, Third-Eighth floor: Boys' room, (six rooms per) Ninth-Eleventh floor: Girls' rooms, Twelfth floor: Brawl floor) and that's not including the basement and the attic. The outside of the mansion was brilliant. It had two giant fountains and the garden had species of flowers and other plants only found in the dimensions of the Smashers. Also, along the pathway to the porch of the mansion, which was delicately tiled with imported tiles, there were marble statues of each Smasher, including the Smashers that had been kicked out.

"Amazing, right," Raphael said with nostalgia in his voice. It gave him so many memories seeing the mansion again from the time he was first introduced to the time when he first arrived to the time when everyone celebrated Tabuu's defeat. Raphael wished he could relive every moment he was Pit.

They walked towards the front door. Kana was looking at everything she can take her eyes on while taking careful steps on each tile, thinking if she broke one she'd have to pay. Raphael was smiling at her reactions, remembering when he had just taken a sight at the mansion, exactly like his. Once they had both feet on the porch the door opened by itself, welcoming them was a giant floating hand.

Kana knew it was coming but it still freaked her out. You can't blame her. I mean she's seen Master Hand in graphics but never in real life, although something else shocked her as well.

She didn't think that the inside of the mansion would be so luxurious. On the ceiling was chandeliers with authentic diamonds. The floor was tiled with a type of rock she couldn't identify, most likely from another dimension and on those tiles were hand-carved furniture, polished to perfection, and a table completely made of glass but it's thick enough to avoid destruction's (*cough* Crazy's *cough*) grasp. This mansion would make the richest hotel owners cry but I swear, if this is the first floor then what do the other floors look like? If it's just as good as this then I swear, this mansion costs more than a country, and maybe, a continent.

"Hey, Master Hand," Pit said casually.

"Hello, Pit, and I see you brought your friend. Does she know everything," Master Hand asked.

"Um, hello, sir. Yes, I know everything as well," Kana said nervously to the hand. How the heck was she supposed to know how he reacts to stuff? In the game no one is set with personalities! Will MH be nice, be angry, will he eat her? Hey, he's a freaking, giant floating hand, if that can happen anything can.

"No need to call me, 'sir'. Master Hand would be fine."

"Right, um, Master Hand, I know this isn't the time to ask but, where's Crazy?"

*CRASH!*

Crazy broke through the door and on him was a . . . WTF! IS THAT A SHARK BITING HIM?

"CRAZY! What are you DOING," Master Hand yelled to his brother.

"I waz jus' tryin' to make some fish fo' dinner," Crazy said.

"Oh, well then, WHY DON'T YOU TRY USING A NORMAL FISH," Master Hand yelled angrily.

"Hey, Raph, is it always as random as this," Kana whispered.

"Yep, pretty much," Pit said, now remembering all the times those two argued.

"Life here will be interesting," Kana said. The two decided not to get into any of this and watch in the sidelines . . . until the shark started flopping towards them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**-Meeting-**

"I'm surprised none of you guys ever decided to kill Crazy yet," Kana said after the whole shark thing was straightened out. The three looked like a complete mess while Crazy was locked in the cold, empty basement as punishment.

"Oh no, we've always considered it but Crazy can never be killed, just like Master Hand," Pit said rubbing his temples, hoping to get rid of that headache.

"Aw, that sucks."

"Yes, anyway," Master Hand said clearing his . . . throat. "You two know all the information, correct?" The two nodded. "Good, from now on you two will be living here. I was hoping we would be able to find the next Judgebender/Smasher but we have been (quite) delayed. You two will go to your assigned rooms and get ready for school tomorrow."

"Wait, we have school," Pit asked, praying that it was a lie.

"Yes." So close.

"Why," Kana yelled.

"It is so that we don't cause any suspicion," Master Hand answered. "Now, go to your rooms."

Kana cursed in her mind and Pit was just disappointed. She was still cursing until she saw her room.

Kana's room was as big as her living room. There was a flat screen T.V., a huge bed with those veil thingies, an oak desk and chair, and all the stuff that she loves to mess with, even stuff from back home. Somehow Master Hand magically makes the rooms to each Smasher's liking and, boy, Kana was definitely liking this.

"Sweetness. Maybe I can get used to this place," Kana said as she started messing around.

**-Meeting-**

**Anime: There it is!**

**Kana: I am **_**so**_** liking that room.**

**Anime: Honestly, a bit too much. Anyway R&R!**


	5. First Appearance of the Subspace Army

**Anime: Rewriting these is a pain but it is ****definitely ****needed.**

**Kana: Yes, it is.**

**Anime: Shut up. I don't own anything except Kana and other OCs.**

**-First Appearance of the Subspace Army-**

The two were still disappointed at the fact that they needed to go to school, but they went as they were told. Going through one class **already** made them bored to death. They had hoped for excitement, a break or something! But, _no_, Master Hand doesn't want any suspicion. Hmph, some fanfics do that so why can't they?

The two friends were still practically, dying because they were going to school. They were getting to their next class until they turned the corner. There they saw an eighth grader being made fun of as he was walking through the hall, calling him a girl and saying he's gay, yet he was making not one single move to stop them, even if there was depression in his eyes. Pit knew that he shouldn't have but he had to defended him.

"Hey, leave him alone," Pit yelled. As the first punch was thrown, Kana immediately called Smash Mansion (they got the dimension plan), with an idea brewing in her mind. As she was calling an all-out fight began with the two boys and the bullies.

As Kana hung up the a few of the bullies saw her too and decided to try and hurt her. She had realized too late as a punch was thrown on her back. She had fallen on the ground and felt a heavy stomp on her back. As she glanced in the corner of her eye she was Raphael with a few bruises facing a bully at his front but a one of them ready for a hit, right at the back of his head. With strength like that, who knows what damage Raphael might get?

She couldn't do anything to help but she just couldn't stand there and hear his pain. She closed her eyes, tried to reach out for him, and yelled, "NO!"

Kana expected to hear a cry from her best friend or get a hit one her back once again, but she heard a howl from someone completely different. She opened her eyes to see that the same bully with a huge burn on his arm. Everyone paused in shock until the guy yelled, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"RUN," the three yelled at the same time. They ran for their lives, trying to get outside. The three slowed down after a few halls, panting.

"Are . . . are you guys okay," the blue-haired kid asked.

"Yeah, got a few bruises but fine," Kana said examining all the spots she might've gotten a bruise.

"I think I might be bleeding a little, at least, just a little," Raphael said with some blood on the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off, thinking that he **has** to practice his skills again if he's gotten, even if it's just a little, wounded by those guys.

"Good, treatable stuff and it's not visible under clothes. Thanks for the help out there. My name's Yuri Lowell, you?"

"Pi- I mean Raphael."

"Kana."

"Hey, how'd you make fire come out of your hand," Yuri asked pointing at her hand.

"_Is that supposed to be my element,"_ Kana thought. "Uh-"

Kana was saved by the bell, literally. The school bell had rung for the next period. Raphael and Kana panicked thinking that they will be late for their class until Yuri pointed out that they were just across the right classroom. Unfortunately, Yuri had the same class so he bugged the two until Kana said she'll tell him after school.

**-First Appearance of the Subspace Army-**

Pit and Raphael had met under the Grand Oak. Pit was really nervous. He had hoped that Kana wasn't really going to tell the truth to a bystander.

"Are we really going to tell him," Pit asked Kana, fidgeting from anxiousness.

"Well, lucky only he saw because he's a Smasher," Kana answered, thinking if one of those big guys told someone. Then again though, no one would really believe them, huh?

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's Marth, didn't you notice," Kana said, giving him a stare that said exactly what she said. "Blue hair, girly, same last name."

"He he, not really," Raphael told her, scratching his head, and trying to laugh out the fact he's so oblivious.

"Yeah, okay, anyway, I already told Master Hand to send the information, via headache. As long as he hears his old name he'll remember."

"M'kay."

"Hey!" They turned their heads to see Yuri walking towards them, a little annoyed that they haven't told him yet. "Now can you tell me how you spewed fire from you hand?"

"Yeah, on one condition," Kana said. Then she whispered to Raphael, "Follow my lead."

Yuri sighed in annoyance. "Fine, what is it?"

"You know that one game that came out a few years ago, Super Smash Brothers Brawl," Kana asked.

"Yes, and why may I ask," Marth said hoping that they weren't going into a long, stupid conversation.

"Guess who our favorite character is," Kana said with a smile. Raphael got what she was trying to do now.

"Who?"

"Marth from Fire Emblem," they both said at the same time.

On cue Yuri's headache came. It had only lasted for a few second, luckily though since it would be a bit sad to see him in such pain for a long time. Once Marth came out of his pain he looked at the two shocked.

"You're . . . ," Yuri said, pointing at Pit.

"Yeah."

"And you're . . . ," he said, this time pointing at Kana.

"Yes."

Then he pointed at himself and said, "And I'm-"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, YES! EVERYTHING YOU JUST LEARNED IS TRUE," Kana yelled in impatience.

"S-sorry just making sure."

"Well, now that you know who you are you know the details right," Pit questioned.

"Uh, no."

"Wha- I thought MH would tell you. You see, all of the Smashers/Judgebenders have to leave this world and move into Smash Mansion. Sadly, the only exception is school," Kana answered.

"Oh . . . oh. I guess I should pack up and say bye to my mom," Yuri said, not making eye contact.

"Yeah, of course. Um, we might need to get a hold of you sometime so can you give us your cell number," Raphael asked. The three exchanged phone numbers, said goodbye, and then Marth left.

"Oh, yeah. Raph did you ever say goodbye to your parents," Kana asked him.

"Um . . . did I ever tell you I'm an orphan?"

". . ."

"Kana are you o-" Kana suddenly took his shoulders and started shaking Pit to death.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME! IT'S IMPOR-"

_Anyway_, let's see what Yuri is doing.

**-First Appearance of the Subspace Army-**

Yuri hurried to his house, knowing that the sooner he does this the less possible dangers. He went into his room and started packing. He was nearly finished until . . .

"YURI! What are you doing?" He turned his head and his eyes widened. It was his mother at the doorway, most likely thinking he's running away.

"Mom! It's not what you think!"

"Honey, are you leaving," Mrs. Lowell asked.

"Um . . . I know I'm doing this for a good reason."

"Now tell me, what is that reason?"

"I'm . . . ," Yuri hesitated. She might not believe him but he had to. He sucked in his courage and said, "I'm Marth! I have to join the other Smashers to defeat Tabuu!"

"Marth, as in that video game character! Yuri I am **not** that stupid," his mother said sternly.

"Mom! I'm not lying, I-!"

Interrupting Marth was his phone. He looked at the caller I.D. and it said it was Raphael.

"Marth! The Subspace Army! It's here! GAH! We can't do this alone, we need your help!" Pit then hung up. He sounded like he **really** needed help. But his mom . . . What was he supposed to do? He only had one choice if he wanted to get there now.

"Mom . . . I'm sorry," Yuri said. He ran out the door as fast as he could, his eyes brimming with hot, fresh tears.

"YURI!"

**-First Appearance of the Subspace Army-**

Yuri found the school infested with the Primids with only two fighters in there. Somehow the two had an outfit change because Pit was wearing his old angel outfit while Kana was in a whole new one.

Kana was now wearing a purple ripped scarf, a yellow vest that stopped mid-stomach, an ivy green tank top underneath it, and white ripped jeans. She also had a katana, using it to maneuver fire techniques on the damn things.

The two didn't seem to be doing so good. They had many cuts and bruises on their bodies and sometimes just moving would make it worse.

"MARTH JUST REMEMBER YOUR PAST LIFE! YOU'LL GET YOUR STUFF BACK," Pit yelled to him. As Pit turned to yell at him Marth noticed that he had a cut on his cheek.

"_Think about my past life? Alright, time to concentrate."_ Marth closed his eyes and thought about all his adventures. Being exiled to Talis, getting help from Jeigan and Shiida, getting the Fire Emblem and Falchion, fighting Gharnef and Medeus, when he finally rescued his sister and won back Altea. As he was enveloped in his nostalgia little specs of light started appearing. They gathered around Yuri and his left hand. The little specs started forming into one layer of light. When the light dispersed it revealed that Marth got his outfit back and Falchion was in his hand. (Although since he is younger than he's supposed to be he's a little smaller.)

"Marth ready for battle," he said as dived into battle with his faithful sword, Falchion.

**-First Appearance of the Subspace Army-**

Mrs. Lowell was sobbing in front of her television, hoping to use it to distract herself. The air in the room was depressing and filled with worry. Mrs. Lowell was confused, thinking why would her son run away when she had given him a good life? Why would he make up such a ridiculous lie and why would he think she might believe it?

"Breaking news! Lexi Sargent here at a local middle school where ruthless, yet unknown creatures have appeared and started to attack. Somehow, three brave souls are daring to fight this ferocious hoard with their amazing strength and impossible skills. They even seem to be winning! Who are these young people," a female news reporter.

It was true. Even though they looked a bit beaten up the three kids were winning. They put close-ups of them; there was a boy who looked like an angel, a girl with a Japanese sword, and an older boy with blue . . . hair? It only took her a second to tell that that boy was her son.

"Yuri . . . ? Yuri!" She realized that what he head said to her was really true. She had fetched Yuri's packed bags and got into the car. Mrs. Lowell had hoped that what she had just said wasn't the last words her beloved son heard from her.

**-First Appearance of the Subspace Army-**

The trio was fighting with all their might, oblivious to the fact that they were being filmed. They were fighting vigorously, getting the occasional injuries. It was hard to fight such a big crowd of Primids with so little people.

After many wounds and buckets of sweat they had finally gotten rid of the last Primid. The schoolyard was empty, only with the three Smashers. Luckily, the army didn't cause too much damage on the surrounding area.

Yuri was just staring at the street, wondering if his mother would come or something. Just waiting for something to change.

"Hey, Marth?" He turned and saw Kana and Pit look at him sympathetically both ready to go through the portal. Kana said, "You want to get your stuff back?" Kana's outfit turned into fire and dispersed back into her old clothes.

With his back still turned he shed a tear. He wiped it away, turned towards them, and said, "No, I don't need anything."

They all started walking through the portal but they were interrupted.

"Wait!"

Yuri knew that voice. He turned with his eyes wide. His mother was running over with his bags. "I'm . . . I'm sorry that I didn't believe your story even though you're my son but it was . . . it was just too farfetched."

"Mom . . ."

"I'm just so, _so_ sorry and I want you to know that I will support you. Become the hero you really are."

"Mom!" He ran over to his mother and hugged her, both crying in each other's embrace. When they let go Ms. Lowell was waving goodbye and Marth walked through the portal with everyone else taking one last glance at his mother.

"Bye Yuri, no, Marth," she said, wiping away her tears.

**-First Appearance of the Subspace Army-**

"Why are you guys crying," Yuri asked, back in his normal clothes and acting like the whole fiasco never even happened. When he entered the mansion he realized everyone, except Kana, was crying, even Crazy! (The Hands were watching the whole thing via portal, vision, thing.)

"That was beautiful man," Crazy said sobbing.

"Oh, please, it wasn't anything," Yuri said blushing.

While everyone else was crying Kana decided when she becomes an author she'll put that exact moment in one of her books. Really, it made her cry too, she just doesn't want to admit it.

Anyway . . . MARTH HAS JOINED KANA'S PARTY!

Wait, that's not right. Everyone called it a night, happy that another Smasher had been found.

**-First Appearance of the Subspace Army-**

**Anime: Done. Man, school gets in the way of everything, doesn't it.**

**Kana: Yes, yes it does.**

**Anime: T_T Man, school, give me a break!**


	6. OMG IT'S THE GOVERNMENT

**Anime: New TJB! Also, at Sky's request we're doing ROB.**

**Kana: Aw, I wanted the next Judgebender.**

**Anime: That's next chapter. By the way, someone other than Sky reviewed.**

**Kana: Seriously! Thank him, her, whatever. But remember Sky too, she's been with us all the time so far. She's nice.**

**Anime: THANK YOU! THANK YOU SKY AND RESHIZEK1636 FOR REVIEWING!**

**Kana: Anime does not own anything but the storyline and OCs.**

**-OMG IT'S THE GOVERNMENT-**

It was after school and the three were at the mansion doing homework. Nothing suspicious had occurred since Yuri's turn to find out his past life.

"Hey, what'd you two get on number seven," Yuri asked.

"23," Pit and Kana both said.

Kana was stuck on a problem. She was focusing deeply on the problem when all of a sudden . . .

"WHIR WHIR WHIR!"

"GAH," Kana yelled. She fell out of her chair because of that alarm. "Where's that alarm coming from?"

"Oh, that's not an alarm," Raphael said.

"It isn't?"

"Nope, it's Crazy," Marth answered. On cue, Crazy came in making the 'whir' sounds. "HEY, CRAZY! SHUT! UP!"

"I WON'T, MH TOL' ME TO," Crazy yelled and then continued making the 'whir' sounds until they heard a 'gong 'noise. Crazy got knocked unconscious. When he fell they saw Kana with a frying pan.

"Look at that. It works," Kana said.

"Well, I think Master Hand wants to talk to us," Raphael said.

They walked to the living floor and found Master Hand at the Master computer.

"Did you want us," Kana asked Master Hand.

"Yes. You see, I have found the next Smasher."

"Really," the three questioned in unison.

"Yes. I have found-"

**-OMG IT'S THE GOVERNMENT-**

"Now, this robot has a massive hard drive of ten terabytes," the inventor bragged to his colleague.

"Amazing! How were you able to make a hard drive that big?"

The robot next to the inventor studying its surroundings, gaining a little bit more surroundings. Everything was in Korean and the inventors were speaking it as well.

**-OMG IT'S THE GOVERNMENT-**

"So, let me get this straight. ROB is in South Korea made by an inventor who's working for the government," Yuri asked.

"That is correct," Master Hand responded.

"Interesting," Kana said.

"Indeed," Raphael replied.

"We should probably get him now," Kana said.

"No, I don't think so. ROB is owned by this inventor who works for the government. We can't ask him to give ROB to us, particularly since we can't leak any information. They absolutely won't sell and they would probably get suspicious that we know about ROB. We only have one choice," Marth said.

"Yeah, I suppose theft is the only option," Kana said rubbing her chin.

"Wait, we're gonna steal? Back me out of this plan. I'll never steal," Pit said.

"Well, I can't blame you. You **are **an angel," Kana said.

"Anyway, we should probably wait 'til night or something. That's always when people steal, right," Marth asked.

"Yup. We have to get ready though," Kana said.

"What am can I do right now," Pit asked feeling useless.

"Well, if you don't want anything to do with stealing you can do anything you want," Kana answered.

Pit sighed. "But I can't do anything fun without you guys." Too bad they already left. Looks like Pit has a night with the Hands.

**-OMG IT'S THE GOVERNMENT-**

"Alright, time to go," Kana said with her fist in the air. Yuri and Kana were in all black outfits. Black long sleeves, black pants, black converse, black gloves, and a black scarf covering their mouth and nose. Yup, typical young thief outfits. Pit opened a portal for them.

"Yuri, can you make a portal," Kana asked curiously.

"I think only some Smashers can make portals," Yuri answered.

"Well, good to know," Kana said as she walked through the portal. Yuri shrugged and walked through as well.

**-OMG IT'S THE GOVERNMENT-**

When they got through the portal they were inside the building. Kana saw that they were in a long corridor. Each door had a keypad with a slot on the side.

"How can we get anywhere like this? We can't get the password . . . I think we should g-"

"Got it!" He looked over and saw that Kana got a door opened.

"How'd you do that?"

"I learned how to hack."

"From what?"

"A book."

"What book teaches you-"

"Shhh. I think I hear something." Kana grabbed Marth's hand and dragged him to a nearby crate. As she crouched down she took out her phone.

These two men walking by were speaking Korean. They were walking towards towards the door that was right in front of them.

"_Please don't notice us! Please don't notice us,"_ Kana was praying. The guys had passed them but they had any chance to see them.

Meanwhile let's see how Raphael is doing with the Hands.

**-OMG IT'S THE GOVERNMENT-**

"I should've gone with them," Pit said. Pit was up all night because of the two giant hands. Crazy kept up with his shenanigans and MH kept yelling at him. The two were pretty much hopeless if they're left alone. Raphael tried his best to get the two to compromise but they kept ignoring him anyway. He was trying to get back to bed but too much destruction was going on outside. Raphael was having the worst night ever.

**-OMG IT'S THE GOVERNMENT-**

One of the men had typed the password into keypad, opening the door. As they entered Kana noticed that the room they entered had a bunch of computers.

"Alright they didn't notice but now what," Marth asked.

"Wait, let me check my phone," Kana replied.

"This is not the time to check your messages," Marth said.

"No, no. I had my phone record the conversation. Now all I have to do is get my translation app to translate. We might get some important information," Kana defended.

"Oh, good call." Kana put the recording in and when it finished translating it read:

"Have you heard of that prodigy robot?"

"Yes, I've heard that it's being stored in room 3-I." The rest was just boring conversation but it seems they got some vital information.

"Looks like all we have to do is go to the third floor and find room I," Kana said cheerfully.

"No, I don't want to risk someone seeing us. I think we should see the floor plan, which I'm guessing is in the room those guys just entered," Yuri said.

"I guess it's my turn to say good call," Kana said impressed. "I didn't think you knew anything about stealing."

"I've watched tons of movies before," Yuri said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, it's worth it. Alright, when I hack into the door hide behind the door frame. They'll [robably come out so we'll knock them out," Kana commanded.

She started hacking in. Just like she said the two guys came out. As planned they knocked the two out. Then they entered the room and Kana went right into finding the floor plans. When she did they found out that they were on the eighth floor and that the room that had ROB was a floor up.

"So the I meant which floor it's on? What idiot does that," Kana asked while they were quietly dahing through the halls.

"I don't know. I guess it's to trick people like us. It worked. Although I have to say, they should improve security," Yuri tried to answer.

"I think they mostly focused on the outside and not the inside," Kana said as they reached the next floor.

"Pffft, only idiots do that."

They had gotten to the correct room and Kana got the door open. The room was filled with mechanical parts, tools, and the smell of oil.

"ROB," Yuri called. They searched around the room. They found ROB in the very back of the room in some sort of sleep mode.

"Does he have an on button," Kana asked.

"I don't really know," Yuri said. They examined ROB looking for some way to wake him up.

"Maybe he listens to voice commands," Kana suggested. "ROB, wake up!"

ROB opened his eyes and found two unfamiliar humans.

"Scanning: Unfamiliar humans: No data files. Requesting data." That was ROB's language. He pretty much said, "I don't know you. Who are you?"

"ROB, it's me Marth!"

ROB made a couple beeps. When he stopped he said, "Memory banks restored. Marth Lowell/Yuri Lowell and Kana Pham. Pleased to meet you once again, Marth."

"Right back at you, ROB. Now let's get out of here," Yuri replied. Right when they got out of the room a huge alarm started.

"Shit," Yuri and Kana said at the same time.

"Forgive me. I have forgotten that I have a tracker program. I shall start deleting," ROB said. When he was deleting he kept still and chanted deleting so Yuri had to drag ROB through the halls. Kana was calling Master Hand to tell him to open the portal. They ran for half an hour before a call finally went through.

As steps were getting nearer Yuri and Kana panicked. "HOLY SHIT IT'S THE GOVERNMENT!"

"DANMIT! HURRY UP MASTER HAND!" A portal opened when ROB finished deleting the tracker program. They hurried through it and got back to the mansion.

**-OMG IT'S THE GOVERNMENT-**

"Crazy! GET **AWAY** FROM THE SUGAR CABINET!"

"NO WAY BRO! I AIN'T GIVIN' YOU MY SUGA'!"

"I **really** should have gone with them," Pit said. The inside of the house was ruins. The couch had the stuffing pulled out of it, the table wasn't recognizable, the T.V. had cracks all over it, in other words, we'll have to buy all new furniture.

"DANMIT! HURRY UP MASTER HAND!" That's when Raphael realized that Kana was calling them and that they needed a portal **now.** He opened a portal immediately and he saw the Yuri and Kana run through. Rob just walked (sort of).

"Hey, you guys okay," Raphael asked worried.

"Yeah we're okay but um," Yuri looked at her surroundings, "what happened here?"

"Three words. Crazy and sugar," Raphael answered.

The three nodded in understanding. Then Crazy broke through the door and said, "YOEZ ROBOMAN! WHEREZ YOU BEEN!"

*GONG*

Kana knocked Crazy out with a frying pan again. "Frying pans for the win."

"Ah, thank you Kana," Master Hand appreciated as he came through the door. "Now I should put the replacement robot."

" . . . what replacement robot," Kana asked.

"After you two were done I was going to put in a replacement robot," Master Hand said.

"Couldn't you have put in the replacement robot after we found ROB," Yuri asked threateningly. Master Hand panicked at the two erupting anger.

"Get him," the two said. They charged towards Master Hand ready to beat him up.

**-OMG IT'S THE GOVERNMENT-**

When the inventor found out that the robot that was his pride and joy, was stolen he trudged over to his lab. When he went in he saw something in the back. I t was his robot! On it, though, was a note that read in Korean:

"Dear, Korean government,

We decided to surprise you with a test to see how your security is and we recommend that you improve it.

From, Anonymous Country"

Guess what? They believed it!

**-OMG IT'S THE GOVERNMENT-**

"There. It's been placed," Master Hand said. He was in a full body cast and in a wheel chair thing. (Can you really call it a full body cast?)

"Can't believe they bought it," Pit said.

"Neither do I but they seriously need to bulk up security," Yuri said.

"Oh, hey look at that it's morning," Kana pointed out.

"Wait . . .MORNING!" The three panicked because they never got to finish their homework.

**-OMG IT'S THE GOVERNMENT-**

Anime: ROB's done. Now next chapter is a Judgebender.

Kana: Which one?

Anime: Secret~! ; )

Kana: Aww c'mon tell me.

Anime: Nope~! R&R review people!


	7. New Judgebender

**Anime: Welcome back to The Judgebenders!**

**Kana: YAY! A Judgebender!**

**Anime: Yup, and I bet you'll be pretty happy after this chapter. ReshiZek, I promise I'll do Kirby tomorrow.**

**Kana: Anime doesn't own Super Smash Brothers but she does own the OCs.**

**-New Judgebender-**

"Gaaahhhh! So bored," Kana yelled. It was three days since ROB joined. Now it's the weekend and everybody had nothing to do. They even finished their homework already. ROB was lucky to get to do something. He was helping Master Hand find the next Smasher or Judgebender. Now they were just sitting in the mess hall bored out of their minds in their casual clothes.

"Hey! Master Hand? Can't we help find someone? ROB gets to," Raphael asked.

"I'm sorry but no. We haven't found enough leads on the Judgebender we've detected to know where exactly they are," Master Hand.

"YOU FOUND ONE," the two Smashers and Judgebender screamed at the same time.

"Correct but we cannot pinpoint the exact location," ROB said as Master Hand said trying to fix his . . . ears?

"We can help! We could try to search for them or dig out any information," Marth said, eager to get out of his boredom.

Master Hand sighed (somehow). "Fine, I suppose you can help."

"YES!"

"This is business okay. It's not going to be fun," Master Hand quickly stated.

"Who cares? As long as I don't get bored," Kana said. She then grabbed a cup of water and started drinking it.

"So do you know anything about this Judgebender," Raphael asked.

"Only that she looks similar to Kana and that she lives with a family of four." Kana then did a spit take. (Is that what it's called?)

"Oi, Kana are you okay," Raphael asked.

"Yeah, although one thing's for sure. I can find you that Judgebender."

"WHAT!"

"Is that statement correct," ROB asked.

**-New Judgebender-**

"_It's been so lonely without Kan-chan."_ At a house a girl was playing the violin as her instructor is correcting her.

That girl is Rebekah Ling. Rebekah looks pretty similar to Kana except she has shorter hair, is slightly shorter than Kana, and wears glasses. Rebekah is Filipino, Chinese, sadly I can't list what races she has because that'd be too long. She plays the piano and violin and she got the best grades in her class. She's not a Mary Sue; it's just that her parents were very strict about her grades.

When she finished playing the symphony her instructor said, "Good, you have mastered this song. Ah, it seems I have another appointment to attend to. Excuse me." Then her violin teacher left.

She sat down tired from today's work. Studying, karate lessons, piano lessons, violin lessons, etc. Then it's happens all over again and this is her weekend! She even has to deal with Annie! They have a bad past, please don't ask. Well at least she has a few friends but it doesn't feel the same without Kan-chan. (Pffft, guess who's Kan-chan?)

Well, another day, another night.

**-New Judgebender-**

"When are we going to do something," Marth asked.

"Not now. She wouldn't have enough time to hear the whole story. I think we should go to her school or something; whenever I call her she barely **ever** answers," Kana responded.

"Alright, **Kan**-**chan**," Marth teased.

". . . Shaddup or I'll burn you . . . Only Raph and Bekah can call me that."

"Master Hand. Are you able to sense the essence of this female," ROB asked.

"Yes, and I can tell she's a Judgebender."

**-New Judgebender-**

It's now Monday and Rebekah is going to her school. The only reason that Kana and Rebekah went to different schools is because Rebekah's parents chose a school with a higher grade point average. For some reason there are tons of Asians in her school. Oh, wait, that makes sense.

Once Rebekah got to her class she overheard that there will be two new transfer students and that there's two in the in the seventh and eighth grade too. They were supposedly all siblings. As far as she knew it was true. A brown haired girl and boy came into class saying, as the rumors say, that they were transfer students and were siblings, twins in fact. The girl was wearing a grey graphic t-shirt ("I didn't slap you! I hi-fied you on the face! (True graphic tee, I have it.)), a black jacket over it, and blue jeans. The boy was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants. One thing bothered Rebekah though.

The girl looked familiar . . . Oh, well! Class is stating.

**-New Judgebender-**

"Hey," a girl said. Rebekah saw that the two new transfer students, including the two upper grade transfers, sat next to her with their trays. They all had brown hair, the eldest eighth grader wearing blue while the seventh grader wore gray. "Um, the four of us are new here and we were hoping to get friends by now. Can you be ours?"

"Um sure, I guess. I'm Rebekah."

"Hana," the girl said.

"Raphael," the boy said.

"Yuri," the eldest one there said.

"Robert," the paler guy said.

"We are the Lowell siblings," they said in unison.

"Haha, nice introduction," Rebekah said softly clapping.

"Yeah, anyway, I-"

The rest is just conversation. Blah, blah, blah. In summary, they all got along well. Nothing special happened to them until after school.

**-New Judgebender-**

"That was fun today," Kana or 'Hana' said. She finally got to see her best friend since who knows how long?

"Yeah. It's been so long since I've had that much fun," Rebekah said.

As they started to chat other students and teachers were starting to notice something . . .

"Oh shit(Pit: Oh shoot ROB: . . .)," the four 'siblings' said. It turns out the Subspace Army decided to strike** now** of all times.

"Wha- wait do you guys know something," Rebekah asked them.

"Sorry, can't talk right now, have to fight," Kana said as she, Marth, Pit, and ROB ran into battle. They changed into their battle outfits with the same process last chapter except Kana's had fire. As Marth and Kana changed their outfits the hair dye disappeared and they got their natural hair color. When ROB changed he got his true form. ROB freaked her out a bit but Rebekah saw that 'Hana' was really Kana.

"Kan-chan!"

"SORRY, I LIED! HAD TO!"

Rebekah was watching her best friend hack away at Primids. They were all fighting courageously. They all had skill and powers that amazed her.

"_I'm going to stay here right now where it's nice and safe, while my best friend goes on a dangerous adventure of a life time. I'll be safe. She'll get hurt but have . . . fun. Then I'm bored . . . and am I going to let my best friend get hurt," _Rebekah thought to herself. "NOT IN THIS LIFE!"

Rebekah charged into battle. Lucky, she knew a little karate, or else she'd be a goner. Rebekah glanced over and saw Bytans surround her best friend. Seeing her best friend in trouble she ran over. As a Bytan was about to hit Kana all of a sudden it got a shiver down its back (somehow). It turned and saw Rebekah giving out a purple, scary, (dangerous) aura. Apparently she got so mad that by her mere presence scared people.

"No one hurts my friend," Rebekah slowly stated. She cracked her knuckles and her neck. When she karate chopped the Bytan a whip of water starting at her hand to a couple yards away was created.

"Whoa . . . What was that," Rebekah said with surprise in her voice. She looked at her hands, unaware that a Sword Primid was sneaking up behind.

"Cool! You found your element," Yuri said ramming into the Sword Primid.

"Huh? Oh thanks for the save," she replied. Rebekah refocused went back to punching, kicking, and etc. to oblivion.

"BEKAH! THINK ABOUT YOUR PAST! YOU'LL GET A COOL OUTFIT AND A WEAPON," Kana yelled over from the exact opposite side of the field.

Rebekah nodded and ran to a safe area near the battlefield. She thought about her life so far. Then an aura made of water surrounded her. The water fell and Rebekah got a cool outfit like everyone else. Rebekah wore a blue and green long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves start at a normal width growing wider and wider. She also wore tan skin tight pants with black boots over it. In her hand was a sword with a red jewel in the middle of the hilt.

"Nice outfit," Raphael said as passed by while he was sparring with a Sword Primid.

"Thanks," she said when she slashed the same Primid.

She then joined the rest of the battle. Slash. Hack. Dodge. Feint! It was like she had done this all her life. It was fun in a way, too. But, um, later she went into Angry Mode again. She was taking on the rest of the army!

"Hey, is she always like that," Marth asked. Everyone else was just talking in the sidelines.

"No, that only happens when she sees a friend hurt. Bekah's just overprotective," Kana answered.

"I was not programmed with emotions but I believe I feel fright," ROB said. Wow, Rebekah scared a robot.

Rebekah got out of Angry Mode she took out over half the Primids and other things there. Although, turns out, the rest got so scared and ran away. Don't ask where they went or what they did because I have no idea. I think they committed suicide or something. So, in other words the army was wiped out of the area.

"Whew, that was fun. So, care to explain," Rebekah asked.

"Um, I'll try to summarize this as best and quickly as I can," Kana said. "The world's in peril and select few people in this world get powers like ours while Nintendo characters are scattered around the world."

"Um, very good summary. You and I are part of the select few people who get powers?"

"Pretty much. You get water powers and I get fire powers," Kana answered.

"Wow."

"All Smashers and or Judgebenders are required to inhabit Smash Mansion," ROB stated.

"What ROB means is that, we have to live in Smash Mansion, so you should get your possessions and say goodbye to your parents," Marth said.

"Oh, really," Rebekah asked with sadness in her voice. "Well, I guess I'll go right now." She started trudging home.

Everyone was standing there looking at her walking figure sympathetically, especially Marth being the first one to say goodbye to his mom. (Except Kana but she didn't cry when she did.)

**-New Judgebender-**

Rebekah sighed at the door to her parents' room. She had already packed her bags and already told her brother. Now it was time to break the news down to them and just in case they didn't believe her, she wore her battle outfit.

Rebekah's mother and father were looking was watching T.V. They were watching the news. Mr. Ling and Mrs. Ling were watching his daughter hack away at the Subspace Army. When the door opened they saw their daughter in the same clothing as she was in battle.

"Honey, you were a hero out there," her mother said to her excitedly.

"Mom, about that-"

"I'm so proud of you!" Mr. Ling said. "You will be a town hero! You'll even get to be a hero with Ka-"

"I'M LEAVING!" That took the smile out of their faces. They couldn't believe what they heard. Right when their daughter had become a hero she wanted to leave.

"Why," Rebekah's mother asked.

"I was given these powers for a reason. I'm not going to be a town hero because I have a bigger duty to uphold. The world needs me. I need to leave," Rebekah said holding back tears.

Suddenly her mom hugged her. "I know that you wouldn't make a foolish choice nor would you do something out of fame or greed. I'll support you all the way."

"What do you think, Dad," Rebekah asked as she and her mother let each other go.

"I'll let you go. Anytime I see you on T.V. as a hero I will see you as my daughter. Now go."

Rebekah smiled, crying tears of happiness. Her parents supported her so quickly. She quietly left her parents' room and then her house. She was still smiling and said, "I'll make people proud just knowing me."

**-New Judgebender-**

The three were waiting at the battlefield, aka a schoolyard (again).Kana was worried about how Mr. and Mrs. Ling were taking the news as Rebekah came smiling with her bags.

"They took it okay," Kana asked, shocked.

"They're supporting me through thick and thin. That's all I need to be happy," Rebekah replied.

"Hey," The two turned to see Pit ready with a portal, "You coming or not?"

"Recommended that we should return to Smash Mansion as quickly as possible," ROB stated.

"I agree," Yuri . . . agreed.

"Ready to see Smash Mansion?"

"As ready as ever!"

They simultaneously went through the portal, excited that they can go on an adventure like this with their best friend.

**-New Judgebender-**

"**OH. MY. GOSH.**" Rebekah's jaw dropped at the size of the mansion. Honestly, what normal person wouldn't? Wait, for her reaction to the Hands.

"_**OH! MY! GOD!"**_ Rebekah had no idea this makes sense, although I don't think it's supposed to. Kana had told her about the Hands but it's just too weird. Rebekah just had to ask. "Where are your organs?"

"Well-"

"Actually, never mind. I don't wanna know," Rebekah said. I guess it is creepy to think about organs in a giant hand.

"We should probably get to bed now."

"Um, is that giant left hand that's destroying the yard Crazy?"

"WHAT?" They looked out the window and saw Crazy destroying the yard to as he's yelling, "WHEREZ MY KITTY!"

The Smashers and Judgebenders heard a rumbling noise. They looked behind them to see Master Hand shaking with anger and I swear if you look at him the right way you would see him on fire.

"!"

**-New Judgebender-**

**Anime: These chapters are getting longer and longer.**

**Rebekah: Yay! I'm joining the Author Notes!**

**Kana: You're finally here!**

**Anime: Next time we get Kirby! R&R people!**


	8. Kirby and the Big Apple

**Anime: Today, at RashiZek's request is Kirby!**

**Rebekah: Oh my god! People have seen Kirby in the real world!**

**Kana: That's not good.**

**Anime: Yeah, I know.**

**Kana and Rebekah: Anime does not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl but she does own us.**

**-Kirby and the Big Apple-**

Today was Memorial Day so they had no school. Everyone was just chilling in the living floor. The daily newspaper from our world had just teleported in. Rebekah picked it up while drinking a cup of water. She looked at the front page and nearly choked on her water.

"Hey, Bekah, are you okay," Kana asked.

"Um, yeah but, look at today's headline!"

The paper read:

"**MYSTERIOUS ANIMAL STOLE FOOD FROM BAKERY!"**

"Yeah, what about it," Pit asked.

"Look at what the owner said."

"**I checked out the security cameras and the one who stole my precious cakes was some sort of animal! It was a pinkish blob that actually looked pretty cute."**

*anime fall*

"That's Kirby, that's **definitely** Kirby," Yuri replied.

"I shall inform Master Hand," ROB said as he left.

"So where's that bakery," Kana asked.

"Well, according to the paper it's been a string of robberies since a couple weeks ago. It's gone from Maine to Vermont. Problem is where Kirby is now," Rebekah said as she read through the rest of front page for any information.

"Well," Raphael started, "If he started in Maine and then got to Vermont he's probably heading to somewhere around that area because I would doubt that Kirby would really go across the country. About now I would think he's in New York."

"What would Kirby want to do in the Big Apple," Kana asked. Wait a sec . . . "Wait, never mind. That makes sense."

**-Kirby and the Big Apple-**

He was in New York now. All he had to do was find the Big Apple! According to the map that a kind man gave him back in um, Man or something, he was getting there, although the pink blob was wondering why people call the Big Apple New York City or why everyone looked at him weird.

"Hey! Mister where's the Big Apple," Kirby asked a random man on the street.

"Huh? Little boy why are you in such a ridiculous costume? Well, the Big Apple is over there miles away," the man answered.

"Thanks, mister!" Then Kirby walked away, imaginig the size of that apple. The man then went back to his business.

**-Kirby and the Big Apple-**

"Well we're in New York City. So, what the hell are we going to do now," Rebekah asked. The Judgebenders and Smashers were staying in a hotel waiting for any sign of Kirby. Rebekah and Kana were sharing a room in the hotel and same thing for Pit and Marth. ROB got a room to himself in his human form.

"I dunno but atleast we get out of school for a few days," Kana replied.

"But we'll have to catch up on the lessons," Rebekah noted.

"Oh come on! Look at the bright side! Who cares right now. We get to go on this adventure and Master Hand even let us go to the same school," Kana cheerfully said.

"I care and plus, I can't help but look at the bad side. I **am** a pessimist."

"Alright, alright. Although I have to admit, I can't believe this adventure let us exist."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh yeah! You never heard the whole story, huh? Well, people like us are called Judgebenders. Apparently we weren't supposed to exist."

"So . . . we never should have existed." That caused intense silence to hang in the room.

"Well, I guess if you put it that way it seems sad. Tony would have been smartest in the grade, our siblings would be only childs, we would have never told off Annie."

"Hey! She was spoiled brat that was using our brains to get a good grade. She deserved it!"

"I think so, too. Heh, looks like we have balanced judgment." Kana was smiling again.

" What do you mean by that now?"

"Well, usually stuff represents our personality. In this case, we have elements. In fact, everyone can be placed into an element. Water and fire are opposites so you'd think that we wouldn't agree. Whenever they don't agree they find a middle ground. That's balanced judgment and balanced judgment is the best judgment of all. It also happens if the two alignments actually agree and we just did." Rebekah was looking at her like she did something weird. "What?"

"I never thought you would ever say something philosophical," Rebekah said.

"Actually I followed that philosophy since I watched Card Captor Sakura. Japanese dub. **Never** English. Although I can't remember if I learned that from the anime or if I made it myself."

"One thing bugs me about that though. There are seven elements for the Judgebenders though, so one of the elements doesn't have an opposite."

"Yeah, that bugged me too. Well, it doesn't matter now."

**-Kirby and the Big Apple-**

It was a three days since they checked into the hotel. Three days of searching and screwing around. The newest robbery of food was near. It was less just a mile away so they guessed Kirby should be here now.

They were right.

Kirby was in the city wondering where the Big Apple was.

"Where can the Big Apple be," Kirby asked to himself. He was trying to see where through the crowds of New York City while . . .

**-Kirby and the Big Apple-**

"Okay so he's definitely here but it's impossible to see anywhere!" The Smashers crew had set out looking for Kirby again, this time more determined than ever. Kana was yelling and complaining to everyone on the phone.

"Well we have to try," Pit replied.

"I suppose. I'll stop whining but has anyone seen a sign of Kirby."

"Not me," Rebekah answered.

"Me neither," Yuri said.

"Negative." ROB said.

"Nope!"

Kana sighed. "Well, I guess we should keep looking." She hung up. _"Oh hey look at that a T.V. in the window has the news with a video of the Subspace Army striking," _Kana thought as she passed by.

*record scratches*

She backed up in realization and checked the T.V. again. Kana quickly called everyone and told them the army's striking.

"Wait something's happening. Someone's coming in. It's . . . it's . . . it's Kirby's in the battle," Kana said.

"Guess Master Hand sent him the info when Kirbs saw the army," Raphael said.

"Who cares we have to get there **now**," Kana replied and then she hung up. _"Hope I get there in time."_

**-Kirby and the Big Apple-**

"Eh? What are those things?" Kirby was near a bakery watching people run away from the puppet like things. They felt familiar though.

"_Kirby! You must fight them!"_

"Huh? Who are you?"

"_Kirby I will give you your memories back."_

Kirby got the headache like (almost) everyone else. Once he got his memories back Kirby started fighting.

"Where are Pit and the others," Kirby said. He was starting to have trouble fighting.

"Oi! Kirby! We're here," Raphael yelled. Everyone came in their battle outfits, ready to go.

"Then help me!"

"RIGHT," they all said. There was more enemies this time so it was definitely going to a bit linger unless . . .

"Bekah!" Kana ran over to her and they started fighting back to back. "This is going to take too long. Wanna try to make our smash moves?"

" . . . eh, sure."

"Alright! Let's just try the B attack." Kana held out her hand and made a flames come out.

"What do you call that," Rebekah asked as she was slashing.

"Well, Flamethrower's out so . . . how about Fire Streamer?"

"Nice, now let me think of one." It was about a minute 'til she got it. Rebekah held her hands her hands together and hit a Primid with it as her hands were enveloped in water.

"Did you get that from back when we played handball," Kana asked.

"Yup, I call it Handball Hit."

"Alright. Next up is the up attacks!" Kana slashed a Sword Primid up with her sword on fire and jumped up to hit it down. "Pyros Slasher!"

"My turn!" Rebekah jumped into a ball with her sword sticking out with water following it. She was a ball for a few seconds and came down with one great water slash.

"That reminds me of the skill in the Tales series, Tempest, except yours has water."

"Then I'll call it Aquan Tempest. Now the down smash." Rebekah made stuck her sword in the ground and then water came out of the surrounding area. "Rocket Geyser!"

Kana put her katana in its sheath, put her hands on the ground, and fire spread on the ground. "Wildfire!"

"Lastly, side smash."

"I'm going first!" Rebekah backed away to give Kana her space. Kana ran with her sword out at top speed so that any of the Subspace Army wouldn't dodge. Actually in the move she does it twice. "Fiery Illusion!"

Rebekah got her turn now. She dashed out in a bullet of water with her sword out. "Hydros Bullet!"

"Well looks like we got our moves." Then an interesting idea came to Kana. "Bekah let's do a combo attack!"

"Is that even allowed in the game," Rebekah said while slashing.

"Nope but it's not like we're brawling. Let me tell you the plan," Kana said. She whispered something in Rebekah's ear. Rebekah smiled.

"I'm in." The two raised their arms, one pair of arms locking together the other pair pointing to some Primids. In front of their two pointer fingers two balls were forming, one blue and one red. Then the balls turned into a ray of fire and water, criss-crossing each other.

"Combo Attack: Spiraling Opposites!" They wiped out the rest of the army. They untangled each other from their positon.

"That was awesome," Raphael yelled. He ran over to them. "What was that?"

"Just something from Kana's imagination," Rebekah said, smiling.

"If only we can do that in the Mansion," Kana commented. "So, Kirby, ready to get back to the Mansion."

"But I haven't found the Big Apple yet," the little cute blob said.

"We can get you all the cakes you want if you come back to Smash Mansion," Kana said.

"I'll do it!"

"Um," Rebekah started, "I don't think we have enough cake to-"

"Shh. We'll just go out and buy some more while he's eating."

**-Kirby and the Big Apple-**

"I wish I could have some cake," Kana whined. They were back at Smash Mansion. Kirby ate a lot but after a while he ended up sleeping. Kana and the others except ROB wished they got some cake, especially Raphael, Kana, and Rebekah. Being the sweets lovers they are it was hard for them not to grab a slice. ROB was just in the sidelines.

"Wait a sec," Yuri said. "Where's Rebekah?"

They looked around the ruins of plates and cake frosting and saw her head and hands in a cake box.

"What are you doing," Kana asked.

"It smells nice," Rebekah replied.

"Why do I hear you . . . chewing," Kana asked.

". . ."

"Let me see the box," Kana said slowly.

"No," Rebekah yelled, yanking her head out of the box.

KANA GOT A BOX WITH CAKE!

. . . I **got **to stop doing that.

Kana snatched the box and saw that there was one slice of cake.

"You didn't give us one slice of cake," Yuri yelled.

"I wanted it."

"YOU JUST PREFORMED ONE OF THE SEVEN SINS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE RELIGIOUS, WOMAN," Kana yelled.

"I WANTED CAKE! IT'S BEEN MONTHS SINCE I'VE HAD SOME!"

"WELL, NOW YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY 'CUZ-"

"Doink," Yuri said as he jumped and stole the box.

"Give me that box," Kana yelled at him.

"NO WAY," Yuri yelled back.

"GUYS!" They turned their heads and saw Pit approaching them. "Let's just calm down and **share** the cake."

"I guess you're right," Yuri said lowering his arms.

"MINE," Raphael said snatching the box.

"YOU TRICKED US!"

"I DID IT FOR THE CAKE," Raphael said as he ran. But then he tripped. Imagine it in slow motion. The cake was going to land on Kirby but then he woke up. He opened his mouth wide while everyone was reaching for the cake. Back to normal motion. All of a sudden Crazy threw himself in front of the cake and he ate it.

"SHIT! (Raphael and Kirby: SHOOT! ROB: . . .)," they all said. Crazy was going to go on a sugar rush. "RUN!"

"IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAHS!" Crazy then started making lasers out of nowhere until Kana got a frying pan.

*GONG!*

"I have **got** to say it; the cake is a lie," Kana said.

**-Kirby and the Big Apple-**

**Anime: Well, that's done.**

**Rebekah: I never wanna see Crazy on a sugar rush again.**

**Kana: Never again.**

**Anime: If anyone wants to suggest the next party member they're welcome to. R&R!**


	9. A Friend

**Anime: New chapter of Judgebenders! This time we're doing Young Link at Sky's request!**

**Rebekah: Who's he?**

**Kana: If only you knew about gaming. Well, you'll find out.**

**Rebekah: Really? Anime does not own Super Smash Brothers but she does own me and Kana.**

**-A Friend-**

He's been popular for a long time but now . . . not so much. Why? All of a sudden he's a loser? He never realized it until now but he was completely oblivious to how he was treating people. He realized he was a pretty big jerk. But, at least his best friend was in the same situation and has realized about back then too, or else he wouldn't have anyone to hang out with. Starting now he'll try to change and be a better person!

This person's name is Jaku. Jaku is a middle schooler up in northern California. But now it's June and he's been changing since the first day of middle school, he was changing into a better person. Jaku and his friend were getting friendlier by each day.

**-A Friend-**

"Rebekah! Why are you starting to tear up," Raphael asked. It was after school and everyone was doing homework, except Rebekah. She finished early and decided to mess with the Master Computer.

"I'm surfing the Person Viewer and this guy's story is pretty sad but happy at the same time," Rebekah answered with a tissue in her hand. Let me explain. The Person Viewer is a program on the Master Computer that lets you watch a person's life so far and give you data on them. Master Hand uses it to see a person and check if they might be a Smasher. They can't be stalkers you know. It's also like a T.V to some Smashers.

"IS THAT?" Master Hand raced toward the T.V. sized computer, shoving Rebekah. "IT IS!"

"Master Hand, what was that for," Rebekah yelled.

"I've found the next Smasher!"

"What, you mean that guy's a Smasher," Yuri question.

"Yes! This person, Jaku, is Young Link," Master Hand boomed.

"Master Hand, Young Link was removed from the roster in the third tournament," ROB stated.

"Yes, I know but we need to get as much help as we can," Master Hand replied.

"He was mean to me sometimes, though," Kirby muttered.

Master Hand floated over to the pink blob and patted his head with his . . . hand, finger? "Don't worry I'm sure he won't be mean to you."

"If you say so."

**-A Friend-**

Jaku woke up that with the strangest dream in his mind; he was in a stupid green outfit hacking away at monsters with a sword. Dreams are weird.

He should probably get to school. Jaku had brushed his teeth, eaten breakfast, gotten dressed, and started his usual walk. He walked in silence until he heard someone call his name. He turned his head and saw it was his best friend.

"Ryo!"

"Oi! Jaku! Can I come to your house sometime," Ryo the redhead asked.

"Yeah! Anytime! You know how much free time I have," Jaku replied.

"Yes!"

The two walked the rest of the way to school talking. Since kindergarten 'til now, they've been friends. Now they're even changing together!

"Do you think something special will ever happen to us," Ryo asked with his hands on his head.

"Who knows anything is possible," Jaku said.

When they entered the classroom they had a new classmate and her name was Rebekah. She seemed nice. Also, when they got to their other classes they had three more new kids in their grade. Jaku and Ryo also heard that there were two more kids in the upper grades. Yeesh! What's with all the new kids?

"So, think we should welcome them," Ryo asked Jaku.

"I don't know. I mean seeing our rep right now they'd be pretty much labeled for life but we should at least tell them our name," Jaku answered.

"Yeah, I guess. Wonder when our reputation will improve," Ryo asked.

**-A Friend-**

This was a class or two before Jaku's and Ryo's conversation.

"Hey, is that him," Pit whispered to Kana. It was history class and now they were all reading except Pit and Kana. Pit was pointing towards the blond kid in the back.

"Pretty sure," Kana answered. "But I don't think we should be talking about this now."

"I guess," Raphael replied. "Although, should we have brought Kirby because I don't know if Kirbs is capable of middle school. Just look at him!"

They looked over and saw Kirby's human form (pretty much he's a kid with pink hair) doodling in his text book. Kana scratched her neck and answered, "**Yeeaaah**, maybe that wasn't a good idea. Although At least we know ROB's having a good time."

**-A Friend-**

There they were at lunch, sitting alone. Jaku and Ryo had improved their personality over the year but still the other kids thought of them as jerks. They had already met the new kids at least but people probably told them about how they were back then already.

"Hey! Can we sit with you guys," Raphael said to them. They were surprised that all the new kids were going to sit with them. While the others learned from Kirby's experience that these guys were either jerks or annoying.

"You're asking if you could sit with **us**," Jaku asked. The Smasher gang thought that he was asking that to say that he was too cool or something. But then he said, "Are you sure because you've heard of our bad reputation right? You'd be thought as a jerk, too."

"We did but right now you don't seem bad if you're considerate towards us," Rebekah said.

"Well, if you want to, just warning you again though, you'll be labeled immediately," Ryo said. The two honestly thought that the new kids were either joking or being dared.

"Who cares? You're really nice. Plus, you look lonely," Kana said to them as they sat down. That statement really touched the redhead and blonde. No one has ever been that considerate towards them in a long time.

"Um, sure, but you have one last chance. Are you sure," Jaku said looking at the staring, gossiping people.

"We are sure we want to sit with you," ROB or 'Robert' said.

They gang started chatting but Yuri was talking to Kirby. "Are you sure Young Link was mean to you?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember him like this back then," Kirby whispered, eating his pile of food. "He used to be a prankster and never took anybody all that seriously."

"Wonder why he's changed then," Marth wondered.

**-A Friend-**

"That was awesome," Kana said. She had been getting along great with Ryo and Jaku. "I don't know why you don't like Young, Kirby. He's pretty fun."

"I think he changed or something because I remember that he got kicked out because he was mean," Kirby answered.

"Well, I can't wait for tomorrow and if you notice this is the first time we haven't been attacked on the first day we talk to or before a Smasher," Rebekah pointed out.

"That is correct and can be put on as a positive note," ROB replied.

"I suppose," Yuri said coming in with a cup of water.

"I just hope that we don't have to stay in that school for too long because we'd be missing assignments and stuff at our real school," Raphael said while channel surfing.

"You just ruined the fun," Kana replied. Raphael just chuckled. The rest of the day went by as it usually would.

**-A Friend-**

"Hey Jaku and Ryo," Raphael said waving.

"Hey, it's you guys," Jaku greeted surprised.

"Yeah, what's got you surprised," Yuri asked.

"I though you would avoid us," Ryo answered.

"You're still on that? You guys are nice in my opinion," Rebekah replied.

"Okay, okay. It's just that if you hang out with us your reputation is ruined," Jaku reminded.

"We don't care what they think as long as we're living happy," Kana said.

"We won't be here permanently anyway," Robert muttered.

"What was that," Jaku asked.

"**Nothing**, nothing," Rebekah said as she elbowed ROB. She whispered to Robert, "For a robot you're pretty stupid."

"Oh, alright," Jaku said obliviously.

**-A Friend-**

The Smashers were outside of school waiting for Jaku and Ryo. But then they noticed the Shadow Bugs fall from a darker looking Halberd but to the Smashers they knew it was a replica. They knew that they couldn't just change outfits in front of people with a magical process like that so ROB signaled them to a nearby alleyway. They changed and ran out into battle.

**-A Friend-**

The two were walking through the hall, excited that they have friends since so long. They went through the door when they saw their long awaited new friends battling for their lives. The two were in shock, seeing the people their age, a robot, and a strange pink creature fighting like pros.

"What are we supposed to do, Jaku," Ryo asked.

"We're their friends we have to do something," Jaku said.

"But we have no chance in fighting those things," Ryo countered.

Jaku cursed under his breath in annoyance. He couldn't just stand around like a stupid doll! "That's it! I'm going to help them!"

Ryo had tried to grab Jaku but he missed by a second. Jaku started punching and kicking as much as he can. Jaku got hit back but he **had **to do this. If there's one thing Jaku learned throughout this school year it is that you can never take friends for granted. They are a person's treasure.

"_You have finally learned Young Link."_

Jaku's memories were slowly returning. "Master Hand . . .?"

"_It is time you become a Smasher once again."_

"I . . . I remember!"

"Young! Remember your past life! You'll get your equipment!" Remember? Okay. He remembered all the times he saved Hyrule but he didn't transform!

"Why is it not working," Jaku yelled in frustration.

"_Young, you must remember what you learned."_

"What I learned?"

"_You have changed since you entered the tournament. How have you changed? What have you learned that changed you?"_

"What did change me," Jaku questioned himself. He didn't care how his friends were treated back then but now he considers them as blessing. He realized this because he lost everything in his social life except his . . . friend. Jaku didn't realize it but he had gotten his old outfit back. He was Young Link once more!

"Let's go!"

Young had started ripping and slicing his way through the crowd of Primids, Glires, and anything else that's in the Army. Soon they were all reduced to Shadow Bugs.

"Jaku! You were awesome! Although what's with the Young Link outfit," Ryo said as he came over.

"Um, about that," Young replied. He started whispering stuff in Ryo's ear. Ryo's eyes kept getting wider and wider through young's whispers.

When he finished Ryo said, "WHOAH! My best friend's Young Link!" Pit was making a portal in the background.

"Shut up about that," Jaku yelled. He then heard a car tires screech behind him and saw his parents.

"Mom . . . Dad?" They came over, his mother holding a suitcase in her hand and his dad's eyes filled with tears.

"We came to say goodbye," his mother said.

"How did you know I was leaving," Young asked.

"There was a situation in southern California that was just like this. (*cough* Rebekah*cough*) We never thought that you would be one of them but if so we're ready," his dad answered.

"Here's your bag," his mother said.

"Thanks . . . well, I guess I'll be going now," Jaku said as he started walking towards the portal.

"Wait!" Young stopped. His mother had said, "There's one more thing I must tell you. You . . ."

"What, Mom," Young asked softly.

"You're adopted," his father finished. The statement had shocked him.

". . . what?"

"You were an orphan back when you were a baby. You had two brothers but you we only adopted you," his mother said.

"Why didn't you tell ever me?"

"We didn't want you to think that we didn't love you just because you weren't related to us by blood," his mother said. "We love you with all our hearts."

Young sniffed and wiped his nose. He said, "You know, if you told me a long time ago then it would mean you love me more."

"We're sorry," his parents said in unison.

"It's okay. I know that you didn't want to hurt my feelings or to change my feelings toward you," Young said.

"Well, I suppose it is time to say goodbye," his father said.

"Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye, Dad," Jaku said.

"Goodbye, Jaku," his mother said.

"Bye, son," his father said.

"Hey! Don't forget about me," Ryo said. Jaku chuckled.

"I would never. Bye, Ryo. Think you could survive in school without me," Jaku asked.

"It'll be hard but I'll try. Bye, man."

The others went through the portal. Jaku was the last one to go through.

**-A Friend-**

"Oh my god! It has been so long since I've even laid foot in Smash Mansion," Young Link said. He was lying on the couch, excited that he's a Smasher again.

"Yeah, but Young Link why are you even here? I thought you got kicked out of the tournament and for bad behavior for that matter," Rebekah asked.

"Actually . . . I don't really know myself," Young said. "Oh, yeah! You know how you told me to think about my past. I didn't get my stuff by thinking about that. I got my stuff by thinking about how I changed compared to the tournament."

"Really," Raphael asked.

"Yeah."

"May we ask for the reason Master Hand," ROB asked. Ever since school ROB has been talking more normal because he learned that the way he speaks confuses normal people.

"As Kirby knows, I had kicked you out because of your behavior. I also kicked you out so that you will learn what made you act like that how you should change. But, you died too early to learn that. I reincarnated you so that you would finally learn that you took friends for granted and that you should value your friends," Master Hand told him.

"I did learn that, huh? Oh, and Master Hand is that also why you kicked out a few others that were in the third tournament?"

"Yes. The five of you needed to learn an important life lesson," Master Hand answered.

"Well, it was definitely important," Young said. "It changed me a lot. Thanks!"

"You are very welcome."

"YO YO YO! IT'S ELF BOY!"

*GONG*

"Made it in time," Kana said with the frying pan. She just came in at the lucky moment. Kana walked over and placed the frying pan down. When all of a sudden . . .

"YOEZ BROZ AND SISES! I HAZ A LIL NAP AND NOW I FELL ALL BETTER," Crazy yelled as he got up.

"SHIT! HE'S STARTING TO GET IMMUNE," Kana yelled. They all started running.

**-A Friend-**

**Anime: That was Young Link's chapter!**

**Kana: I think that was nice.**

**Rebekah: I really liked this chapter.**

**Anime: R&R!**


	10. So Cold

**Anime: Alright! New chapter of TJB!**

**Kana: Who's today?**

**Anime: Secret~! ; )**

**Rebekah: You're not telling us this time?**

**Anime: I chose this one by random so there's no proof this time.**

**Rebekah: But still.**

**Kana: Anime doesn't own Super Smash Brothers but she does own the two of us.**

**Anime: Oh, and bad news. School finally started at my place so less updates.**

**- S-s-so C-c-cold -**

"SOOO HOOOT," Kana said. It was Sunday and the Smashers were just chilling at the mansion. It was in the middle of June but Mother Nature decided to make it hotter than it should be so everyone were fanning themselves, eating ice cream, or standing next to the air conditioner.

"We have to go somewhere. Maybe another dimension that has rain right now," Young suggested. Rebekah and Kana turned to him.

"We can do that," they asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know," Yuri asked from his position in front of the air conditioner.

"Hm, I should abuse that sometime," Kana muttered, rubbing her chin.

"What kind of dimensions are there," Rebekah asked.

"There's pretty much a dimension for anything fictional," Raphael answered while still eating his ice cream.

"Even fanfics," Kana questioned with surprise in her voice.

"Even fanfics. Although those can be more scary than our adventures sometimes," Young answered.

"Why?"

"I can answer that," Kana said. "One word. Yaoi."

Everyone in the room shuddered, even ROB. Although Kirby never learned what yaoi is about.

"C-correct," ROB said.

"GOD! That stuff is gross. Do you know what kind of pairings there are? I feel sorry for the Fire Emblem guys the most. Although it **is** fun to make fun of them for that," Young said remembering all the times they teased the F.E. guys. But while he was busy in his thoughts a sharpened pencil was thrown at his head.

"SHUT UP," Marth yelled.

"Hehe, why don't you shut up? We've heard you and Ike-"

Young got tackled by Marth and they started to fight.

"What did Ike and Marth do," Kirby asked innocently.

". . . you . . . don't . . . want to know," Raphael said.

**- S-s-so C-c-cold -**

Well, after that little incident got straightened out they got back to their original positions.

"Qweee," Kana said.

"What was that noise you created," ROB asked.

"That's a random noise I make when I don't know what to say," Kana answered.

"I understand."

"When are we going to find another Smasher," Kirby wondered.

"I don't know. It may be weeks from now but be patient," Pit responded.

Master Hand rushed through the door and yelled, "I HAVE FOUND THE NEXT SMASHER!"

"Wow! Waiting **does** pay off," Kirby said excited.

"Which Smasher did you find, Master Hand," Yuri inquired.

"I have found Lucario at . . ."

**- S-s-so C-c-cold -**

The strange animal on the mountain sneezed. He was meditating. He had always taken a liking to meditating since . . . well, since.

As far as the wolf-like creature knew he had just appeared in this world. He started his life by just opening his eyes with some common knowledge. He knew a way to speak as well! He always knew how to do things but he never learned from someone. He had always been . . . there.

He had always taken a liking to certain things even though he has never really tried it before. For, example ever since he woke up he always liked chocolate even though he didn't even know what it taste like until he found a piece. He had a habit of meditating but he didn't even try it in the first place. It seemed like he had amnesia but he didn't.

**-S-s-so C-c-cold-**

"I don't wanna go to Mt. Kilamanjaro," Kana and Pit whined. Turns out, that Lucario is meditating in a mountain in Canada and one of the biggest mountains in the world, in fact. Everyone was already dressed except the two who are whining.

"Oh, and why not," Rebekah asked.

"I have wings. I'm pretty much gonna be like a bird in that place. Get the picture," Pit answered. Rebekah can understand that.

"I'm the Judgebender of Fire! I feel so out of place in such an area. Plus, I **cannot **stand the cold," Kana said.

"Alright anyone else going to say no," Rebekah questioned. No one said a thing. "Good. Now let's get Lucario."

Pit made a portal and said, "Good luck, popsicles."

Everyone went through the portal.

**-S-s-so C-c-cold -**

"Woah! How cold is this place," Rebekah wondered as she walked through the portal.

"I don't know but it will get colder when we get higher," Marth said.

"Whah! It's pretty cold here," Kirby said.

"Temperature is . . . 49 degrees Fahrenheit," ROB answered Rebekah's question.

"So we're going to climb this mountain for **hours**," Rebekah asked.

"Basically," Young said. Rebekah sighed.

They had started the climb. They were lucky to go through the first hour with no slip-ups but the second hour, eh . . . not so much.

"Wha!" Kirby had fallen but lucky the little guy can float.

"Gah," Rebekah yelled as she tripped in some snow. Face plant style. "Ow."

"Are you okay," Marth asked. "Whoah!"

The snow that Rebekah fell into revealed the entrance to a deep cavern. It seemed to be a safe place for them to take a break.

"Hey! I found a place where we could take a break," Yuri yelled as he stepped in to examine the cave.

"Ah-ah-," Young said starting to sneeze but then he recovered. But then the sneeze started to come back. "AHCHOO!"

There was an echo that went through the whole mountain. It started to cause an avalanche. Rebekah and Yuri started to hear the roar of the snow. They had rushed to the entrance but they were too late. The entrance had been blocked with great amounts of snow. They had no choice but to stay where they are and wait for something to get them out.

It was a while before they got a reaction but at the other side of the snow they heard Kirby yell, "ARE YOU TWO OKAY!"

"YEAH! WE'LL BE OKAY! YOU HAVE TO GO ON WITHOUT US," Yuri yelled to the others through the thick wall of snow.

"OKAY BUT WE'LL BE BACK WHEN WE GET LUCARIO," Young yelled back with his voice muffled.

**-S-s-so C-c-cold-**

"OKAY BUT WE'LL BE BACK WHEN WE GET LUCARIO," Young yelled.

"We aren't going to help them," Kirby asked.

"No but honestly I don't want to. Hopefully those two will find a way out," Young said.

"It is recommended that we continue on our trek," ROB said.

"Yeah. Come on," Jaku replied.

The three went back to their tedious climb up the mountain. They had proceeded with caution and not one of them tried to make conversation. While . . .

**-S-s-so C-c-old-**

"W-when do you think they'll come back," Rebekah said shivering wither hands at her sides. They had been here ten minutes and it was already cold as ice.

"Who kn-knows but hopefully, soon," Yuri replied.

"Key Word: Hopefully."

**-S-s-so C-c-cold-**

They had continued on the trek with only a few small slip-ups.

"Are we there yet," Kirby whined.

"I have no idea," Jaku said breathless. With each step they took the less air they had to breathe. ROB was so lucky.

The trip was tiring and stressful, at least to Jaku. If Kirby and ROB fell they would be okay but if **Jaku** fell he'd probably break his spine. He wished that if he did fall Kirby or ROB will save him.

**-S-s-so C-c-cold-**

"GO!" Oh, yeah, Pit and Kana are having an argument because Pit said that Kana should go to help Yuri and Rebekah out but Kana plain out refuses each time.

"NO! I don't care if she's my best friend I am** not **going to go to Chillville over there! Iain't going to be their stupid campfire," Kana argued.

"You should!" OH MY GOD! How long will those two argue? Let's go to someone else.

**-S-s-so C-c-cold-**

"I-it's getting really c-cold in here," Marth shivered.

"How will w-we get even a l-little warmer," Rebekah asked.

"I-I know o-ne way b-but . . .," Marth said with his hair covering his eyes.

"W-what?"

"I-I guess we can cuddle up together for warmth," Marth answered blushing.

Rebekah blushed too. "I-I suppose," Rebekah shivered, or so Marth thought. She really stuttered.

They walked towards each other and sat down very close to each other. The two were both blushing at such close contact. They knew they had to be closer but they hesitated in such embarrassment. They got even closer. The two were blushing like crazy.

**-S-s-so C-c-cold-**

"We're almost there," Jaku said. He grabbed onto the last ledge. Young had pulled himself up to find Lucario facing him in a battle stance.

"_Who are you," _Lucario asked with his telepathy.

"_Shoot! I forgot about his aura stuff."_ Young started, "Don't hurt me! I don't mean any harm! I'm Jaku."

Lucario loosened his battle stance. It's looser but it's still there. _"Why are you here, Jaku?"_

"Um, I'm here to tell you that you are Lucario, the Aura Pokemon," Young said taking the chance to tell Lucario. Usual headache and then the reassurance like almost every other time.

"I remember. But may I ask why four of you are missing," Lucario said.

"Pit and the Judgebender of Fire refused to go while Marth and the Judgebender of Water are trapped," ROB answered.

"Oh no! We should get to them shouldn't we," Kirby exclaimed. They realized this and started sliding or jumping down the mountain.

**-S-s-so C-c-cold-**

"Help," Rebekah muttered. The two were hugging each other desperate for warmth. The two were still blushing though.

"W-when w-w-will those g-guys get b-back," Yuri said.

"Yoshya!" Light entered the room and the two's heads turned. They saw Kana with Pit behind her. Above her palm was fire and around her was melted ice.

"THANK YOU," the two said scrambling out of the cavern.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but what were you two doing in there," Kana asked with a mischievous smile and an evil glint in her eye. The two blushed furiously.

**-S-s-so C-c-cold-**

Young and co. had gotten to where Marth and Rebekah were trapped. They came there to find Kana teasing Marth and Rebekah while Pit was chuckling.

"You guys are **blushing**. What happened? **Huh, huh**," Kana teased.

"N-NOTHING," Rebekah and Yuri yelled.

"Are you** sure**?"

"YES!"

"Hehehe, **okay~.**"

"Hey guys! We're back! Why are you two here," Kirby asked.

"Well . . .," Raphael and Kana started.

_-Flashback-_

"_You're going to go now, right," Raphael asked. Kana finally said okay._

"_Yes, I gave you my word," Kana said. She walked through but . . ._

"_But you never said that I can't drag you along," Kana said with her hand on Raphael's collar._

_-End of Flashback-_

"I should have known," Rebekah said.

"Yeah, now let's go home now," Kana said with her fist in the air. Raphael made a portal and everyone went through.

**-S-s-so C-c-cold-**

"YAY! We're back," Kirby said.

"GOD! Now I'm hot," Rebekah said starting to take off her jacket like everyone else.

"Yeesh! We better change," Raphael said. They all went to their rooms except Lucario, ROB, and Kirby.

"Hello Lucario," Master Hand said. " I have a little surprise outside."

**-S-s-so C-c-cold-**

Everyone returned to the living floor but didn't see Kirby, Lucario, and ROB.

"Where are they," Jaku asked. Then they heard sprinkling outside. They opened the door and saw that Kirby playing in the yard with a water sprinkler that Master Hand set up. ROB wasn't there for obvious reasons and Lucario was just standing there.

"Whoah," Yuri said. Everyone else had gone into the water.

Rebekah and Yuri then noticed Lucario.

"C'mon Lucario! It feels great you should try," Rebekah persuaded.

". . ."

"You** have** to try Lucario," Marth said.

"Well, I suppose," Lucario said walking over.

"How do you feel," Raphael asked.

"This is pleasant."

They had fun but then . . .

*SPLASH*

A bucket of water was thrown at Kana. She noticed Pit, Kirby, Yuri and Young with buckets.

"OH, IT IS ON NOW," Kana said she got a cup full of water and threw it at the two.

"Awright! Boys vs. Girls," Rebekah yelled.

There was a huge water fight. Two girls vs. Four guys. Master Hand, Lucario, ROB were just watching. Since Rebekah was the Judgebender of Water they won hands down. Speaking of hands . . .

"Where's Crazy," Jaku asked.

. . .

"YO YO YO PEOPLEZ! WHERES YOU BEEN," Crazy said coming through the door. He had been in the sugar cabinet while everyone else wasn't paying attention.

"RUN!"

They ran for a while until Lucario knocked the Hand out by doing that pressure point thing.

"Dude, you **have got** to teach me that," Kana said.

Everyone then noticed it was evening already so they went into the mansion to get ready for bed.

**-S-s-so C-c-cold-**

**Anime: YES! It is finally done.**

**Kana: It took you two days this time.**

**Anime: Sorry but school had just started for me.**

**Rebekah: Okay, okay. R&R people!**


	11. First Ever TJB Special

**Anime: Today is a special!**

**Kana: No smasher or Judgebender?**

**Anime: Nope!**

**Rebekah: No Subspace Army?**

**Anime: . . . Well! Anyway, according to the story timeline, it is a special day for you Rebekah!**

**Rebekah: I don't remember anything.**

**Kana: Anime does not own Super Smash Brothers but she owns the two of us.**

**-First Ever TJB Special-**

"WHEN WILL SCHOOL JUST DIE?" That was Kana. As you can (obviously) see, she's complaining about school. It was fifth period and Rebekah, Kana, Raphael, and pretty much everyone else had Life Management. Usually after the teacher's done with his lecture he lets everyone talk. The Smasher crew was doing just that.

"I wish it would," Kirby complained. (Remember they have human forms.)

"School is good for you," Rebekah stated.

"Well, I know that ROB is enjoying school," Jaku said. ROB nodded.

"Oh, yeah Bekah. Do you know what day it is today," Kana asked.

"No, other than the fact it's the eighth of June."

Kana gasped sarcastically. "You of all people, don't know what day it is today?"

"No and what is it?"

"It's your birthday of course!"

"Oh yeah!"

"It's your birthday," Yuri asked.

"Yup! But there's no need to cele-"

"We should celebrate," Kirby exclaimed.

"I-I don't need a cele-"

"Why do humans celebrate on birthdays," ROB asked.

"Well, I suppose it's like your technology advancing a bit I guess," Lucario tried answering. It still takes him great restraint to not use telepathy to talk. Old habits die hard, right?

"I suppose that is a cause for celebration," ROB said.

"C'mon Bekah! Even a** robot** agrees; let's celebrate," Kana demanded.

Rebekah sighed and said, "Fine, we can celebrate after school but I don't want too big of a celebration."

"YAY," Pit yelled. Rebekah chuckled.

"_This will be one interesting birthday," _she thought.

**-First Ever TJB Special-**

"YES! School is over," Kana cheered.

"Only for today," Lucario reminded.

"You ruined it . . ." Raphael chuckled. He could never help but laugh a bit when Kana does that kind of thing.

"We should head back to the mansion," ROB said.

"Right!"

They walked into the alleyway, Lucario then opened a portal (he's one of the few Smashers that can make portals), and they all went back to find . . .

**-First Ever TJB Special-**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

". . . What?" They saw the mansion (horribly) decorated with 'Happy Birthday' stuff.

"It's Water Girl's B-Day right! SO LET'S HAVE A PARTAY," Crazy yelled. At least he was less crazy than usual or else he would have turned the entire mansion into tiny little smithereens.

"I didn't . . . want one this . . . big," Rebekah said.

"Oh," Master Hand said. He snapped and most of the (ugly) decorations disappeared. The only thing left was just a few balloons. "Good thing we don't spend money. I can just use my Hand Magic to make stuff."

Kana snickered. "Hand Magic? What kind of lame ass name is that?" Honestly, everyone else in the room was having the exact same thought.

". . ."

"Yeah, I thought so," Rebekah said. All of a sudden . . .

*POOF*

Under their feet a huge cloud of . . . I don't know, fog, shrouded their bodies to reveal something very surprising.

"Wha? Why is everything so big now, hikari," Pit said. "And why am I saying that at the end of my sentences, hikari?"

"Um," Master Hand fumbled. He snapped and a mirror appeared in front of him. He . . . he . . . he was chibi! And so was everyone else except Kirby and ROB. You guys know what chibi is, right? But, GOD, are they are so cute I die a little.

"Why are we like this, umi," Rebekah asked.

"Akiiii. Why are we talking like this, aki," Kana said with comical tears in her eyes.

"Oi! Where's Crazy, sama," Marth yelled as he looked around the room.

". . . That is** not** good, bou," Jaku said.

_"Nothing good **ever** happens when Crazy's gone, ario,"_ Lucario said telepathically.

"CRAZY," Master Hand yelled. He came into the room.

"What bro," Crazy asked.

"Did you turn them into . . . these Kirby-style bodies," Master Hand slowly asked.

"Welz, you seez I tried to do somethin' with Hand Magic and I endz up messin' up," Crazy said.

"CRAZY," Master Hand scolded.

"I'z sorry bro," Crazy said.

"Well, I have to find a way to revert them back and **you're** going to help me," Master Hand said.

"Okayz," Crazy said as he slowly floated with Master Hand.

Rebekah sighed. "What are we going to do now, umi? That is still annoying, umi."

"Well, I at least know why we say that stuff, aki."

"Really, hikari," Raphael asked.

"Specifically, I know what umi and hikari means. I don't know the reason why but I can throw in a good guess, aki."

"Then tell us, bou." Good thing about those end-of-sentences stuff is that I don't need to type whose speaking. : )

"Well, this stuff is all Japanese, aki. Umi means ocean, aki is usually a fire-like thing, hikari is light, bou is adventure, sama means master, and Lucario gets ario for obvious reasons. I think we say this stuff because we're . . ."

"You're supposed to be what," Kirby asked curiously.

". . . cute, aki."

"FFUUU-" Rebekah was going to start raging toward the idiot Hands.

"Calm down, Rebekah, sama," Marth said restraining her.

"When I get my hands on those idiotic limbs I'm gonna-" You do **not** want to hear that.

"Why is Rebekah so angry? I have seen her taking a liking to thing that are, as you describe, cute," ROB asked. Lucky robot. He didn't get chibi. Although I doubt that he would look cut chibi.

"She likes cute things but she doesn't like it when she's the one who's cute, aki."

"Why, bou?"

"Well, it's like female stuff being inferior to guy stuff, aki. That's why she hates anything girly. It's the exact same thing with cute, aki."

When Rebekah stopped her raging she just had an annoyed look on her face. "Those hands better turn us back to normal or else I'll murder, umi." Whoah, she's still scary as hell even if she's cute.

"Well, as long as nothing happens in our world we're okay, ario."

"You think we can do homework like this, hikari?"

". . ."

"You guys can try," Kirby suggested. He's lucky too but I guess he already is chibi.

Then they started to try. They couldn't write correctly since they had such small hands. After a half hour they gave up.

"Ugh," Rebekah complained as she threw her pencil onto the ground. ". . . umi. Gah, damn it, umi! Why does this happen on my birthday, too, umi?"

"Calm down, sama. All of the homework is due Friday, we still have time, sama," Yuri said as he came and patted her back.

"You're right. Thanks, umi," as she looked at him and smiled. He smiled back until he noticed Kana looking at them with an analytical look in her eye.

"What, sama?"

"Oh, nothing, aki. OHOHOHOHOHO," she said with the mischievous look on her face.

"Wha-"

"WHIR WHIR," Crazy yelled as he burst into the room.

"CRAZY! I thought you stopped with the alarm noise, hikari," Pit yelled.

"MH TOL' ME TO AGAIN! SUBSPACE ARMY IN THE REAL WORLD! WHIR WHIR," Crazy continued to yell.

Rebekah being in the bad mood as she was she decided to beat the insane limb to a pulp with just her bare hands.

"Now that you are done shall we fight the army," ROB asked.

"Um, ROB? How will we fight if we're barely an inch taller than Kirby, bou," Young asked.

"Well, we could try one thing," Kirby said.

"What is that, umi," Rebekah asked.

"Combo Attacks," Kirby answered.

"Oh, **those**, aki," Kana said. "I doubt those will work and plus, I made that attack at the top of my head, aki. I don't know if anyone can make such a move so quickly, aki."

"It doubles the damage of a normal smash so I think we should use it, hikari. Never underestimate a Smasher, hikari," Raphael grinned.

"Well, come on we will have to go anyway, bou," Young said as Lucario made a portal. They all went in.

**-First Ever TJB Special-**

"HOLY CRAP, SAMA!" Guess what? The army was attacking in . . . China! "WHAT DO THEY WANT IN CHINA, SAMA?"

Luckily they didn't have to look out for any innocent bystander because everyone was running. Bad news is that everyone was running in random directions.

"You have to evacuate the citizens in the right direction, bou," Jaku yelled to ROB and Kirby, being the only normal sized ones. "LET'S GO, BOU!"

They all rushed into battle in groups of pairs.

"Ready to do it again, aki," Kana asked.

"As ready as ever, umi." They got into position, their pointer fingers aiming at the Primids, who have yet to notice them.

"Combo Attack: Spiraling Opposites!" The beams took out quite a bit of the army.

"This just might work, aki."

**-First Ever TJB Special-**

"Wow! The girls are doing great, hikari," Raphael commented as he battled with Marth.

"Yeah and it's our turn to try and do an attack like that, sama," Yuri stated.

The two went in opposite directions. "Combo Attack: Dancing Rings of the Angelic Blade!" The two did Angel Ring and Dancing Blade and added an extra slash once they had met in the middle.

"Good job, hikari!"

"Right back at you, sama!"

**-First Ever TJB Special-**

"Looks like the guys' did theirs, aki. Thinking what I'm thinking, aki," Kana asked as she battled.

"Yup, umi!"

"Time to switch partners, (aki, umi)," they said in unison, dashing for the other boys. They grabbed one arm of either boy and separated.

**-First Ever TJB Special-**

"Time to do a Combo Attack with you, Marth, umi."

"Alright, sama."

"Combo Attack: Water Dolphin!" The two had done Dolphin Slash applied with power with some water and even more power since there was a second person.

"I can't believe you maneuvered that skill so easily, sama," Yuri said impressed.

"I'm a fast learner, umi," Rebekah said smiling.

**-First Ever TJB Special-**

"Time to go, Raphy-chan, aki."

"Yeah, hikari!"

"Combo Attack: Fiery Arrow Line!" Pit launched a Palutena's Arrow and Kana did a Fiery Illusion so fast that it kept up with the arrow's speed. Once she finished Kana gave him a thumbs up and he did the same.

**-First Ever TJB Special-**

Young and Lucario had been paired up for the fighting but it was rather awkward since they knew nothing about each other.

"I think we should do our Combo Attack, bou. Everyone else has, bou," Jaku said.

"_I suppose, ario,"_ Lucario responded.

"Combo Attack: Aura Bomb!" Young Link had thrown a bomb and Lucario sent an Aura Sphere. The bomb went into the sphere and when it hit the ground it caused a huge explosion that obliterated the rest of the army. Everyone else was lucky enough to avoid it.

"WHOAH! That. Was. Awesome," Kirby said as he finally finished evacuating the citizens. It was hard if you didn't know Chinese.

"Very impressive. No signs of the army," ROB said.

"Compared to everyone else's you probably have the best Combo Attack, umi," Rebekah praised.

"Thanks (,bou/_ario_)," the two said. I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Pit opened a portal and they all returned to Smash Mansion.

**-First Ever TJB Special-**

The first thing they noticed when they got to the mansion was that a cake was on the middle cafeteria table. Second, they felt taller, so they looked at each other and saw that they were normal.

"Ah! We're back to normal," they all said.

"YES!" That was Rebekah. Good for you if you remember why.

"By the way, what's with the cake," Kana said, tempted to get a slice as soon as possible.

"SURPRISE!" Master Hand came out from underneath a table and threw confetti. "This is what Crazy had been trying to make. It was going to be for Rebekah's birthday."

"That's uncharacteristically nice of him," Rebekah stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes it quite is," Master Hand said himself.

They started to light the candles on the cake and once they were blown the celebration began. They started to eat the cake, play each other's games, listen to Kana's rockin' J-pop, and just screwing around and have fun.

But somewhere in the middle ROB asked, "I regret asking this question but where is Crazy Hand?"

They waited for the moment where Crazy would slam through the door ruining the moment but nothing happened.

"_Where's Crazy," _Lucario asked Master Hand.

"Oh, I . . . sent him off . . . somewhere," Master Hand said vaguely.

"Um, okay . . .?" Rebekah asked. _"Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?"_

**-First Ever TJB Special-**

In a closet in the mansion was Crazy. He was covered in duct tape from head to toe in several layers up to the point of complete immobility. I wonder how long will he be in there.

**-First Ever TJB Special-**

**Anime: That was the first ever TJB special!**

**Rebekah: You remembered my birthday . . .**

**Kana: Of course!**

**Anime: EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. The Government Again?

**Anime: Hello, everyone! *sigh* I wish I could get more people to review.**

**Rebekah: You don't appreciate Sky?**

**Anime: NO! I do but it hurts that no one is interested but Sky is a really good person if she always reviews.**

**Rebekah: Oh, and thanks Sky!**

**Kana: I guess. Anime does not own Super Smash Brothers but she own the two of us.**

**-The Government Again?-**

It was the start of another weekend and everyone in Smash Mansion had nothing to do except mess around with each other. Lucario though, is doing the usual; meditate. Kirby was eating. ROB was doing extra homework. (I will never get that robot.) Jaku and the other boys were playing video games while Rebekah and Kana were having otaku talk.

"You know what's weird," Rebekah said. They were in Kana's room just talking.

"What," Kana asked.

"How you got me hooked onto this stuff! I didn't give a shit before but now- to me it's like, so awesome," Rebekah answered.

"Manga is better than books. Period. That is fact, woman," Kana yelled. Rebekah giggled. She had such a random best friend.

"But it depends."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean look at the top manga out there. And then of course there's stuff like . . . fanservice if you know what I mean," Kana shuddered.

"True. And didn't you tell me that there are yaoi and yuri mangas," Rebekah remembered.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Does that mean Japan made the idea of yaoi as entertainment," Kana said.

". . ."

". . ."

"Oh. My. God. I feel so sorry for the guys," Rebekah said.

"It sounds like the people who made them are torturing them now," Kana pointed out.

"That is **sad**," Rebekah said, pitying the guys of Smash Mansion.

**-The Government Again?-**

The guys were playing . . . Super Smash Brothers Brawl? Wow, that has been done too much. For some reason though they didn't want to play themselves but instead . . .

"HAH! I win! Metaknight OWNS, man," Jaku yelled in triumph.

"GAH! I thought Ike would win for sure," Raphael whined.

"Nah, he's too slow but I thought Red might win 'cuz of how he could switch," Yuri said.

"This is getting boring. Can we play something else," Raphael said.

"Sure, what kind of game," Young asked.

"How about a Tales game," Marth suggested.

"Yes! Vesperia please," Young said.

"Yeah, just get the disk," Raphael yelled in excitement. The three started up the game.

"Yuri, why do you always use Rita," Young asked. He was playing the main hero. Find out his name, viewers.

"C'mon, Rita plus overlimit equals awesomeness," Yuri answered. (BLAH, BLAH, BLAH TIDAL WAVE! XD)

"So true," Pit said as he was playing Repede.

**-The Government Again?-**

AH! KIRBY! He's eating all the food in the mansion! Someone's got to stop him! Oh, well. Not my problem. He must be really hungry today.

**-The Government Again?-**

Lucario! Thank you for being sane!

"_Who said that,"_ Lucario asked out of nowhere.

. . .

"_Oh, well."_

I **have** to be more careful. Well, in other words Lucario was peacefully meditating.

**-The Government Again?-**

ROB was doing math problems. Whaaa! ROB is so boring.

**-The Government Again?-**

"WHIR, WHIR, WHIR!"

Damnit Crazy!

**-The Government Again?-**

"CRAZY," everyone yelled as they slammed the door to the attic.

"WHIR, WHIR, WHIR," Crazy continued.

"SHUT UP," Young said stabbing him with his sword and Crazy ended up getting knocked unconscious.

"Master Hand! What do you need," Kirby asked.

Master Hand then teleported in the attic and stated, "I found another Smasher."

"Which one?"

"Samus. She is in America. Washington D.C."

"And," Rebekah asked.

"That's all I know."

". . . Hands are stupid," Pit whispered to Kana. Kana quietly laughed.

"Well, are we going to search for her," Marth questioned the hand.

"Yes."

Lucario sighed. "Fine." He then opened a portal and everyone went in.

**-The Government Again?-**

"This is so boring," Kirby complained. They had already checked into a hotel and now they were searching. They had searched around for a couple hours and they had just met at the Washington Monument. It was dark out but mostly because it was pretty cloudy.

"We must do this. We are under Master Hand's orders, sadly," ROB said.

"I totally hate that hand now," Rebekah stated bluntly.

"No, he's a good guy but he and his brother are complete idiots. MH may be sane but he's still not that bright," Jaku pointed out.

"True," Kana said after thinking it through.

"Well, at least we can see the sights for now," Yuri said trying to see the bright side. Sadly at the same moment he said that it began raining. Yuri sighed at the irony. They started to run to the closest shlter of the rain which was a bus stop.

"It had to rain **now** of all times," Pit whined.

"The weather can be unpredictable," a female voice nest to him stated. He looked over to see a beautiful blonde woman with a figure comparable to a super model wearing a suit. She felt . . . familiar. His eyes widened. Pit couldn't believe it didn't hit him earlier. He nudged Kana to tell her to look over. Once she saw the lady her eyes widened as well. She looked over to them and in her hand was a tissue. She said, "Would you like to use this?"

"Um, yes. Thank you," Raphael said.

"Can we ask for your name," Kana asked.

"My name is Samantha Nara and your welcome," she replied. She glanced at her wristwatch and then stated, "I must be leaving now. Goodbye and be careful out there!" She dashed off with an umbrella in her hand.

"Hey guys! Did you see that," Kana asked the others.

"See what," Rebekah asked.

"Never mind. Well, we found Samus, guys," Raphael said.

"AH! Why didn't you tell us," Young questioned.

"We thought you saw," Kana responded. "I'm calling the mansion, 'kay." She took out her cell and speed dialed.

"Put it on speaker," Lucario said still struggling to not use telepathy. She pressed the speaker button and held her phone out. Everyone was not speaking one single bit. Then someone finally answered.

"Kana? You found Samus already," Master Hand asked, surprised that they found a Smasher in D.C. within only a few hours.

"Turns out. We found her name and we just need you to search her on the Person Viewer," Raphael said.

"Well, what's her name," Master Hand asked.

"Her name is Samantha Nara. Can you find her, MH," Kana asked.

"Give me one second. Ah! I found her. Yes, that definitely is Samus. It says here that she is . . ."

**-The Government Again?-**

"We just **had** to get someone who was with the government again, didn't we," Kana loudly complained.

They were in one of their hotel rooms. The Smasher crew was discussing how to get a chance to talk to Samus.

"Well, you can't exactly imagine Samus with a normal job," Raphael pointed out. Everyone was thought about it for a moment.

"That is **so** true," everyone else said in agreement.

"But, **still**! She just **had** to be a professional bounty hunter working for the government," Kana complained once more. Yes, that's right. Samus, or Samantha, is an po bounty hunter. (Not surprising.) She was apparently a bounty hunter working for the government. That definitely fits. Apparently she's a top notch one, too. (Still not surprising.) Still not surprising. She works in a boutique as a cover-up. SURPRISE!

"_It makes sense though,"_ Lucario said with his telepathy. In their hotel room the non-humans had turned back into their normal selves.

"What's so bad," Kirby innocently asked.

"Well, it will take us a while to even find out where she might be and even longer to find a chance to talk to her," Young answered.

"I may be able to hack into the government's database," ROB said.

"Really," Rebekah asked, the fact getting into her interest.

"Yes. But it may take up quite a bit of time," ROB replied.

"We need to find her in any way we can so you are required to hack into their computers," Young said.

"Yes. I shall start right now," ROB said, heading towards the nearest computer.

"What do we do now," Kirby asked.

". . . honestly, I have no clue," Raphael responded.

"We could talk," Kana spoke. "I really like this song Progress. It's in Tales of Xillia. You guys should youtube it and I'm talking to the reviewers, too!"

"What," Raphael asked.

"What? I don't remember what I just said," Kana truthfully stated.

"Guess it was my imagination."

Mwahahahaha! Authoress magic, baby! You gotta love it!

**-The Government Again?-**

It had been a day since ROB started to hack in. They woke up and saw that he was **still** doing it. After everyone had gotten ready for the day they had waited for a few minutes until they all heard him make a beep.

"Finished. Hacking: Successful," ROB said as he turned towards them.

"Thanks ROB," Rebekah said as she checked out the computer. On the computer was a file all about Samantha. She was a rank SSS bounty hunter. Her job was to find any serious criminals, specializing in those who have fled the country and if she does find them, she takes them down. Her skill rivaled specially trained agents all over the world. Samus had been raised by one parent, her father, since birth. She had undergone intense training and thus, gained a tough personality. Not only did she rival in strength, Samantha had amazing intelligence that not just anyone could have. Also, apparently her division of bounty hunters had a code. Currently, she's having her vacation so; at least they could find her more easily since she's spending her vacation here.

"Thank goodness we don't have to go across the world or something," Young said, relieved.

"_All we have to do is find her in the city,"_ Lucario said.

"You think you can trace her aura somewhere in the city," Raphael asked.

"_I can try but it might take a while,"_ Lucario replied. His head thingies started to glow and float up a bit, telling them that he was scanning the area for their oncoming Smasher.

"Aw. We have to wait more don't we," Kirby said.

"Looks like it. So what now," Kana asked.

**-The Government Again?-**

"Got any eights?"

"Go fish."

It's been an hour since Lucario started and now everyone was just playing Go Fish.

"I found her," Lucario stated suddenly.

"Really," Young asked.

"I'm positive. Let's go," Lucario said jumping off the bed and turning into his human form (a guy with black hair, blue highlights, and red eyes).

**-The Government Again?-**

The group had been running around the city to God knows where for a half hour. Lucario paused as they noticed where they were. They were at a woman's spa hotel.

"Well, I can't blame her. Samantha would probably get completely tired and stressed at one point in her whole government stuff," Yuri said.

"So is she taking a massage in there," Young said blushing.

"PERVERT," Rebekah and Kana said punching his head.

"You guys are **so not** going in there," Kana said.

"We girls are going in so stay out here," Rebekah commanded with the scary aura. They obeyed in fear. The girls had walked in ready to find Samus as the guys were already bored out of their minds.

**-The Government Again?-**

The two walked up to the check-in desk. Kana asked the woman in charge, "May we see a Samantha Nara?"

"Can I ask what business you have with Miss Nara," the woman asked lowering her glasses to make sure that they weren't as young as she thought.

"We're her . . .," Rebekah said trying to make up an excuse.

"Nieces," Kana made up on the spot.

"Yeeeaaaaah, riiigghht. We're her nieces and we were hoping to visit her," Rebekah said.

"Well, then she's in room 306. Have a nice day with your aunt."

"Thank you," the two girls said in unison. The girls headed to the elevator and pushed the button to the third floor. They waited for the elevator to get to the floor, listening to the elevator music. The two heard a ding and ran out the doors to find room 306. They dashed to the correct door and knocked.

"Who is it," Samus asked through the door.

"We're . . .," Rebekah said trying to make a lie again.

"From the government," Kana yelled.

"Really, then what's the password," Samus said sarcastically.

The two hesitated for a moment, remembering that there was even a password in the first place. Luckily, Rebekah remembered and answered, "Chase the criminal we must, as it is our soulful duty."

There was a pause. Then the beautiful woman opened the door in a t-shirt, shorts and a towel around her neck. "You sure you're with the government," she asked scanning the two.

"We've been intensely trained," Kana lied.

"Right," Samantha said scanning them one more time. She then sighed. "Alright, what do they want now?"

"We are here to tell you a mission of great importance," Rebekah said truthfully, sort of.

"What is it?"

"We are here to tell you you're true identity," Kana said in a fake serious tone. "You are the heroine of the Metroid series, Samus Aran!"

Like usual there was a headache at the moment of realization and then the assurance.

"Okay, so I get what's going on now but where's the guys," Samus asked.

"Um, remember where we are," Kana asked.

"Now I get the picture. C'mon we should probably check myself out of this place and get the boys," Samantha said.

**-The Government Again?-**

"Chocolate," Lucario said drooling in front of a chocolate shop with the little Swiss delights.

"No," Yuri demanded as he dragged him back.

"When are the girls getting here," Kirby complained. A few minutes after the girls came out the door. "Yay! You're finally back!"

"Yep! Now come on! We need to go," Samus said.

"Right," Raphael said holding his hand out to make the portal. All of a sudden they saw Shadow Bugs floating in the air like snow. As the Shadow Bugs started to form into their deadly shapes the Smasher group had gotten ready as well.

"Time to kick ass again," Samus said as her battle instincts started to kick in. She ran into the horde with her great knowledge of hand to hand combat and gun usage. She struck each Primid after Primid and shooting Glunder after Glunder. She had felt her muscles remembering each and every skill she used. Once they had finished Samus had felt so alive again.

"That was great," Samantha said excited.

"We must return to the mansion," ROB said.

"Right. Let's go," Rebekah said while Raphael made a portal. Everyone went through thinking everything is just like normal, or at least in their terms.

**-The Government Again?-**

Everything is **not** normal.

When they got through the portal they saw the mansion in ruins and smithereens. Everything was charred and burnt except one room. They were curious why it wasn't burnt so they went in and found Master Hand watching . . . soap operas. O.O

"No, Tahanna! He's not right for you," Master Hand said crying (somehow) and holding a huge handkerchief.

"Master Hand!" This image was just plain weird. You're lucky all you get is a mental image.

"Wah," Master Hand screamed, shocked that someone got in the middle of him and his soaps.

"Master Hand! Why is the mansion destroyed," Kana angrily questioned.

"IT IS?" Everybody else sighed. The dumb hand didn't know a thing the whole time.

"Yes and we need you to fix it," Young demanded.

"Um, that's going to take a while, a week at least," Master Hand replied.

"WHAT!" Then everyone heard a huge explosion. They opened the door and found Crazy blowtorching everything in sight. The Smashers except Kirby beat him to a pulp.

After that little incident they went to a troublesome topic. "Where are we going to live now," Kana asked. Everyone looked at each other.

**-The Government Again?-**

"MY HOUSE," Kana screamed. "Why my house?"

"Well, you have no parents so no one will freak if they see someone," Master Hand answered.

"Like me," Kirby said.

"Like Kirby and it's big enough to house us for now," Master Hand continued.

Kana sighed. Her house is ruined.

**-The Government Again?-**

**Anime: DONE! **

**Kana: Yep!**

**Rebekah: R&R! I wonder if a Judgebender's next.**


	13. Lightning Music

**Anime: New Judgebender!**

**Rebekah: Is it a guy?**

**Kana: Is it a girl?**

**Anime: Not telling. Oh, and thank you for the new reviews reviewers! I was so shocked to see a sudden rush of reviews. I'll also try to at least make my chapters longer.**

**-Lightning Music-**

It has been two days since Samus' turn and now everyone was just chilling. Well, everyone but Kana.

"DAMNIT CRAZY! STOP TRYING TO EAT MY DAMN SUGAR!" Yeah, since the mansion was still getting fixed they were staying at Kana's. They was tons of problems since there were only four mattresses (one queen, three twins), only one bathroom, and Crazy found the sugar on the first day.

It was hard to live in a small house with so many people. There's only a living room connecting to the kitchen that doubled as the dining room and it also connected to a small area that connects to the bathroom and what Kana and her sister called 'the game room'. It was basically a room where they can play all the games they have with every game system ever. (Not including stuff like remakes aka Xbox and Xbox 360. It's only Xbox 360.) Connecting to the kitchen was Kana's room. It was really big but mostly because the old owner of the house meant to use it as a storage room. In her room was bunk bed which helped, only a little but it helps. There are two couches so that helps too. But overall it was small so someone had to sleep on the floor.

So far no one had a problem, except one night.

They decided to have turns on who was sleeping on the floor and that night was Pit. He was sleeping on the floor of Kana's and, for now, Rebekah's room. He was sleeping peacefully, if not a bit comfortable until he heard a bunch of clicks. He turned to where he thought he heard it, which was the corner of the room. There he saw . . .

"COCKAROACH," he yelled. That woke up everyone in the household, especially the ones in the room. Everyone looked scared, startled, or shocked, or something of the sort except Kana.

"Did you have to yell," Kana whined as she got up from the top bunk. She got to the floor rubbing her eyes. Everyone at the doorway had let her move through. "Someone watch it for me! Tell me where it is when I get back."

She came out of the kitchen with a bug spray and napkin in hand. She simply sprayed, (evilly smiled and) watched it crawl around, twitch, and die, and picked it up with the napkin. When she got back everyone else went back to their rooms except, of course, the ones who were sleeping in the room.

"How do you do that so easily," Raphael and Rebekah asked as she climbed up to her bunk.

"Over four years of doing it you get used to it," Kana grumpily said. They all went to bed.

**-Lightning Music-**

"It is **so** weird seeing a giant floating hand on my computer," Kana said. It was morning now and Master Hand was using her sister's old computer, a computer made with her sister's hand-picked parts and hand-made as well by Mary, Kana's sister. She had chosen stuff for gaming but it runs smoothly.

The weird part about seeing a giant hand on your computer is his typing. HOW DOES HE DO THAT!

Master Hand was . . . watching soap operas off the internet. Ever since the time they saw him he's kind of been embracing the fact he even watched soaps.

"I swear he's becoming my mom. Whenever she came home and had some free time she watched Korean dramas on the computer," Kana said.

"They have Korean ones too," Master Hand asked. Great, now he can watch **more**.

"Um, can we go to the game room or something," Rebekah pleaded.

"Sure, maybe we can watch the boys play some games. I hope they're playing a Tales game. They. Are. Awesome," Kana said.

They passed the kitchen but if you look out the window you will see Samantha practicing with her gun. Kana had allowed her to practice, but only when her neighbors weren't around. Imagine hearing gun shots at the house that only has one resident and it's a girl too.

When they got to the game room they saw the guys playing Tales of Vesperia. Ah, such a good game. Of course, Kana had to grab her main, Rita who she stole from Yuri. Rebekah came and started to play with Estelle while Yuri took the main character. (Seriously wiki and you'll know why I'm not saying it.) Jaku took a break and Raphael was still plating Repede.

"WHEN WILL ZAGI DIE," Rebekah yelled. I swear that guy never does until the end.

Anyway after that sentence Crazy came in saying the usual; "WHIR! WHIR! WHIR!"

*GONG!*

"I got a heavier pan," Samantha said after coming right out of her target practice. They all headed towards Kana's room. They saw Master Hand facing them with a serious . . . I can't say look since he doesn't have a face. . . Posture?

"_What do you need Master Hand,"_ Lucario asked annoyed since his meditation was interrupted.

"I have found a Judgebender," Master Hand answered. They all perked up at **that** news.

"Who is the Judgebender," Kirby asked.

"It is this guy," said Master Hand as he clicked to a picture.

It was a picture of a blonde guy about sixteen years old. His hair was long, shoulder-length in fact, and it had an amazing curl at the forehead. He also wore it in a low ponytail. He was wearing a t-shirt with an interesting black pattern and brown shorts. He also wore a tiger tooth necklace and white boots.

"WOAH! . . . He's hot," Kana and Samus said. Rebekah didn't but she was obviously blushing. The guys glared at them.

"Eh heh heh heh heh," Kana awkwardly laughed. "Um, so who is he?"

"Japanese pop sensation, Morn Hashimoto," MH answered.

"We get to go to Japan," Kana and Rebekah asked. When Master Hand nodded (sort of) they cheered.

"Why are you guys cheering," Young asked. They looked at him as if it were obvious.

"You haven't heard us talk otaku," Rebekah questioned.

"You haven't seen all the JRPGs I have," Kana questioned even further.

"Oh, I guess."

"When are we leaving," Samus asked.

**-Lightning Music-**

"Coolness," Kana said as she saw all the electronic billboards. She finally got to go to Japan and she didn't have to pay! The Smasher crew was going to a busy area in Tokyo that Morn was having a concert in soon.

It looked cool there. There was electronics everywhere. On the building was a giant electrical board with the weirdest of commercials to even ones of anime that Kana and Rebekah knew. On the road was cars of tons and on the sidewalks were people walking or bicycling. There were also restaurants of all kinds and all the Japanese food they can imagine, in fact more! It was exhilarating to the anime lovers.

"Japan's awesome," Rebekah commented. They were just walking to their hotel right now. They passed so many things that left everyone staring. Although, then again, Japan had quite advanced technology. I mean, c'mon they figured out to put whole games that are on handhelds onto phones for crying out loud!

Once they got to the hotel they decided to just soak in the sights. The view from the hotel was impressive. You could see quite a bit just from taking a glance out the window. You'll have a clear view of outside.

They called it a night and decided to wait since the concert was two days from then.

**-Lightning Music-**

"Yay, we get to explore now," Kana cheered. They decided to sightsee around the area, especially since they don't have to worry about tickets. They headed out the door welcomed by bright sunshine, warm air, and shops galore.

They explored for a while, each Smasher or Judgebender going someplace different within their own interests. Kana and Rebekah were going to otaku stores, anime and manga stores, and gaming stores, Raphael had gone to find some restaurants with good sweets, Yuri and Jaku decided to see kendo places to see a different way of the sword, Samus found a shooting range, ROB saw a store filled with computers, Kirby saw an all-you-can-eat buffet, and Lucario went to a karate place. After a while it got late and they all had to go back to the hotel.

"_That was fun,"_ Lucario admitted.

"Quite," Samantha agreed.

"Well, we'll have to stop 'cause tomorrow we have to find Morn," Raphael said seriously.

"Yes. We must prepare for tomorrow," ROB replied. "We must rest as well."

"Alright," Kana said, trying to lower her excitement so that she can even **try** and sound serious. They all went to bed.

**-Lightning Music-**

It was finally the day to tell Morn what he really is. The concert was in the afternoon so they had a little time to kill so they chatted a little.

"What is it like to fight with just skills and no powers," Kirby asked Samus with curiosity in his eyes.

"It takes a lot of training but it's worth it," Samantha answered.

"Well, I have to admit, it's quite impressive," Rebekah said.

"Is that why fans pair you up with Snake/Captain Falcon," Kana asked.

"Don't speak of it," Samus said angrily with her fist shaking in front of her.

They just kept on talking until ROB had told them it was time to go. They headed out in casual clothes for no suspicion. The Smashers had rushed to the concert hall where the concert is to be held. They had found it packed with fangirls, occasional guys with their girlfriends, and um, select few men. They had been completely silent since they came until the concert finally started. It was signaled by the lights moving to the stage. Morn had ran in wearing shades, fingerless gloves, a spiked choker, and what looks like a school uniform.

"Hello, everyone! Are you ready for some great music," he yelled through his mic in Engrish. (If you know what that is then you get a cookie.) The crowd cheered loudly (and almost making the Smasher crew deaf) in response. He grinned, threw off his jacket, and said something in Japanese that was roughly, "Well, I guess you are ready!"

He started singing as the band played notes in impossible sync. Even though they didn't know what shit he might be saying they liked it but they needed to find out how to get to his dressing room or something. ROB had already downloaded the layout of this place and knew where all the vents were. It was decided that they'll have ROB leave and find Morn's dressing room. It might be a bit harsh if ROB explains so they decided that someone else should go with him and that person is Rebekah.

"Wait a sec, why me!" Rebekah did not want to be the one to sneak into a pop star's room like any crazy fangirl. Especially since she **hates **those stupid Disney stars. Who knows what this guy might be like!

"Because you look like a fangirl with the glasses and it's a **dressing room**. Sam and I do **not** want to see that and we can't send the guys without making them look like they swing **that** way. You've seen the human anatomy so you should be okay," Kana answered over the roar of the fans. Rebekah had scientists for parents so they taught her that kind of stuff too, like how, actually I'm not gonna say it.

Rebekah blushed. "Yes! I know what it generally looks like but I don't want to see it for real, especially at this age!"

"Too late! It has been decided now go," Pit said shoving her. She lost balance for a bit but once she regained it she was in front of ROB. He signaled her to follow him. The two shoved through the crowd and finally reached the air duct they were looking for. ROB took out a screwdriver and unscrewed the thing. ROB went in first, and then Rebekah entered.

They crawled through the ducts for a bit, about ten minutes. There had been no conversation whatsoever since they had to be quiet at all costs for no detection. Besides, you can't make good conversation with a robot. They had gone further in, ten minutes worth.

"We are here," ROB said. In front of them was another duct. But if you look through it you see a room white with walls. Everything was white except for the clothes in it and a couple other things. There was a couch, a counter along the wall, a mirror along that counter, and a table with food on it. They opened the duct. Rebekah slowly crawled out and gracefully landed on the floor. ROB came out as well and left the duct open.

They heard the doorknob starting to click and Rebekah panicked. How the heck he was going to react if he saw us. ROB . . . just didn't care at all. The door opened up and they saw the super star stare at them with a blank look. Then he said something in Japanese.

"I'm sorry, what," Rebekah asked.

"Oh, an American fan," he said in fluent English unlike the time at the concert. "Alright, what do you want an autograph, a pen, what?"

"Oh, we're not her to get anything," Rebekah replied nervously.

"Then what do you want?" Then a crash was heard and screaming too.

"Shit," Rebekah said already knowing what the heck is going on.

"Status: Not Good," ROB said.

"Wait, what the hell is going on," Morn asked.

"Just come on," Rebekah said running out of the room with ROB. Morn was shocked for a split second but he caught up with the two. He was confused, that is until he saw the concert hall. Morn had seen these things before in a game he played. He didn't know how he was related to all this but he knew one thing: They were attacking everything in sight, as merciless as any executioner.

ROB pointed his finger right at his face and said, "You are the few people chosen to fight these monsters alongside the Smashers. Are you ready for the consequences?"

He put ROB's hand down and said without hesitation, "I'm ready."

"Then use this and fight with all you have. Hopefully your powers will awaken," ROB said handing him a knife.

Morn grinned wide and headed into battle. He sliced each Primid with skill and motivation, trying to get the least wounds as possible but still gaining some. Where he learned how to use a knife only I know. Authoress Magic! 8D

Anyway, he glanced over and saw one of his fleeing fans just about to get attacked by a Sword Primid. Morn could never let a fan of his get hurt. In a split second he rushed over, he then blocked the attack, turned to the girl and said in Japanese, "Are you okay?" He winked, too which made her blush but she nodded. "Good." Suddenly a surge of lightning emanating from his hand pushed the Sword Primid forward. He was shocked but while looking at the other Judgebenders he at least got the image that he was supposed to get those powers. His hands were surging with electricity. Focusing on the electrical powers Morn earned he created a huge blast of lightning but instead of just getting a few he destroyed the rest in the surrounding. It hit the enemies but it got a few allies.

"What the hell was that for," Raphael yelled at him for nearly turning him into fried chicken.

"I'm sorry!" Then Morn looked behind him. "Oh, you have to be kidding me!"

He got hit in the head with a boomerang from a Boom Primid. "THAT'S IT, I AM **SO **KILLING YOUR FREAKIN' ASS!"

"Wait a sec, did you get the outfit," Kana said as she ran slicing a Roader.

"What outfit?"

Rebekah was falling in the air but she did a back flip to make sure she wouldn't fall. "Like this one," Rebekah said pointing at her getup. "You have to remember your whole life to get it."

Huh, let's try that. Morn had thought about his whole life, unaware that he was being surrounded by lightning. The lightning had surrounded him so much that he couldn't see the battle outside. The electricity dispersed revealing him in a whole new outfit. Morn now wore a black shirt with a long neck and no sleeves, ripped jeans and black leather shoes.

"So you guys are trying to take over the world, huh? Well then, you should go to hell!" Morn rushed in once again more ready and loaded with fire power, or should I say lightning power. He fueled his dagger with electricity, like a taser with a blade. Morn also used the lightning to boost his speed. With that effect he got rid of they got rid of the rest of the army easily.

"What the hell was that," Morn asked.

"That was a stupid hand's fault," Kana said as she cleaned off some blood.

"That wasn't Master Hand's fault it was Tabuu's fault," Marth said, examining some his bruises. "Gee, they make the hoards bigger and bigger each time, huh?"

"Wait, Tabuu, as in that video game character? Okay, explain this in greater detail," Morn said confused.

They all explained to music star with detail as they all examined each other's wounds. At the end he couldn't believe his ears but it made sense so he believed it. Morn never thought he would ever become a hero but he accepted their request to have him live with them.

"Aren't you going to get your belongings," ROB asked his eyes coming off his first aid kit.

"No, I'm okay I could just buy new stuff anyway," Morn replied.

"You sure," Marth asked.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, but don't you want to say goodbye to your parents," Samus asked.

"I . . . I don't have any," he said with a small, sad smile. They all went silent. With awkwardness in the air Lucario made a portal and everyone went through. Morn looked back looking through his sad memories again.

**-Lightning Music-**

"This small place is Smash Mansion? Wouldn't it be Smash House if it's a house," Morn asked when he saw Kana's house.

"No, no. This is Kana's house," Master Hand said floating towards him.

"WHOA! I know that Master Hand is supposed to be here but it's so . . . freaky," Morn said. "Oh, and why are you here?"

"Ignoring that comment, we have to stay here since Crazy destroyed the mansion," Master Hand answered.

"You don't have a good place to stay? I can fix that," Morn said.

**-Lightning Music-**

"Whoa, nice mansion," everyone except Morn commented. Morn had let them stay at his mansion that he had recently bought in America. It was a few stories and had plenty rooms for the Smashers. It had a massive garden and a gate at the entrance. The inside was even more impressive but in general it is like Smash Mansion but a lot smaller and less fancy.

"Thanks," Morn said from the couch he was lounging on, reading a magazine.

"Shouldn't you be at some concert," Kirby asked.

"Actually," Morn showed them the cover of his magazine but it was in Japanese. The cover was basically him in a peaceful position. He knew that and said, "I told the press I'm taking a **long** break to get away from the pressures of my career. Now, I'm going to school here, where nobody knows me, to start fresh."

"You can go to the high school next to our school," Rebekah said.

"Great," Kana said. "Just wondering though, how are you speaking such fluent English? You spoke Engrish at the concert."

"You see, I speak Engrish at concerts so that my Japanese fans can understand me easier but I was born and raised in America. I have total Japanese blood in me so, of course I can speak Japanese," Morn answered.

"Oh," Raphael said.

All of a sudden Crazy burst through the door as berserk as usual.

*GONG!*

"You have some nice frying pans," Samus said with ine in her own hand.

"Hey, Master Hand, can I open a portal somewhere," Rebekah said.

"Of course! Where to," Master Hand asked. Kana whispered something in his . . . ear and MH went into a surprised posture. "Why there!"

"Just do it," Kana said. Master Hand opened a portal. I forgot to say they can never see the other side, didn't I? Oops. Anyway, after that Kana and Rebekah walked up to the unconscious Crazy and with all their strength . . . threw him into the portal. The portal closed right after that.

"Where did you send him," Raphael asked.

"Hell."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry, with his sanity levels it's probably more like his play pen," Kana replied.

After a while of thinking that through they said, "So true."

It does make a bit sense. Everyone down there is crazy and so is Crazy! Hm, he must be having fun.

**-Lightning Music-**

**Anime: I never thought I would make a chapter so long. Although then again the other times I rushed.**

**Rebekah: Why?**

**Anime: Well, I used to update daily. I guess I can put more detail now.**

**Kana: It's cooler this way.**

**Anime: I guess. R&R people!**


	14. Authors Invade

**Anime: I finally get to try out an author chapter!**

**Kana: Hm, next will be Ganondorf, though.**

**Anime: Oh ho ho ho! I have a good comic relief closer on that one.**

**Rebekah: Huh. I hope that it doesn't involve us.**

**Anime: Oh, yeah. I might rewrite some chapters so I might end up having long update gaps.**

**Morn: Hey! I'm joining A.N.s from now on! Anime doesn't own Super Smash Brothers Brawl but she owns us three!**

**-Authors Invade-**

"FINALLY SCOOL IS OVER," Morn said, landing on the couch.

"Why are you celebrating? You only had to go for three days," Raphael pointed out.

"That's correct," ROB verified.

"Who cares! It was torture anyway," Morn said, lazily relaxing on the couch.

Yup, that's right. School was finally over for the Smasher crew. Of course though, Samus never needed to go. Anyway, they finally got back to the mansion, relieved that they can finally relax for a while (except ROB, he was disappointed). It's coming. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1.

"WWHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

All of a sudden two girls had fallen onto Morn, knocking all the air out of him. Rebekah noticed that they came from a portal, similar to the ones Pit and Lucario make.

The two girls looked different from each other. The one on Morn's chest (and almost killing him) had black hair, about mid-back and wore a glasses, a light red cape, a blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up, black shorts, and black ankle boots. In her hand was a book with wierd designs. The odd part about her was that she had dog ears and tail from the dog Repede, from Tales of Vesperia. She was definitely short.

The other girl seemed to have a sky blue theme. Her eyes, hair, tank top, and skirt were sky blue while she had tan boots. The odd part about **her **was that she had a giant pencil slung over her back like a sword. She was clearly taller than the other girl.

"Ow, I **really **need to work on my dimension traveling," the girl with the dog ears said.

"Totally," the other girl replied.

"C-can you get off me," Morn had barely been able to say. They were breaking his ribs by now.

"Oh, sorry," the two said at the same time while getting off of him.

"_Who are you two,"_ Lucario asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, right. Introduction," the blue-haired girl said. "I'm Sky, Sky Chain Lilyana, also the user fo the Skyward Pencil. It's my fav weapon since it can transform into any weapon you can imagine."

"Hey! I'm Animechik250 but call me Anime," the girl with dog ears introduced. "Animal-human hybrid and master of magic, well, almost."

Yep, that's me, and with me is my best author friend, Sky.

"Why are you two here and how, as well," Yuri asked the girls.

"We wanted to visit Smash Mansion. We got here with my magic," Anime said rubbing her neck. "But I still need to work on it."

"You think," Sky said glaring at her.

"You better pay for my medical bill," Morn fumbled through his pain.

"No need," Anime said as she took out a notepad. She wrote down, 'Morn's ribs get healed in an instance.' Morn felt the pain go away and looked at her.

Morn felt the pain go away and looked at her. "How did you do that!"

"Hmph, this is average powers of an author," Sky bragged.

"Author," everyone wondered.

Master Hand then burst through the door and yelled, "AN AUTHOR!" He floated towards them and said, "Why are authors here?"

"Why not, huh," Sky asked the giant hand.

"What are authors," Kirby asked the girls.

"Heehee! You see we are authors, very special beings. We originate from many worlds of fiction, nonfiction, and real worlds but in all of those worlds there are select people to be authors, artists, and animators. The ones that are chosen are able to join certain worlds specifically created for these people. To meet the requirements to even be chosen is to be a lover of using these activities to use their imagination. Us, authors go to the world of and meet others that use writing for their imagination. With the title 'author', it gives us a literal power. Whatever we write it becomes true, just like any fictional world as you have learned, except it works on minor tasks as well. When you first enter Fanfiction Net, or any of the other two worlds of creativity, you have to abandon your original worlds and accept a new name and life style. Depending on your new name you also get extra special powers, most of them quite accurate," Anime explained in detail.

"Interesting, but I still don't know why you girls are here," Master Hand said.

"C'mon MH! We authors know everything~! Us two have always wanted to go to Smash Mansion," Sky said.

"At least the version I made up," Anime quietly muttered. Sadly Sky heard this and she earned a punch.

"Hm, can we hang out with these two Master Hand," Kana asked. Everyone, except the said authors, stared at her.

"Why," Samus asked.

"Why not," Kana said like Sky. Kana had a point there. The others started to agree with her. Who knows if the authors are bad or not?

Master Hand sighed in defeat. "Fine, the authors can stay for today."

"YAY!" Then Master Hand left the room, hoping nothing will go wrong.

"So what do you want to do," Jaku asked the two *cough*seemingly*cough* innocent girls.

The two girls looked at each other and smiled (evilly). "Well . . ."

**-Authors Invade-**

"WHOHOO!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Let me explain. The two girls thought that it would be fun to um, sky dive without parachutes off of the Halberd stage. No, boundary lines, either. The girls were having a ton of fun but, um, definitely not the Smasher crew. They were screaming their heads off with the wind rushing through their hair. The Smashers were wondering how the authors were having fun, especially since its two **girls**. Honestly from my view I could see the two laughing their heads off.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE," Rebekah yelled, crying from fear. Everyone here wanted to live to see 2060 y'know.

"AGREED," everyone else yelled. Pit and Lucario made portals and everyone did their best to go through. It took a few minutes to get in, with all the wind and falling stuff.

The girls didn't notice that they left but when they did Sky asked Anime, "Where'd they go?"

"I think they went back to Smash Mansion. We should head back to," Anime replied. She chanted an incantation with a magic circle around her. She finished and a portal appeared in front of them. They fell in.

**-Authors Invade-**

Everyone was panting, on their knees, trying to lower their blood pressure. Morn saw his life flash before his eyes back there! Never **ever** sky dive off the Halberd. **EVER**. When the girls came back they looked at them strangely.

"What's wrong," they said in unison.

"WHAT'S WRONG! ARE YOU CRAZY," Yuri questioned. "IT WAS F**KIN' SCARY OUT THERE!"

"It wasn't that scary," Anime said.

"How is it not," Kana yelled. _"These two are out of their minds," _she thought to herself_._

"I don't see how it was scary," Sky said.

"Not comparing to other stuff authors go through," Anime commented.

"Wait, Fanfiction Net has fanfics, right," Kana asked them.

"Yeah."

Kana got the picture after that. "Oh, three words: yaoi and yuri," Kana answered.

Everyone **always** shudder at those words. Ugh!

"What do we do now," ROB asked, trying to get away from the subject.

"What do you guys do," the authors asked.

"Well . . ."

**-Authors Invade-**

"I'm betting 100 bucks that Jaku will lose," Anime betted with her fellow author.

"You're on," Sky replied.

Jaku was brawling against the three current Judgebenders. Right now they were ganging up on him. But now Morn decided to help Jaku.

"Traitor," Kana said playfully. She then hit Morn with her side smash.

"Yes. I have done many sins, more than treachery," Morn kidded. He then hit Kana back.

"What's with the midevil talk," Rebekah asked, fighting Jaku.

"C'mon, you two should try, it's fun," Morn said.

"Um," Rebekah pointed her sword at Jaku. "Thou hast committed the most heinous crimes. Now prepare to face your punishment; Death! Whoa, holy crap, that **is** fun!"

"Right," Kana said.

So, because it was pretty fun they decided to talk midevil. It was actually pretty entertaining that way. Even the ones who were watching started doing it.

"Who hath you dealt your gold on," Yuri asked Raphael.

"Why, Kana, of course," Raphael told him.

"Prepare to suffer from lack of gold," Marth said to him.

"Who hath you betted your gold on?"

"I betted 10 gold pieces on Rebekah."

"Hmph, prepare for defeat, for I have betted **20** gold pieces on Morn," Samus said, overhearing their conversation. Everyone was pretty much placing bets on each fighter in the arena.

The match ended with Young at first place, Kana at second, Morn at third, and Rebekah ended up last because she's not good with Morn's electricity.

Poor Marth.

"Hm, this is getting boring," Anime said annoyed that she lost $100.

"Aw, one more match," Sky said, trying to get another $100 out of her fellow author.

"No. Hm, what else is there to do," Anime wondered.

"_Notacrazystunt notacrazystunt,"_ the Smashers prayed. They did not want to end up falling down the water fall in Rumble Falls in a barrel. Shoot, they might have given them ideas.

Then the Smashers noticed that the two said authors were gone. Not good . . .

Rebekah was looking around for them when she heard a familiar beeping noise on her arm. She looked and saw a GOOEY BOMB? In fact everyone had a gooey bomb on them. In the middle of the room was a motion sensor bombs.

. . . They're doomed.

**-Authors Invade-**

Ah, Smash Mansion looks so peaceful on the outside. The birds are chirping, the trees are just moving in the most peaceful way, when . . .

*BOOM!*

The mansion practically jumps from the explosion.

**-Authors Invade-**

"That. Was. Awesome," the authors said peeking from the corner they were hiding in.

"No! It was **not**," Young yelled.

"To us authors, it was," Anime said with her hands behind her head.

Oh my, the room is completely filled with scorch marks. All the furniture was destroyed as well. Huh, we destroyed Smash Mansion's Brawl Floor.

Master Hand slammed himself against the door and noticed the damage. "What did you two do!"

"Don't blame us! Crazy suggested it," Sky said.

"CRAZY!"

Crazy calmly floated into the room. "Yez bro?"

"Did you tell them to do this?"

Crazy looked around the room and said, "Whoahz! It worked, sisses!" Crazy then hi-fied the two authors.

"Heh, I wonder what other stuff we could do here," Anime wondered.

"The possibilities are endless," Sky replied.

"That's it your out of here," Rebekah said.

"Wha-? But-"

"Out."

"But!"

"OUT!"

The two then left the mansion, for now. Actually, ever since, Anime liked to drop by. Anime said she invited Sky to come with her but now she doesn't have the time. I have to admit, though, it is **fun** to screw with those guys.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE AGAIN?"

"Heehee, why not?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**-Authors Invade-**

**Anime: Pretty short chapter, I know, but I've always wanted to put myself in, just once. I brought Sky in because she is so nice to keep reading and reviewing this story. THANK YOU SKY!**

**Kana: Don't come back!**

**Anime: Hee hee! No way!**

**Rebekah: Why us?**

**Anime: R&R people.**


	15. Taking a Break

**Anime: Yo and we are here with another chapter of TJB!**

**Morn: Right! So who's next?**

**Rebekah: Didn't we say that in the last chapter?**

**Kana: Yeah, we said it was Ganondorf.**

**Anime: That's right! ;) I don't own anything except these guys! Btw I have a poll on my profile so vote please! I even drew these guys on deviantart! There's a link on my profile.**

**-Taking a Break-**

"What are you eating," Morn asked Kirby. Morn was probably the most logical one in the mansion so far, so he's still getting used to everything, in this case, Kirby. Right now he was eating a ton of . . . honestly, I don't know.

"I don't know," Kirby answered. Even Kirby doesn't know what it is? Hm, it looks like a . . .

"KIRBY! Why are you eating my imported game," Kana yelled as she slammed herself through the door. "That costs sixty U.S. dollars! I got it on discount and I played through the whole thing!"

"AH! It was that important," Kirby said, drying that he ate something so important to someone.

Kana felt completely guilty that she was so harsh, especially since he has those puppy dog eyes, so she hugged him and tried to calm him down. "Um, can someone order a new one while I comfort Kirby."

"I'll do it and if I do it we don't have to wait," Anime said cheerfully. Yes, Anime was here and practically freeloading off them. She ordered it online but then she started chanting a spell. Once she was finished a delivery came, the game that was just ordered. (Interesting how in the Smash universe they have ebay as well.) Everyone looked at her. "I sped the delivery up so it can come faster."

"Yeah, thanks," Kana said with the package in her arms.

"Hey, did anyone notice that the delivery truck wasn't UPS," Samantha said.

Everyone then turned their heads towards her. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was another company; Faron Delivery company," Samantha recalled.

"Oh, I get it. Faron, Far on," Rebekah chuckled.

"Wonder who the heck are those guys," Marth wondered.

"You think we can check on the Master Computer," Jaku asked.

". . . DIBS!"

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO LET YOU!"

They argued for a bit on who's going to use the Master Computer and in the end ROB got it. Seriously, what robot can't use a computer?

"I'm searching 'Faron'," ROB said out loud. He searched it and had gotten tons of results but he decided to look at the Wiki."It says here, 'Faron Company is a new, rising company that has many industries, from food to computer machinery.'"

"_Hm, what else is there,"_ Lucario asked looking over ROB's head.

"'Faron company was made just a few years ago, and has just recently been appearing as a daily shop brand. It was made by Faron Gand, known for his thoughts that changed the financial world forever.'"

"In just a few years? Who is this Faron guy," Rebekah asked.

"Well, from what I'm hearing so far, he's a financial genius. If he could make a company grow so much in just a few years I wouldn't be surprised if the government asked him to do something economic for them just because they can't figure it out," Marth said, rubbing his chin. "Honestly, I just want to see who he is."

"Can't we just see him on the Person Viewer," Kirby suggested.

"Great idea! C'mon ROB, search him up," an unfamiliar voice said. They turned and saw a guy, 'bout, say 5' 9", he had semi-long blue hair, navy, I think, brown eyes, wearing casual t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. On his back was a long, black, sword.

"Who are you?"

"Eh, you're here already," Anime asked him.

"Yeah, you didn't tell them," he asked back.

Young started to say, hoping it wasn't true, "If you know him and you know her then-"

"Yep! He's an author!"

"NOOOOOOO-"

"Don't worry, he's more sane, 'kay," Anime said.

"_Thank __**GOD**__," _everyone thought. No one wanted to die, especially now.

"Yeah, I'm Mercury Eclipse, just call me Mercury," the author said.

"Why'd you invite another, though," Morn asked.

"Why not?" Gee, I say that a lot don't I? Oh, well, it's my catchphrase from now on!

Everyone sighed. She **always** says that. Yeah, it's definitely going to be my catchphrase.

"_You might completely eliminate another floor,"_ Lucario said.

"Hey! My behavior is influenced by who I'm with and Mercury's a normal guy," she said putting one arm on his shoulder and one hand pointing at him.

"Well, okay but if you do anything you're banned for a week," Rebekah said. Anime pouted at that statement. "Anyway, let's see this Faron guy."

"I'm searching," ROB said. It took a few minutes but finally, an option came up.

**-Taking a Break-**

Faron Gand, president of Faron Companies, business genius, and oh, let the list go on. Faron was Indian, a muscular one and wears a fancy suit every day. He had been raised by his father, his mother though had a divorce just after he was born and Faron can't blame her. His father . . . the one who always told him perfection is everything, the one who had pushed the fact perfection is the very point in life, and the man who had abused him every time he got just one point off a test.

His father pushed the thought into his head so much that he believed, only for a while though. Once Faron was able to start his company, he had been pleased and he got even more pleased when his company grew further and further each year, soon being a world renowned corporation. He had grown this company to perfection . . . but . . . why does he feel so dull and empty. Faron always felt his life was missing something; something important. But what?

This was exactly what Faron Gand was thinking while he was sitting in his office that day. He had been able to practically taken over the financial world with this company but he felt weird. He should enjoy that he has such a good company, it was perfect! That's what his father told him, perfection is life but perfection . . . now that he has achieved, what now? Faron doesn't feel anything when he governs this company, but he should. Shouldn't he?

He had been so rich he bought the best office money could buy! He has computers to the most up to date technology. He bought a solid gold table with a one-of-a-kind lamp made by one of the most

Faron had wondered why he had the empty feeling. What was he missing in his life? This . . . this is what he should have, isn't it? What does he want?

**-Taking a Break-**

"Whoa, that is **so** **not **what I expected," Kana said. She was expecting an uptight stick-in-the-mud who really hates fun, not some guy who needs some psychology appointments.

Master Hand crashed through the door. "IS THAT- wait, is that another author!"

"Yeah, but he's sane," Anime answered.

"For now I'll have to take your word for it, but that's not the point. That man you have looked up! He is a Smasher!"

"Really? Who," Kirby asked curiously.

"I believe it's Ganon-"

"NNNNOOOOO," Young screamed. "I don't want that bastard here."

"_Calm down,"_ Lucario said, relaxed.

Young took a few deep breaths. "Thanks, Lucario. But the bad guys are with us too?"

"Yes, all the villains will be here," Master Hand answered.

"Fine," Jaku grumbled.

"Anyway, that man on the screen there, Faron Gand, is Ganondorf," Master Hand continued. "Now that we see him, where is his exact location?"

"It says here he is in Seattle, Washington, Faron Headquarters is there. I'll route the location to the portal," ROB said.

"Washington? Well, come on! Let's get ready," Rebekah said.

**-Taking a Break-**

Hmph, they say it is such a huge problem but in his mind it seems as easy as 1+1.

But, really it's just a math equation now. No, challenge, no trial, nothing. Is that what's he missing? A challenge? Maybe but that doesn't seem to be it. It's close though, very close.

Honestly, now, he doesn't seem to like this life anymore. Yes, he's honored to be able to try and fix America's economic problems (*cough*huge debt*cough*) but it doesn't seem to fit him anymore. He just doesn't feel anything. So what's he supposed to do now?

3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

"WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"What the-"

Faron did **not **know what the heck just happened. One split second, he looks up from his desk to see a couple of kids fall from the sky, technically his office ceiling.

"YOU IDIOT OF A ROBOT! YOU TELEPORTED US INTO HIS VERY OFFICE," a girl with shoulder-length black hair said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't calculate such results, it's not in my programming," another one of the kids said.

"Security," he yelled into his telephone. The Smasher crew finally realized that they were standing **right **in front of the president of Faron companies. The minute they opened their mouths to try and reason with him huge muscular men had held each of their arms, restricting them.

"WAI-WAI-WAIT! Please listen," the boy with blue hair said.

Faron hesitated. He felt like . . . he needed to talk to these weird, mysterious kids. But, this . . . this

"Take them to the entrance and make sure that these kids never come here again," Faron said, pointing to the door. The kids tried to argue once more but with the security men restraining them they couldn't do much. After the kids left Faron was sitting there in silence, wondering if that was a decision he might regret.

**-Taking a Break-**

"Great, we just got banned from visiting his company and if they even see our freakin' asses in the building we're going to be hunted down like wild animals!"

After our Smashers had been kicked out of Faron Companies they went to their hotel rooms in disappointment. Now, Kana was complaining in front of everybody, and I mean Kirby too. Everyone else was wondering how they can even get to Ganondorf now. He's in his office 24/7, he even has his own room in there. At least she's trying to keep the swearing to a minimum. REMEMBER, KEY WORD: TRYING!

"Geez, what are we supposed to do **now**, damn it! We need to tell him he's a Smasher but how can we do that when he probably doesn't want us within 30 damn yards from him!"

"Kana, calm down. It's nine o'clock p.m. We don't want any complaints. We should go to bed and think it through tomorrow," Pit said. Everyone left to their rooms and had hoped that they can think of something tomorrow.

Hm, what's going on in Smash Mansion?

**-Taking a Break-**

**SWEETNESS!**

"WOOHOO!"

Okay so know that Mercury is sane, right. But not all the time.

You see, since Mercury has water powers we . . .

"Can't believe you that you can make a tidal wave in the mansion," Anime yelled in her excitement.

Yeah, that pretty much says it all. Mercury made a tidal wave _**in**_ the mansion. Now, we were surfing on it in our swimwear.

"BIGGER! BIGGER," Anime yelled once more.

"Awright!" The wave got so big we were able to touch the ceiling. That gave Mercury an idea. "Check this out!"

He stood up straight on his surfboard and put his arms up. His hands then hit the diamond chandelier and now he's swinging on the thing like an ape man.

Master Hand opened the door and saw the commotion. He was shocked and angry at the same time. "WHAT IN THE-" Then he got hit by the wave.

"Woah, did we just drown Master Hand," Anime asked. They looked at him. He was breathing but . . .

"I see one of the goddesses. She's holding out her hand," Master Hand muttered.

"DON'T SHAKE IT, MASTER HAND," Mercury yelled.

**-Taking a Break-**

***BOOM!***

"Wha-," Kana said, waking up from her peaceful sleep.

***BOOM!**

"What the hell is . . .," Kana said getting up. She took one glance at the window and it all clicked. The Subspace Army was outside, raiding into Faron Company Headquarter. Samus, who was sleeping in the other bed, was already cautious and alert. "Shit."

Kana then opened the door and looked around the high class walls. She noticed that almost everyone was outside their doors. The one who makes it almost is Rebekah.

"Where's Bekah," Kana asked Yuri who was next door.

"I guess she's still sleeping," he answered.

The two then walked to her room. She was lucky that she could have it all to herself. Rebekah was just sleeping lazily in her bed, with all the blankets thrown off.

"Rebekah . . ."

"Umgashashyo . . . Shaddup."

"Bekah, wake up . . ."

"Zemze . . . tenz minuz, Kan chaaa . . ."

"REBEKAH! WAKE UP!"

"WHAH!" Rebekah fell out of her bed and is now mumbling many, many complaints. "What?"

***BOOM!***

Kana walked over to the window and opened the blinds. The building is just starting to look bad. There was scorch marks from the Glires and Fire Primids, giant ice crystals from theGlices, fire on some trees from the Glunders, and chunks of debris from the normal enemies. "Does that explain your question?"

"You have **got** to be kidding! Now," Rebekah asked in panic.

"Yeah, we have to go," Marth said, suddenly grabbing her hand and running out the door.

"Wait," Kana said trying to catch up. Once they were in the hall everyone tried to catch up. They went out the hotel doors, seeing the scene up close. It was worse. The army was attacking people as well; sometimes you might see someone's corpse. The ones who had never seen a dead body before, in either now or past life (Kirby, Kana, Rebekah, and Morn) had gotten shocked or scared.

"They're . . .," Rebekah said as the people who weren't shocked went into battle.

The four stood still there, scared. This is just inhumane. They were killing people that didn't deserve anything as cruel as a death sentence like this. Burned, sliced, frozen, electrocuted, crushed, may the list go on?

"YOU GUYS," Raphael yelled, taking them out of their trance. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"It's just that . . .," Kana said looking at the corpses again. She cringed.

Raphael sighed. He flew over to them and said, "Look, I know that it's horrifying to see such a cruel thing but this is what they do and we're here to stop it. C'mon we have to stop them from doing this anymore. It's our duty to defeat Tabuu so that this never happens again. Now, are you with me?"

The four all looked at him and nodded. "Let's go!"

They entered the battle with fury, bringing justice to the innocents that died by these horrid creatures' hands.

"Morn, I have an idea," Rebekah yelled to him. Morn jumped over and she whispered the plan. "You got it?" He nodded.

"EVERYONE! GET OUT OF THE BATTLE," Morn yelled. Everyone was shocked but they did as they were told. Once everyone was a safe distance away from the battle Morn signaled to Rebekah that the plan was set.

"Alright. Let's hope I've practiced enough times," Rebekah said as she raised her arms. Out of thin air a wave was rising in front of her. It stood at 50 feet and then splashed onto the whole mass of the army.

"My turn," Morn said, walking in front of Rebekah. "This is for the people you killed." His hands surged with massive volts of electricity. He gathered nearby electricity as well, like pulling it right out of street lights. Once he gathered enough he released the electrical energy by just touch a puddle. Any Primid standing in the water had gotten electrocuted and the ones who didn't had still gotten electrocuted because they were completely soaked in the liquid. Basically, they got rid of Subspace Army in just two simple steps. But then more Shadow Bugs fell in the air.

"Damn it they're getting smarter," Kana said slashing a Primid right when it got formed. "We have too many wounds to fight them now!"

**-Taking a Break-**

He had watched the whole battle from his office window. A battle between the weird creatures and those kids plus a few weird creatures. The very same kids that had appeared in his office yesterday. He saw them beat the creepy things, happy that they saved his company building. But then he saw that another batch was forming. Faron knew that with those wounds they wouldn't win but he didn't know why he wanted to help them.

**-Taking a Break-**

"Damn it! We're practically puppies now," Samus said, struggling to fight with those injuries.

"Can we even fight these things," Kirby asked while a Primid was sneaking up behind him. Kirby realized too late but then it was just destroyed. He didn't know who killed it but when all the Shadow Bugs disappeared it was clear as crystal. "Mister Gand!"

Everyone looked over to see the muscular man in a fighting stance. "You need help?"

ROB rushed past him and had whispered one word; Ganondorf.

Faron had gotten the headache but resisted the urge to wince. He remembered everything. He had looked back at his past life, realizing how many sins he's made. Faron gained his outfit but, looking through his memories, he wished he can be forgiven. Faron thought maybe he can repay the people he had tortured with his reign by saving the innocents of this world, from the Subspace Army. He needs to do this, he has to stop being the antagonist and now, maybe he can help the protagonists.

"Die by my hand, and your sins be forgiven," Ganondorf said as he Warlock Punched a few Primids and a Glire.

"Ganondorf, what's with the fancy talk? Plotting another scheme," Jaku said, narrowing his eyes while trying to block an attack and failing.

"Hmph, I'm planning on turning over a new leaf," he replied kicking the Primid that hit Young.

Young's eyes widened as he ducked. "Wait a sec! You're turning over a new leaf! I thought bad guys never do that!"

"You'd be surprised."

"Alright, I guess."

With an extra person in full health they had defeated the army, with lots of injuries but fine.

"Are you guys okay," Ganondorf asked panting.

Everyone was catching their breath. It took them a while to respond. Everyone had said they were okay and stuff like that.

"Dude, I thought you were a bad guy, like," Kana thought for a second and tried an awful imitation, "'Pfftt, I'm Ganondorf and I'm way too badass for you guys! Tch, like I need your help because I'm so powerful and tough, even if all the websites say I'm the second-to-last on the tier list!'"

Okay, I just have to. GAHAHAHAHA! LOL at the tier list part. Hoo boy, looks like it made a few other people laugh too.

"SHUT UP," Ganondorf yelled in anger.

"Yeah, yeah, you are still the same. Just . . . nicer, I guess," Young said.

Faron grumbled in response, all I heard was 'stupid teens.'

"_C'mon! Let's go to the mansion,"_ Lucario said making a portal.

Once everyone was in Faron hesitated. Should he really leave the company that he made a big success? Should he go back to the empty dull feeling? He felt different when he went into battle. He felt . . . whole, like if you have amnesia for a long time and then you get your memories back. In this case he kind of did, but should he just leave the company. Eh, he did it in a few years, what's another few?

"Hey," Jaku said sticking his head out of the portal. "You coming or what?"

Faron gave a sad smallest of smiles, "I'm coming, I'm coming." He took one last look and then went through.

**-Taking a Break-**

"What are they doing," Ganondorf asked when he saw the two authors. I'll give you a short summary.

"CLEAR," Anime yelled using defibrillators (I think most of you know what it means but you can wiki) on the giant unmoving hand.

"CAN WE SAVE HIM," Mercury questioned Anime.

"I don't know," Anime said shaking her head.

Suddenly Master Hand floated up and yelled, "I'M ALIVE!"

"Master Hand was dead!"

"Um . . ."

**-Taking a Break-**

**Anime: Let's not talk about that here.**

**Kana: I cannot believe you . . . **

**Anime: Ahbupbup! Stop right there! No more!**

**Morn: Authors are crazy . . .**

**Anime: Aw you hurt my feelings but I know you don't mean it! XD**

**Rebekah: We mean it.**

**Anime: Aawww. Well, R&R!**


	16. MEAT

**Anime: I have a funny idea in this one.**

**Morn: What is it?**

**Anime: If I say it now it won't be funny.**

**Kana: Good point.**

**Rebekah: Anime does not own Super Smash Brothers but she owns us three.**

**-MEAT-**

"Haha! SUCKA," Young yelled.

"Dude, you know I used G-dork for your pleasure," Marth said. "Like he would win anyway."

"SHUT UP, WHELPS!"

It was Monday now, five day since Ganondorf returned. Everyone had gotten used to Ganondorf and vice versa. It was back to normal life, except with another person.

"Let's stop playing now. Let's watch T.V. or something," Morn said from his position at the computer. He grabbed the remote and switched the television to T.V. On the screen was the news and it seemed that they were doing a report on them.

"Starting two months ago these incredible heroes had started showing up around the country and once outside of it. Majority of the time when they reappear they have an increase in numbers. Oddly, they also have a few strange creatures fighting alongside them, seeming to be capable of human speech," a reporter said.

"Yay! We're heroes," Kirby said.

"None have any idea who these heroes maybe but they might also be a threat."

"Wait. WHAT! What do they mean," Kana questioned.

"Each time we see these mysterious heroes we also see them fighting weird and threatening creatures. These creatures seem to have no thoughts except destroying anything in their sight. But the first sighting of the heroes was also the first sighting of these dangerous beings. Do these protagonists have anything to do with these unknown beings? Are they possibly the cause? Stay tuned in channel 7 news."

"They're blaming us for the Subspace Army," Pit yelled.

"If you think of it as a bystander you may have the same thoughts," ROB commented.

"But it's not fair! They just assumed! They have no type of proof," Rebekah shrieked.

"_Hm, perhaps we should be more careful from now on,"_ Lucario said. _"We should at the very least try to stop being caught on camera."_

"That'll be a bit of a challenge. As far as I know the army just loves to appear in the most crowded areas," Samantha said. "Even if the news team catches us a bystander probably would."

"What the hell," Morn said with a surprised voice.

"What?"

"God, people are already starting forums on us," Morn said pointing at the computer screen.

"What's on it," Faron asked. Everyone gathered around the computer and looked at the message board.

This is basically what was on the computer screen:

'HANATAN147: Who do you think is fighting those things?

Sub0: OMG WTF BARBECUE HAXORS! IT'S THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!

Youtubeman: lol wut?

Sub0: You know that game!

crountrygirl: Oh, I've heard of it but what's SSB cosplayers doing?

NUUUU: WTF? wut are smashers doin in the real world?'

Everyone thought the same thing; _"Shit."_

"They already figured out," Rebekah exclaimed. She was shocked so much that her glasses fell off.

"Well, it's internet. There are tons of freaks, weirdoes, and otakus out there and basically, internet is their headquarters," Kana said rubbing her chin.

"That's true," Anime said from the couch. "I should know!"

"Geez, we **need **to be more careful now," Jaku said. Everyone agreed, discussing what may possibly happen.

"So they found out," a voice said behind them. They looked and saw Master Hand floating at the doorway. "I suppose it was inevitable but hopefully, this will only be known among the fans. As long as the media doesn't find out as well then we should be fine."

"_Master Hand has a point,"_ Lucario said.

"Yes, but that is not why I came here," Master Hand stated. "I came here because I have found another smasher."

"Who?"

"Ike."

"Oh, cool," Marth said.

Jaku laughed. "Hehe, now you two can-"

"_**Not **_in front of _**minors**_, Jaku," Rebekah said, with her hands where Kirby's ears should be.

"Oh, fine, fine."

"So, where is he," Ganondorf asked the hand.

"It seems he's in . . ."

**-MEAT-**

"England? Ike doesn't have anything to do with England," Marth said. "He doesn't even have anything similar to it."

They were all in their individual hotel rooms. Yuri was sharing his room with Jaku, the girls were able to squeeze each other in, Morn with Raphael, Lucario with Kirby, and ROB with Faron. The hotel was decent but the food wasn't. They found that out once the ordered room service and sadly that was just now.

"Don't ask me. Honestly, I have no freaking idea, plus I never met the guy! He was in the third tournament," Young said looking at the food. It looked . . . funky. And . . . just gross and suspicious. I heard that one guy passed out because of it but as far as I know, it doesn't affect British people.. "What **is** this?"

"Like hell I have a clue. I swear if we were back in the first Subspace Emissary we could feed this to Tabuu and he'd die instantly," Marth replied.

"Speaking of hell, I forgot how did Crazy get back from there," Jaku asked.

"Oh, you forgot? You see . . .

_*Flashblack*_

_At the time, the mansion was, for once, had complete serene and of course, Ganondorf wasn't here, yet. It was just a day since Crazy left._

"_It feels so peaceful without Crazy," Samus said. Everyone was just relaxing taking in the first time Crazy wasn't in the mansion. Who knows how long they get to have this chance. Sadly, it wasn't that long._

_They heard a crash at the door. Everyone's eyes widened. "Oh. My. God."_

"_YOEZ PEOPLES! I'M BACK," Crazy yelled._

"_CRAZY! HOW DID YOU GET HERE," Master Hand yelled at him, surprised._

"_Oh, you seez at that super cool place they said I was too crazy and they kicked me out," Crazy answered._

"_Wait a minute," Rebekah said. "If the hell is the craziest place ever and __**they **__say he's too crazy then . . ."_

"_!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

". . . you . . . you're not . . . you're not really serious. Are you," Jaku asked in shock.

Yuri sighed in disappointment. "I wish. Apparently hell dumped us with Crazy just because they can't handle him either." He sighed again, "Oh, Miyamoto, why did you have to make Crazy in the first place."

"Well, if I remember right, Crazy was supposed to an alter-ego," Jaku said. "I don't know if we should blame him but how did Crazy even end up as another hand anyway?"

"I have no idea, honestly. Uh, glitch?"

"Let's save this conversation for another time. What now? Can we just wait or do we go now?"

"I think we wait," Yuri answered. "I just hope that I don't to have see Ike with an annoying British accent."

Now, just imagine. You have an image of Ike but then he starts talking in an British accent. Wha? O.O

**-MEAT-**

"Hm," Anime said looking at the Master Computer. "I wonder . . ."

**-MEAT-**

The next day once everyone had gotten up they decided to go out to eat. Yeah, they checked out cooking. It's definitely not gonna change.

"How do they eat that stuff," Kirby asked. "Even I don't like it."

"Damn, if Kirby can't eat then who can," Kana asked.

"These guys," Morn answered.

"True," Samus said as she looked around. "So where are we going to eat breakfast?"

"Hm, how about over there," Rebekah pointed to an all-meal place. It looked pretty good so everyone agreed.

They entered the place to find it pretty empty with the occasional person. The tables were spotless, not because they cleaned well but because not that many people ever ate on it to make a stain. Everyone sat down. They waited until a waitress had come to take their orders. The meals came quite quickly and as soon as they spotted their meals they heard a person come in.

As most of them started to pig out on the delicious food, Marth, ROB, Rebekah, Samus, and Ganondorf noticed it was a guy with blue hair, slightly darker than Marth's. He was in his teens, 16 they guessed, definitely athletic, and they all knew who he was. I'm pretty sure you readers know too but if you don't, well, that's sad.

"It's so sad how the emptiest places are always the best," He said as he sat down. Thankfully he wasn't talking in an accent. "Order me the usual, Mia!"

"Gotcha," the waitress that served them said with a smile. "I can't believe after so many years you still come to this place daily."

"This place is the best! Good food, kind workers, I mean come on, even the cook didn't mind when I complain that one time. The next day the food just got better!"

"Well, he takes criticism as advice, Ray. Still remember back when you were a kid and came here all the time with Mr. Diosa. Anyway, here's the usual," the waitress said putting the plate down. So that's his name, eh?

"Thanks," he replied. Then he started to scarf his huge plate of eggs, sausages, pancakes, and biscuit.

The ones who were too busy eating had finally noticed him. They realized the importance of this guy and started to eat slower, spying him at the same time. Kana said to Raphael, "That's him right?"

"Yep, that's Ike."

"C'mon, let's leave," Kana whispered to everyone.

"Why," Kirby said not wanting to get away from his meal.

Still surprised about how they looked as humans. A high schooler with brown hair, a middle schooler with pink hair, and another middle schooler with black hair and blue streaks in it. What's next? Sorry, off topic.

"It'd be suspicious the ones who come here first take longer, plus if we leave first he won't suspect it as much," Kana answered. Everyone agreed. They soon paid for their food and left. They all planned to different parts of the surrounding area. If they were in a group they'd be easier to spot. If he enters any place where they might be able to talk privately one of the Smashers there will talk to him. He had walked into crowded streets until he strolled into a narrow empty path. He had run into Kirby's area.

Kirby saw him and jumped out of his hiding place, which was behind a wooden box and immediately yelled out his classic line; "HIII!"

"GAH!" Ray had jumped in shock. He had no idea what the heck had happened. One second he was walking. Next second, a freakin' kid jumps out and scares him with the most annoying voice. Last second he ends up falling onto a couple of wooden boxes and the kid's bugging him saying something about 'Smash-" something and some other junk.

"C'mon, c'mon don't you remember," the kid yelled. Yeah, maybe they should have had Kirby partner up with someone. The kid suddenly grabbed Ray's hand and dragged him through the alley.

"Hey! Where are we going," Ray yelled, struggling to get the kid's grip off. For a middle schooler he has one strong arm.

"I called the others. They're at the meeting place! We're almost there!" Kirby lead Ray into the alley where the Smashers were supposed to meet when they talk to him but they found it empty. "Huh? Where are they? They should be here."

Kirby's phone rang off. Ray saw him pick it up. The kid answered it happy at first. Seeing from what he said it seems that he was talking to one of his friends. But then his face went pale and grave. He hung up. Kirby yanked Ray's arm suddenly and yelled, "We need to go now!"

He started running, fast and dragging Ray along with him. "Where are we going, now!"

"They're here! They're really here," Kirby yelled gravely, walking through alley after alley.

"Who's here," Ray asked him. But that question was answered. As soon as they got out from an alley they light blinded Ray. Once his eyes adapted he wished that he didn't. In front of him was the Subspace Army wreaking havoc upon surrounding buildings and people. He wished he didn't have to see this terror in front of him. Luckily, it seemed that the situation can be handled but our Smashers weren't doing well. Most of them had bruises, cut, and with their dried blood mixing with sweat, they were plain itchy, uncomfortable, and most of all, tired. "What the hell? Wha-what's going on!"

"Don't you remember," one of the people fighting asked. It was a guy with blue hair. He seemed familiar to Ray. "Kirby what'd you tell him!"

"WHAT THE," Ray exclaimed. The little kid he was just with turned into a . . . pink blob? Just what is going on?

"I told him, I did," the pink blob, Kirby defended.

"Yeah, yeah, either you're lying or he wasn't listening but let's save this discussion for later! You! Ray, is it? You're Ike, leader of Greil Mercenaries," a girl yelled. He had the headache but he resisted its pain. Once he had gotten all of his memories and all the information he focused. He had remembered every single thing and the light surrounded him. It uncovered his outfit. Ray was now wearing his outfit bandanna and all. A light was in front of him, once he grabbed it revealed the great sword, Ragnell.

"Hey, Marth," Ike said swinging his sword in one hand (and it's supposed to be a two-handed sword "-_-). "Been a while, huh?"

"It has been, partner," Marth said trying his best to block a Sword Primid as long as he can. "Is a Greil just gonna stand there and do nothing?"

"Hmph," Ike said going into a battle stance. "HELL NO!" He ran into the hoard of Primids, fighting his hardest while gaining some wounds. He hadn't felt this rush in a long time and technically, he never has until now. Ray had always wondered if he was just that goofy guy at school but he never had a thought that he might be special like this. After much work they had finally gotten rid of the last Primid.

"Hey, Ike. You have to get your stuff," a gut that Ike recognized as Morn, or at least, according to the info he got. "You need to go to Smash Mansion. You know what that means, right?"

". . ." Ike sighed. "Yeah. I'll get back here as soon as I can." Ike trudged away to his house, a couple blocks away. He was hoping that his mother wouldn't panic too much. His dad though, wasn't much of a problem.

He spotted the entrance to his house and went in. For some reason, to Ray, the house seemed to have a sort of gloom in the air, unlike its usual happy aura. He had snuck into his room to pack his stuff. As soon as he finished he knew he had to tell his mother farewell.

He walked through the house with his bags and found his mom, just standing there. He didn't realize why until he saw that she was standing in front of a photo of his dad.

"Mom," he said catching her attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, dear I'm fine. I was just thinking about your father again," she replied, wiping away a tear. Wait a sec, his father? Oh, crap, can he really tell her now?

Oh, yeah. Um, backstory time! Well Ray's father, Regil Diosa was a good man. He was a president of a company. It was decent, not too poor, not too rich. Just decent. Regil was always supportive of his co-workers and had always celebrated when they had gotten something worth it. Regil was also a good leader and a great role model, especially to Ray. Ray had always wanted to be just like his father, follow his steps and be a good person, just like his father. Too bad he never learned those steps.

Ray can remember that day like any other, even if he was so young. That day his father had gotten a contract; it said that a bigwig company was offering a sponsorship to Mr. Diosa's company. There were plenty of pros and barely any cons in it so who could say no? First, he told his employees and then his family. The next day he was going to his office, away from home, to pick up the contract and make all the agreements. Since his mother had work his father brought along Ray, little Ray at the age of seven.

It was nice that at his age, being oblivious to what kind of things could happen in this world. As soon as his father went into his office he decided to play with all the friendly workers. He had played with them for a long time, too long in fact. Everyone was wondering what was taking him so long just to sign a stupid contract, leaving his child unattended. Unfortunately, Ray was the first one to see it; the haunting murder of his father.

Ray had no idea what was going on. At that age he still had not understood death but right in front him, there it was. In his mind, Ray thought that his father was drinking a lot of cranberry jusice or something and fell asleep. He tried shaking him awake; unaware his father was never going to wake up.

"Hey, Mom. Can we sit down," Ray asked softly.

"Of course," Mrs. Diosa replied, grabbing a chair. "What do you want, dear?"

"I . . . you . . .," Ray said struggling to find the right words. "You know how I've always wanted to leave home someday?"

"Yes, of course. You just love to tell me what you want to do after that," his mother answered.

"Yeah, um . . ."

"What is it?"

"The time when I'm leaving . . . is now."

". . ."

". . . M-mom?"

". . . what do you mean by that," Mrs. Diosa questioned.

"Mom, I have to leave," Ray said with gloom in his voice. "I need to leave for long while. I . . . I can't exactly tell you why though. Not yet. I'm sorry." Ray left his chair, reaching for the doorknob. Suddenly a hand stopped him from doing so. "Mom?"

"I . . . I don't want to lose another man in my life again," his mother said, tears spilling over her eyes. "Promise me that you won't leave me forever."

"Of course Mom. I'll always come back sometime," Ray said. Then he exited, leaving his mother in the big, empty house.

**-MEAT-**

They had been waiting for quite a long time. You can't blame him though, because in these sad goodbyes they have to tell you everything, in case you don't make it. Later they saw a bright blue-head running up to them.

"Guys! I'm ready to go," Ike said to them.

"Yeah, we can tell. Come on, let's go back home," Pit said making a portal. . . . Okay not really. All that came out was a teeny spark. ". . . Why can't I make a portal?"

"_Hmph, let me try,"_ Lucario said. Same result. What?

"How about we both do it," Pit suggested. They put their hands next to each other, focusing even harder. Small spark. Fail! Um, don't tell them I said that.

"Can we go back home," Kirby asked.

"I don't know," the two replied. No one said anything for a couple seconds and then they went into a complete panic attack, with the exception of the calmer Smashers.

"MESSAGE RECEIVED! MESSAGE RECEIVED," ROB started yelling, seizing everyone's attention.

"ROB! We get it, now tell us the message," Samus yelled a bit annoyed.

"'From: Master Hand

Due to Anime's 'exploring' a glitch has gone into the Master Computer and ended up messing with the portal function. I'm afraid it might be down for a couple days. Luckily, in case this would happen, I have set up emergency portals in areas around the world. There just so happens to be one in your area. There is a map attached to this e-mail, so ROB will have to guide you. Wish you luck and hope you survive.' That is what the message says," ROB said.

"_What does he mean by 'survive,"_ Faron thought.

"Where is the emergency portal," Jaku asked the robot.

"Approximately, 100 kilometers from here," ROB answered. Everyone groaned.

"We have to walk," Kana complained.

"'Fraid so. I don't have enough money to get us rides 100 kms away, if we still want food," Ike said.

"WWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY? T_T"

**-MEAT- **

_A few days later . . ._

*GROWL!*

Everyone was in an alley, starving. Yes, they decided to go by foot but with so many people Ike's money was out on the first day. Sometimes they might steal but there were some people who decided to never eat stolen goods (*cough*Pit*cough*). Although they had no skills in theft so often they end up running away.

"Soooo huuunnnggggrrrrry," Ray groaned. Honestly though, he didn't need to voice it. Everyone was thinking it. Everyone couldn't believe that they had to get home like this.

"Hey . . . where's Kana," Rebekah pointed out. Everyone looked around and noticed she wasn't there. They panicked for a bit. In this situation who knows what could happen? Luckily, it the panic attack didn't last too long.

"Yo, everyone," she said coming into their little alley. She had her hand in her pocket and then sat next to Pit, in the cozy little corner.

"Hey, whatcha got in your pocket," Pit asked, trying to guess what's in it.

"This," Kana said, showing him a good-looking apple.

Pit looked surprised at first, but then he had a blank look. "Stole it, huh?"

"Nope," Kana said brightly. This shocked everyone. "I bought it!"

". . . How'd you buy it," Raphael questioned.

"I scrounged up enough money I found on the streets to buy this," Kana said. She gestured it towards him. "C'mon eat up."

"Why me," Raphael asked her.

"C'mon, you completely detest eating the stuff we steal. You look as skinny as a stick! In fact, as skinny as that guy in our school, Tony," Kana exclaimed. "Hey, Bekah you remember Tony, right?"

"Oh, my god, YES! I remember! He was as skinny as a stick and I think he was as stupid as one! I remember his brother too! They were clones except one of them was taller," Rebekah said.

"Oi, Bekah! I know you don't like him but even I admit he was decently smart. Besides, he's Asian he's supposed to be," Kana said. Then she turned towards Raphael again. "So, you going to eat it or not?"

"Yeah, I guess but what about you," Raphael asked munching on his apple. The apple was crisp and delicious.

"Well, I stole these babies," Kana pulled out a couple of strawberries. "I may like apples but I like strawberries even more." Now **that** was an understatement. Kana practically worships those things.

"What's with you and red fruits," Rebekah asked.

"I do not like red frui- . . . Oh, hey look at that," Kana said. Raphael chuckled in response. They munched on their food. Kana was definitely enjoyed hers but she dropped the rest. "T_T . . . My strawberries . . ."

"It's okay. You want some apple," Pit offered.

"No thanks," Kana replied. She sat there suddenly a thought appeared in her mind and she ended up staring at Ganondorf. It didn't take long for him to realize a middle schooler was staring at him in a strange way.

"WHAT!"

"Hey, in your Final Smash you turn into a boar, right," Kana asked him.

"Sort of, why," Ganondorf asked. Then he noticed she started drooling, and so did a few people who were listening. "Oh, god no."

"GET OVER HERE, MEAT," Kana yelled as she started chasing him. Then a few people joined in. Well, the ones who were desperate and definitely Kirby. They even chased him into the streets. It took a while for the others to calm them down and Faron was now trying to lower his blood pressure. In good news, they got to place where the emergency portal was.

"Calm down, we're at the emergency portal. We can finally eat," Rebekah said to the ones who chased Faron.

"Where is it," Kana asked after regaining her sanity levels.

"According to the message all you have to do is try to make a portal in this general area," ROB answered. Shortly after that, Pit and Lucario readied themselves to make a portal, hoping it would work this time. It worked this time, everyone's reactions showing extreme happiness.

"Finally we can go home!"

**-MEAT-**

Right when everyone had gotten home they immediately raided the fridge with its infinite capacity. Only the adults were normal.

"Why is everyone so crazy," Ganondorf said.

"It is as it is, Ganonpork," Kana said munching on strawberries.

". . . Don't call me that . . . please."

**-MEAT-**

**Anime: WHOO! Taking up 11 pages!**

**Kana: New record.**

**Rebekah: Hm, doesn't G-dork technically turn into a beast. Just a beast.**

**Morn: Really? At first sight I thought he was a giant pig.**

**Anime: I know right? Whaaaa, too lazy to check it. Anyway, R&R!**


	17. Plumbing Problems

**Anime: Yo! Another chapter of the Judgebenders! I should probably put in a Mario character!**

**Kana: They're the mother lode of Nintendo; you **_**have**_** to put them in.**

**Rebekah: Definitely.**

**Morn: Agreed.**

**Anime: I don't need advice from my own OCs.**

**Morn: Why not take someone else's opinion. Hmph, Anime doesn't own anything except us.**

**Anime: W-why am I starting to get those old butterflies in my stomach again? Oh, yeah. By the way, I edited Morn's look a bit.**

**-Plumbing Problems-**

"'Ello chaps, chipper day isn't it." British accent, huh?

"Dude, shut up."

"My, that's quite rude! You should respect your elders like good, little children."

"Damn it, Ike! Shut up!"

"That isn't quite ladylike! Watch your language! Girls should not speak like that."

"Ike . . . stop, just stop, please. It's . . . it's awful."

"Aw, fine."

Ever since Ike got to the mansion it's been as lively as ever. Today, he decided to bug them by using a British accent; a _**really**_ annoying one. Currently, everyone was passing time in their own way. Most of them were doing what they stereotypically would do. Everyone was doing something except, Ike, Marth, Young, Kana, Pit, Morn, and Rebekah.

"You know what's weird," Kana said.

"What?"

"It's times like these when I think school would be good," Kana said, her head on the table.

"I know! It helps us occupy our time," Marth exclaimed. "Not occupying it happily, but still."

"So what are we gonna do," Ike asked.

"YOOOO!" They turned their heads and saw Anime walking towards them. "What'cha doin'?"

"Nothing," Young said, bluntly and grumpily.

She examined them. She thought,_ "Hm, with this much boredom I might be able to take advantage of this. Hm, what should I torture them with this time."_

"Oh yeah! I remember this cool program in the Master Computer," Anime remembered.

Suddenly they were all SUPERCLOSE to her face. "WHAT IS IT?"

**-Plumbing Promblem-**

"Um, can we have a second opinion?" Apparently the program that Anime mentioned was, currently, a prototype. It seemed a bit risky as well. And weird. And further more strange.

"I say that it's an interesting idea. Why not give it a try," Anime said, pouting.

"Well, it's just so abstract and plus, why do we even have a program like this," Rebekah asked.

"I don't think so. It says that all you have to do is get onto that teleporter, device, thingy, and it'll take you to junk like Pokemon and you'd have a role, depending on your personality," said Anime pointing at what she _thought_ was the teleporter thing.

"Yeah, I still don't get it," Raphael said.

"I think it's like . . . hm, I guess you would be teleported into um, say, a Digimon anime or game and each of you might be a different character," Anime tried explaining, struggling to find the right words. The others, _sort of_, started to get it.

"So we basically go into a new dimension and we end up as a whole new character," Young guessed.

"_Knowing these guys, they would turn me down if they knew what I meant. Hm, maybe I should just lie. It would be fun watching these guys in there. Eh, what the heck, fudge it a bit!"_

"Yeah, basically. You'll be a whole new character important to the story, or not," Anime lied.

The others discussed it a bit. Whatever an author found enjoyable was bound to be dangerous in some way. But after a while, comparing all the mental scars they already have, they decided it might be an okay idea. Morn spoke out their thoughts, "Fine, we're in but it better not be dangerous, or at least as bad as the other times."

"Oh don't worry about that," Anime said. _"It doesn't hurt but it might make them angry."_

Once they had discussed about it and fully gave consent to the idea, our current teen Smashers had walked into the teleportation device. Anime was at the control pad, looking excited. "Alright! 3, 2, 1!"

At the last minute she gave them a devious grin. Everyone who saw it regretted this idea but, it was too late. She pressed the button.

"Hehe, can't wait to see what kind of crap they'll go through," Anime said deviously.

**-Plumbing Problems-**

Luigino Plumbing Company; Just a small ragtag group of plumbers that was made recently, but it was popular around the neighborhood. Obviously, the company is named after its founder, leader, boss, etc. Luigino Marco is the person who decided to start the little buisness.

Luigino was Italian. Explain his name, that's for sure. He was kind of pudgy but he had a mustache you can't forget. It also complimented his personality, somehow.

He was always a good guy, always wanting to help people, but he had never had the skills to do any hero-like jobs. Y'know, hero-like jobs, for example; firefighter police officer, doctor (sooner or later you'll find this ironic), and stuff like that. But, he did have a knack for plumbing for some reason. If he wanted to help someone he can at least help them with plumbing issues.

Today, he was helping the nice lady that had lived on Piper's Street. Her name was Momo Boletus, a lovely blond woman, and she's pretty wealthy, too. Oddly enough, she always had a plumbing problem, but she had always had been kind to everybody, well, unless they don't deserve it. Luigino was finishing up the job.

It was pretty basic. Just something weird stuck in the drain. Turns out it was a big chicken bone. It took him a while to get the thing out, but after a while he finished. She had walked out into the hall to tell Ms. Boletus that he finished.

"I've finished," Luigino said to her. Just so you know, I am not typing the Italian accent. It'll get annoying after a while and I'm pretty sure most of you get the idea.

"Thank you," Ms. Boletus said, offering him some cash. It was a lot but he turned it down. "Please, take it. I insist."

"No, no. You have called us so many times. I believe you should pay for free at least once," he replied.

"Well, I suppose," she said, thinking it over. "Well, goodbye Luigino. I hope you have a nice day."

"I wish for the same to you." Then he left the house to the bright sunny neighborhood of Piper's Street. He envied this place. It seemed so peaceful, but then again, peaceful can get boring. You do need excitement in your life as well. Such a shame that you can't have both.

**-Plumbing Problems -**

As our story continues we once again find our friends traveling on their journey in perfect harmony.

"Are we there yet?"

"_No,_ now shut up."

"Grrr . . ."

"Oi, oi! If you guys stop arguing then maybe we can get to Vermillion City, and _actually_ start this section of the chapter."

"What?"

"What?"

Most of the time.

"Wait a sec! What are we doing?"

What? This isn't in the script.

Anime: Wai, wai! Okay, narrator dude, you are _**not**_ takin' my job.

Narrator Guy: Why not?

Anime: Oh, now you're stealin' my catchphrase? Get out!

Narrator Guy: Okay, okay. Geez, sorry.

That's better. Now we see a couple of our fav Smashers in a teeny predicament that I made. Well, in their view it's a predicament. To me, it's fun.

"What the-," Jaku said, looking at his and everyone else's getup. He was wearing . . . the outfit of Ach Ketchum from Pokemon? With him was Kana and Ray; Kana was wearing Misty's outfit while Ray wore Brock's.

"Why are we wearing Pokemon crap," Kana said, embarrassed that she was showing that much midriff.

"HAH! Why am I chibi," Morn asked. Oh hey, he really is chibi. And he looks so cute!

"All I remember was . . . AH! ANIME! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO US," Ike screamed. Hehe, guess cat's out of the bag.

"Why do I hear her voice out of nowhere," Kana asked.

That's 'cause it really is me.

"WHOA! Uh, how?"

Right now I'm playin' the role of the narrator and since you know you can hear me.

"Okay. Now tell me why we're wearing this," Kana shouted angrily.

Um, cause that program puts you into a random type of fiction and turns you into one of the roles. In this case, you're in Pokemon, the anime, and you guys are taking the roles of Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"You are- You know what we were imbeciles for even believing it," Ray muttered.

"But why am I chibi," Morn questioned, angrily.

Oh, yeah. You're Pikachu. Pfft, looks like you really are an electric type.

Morn growled and, somehow, in his anger electricity sparked around him.

"Hey, calm down," Young said patting Morn's head. Morn still had an angry look though.

"Come on! Let's go. I think we're supposed to be going that way," Ray said pointing to west. He led (since he had the map) and they followed.

**-Plumbing Problems -**

The Smashers that had just been relaxing had something else to do at the moment. Everyone else had decided to stay in one room, making sure that someone probably wouldn't make noise.

Each Smasher was doing something different. Samus had wanted to read a book, ROB was downloading information off the internet, Kirby was eating and, surprisingly, not loud for once, Ganondorf was practicing his political and math skills so that he won't get rusty, and Lucario was, you could guess, meditating. And you think the fanfics are wrong.

Suddenly, the Crazy alarm went off. By now, everyone knew the drill. Everyone rushed down to, where they think, Crazy is. Once everyone had gotten down there Master Hand smacked his brother unconscious.

"Smasher or Judgebender, Master Hand," Samus asked.

"Smasher: Mario."

"_Hey, where are the teens,"_ Lucario asked, noticing that, in fact, there was a lack of them.

In their panic of knowing that they probably can't tackle a huge hoard that the Subspace Army will throw at them. Instead of finding them bored in the living floor, they saw something suspicious looking.

Anime seemed to be messing on the Master Computer, talking into a mic, and whatever she was doing, it made quite the racket. The came closer and saw a weird sight. Three of our teen Smashers were cosplaying as Pokemon characters?

"Anime," Ganondorf said, shocking the hyperactive author. "What are you doing?"

"E-eh, wh-what's up Ganondorf," Anime said. I have always been afraid of the big guy.

"What. Is. That," he replied, pointing to the gigantic screen.

"U-u-ummmm . . ."

"Oi! Anime! I think I hear Ganonpork," Kana yelled in there. Ganondorf shivered. Ever since that meat incident, for some reason, Kana keeps calling him that, even when she tries not to. "You haven't told them!"

"You were playing with that program I was making, didn't you," Master Hand suspected.

"Ehehehe . . . Um, how'd you know," Anime said avoiding eye contact. Is that possible with a hand? "Um, I'll get them out." She pressed the button that was _supposed_ to bring you back. They waited a couple minutes. Nothing. She pressed it again. Same result. "Why isn't it working?"

"This was a _prototype._ It still had bugs; the major one being the glitch that makes it so you can't get out," Master Hand answered.

Everyone in the program heard that. "WHAT!"

"Okay, okay, I can fix this. I can. You guys go while I stay here and try to get them out," Anime told them.

"How can I trust that you'll do it in time," Master Hand.

"Hey! I was the one who helped you fix glitch in the Master Computer," Anime pointed out.

"That's because you made that glitch," Master Hand yelled.

"At least trust me on this one. I'm a wiz at computers."

". . . Fine, everyone go and find Mario," Master Hand decided.

"Are you sure," Kirby asked him. Everyone was trying to argue, knowing that something wrong might happen.

"Yes, don't worry. I'll be with her," he assured them.

Lucario sighed. As the one who's always loyal he decided to follow orders. He made a portal. _"Come, everybody, we must be going." _Everyone, hesitantly, got into the portal.

**-Plumbing Problems -**

Luigino yawned. He was now relaxing peacefully at home. He had lived alone so there wasn't really anything going on.

Living alone was a bummer. You know, he's always wanted a brother. According to his mother he had one but they were separated since after his little brother was born Luigino's parent had a divorce. It always seemed so desolate in this house. It always felt so lonely. Luigino has wondered what it's like to live with more family members. He didn't really have much family.

Luigino couldn't remember it but during an early age, he had lived with both his parents and he had a baby brother. They lived happily, but suddenly his parents had gotten into a arguments, each time it got bigger and louder. Anyone can tell that they were heading towards divorce so, of course, it happened. He had always wondered what had happened to his father and brother. But, he knows that it's a one in a million chance that he'll find his brother.

Luigino yawned once more. It was getting really dull now. He looked around his house, realizing it was a little messy. He picked up a couple pieces of clothing. After picking up one particular piece he saw something underneath it. It was the very original Mario game. It has been so long since he played that game. It was from back when he was a child. Ever since middle school he never played it again. It gave him so many memories, including a strange feeling of familiarity.

**-Plumbing Problems -**

"I can't believe I'm supposed to be that obnoxious snob in this episode! And WHY. AM. I WEARING. A. SKIRT?," Rebekah yelled in anger. They had gone deeper into the Pokemon episode and Kana found out it was the cram school episode from the first season. Rebekah plays the smartypants brat while Marth is that sensitive kid that was a loser. Pit was a random kid. Rebekah was even further agitated when she noticed she was wearing a skirt. Never give a tomboy a skirt. _**Ever.**_

"Oh, come on it's not that bad," Marth said. Suddenly, all you could see was white, from a massive flash of light. Now they were in whole new outfits.

"Why am I wearing Pit's clothes?"

"Cool, I'm a guy!"

"Okay I'm bigger but why do I have Pikachu ears and tail? Am I supposed to be Pikachu again?"

"Anime, what's going on?"

Well, I guess it's another glitch. It seems that it randomly switches the category from time to time. Oh hey, look at that. You guys are in a fanfiction.

"Ooh! Which one," Kana asked, still in Pit's clothes. Oh yeah, Morn has the Pikachu stuff, Rebekah was wearing Link's outfit, Pit was in the Power Suit (Thank God it's not Zero Suit Samus, unless it's a guy version. Coolness.), Young was wearing Lucas's clothes, Ike was in Ganondorf's outfit (. . . no comment), but Marth was missing.

Huh, you guys are in We are the Smashers. Ah, good fanfic. Let's see, chapter 7, at the end of it. You guys are relaxing in the mansion. By the way, where's Marth?

"Huh, I don't know," Ike replied.

"C'mon Marth, come on out," Jaku yelled.

They waited for a few minutes but then they heard clacking. Immediately, Kana, Young, Ike, and Morn started laughing their asses off, rolling on the floor. Marth was wearing . . . Zelda's dress. Pit and Rebekah weren't laughing but they were holding laughs in. They were completely failing.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD," Young yelled while laughing. "MY STOMACH! IT HURTS TOO MUCH! D-D-D-D-DUDE! YOU! HAHA! YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

Yuri, I'm pretty sure you're killing everyone.

"SHUT UP," he yelled.

I seriously question whether the fanfics are true or not.

"Stay out of this Anime! And you two," Yuri pointed at Rebekah and Pit. "I thought you two wouldn't be so cruel!"

"I-I'm sorry but," Rebekah said, still trying not to laugh. Yeah, she's laughing, but not as loud as the other four. "I, hihi, I just can't help it. You're just so . . . so . . ." Rebekah had broken into an all-out laugh. Pit broke as well.

"You're not helping!"

"I feel sorry for you, yes, but it's just too funny," Pit replied, trying to calm down.

"ANIME! YOU BETTER FIX THIS SOON!"

**-Plumbing Problems -**

Pfft. I can finally laugh a bit. Heh, that was pretty funny. Now, back to our more mature Smashers.

"Master Hand said that Mario would be in this area," Lucario said in his human form. He looked around for a moment, looking for the right address Master Hand had told him. Unfortunately, he forgot it, like everyone else. He realized this when he read everyone's mind. He sighed. "Do any of you even have a **clue**?"

". . ."

"I saw that coming."

"Can't we just ask everybody in the neighborhood," Kirby asked.

"No. It'll make us look suspicious. Plus, Master Hand didn't tell us much about this guy! We don't even know his name," Samus pointed out.

"Then what so we do now," Faron asked, thinking, how could he, being a financial genius (*cough* show off*cough*), have forgotten the address!

"ROB, how did you forget," Kirby asked him.

". . ."

"ROB?"

"I . . . I didn't . . . listen," ROB said, humiliated that he didn't listen to orders like robots do.

. . . Wait, embarrassed?

Gosh, he was getting more human-like every day. ROB had no idea why.

"Can we just wait 'til the Subspace Army hits," Kirby asked.

"No, no. The guy might not even try to do anything," Lucario pointed out.

"Again, what are we going to do," Faron repeated. "None of us had a chance to get that dimensional plan for our phones. Without it we can't call Smash Mansion. Also, we can't go back because Master Hand isn't there to route our portal, especially since Anime has to keep using it to get the others out."

"I can try and contact Master Hand with my telekinesis, but I have never tried at this great of a distance so it might take a long time," Lucario suggested. He walked towards an alley and sat down. As soon as he concentrated blue aura surrounded him.

"We have to wait again, don't we," Kirby asked, disappointed and even more disappointed when everyone nodded.

**-Plumbing Problems -**

"Where are we now?"

"Why are you asking me? I thought you were the otaku!"

"Yes, yes, I am, but this doesn't seem familiar. Although, these little dust clouds around us need to clear up."

Weird how, every time you guys go to a new place you poof into . . . all I can tell is that it's clouds or something. Some sort of gas.

It cleared up and everyone was . . . normal. The Judgebenders were wearing their normal outfits while the Smashers wore theirs as well.

"Huh, we're normal. Hey, Anime, where are we," Morn asked.

"Hey, dude. Isn't that you," Kana said pointing at a scene a little elsewhere. It was the Smashers in what looked like, the time when Morn awakening his powers. And everyone was fighting except, Ike and Ganondorf. And it was the exact same thing from back at the concert. Even when Pit nearly turned into fried chicken.

"You think we can help . . . us," Rebekah asked.

"C'mon! Why not," Ike said as he got out his sword. He attacked a Primid but his sword went right through and nothing happened. "Hey! Anime what's going on?"

Uhhhhhhh . . .

**-Plumbing Problems -**

Back in Smash Mansion, Anime was looking at the little part of the screen where it says they are. It said, ': Fanfic: The Judgebenders, by animechik250.'

"Hey! Anime what's going on?"

"Uhhhhhhh . . .," that was all Anime could say. Fortunately for her, she was a good liar. "Um, looks like this thing can affect time. Um, turns out though, you're like ghosts. All you can do is watch."

"Oh, that makes sense," Ike replied.

Phew! Now **that** was a close one.

**-Plumbing Problems -**

"Will it get faster," Kirby whined. They had been waiting an hour and Lucario wasn't finished.

"Be patient, Kirby. They say, good thing goes to those who wait," Samantha said to the kid with pink hair.

"But we're waiting too long," continued Kirby. "Can't we just go and ask?"

"Kirby, we already told," Ganondorf said, greatly agitated by Kirby's whining. "We can't do that!"

Kirby cowered back and hid behind Samus. Samus glared at Ganondorf and said, "No need to be so harsh to the little guy." Then she went to comforting Kirby.

"Hmph," Ganondorf said. "He needs to learn that he can't just keep eating and everything will end up okay."

Kirby listened to that statement and thought about it. He realized that he **did** do that, which made him cry even more. He was ashamed that he had always done that while everyone else had been so serious, while he had been eating away. Kirby thought he might be a nuisance than a benefit to the others. "*hic* I-I do d-do that d-don't I! *hic hic*"

Ganondorf was starting to feel guilty now. Kirby was crying, say/yelling that he was a useless Smasher and that Meta Knight should have gone before him. Kirby wasn't useless but he just never took anything seriously.

"K-kid." Kirby kept on crying. "KID!" Kirby stopped yelling but tears were still pouring out of his eyes. "Look, I don't mean it like that. Kid, what I mean is that you should get a little more serious." Kirby's crying started calming down into small hiccups. "I don't mean you useless, you are. I mean, not that many of us can lift the bad mood when something awful is going on."

Kirby stopped crying and thought about it. "*sniff* Y-you're right."

"Yep. You're the little guy that cheers everyone up! Now be proud of it."

"Thank you, Mr. Ganondorf!" Then Kirby hugged Ganondorf, but the guy was so tall that Kirby can only hug his waist.

"Kid. Get. Off," Ganondorf threatened. Kirby was still hanging strong. "Get off! Now!" It took a while but Kirby finally let go.

"I promise you guys that I'll try to be more serious," Kirby said, then he saluted for some reason.

*BOOM!*

Nice timing, now go back to Element Commander and actually do it right for him! Do you hate him or something!

Ahem, anyway, back to our Smashers. The Smashers saw the Subspace Army, accompanied with something. It's shape was familiar and . . .

It . . . it just couldn't be . . .

It was him. The boy who had the face that the Smashers can't forget and the face they had seen at their dying breath. The guy who had murdered them all. They had never learned of his name, but he never seemed to regard it. He was never bothered by the taunt of his unknown name.

The Smashers' had taken one glance and they already knew who it was.

It was the Judgebender that had joined Tabuu.

He had brown curly hair and wore an outfit that seemed to be a human version of the outfit the Primids wore. He was tall but skinny. In his hands were two twin guns. He also seemed to be quite young, 14 to 17.

It's a miracle that someone his age can obtain such terrifying power, and those were only his combat techniques. With this small handful, there was no way they can outmatch him.

"Hmph, coming in such little numbers shall be your downfall. And I'll make sure your downfall is executed in this battle," the guy said emotionless.

Lucario had gone into deep concentration that no matter what they tried, they couldn't get him out of it. Their numbers had just been further reduced. They were doomed and now all they can hope for is that Lucario would contact Master Hand.

**-Plumbing Problems -**

He had been playing the game for a while now but when he heard the ruckus, he didn't need to be told that he had to get out.

Luigino had come out of his home and found the neighborhood widespread with monstrous, creepy, little creatures and one more. A kid with the same outfit as some of them and had brown curly hair and black, dark eyes. He seemed skinny but the kid's skills weren't what caught Luigino. No, no, definitely not. (I feel like a British guy whenever I do that.) It was the kid's face.

He knew that face and Luigino had it at the tip of his tongue, but it finally got off that tip once he saw our heroic fighters, daring to fight him. They all had been fighting the smaller creatures, while trying to avoid the bullets that the kid shot from his pistols. Sadly, they seemed to be failing to do so.

They had easily beaten the creatures, especially since that kid working with them seemed to be only interested in killing the fighters. He had been aiming our Smashers with deadly accuracy, but whenever he missed, which was rarely, he might end up shooting a Primid. Luigino knew that they couldn't stand a chance because he remembered.

Luigino rushed in while his outfit changed to his original, Mario's outfit. I bet the name threw you guys off for a bit.

**-Plumbing Problems -**

"Hey! Anime! Where are we now," Ike yelled. He was wearing an all-black outfit.

"Anime! Answer us will you," Marth yelled. Marth was wearing something like a blue jacket, a white shirt underneath, and black pants.

"I'm pretty sure we're in Dissidia, Duodecim I would think," Kana said. She was wearing a really fancy outfit. "Who am I Anime!"

"Can't she at least say something," Rebekah said, wearing something similar to a shrine maiden outfit. Unfortunately, she can't answer because, she was too busy trying to reroute the portal.

**-Plumbing Problems -**

"YOU SURE YOU REACHED MASTER HAND," Samus yelled, dodging bullets her best while trying to hit the guy with her own.

"_Technically, I reached Anime,"_ Lucario answered.

"WHAT," Samus and Ganondorf exclaimed. They both got shot because of their question.

"Quit your idle chit chat and let me go on with my mission. Besides, you just learned your conversation has just cost you your own blood," he said, again lifting up his guns.

"Lucario, are you sure Anime will succeed in rerouting the portal," ROB asked him.

"_I'm sure. She may be . . . strange but I can tell that she is worried about us,"_ Lucario said.

"I hope your right, Lucario," Kirby said, with bruises. The little guy doesn't bleed for some reason, he gets bruises. Although then again, that might be a good thing 'cause I can't imagine the poor thing bleeding.

**-Plumbing Problems -**

"Okay, okay. I can figure this out but how the hell do you . . .," Anime drifted off as she started figuring out how to work with entering the coordinates. It . . . was . . . "AW, YOU KNOW WHAT! SCREW IT! DAMN IT I DON'T CARE IF I MESS UP!" She started casting a spell, with a magic circle surrounding her.

"Designed to be separate let me bend the laws of the gods. As disciples of Sumira allow us to bend the rules of the Gods," Anime chanted. She opened a portal and stuck her head in.

**-Plumbing Problems -**

When Anime looked around she saw the neighborhood in ruins and the Smashers trying their best to fight. Even with Mario, it still was difficult. The kid seemed to be barely scathed while everyone else, the complete opposite.

Knowing that they had to leave **immediately,** Anime yelled, "GUYS! OVER HERE!"

They all turned their attention to Anime's location and they all went into a mad dash. The kid had amazing speed and ran after them, but they all got in before he could. Once they did Anime immediately closed the portal.

"You are lucky enough to enough to escape this time. Hmph, perhaps Tabuu will put me into a battle another time," the Judgebender said.

**-Plumbing Problems -**

"Only God knows what could have happened if you guys didn't make it out," Anime said while tending to their wounds. She didn't have much experience but she can at least close up the wounds temporarily. Anime couldn't call Master Hand because these guys needed instant attention. "I'm soory that you couldn't have had a better welcoming, Mario."

"It's okay. This is all Tabuu's fault. I cannot believe we still haven't beaten them though. By the way, who exactly are you," Mario asked. "I know of your name but I don't know anything else."

"I'm Anime, an authoress of the multi-verse's author world, also known as, Fanfiction Net," Anime introduced.

"Watch out, she can get . . . dangerous sometimes," Ganondorf whispered. Mario made sure to keep that as a mental note.

"I'm going to get Master Hand," Anime said. "Oh, and I still need to do something else."

**-Plumbing Problems -**

"Oi, Anime hasn't answered in a while. Is something going on," said Raphael as they were camping out.

Hey, everyone! Um, sorry for abandoning you guys for a bit, but I promise you it was urgent.

"You're going to continue being the narrator," Ray asked.

Nope, I need you guys to get out, now!

**-Plumbing Problems -**

Anime had already told Master Hand and now he was using his Hand Magic (pfft) to heal them. Now, she was getting everyone out and she didn't have to use the Master Computer.

She wrote down on a nearby notepad, 'Our Smashers get out of the prototype program.'

Suddenly they poofed up from a cloud and landed on the floor, some face plant style.

"Yo, everybody," Anime welcomed.

"How'd you . . .," Yuri asked, but then stopped midway once he saw the notepad. "Wait a minute . . . YOU WERE ABLE TO DO THAT THE WHOLE TIME BUT YOU NEVER DID?"

"Eheheheh. It was just too fun," Anime said. "It was fun, at least to me."

"ANIME!"

**-Plumbing Problems -**

**Anime: That's it everybody! These chapters just keep getting longer and longer!**

**Kana, Rebekah, and Morn: I can't believe you . . .**

**Anime: Authors aren't believable, right? R&R, everyone!**


	18. Never Let Crazy Buy the Drinks

**Anime: Ohhhhh, plot's in the beginning for once.**

**Rebekah: For once. It was bound to get serious one time.**

**Kana: I don't think you would do this too happy-go-lucky.**

**Anime: Of course not, I don't role that way. Fufufufu.**

**Morn: What's with the laugh? Anyway, Anime doesn't own anything except us.**

**-Never Let Crazy Buy the Drinks -**

"Geez, he gave you those wounds," Morn exclaimed. It's been only been a day and the ones who had gone out into battle were better but still awfully injured. Everyone was in the infirmary and the others had to get filled in with the details, especially Master Hand. Crazy was . . . Crazy. Just doing the usual, and hopefully in another dimension.

"Correct," ROB said, while his circuits were getting fixed. He's lucky he's a robot; if you get broken you can just get fixed. "His skills are remarkable, yet terrifying."

"I can still remember the day that he killed us," Raphael shuddered.

"It was horrifying, to say the least. When he first came with the army he acted like a wild animal, yet coordinated in every move," Yuri described. "It's hard to explain."

"You think we'll see him soon," Rebekah asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know . . . although, I remember his words and they seem to he seems to have only done it for the chance. I mean, everyone knows you can't have an army outnumbered," Ray said, rubbing his chin. "It would just make it worse and besides, seeing the circumstances, I would guess if one of us died, the whole fight against Tabuu would just collapse. Since there was a much smaller group they had to jump at the chance."

"We were only lucky enough to make it out alive," Mario said, lying on his bed. (Again, I'm not typing the accent!)

"Alright, so if there are facts about him then he's got brown hair and he's skinny. So we know what he looks like. He's an expert with twin pistols. We know his skills. That just sums up what we know so far," Kana said. "That's not much information to go by but it at least tells us to beware of him. Seeing his skills though I think he's more like the big guns, literally, in this case."

"And Tabuu," Kirby asked.

"Even bigger guns," Kana replied.

"Don't all Judgebenders have elements," Kirby asked.

"That's what I want to know," Jaku said. "As far as I can tell, the elements directly influence our battle style and tell us about their personalities. With that kind of info we can learn a lot."

Raphael sighed. "As far as I know there are seven Elements of the World, in all. There's fire, water, earth, and wind. These four are the key, basic ones. The other three are lightning, plant, and light. We have three of them covered which means there are four left that could be his; earth, wind, plant, and light."

"I would rule out light," Jaku said. "I've seen some of the games Kan's played and most of the guys associated with light have to do with being cute and innocent or being responsible and having a sense of justice."

"I think he's earth or wind," Kirby said, trying to keep his promise. "Key means important, right? I think important would make him strong."

"I suppose."

Faron sighed. "I think we should give up on that topic. It seems too vague, for now. So I think we won't be running into him for a while now," Faron said. "But he might again since he still gets the chance to outnumber us. Us injured ones might have to sit this one out, while you seven will have to go out there."

"Tch, you've got to be kidding me," Kana said, frustrated at the situation. "We'll all just end up injured, if it keeps up like this."

"Hm," Master Hand said after examining through this information again. "I suppose we may have one hope."

"What's that Master Hand," Kirby asked.

"Perhaps we can go all-out with the Final Smashes," Master Hand said.

"It's a possibility but who knows if it'll work," Marth pointed out. "It's basically a do-it-or-not kind of plan. It's iffy."

"It's better than nothing," Ike said. "We have no other plan to get rid of the Subspace Army they send except hoping they don't send him in."

"Let's hope he doesn't and he might not because we were able to give him a few wounds. Plus, it's like a game. You can't just keep spamming the same thing over and over. It won't work all the time," Samantha said.

"Let's hope so but just in case, next time we go, bring Smash Balls," Mario ordered.

**-Never Let Crazy Buy the Drinks -**

A few days later . . .

Everyone in the infirmary was waiting for the first sign of trouble, but sadly disappointed when they remembered they can't do shit. Everyone who was uninjured had been doing things to distract them from their worries. Even I was worried! God, with that Judgebender with Tabuu who knows what the heck can happen?

Such skills, but those are only the skills of his guns. His element might be twice as strong. Just imagine the massacre of such power. Hopefully, once the Smashers get the other Judgebenders, they can convince him to join, unless they have to use brute force, which seems hopeless, as of yet.

But, perhaps, with more Judgebenders it just might work. Unfortunately, that time won't be soon.

No sign of a Smasher or Judgebender just yet. It was getting quite . . . tense, with everyone's anxiousness, and I swear I'm including every definition of anxious, when I say that. Hopefully, a Smasher/Judgebender might come after everyone heals.

It seemed like silence in the entire mansion, even though some people were watching TV or playing games. To me, the audio seemed muted.

"HEYZ YALLZ! IZ HOME," Crazy said crashing through the door.

No reaction.

"Hayz, waz up with everybodyz," Crazy asked Anime.

"Ever since that Tabuu-Judgebender incident they've been bummed as heck," Anime answered, looking glum, too.

"Reallyz," Crazy said. He floated around for a bit. He had an idea, but it'll require quite a bit of stalling.

The Master Computer blinked and it said, 'NEW SMASHER! NEW SMASHER!' That's some good timing. SET UP THE CRAZY ALARM!

"WHIR WHIR WHIR," Crazy yelled. He knew MH was going to tell him to him to do it anyway.

"CRAZY," the uninjured Smashers said, slamming the door open. "What now?"

"Therez a newz Smasher broz 'n' sisses," Crazy said pointing at the screen. Pit pressed the button that stopped it from flashing, then showing a new image. It showed the picture of Pichu.

"Looks like Pichu is next," Young said.

"What kind of life lesson would Pichu need," Morn asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"I definitely remember him being quite cowardly," Marth said. "It probably has to do with that."

"Probably."

"Definitely."

"Certain."

"Of course," Kana said. "I'm sure everyone knows now."

"Anyway, where is he," Rebekah asked.

**-Never Let Crazy Buy the Drinks -**

"Pi . . . Pi . . . Pi . . .," the little mouse panted. He had been out hunting for his owners for a few hours now. He had put all his meat into the bag strapped onto his back, which his owners had given him, and is now running home.

The little thing had no idea why he could understand human language, but he knew his owners were in serious trouble. The little mouse-like creature had listened to every conversation, realizing that the ones, who had saved him from starvation, were now starving themselves. The little, yellow mouse had wanted to save these people, but hunting and stealing was against the law in their village, and if you broke even one law there, there would be dire consequences.

At first, the yellow and black mouse had been too afraid to break the law, let alone trying to kill a wild animal. But once he saw the people on the verge of their deathbed, he had to help them, thus he had finally taken up the courage to hunt, or in his definition kill a scary, wild animal.

It had taken a bit, since it was the little guy's first time, but he finally got some meat. The little mouse had brought the meat to the small family that had helped him before. The little odd mouse had grown fond of them, quite a bit, so the family took him in and called him Pichu, from some of the sounds it makes. (Look at that, they nailed it.)

Ever since, Pichu had been loyal to them, bringing (occasionally from stealing) food, medicine and just flat-out helping them survive. This family, depended on him, and Pichu learned that he needed courage to help them. Ever since he's been helping them out whenever they needed it, even if he broke every law.

Pichu had reached the small little hut his owners lived in and slowly walked toward it, checking if anyone was around. Once he made sure the coast was clear, Pichu sprinted in. He was greeted with the familiar faces of his family.

They lived in India, so they were all tan and had black hair. There was the mother, Karishma. The husband's name was Ajay. They had three kids, a twelve-year old boy named Kiran, an eight-year old girl named Neha, and a three-year old named Sitara. They were all sweet and kind, but they can hardly scrape up decent jobs.

They were quite poor, so they had been starving cold. I say 'had' because, now, Pichu was getting them food and whenever they had too much they can secretly trade it, without the upper people knowing. Currently, they had a nice hou- I mean, hut and were eating well. It was all thanks to Pichu and he was proud of it and happy that they can live a good life.

As the little mouse-like creature walked in he noticed that the kids were asleep and Karishma and Ajay were gone. He guessed they were out working. Pichu took of the bag and decided to curl up with the kids. Or at least, he tried. For some reason, Pichu couldn't sleep.

He felt like something was going to happen. Something big, but that was all he could tell. It was bugging him too much. He should go outside and maybe climb some of the trees. So that's what he did.

Pichu was outside and climbing a tree, going up to the very top. Whenever he did this it always relaxed him. Just take a nice breath of fresh and open your eyes to see the beauty of nature. But when Pichu opened his eyes, this time he didn't see nature, but instead, a mass of horrible creatures. They seemed to be tearing down trees and killing animals, with weapons that he had never seen before.

The weapons and the creatures, they were familiar . . . but Pichu didn't have time to think about that. The purple things were heading for town! Pichu had to save the village! But, there's too many for just him. He hesitated but then thought it's better to die trying. He hopped down from the tree and sprinted towards, where he estimated the shadowy mob would be.

**-Never Let Crazy Buy the Drinks -**

"So _this_ is where Pichu is," Pit asked, throwing his arms up, wearing . . . not-so-decent clothing.

"Correct, unless we were not teleported to India," ROB said, walking on the dirt path, in his human form wearing similar clothing to Ike's. Everyone was wearing . . . old-looking clothing and it was all plain white.

"I'm pretty sure we're in India," Kana said looking around. "ROB, when you're a human, you still have that map in there, right?"

"Yes, and I am sure that Pichu's location is nearby."

"Good, we have been wandering this place for hours," Marth muttered, blocking the sun from his eyes.

"I believe he's in the forest over there," ROB said, pointing towards, as he said, forest.

"Well, then let's go," Morn said, sprinting in with everyone following.

**-Never Let Crazy Buy the Drinks -**

Pichu had finally reached them and he was surprised by the size. It had seemed at least a little bit smaller from his view in the treetops. Pichu doubt he could make it through this battle but he had to, at least, try. He scratched and clawed the creatures, only destroying a few. Pichu had gotten kicked and punched plenty of times, in just the last two minutes. He knew that he was doing bad, and fast. He couldn't do this alone, even with all the courage and confidence in the world.

"OI! PICHU! ARE YOU THERE," a voice from some trees wailed. Pichu didn't know who it was, but it sounded as familiar as these creatures. Even though he didn't know if the person was trustable Pichu called back anyway.

"PICHU," the cute Pokemon yelled back. After a minute of muttering and shuffling of feet, Pichu saw and finally remembered the faces of the Smashers. The info was fed into his brain and Pichu remembered everything now. "Chu Pi Chu? Pi Pi!"

Translation: Is that you! C'mon guys!

"Yep," Marth said. Somehow, he understood what Pichu just said. They all rushed into battle, turning into their true forms or getting their battle outfits, assisting the little mouse. They all had gone through bruises and cuts but they continued on. And so did little Pichu.

"God, there's too many," Kana said, getting another cut. "Is there any way we can get rid of them faster?"

Pichu thought about that for a minute and it clicked in his head. He could use his electric attacks. But, know that he remembers, Pichu can tell that he has too much stored up. Then again, he had to release it sometime, so why not now?

"PI PI! PICHU CHU," Pichu yelled.

Translation: HEY GUYS! WATCH OUT!

They (somehow) understood Pichu, but had no idea what he was planning. Everyone cleared the area and waited for Pichu to do something. Pichu charged up the electricity. It had taken up a few minutes but the all the electricity pulsed in his cheeks.

"PICHU!" The small little thing had created an electric field in the surrounding area. The Primids and other creatures were now being electrocuted, even when they already died. Once Pichu stopped, they were finally able to disperse into Shadow Bugs. The little electric mouse sat there, panting. It had taken up a lot of energy to get the lightning out at one go.

**-Never Let Crazy Buy the Drinks -**

Samus sat up. Her mouth was really dry. She decided to go get a drink. She walked out of the infirmary and began her stroll to the cafeteria. Lucky that this place had an elevator, because the infirmary was on the top floor and the mess hall was on the second floor.

Once she was on the second floor, Samus walked through a couple halls. She closed her eyes, walking through the place by heart, went to the hall that lead café, but when she opened her eyes she saw a couple of her fellow Smashers outside the door. It was quite a bit of them but that wasn't what shocked her. It was the door.

It was boarded up with overly sized pieces of wood.

"What's going on," Samantha asked, eyes wide as saucers.

"It's Crazy," Mario answered, glancing at the door. "He said that he was doing something big."

"In Crazy's definition," Ganondorf said. "That is _not_ good."

"I'm really hungry," Kirby said. "You all know that I am."

"What could he be doing in there though," Samus asked. Everyone looked at the door, wondering what _was_ he doing? Even I'm wondering.

**-Never Let Crazy Buy the Drinks -**

"Hey, Pichu. You alright," Young asked, concerned for his fellow (kicked out) Smasher.

"Pi pi," Pichu said trying to wave it off.

Translation: I'm okay. (They seriously need to give him a translator.)

"Y'know. You're a brave little fella, aren't you," Rebekah said, patting the little guy's head.

"Pichu," he replied, rubbing the back of his head. He basically said thanks.

"Hey, we should probably get to Smash Mansion," Ike said, gesturing toward Pit.

"Oh yeah! Alright give me a sec," Pit said, putting his hand out.

"PI!" They all turned towards Pichu, wondering what makes him hesitate. "Pi chu chu pichu."

Translation: WAIT! I have family here.

"You wanna say goodbye, don't you," Marth said, looking at him sympathetically. Pichu nodded. "We'll let you say goodbye. We all said goodbye to our parents, so you should too. So go on." Pichu nodded again and rushed through the woods. But, he didn't have to go too long because after a couple trees he saw something he didn't expect, hiding behind the trees.

The kids.

Pichu did not know what to say when he found out that the kids were hiding behind a tree, probably watching the whole time. They were surprised, yet they were sad. They didn't want to say goodbye to their best friend.

"Pichu? Are you leaving," Neha asked. Pichu slowly and quietly nodded. The kids started to tear up. They all ran up to hug him, crying away and so was Pichu.

Once they let go, little Sitara looked at him and said, crying, "I don't want Pichu to leave." Oh my god. DAT FACE! It makes me sad, and apparently, it made Pichu sad as well. He had felt guilty that he was going to leave them. Seriously, they depended on him. What were they going to do after he left?

The kids were walking away slowly, but Pichu grabbed Sitara's hand. "Pi."

"Pichu," Sitara asked, "what are you saying?"

"Pi pi chu chu chu," Pichu said, making gestures. It took a while for them to understand, but they slowly got the picture.

"_You_ want _us _to hunt," Neha asked. Pichu nodded. "But we can't hunt."

"We can try to learn," Kiran said suddenly. This shocked the three, because he's usually not on to talk. "We should try to do something by ourselves!"

"Kiran," Neha said, looking at him, finally understanding. She turned towards Pichu. "I promise you Pichu, we'll work on our own and survive." Pichu looked at them and smiled. They smiled back. "Pichu, we'll always remember you. Even if you leave." Pichu nodded and walked the other way. But he looked back and saw that they were still smiling. Pichu felt reassured and ran to the others.

It only took him a few minutes to get back and when he saw them, he waved. They noticed him, surprised at first that he wasn't in tears right now, but then they grinned.

"That wasn't too long," Kana said. "What happened?"

"Chu chu pi," Pichu answered with a smile.

Translation: It doesn't matter.

"Okay, then, are you ready to go back," Ike asked. Pichu nodded. Ike signaled Pit to open a portal.

"Alright," Pit said. He raised his hand in front of him and focused like usual. The small little circle of swirling redness or something or another (don't ask) grew in size until it was human-size. Pit looked back at everyone and gestured at them to go in. Everyone went in, hoping to get home.

**-Never Let Crazy Buy the Drinks -**

Everyone had to skip lunch to get Pichu, so they decided to go to the mess hall and get some chow. They went to through the halls and saw the door. (There are two doors to the mess hall. One that lets you enter from the first floor and another to let you go in through the upper floors.) They opened it and . . .

*BAM!*

Confetti was in their face. They looked around the room and saw that it was decorated with streamers and balloons. The tables were full of awesome food and Crazy was the one throwing confetti in the air.

"Crazy," Yuri said. "What are you doing?"

"Cheering you guys up."

"Finally, it's open." They looked across the room and saw the other Smasher open the door, amzed by the décor and food. (Kirby mostly, on the food part.)

"What happened," ROB asked.

"I decided to throw a party to cheer you guys up," Crazy answered. "Now, CHOW DOWN!"

At first, everyone was hesitant. (It's Crazy, you never know what's going to happen.) But after Kirby tried some, everyone started pigging out. The food was delicious and the drinks were great too. Yeah, about the drinks . . .

**-Never Let Crazy Buy the Drinks -**

"*HIC* ANNIE *HIC* WAS A *HIC* FUCKING BITCH!"

Yeah, Crazy spiked all the drinks.

"*HIC* I remember her. *HIC* Yeah, she was a bitch," Kana said, agreeing to Rebekah. It was crazy what kind of things they said drunk.

"*HIC* I SEE FOOD EVERYWHERE!" And that's Kirby.

"MEAT! MEAT! PROTEIN! MEAT! PROTEIN!*HIC*" Ray. (If you know the reference, cookie for you.)

"Hehe, *HIC* Marth is gay~! Marth is gay~!" Jaku.

"I AM NOT GAY, DAMMIT! *HIC*" Yuri.

"OI, YOU! SHUT UP! Will you? *HIC*" Samus.

"You better. *HIC* I have an awful headache and if you don't I'll be plotting you *HIC* demise." Ganondorf.

"WHY'S BOWSER EVERYWHERE?" Mario.

"ここで、地獄は私です！私は誰か？！これは、場所はどこですか？" Morn. (I got that from Google Translate, so don't blame me if it's mistranslated or something.)

Pichu was sleeping and sometimes he'd sleep talk, saying very strange things. "Mphhales . . . Pancakes over the sun and under the moon and waffles for the Martians."

"WHOOYAH! *HIC* ANIME FTW! SSB ROCKS! *HIC* LIKE HELL TV MATTERS! *HIC* SCHOOL SUCKS! TABUU SUCKS LIKE HELL!" Me, yes, I joined in the party. That's probably not good.

And ROB, who was the only one not drunk, was already in sleep mode, avoiding the destruction of another floor.

"UWEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Crazy. Wait, Crazy? Crazy is drunk? That's not good!

"CRAZY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Master Hand comes to save the day!

"Cheering everybody up," Crazy said.

"WITH ALCOHOL?"

"Yep!"

"Most of these people are under aged!"

"Crazy!" They turned to see Anime pointing at him. "I just got an awesome idea!"

"What?"

"LET'S REMODEL THE MANSION!"

"YEAH!"

"WAIT!"

**-Never Let Crazy Buy the Drinks -**

Outside the mansion . . .

*KABOOM!*

Looks like we're bunking with Morn again.

**-Never Let Crazy Buy the Drinks -**

**Anime: It is done!**

**Morn: It's smaller than I thought.**

**Anime: Hey, I had to rush a bit on this one. Especially since I had to do a ton of homework this week.**

**Kana: School sucks.**

**Anime: Of course! R&R people!**


	19. Let The Birds Sing    Please

**Anime: Sorry, but with school in the way, I'm going to start updating randomly.**

**Morn: It's okay, it's for the benefit of the fanfic.**

**Kana: I think the readers will be okay with it.**

**Anime: Is it pathetic to talk to my OCs and taking advice from them?**

**Rebekah: . . . **_**Maaaayyyybeeee.**_** Anime does not own anything except us.**

**-Let the Birds Sing . . . Please-**

One sunny day, in peaceful part of Tokyo, in a three-story house on a certain little street . . .

"CRAZY!"

"Where did he go?"

"How did we miss him?"

"How do the neighbors miss a giant floating hand in the neighbor's backyard! Honestly, if _**they **_can miss him, so can we."

"I doubt it. We should be able to find him easy peasy, shouldn't we?"

"Who the hell cares about who can find/see him faster! We should just drop the topic before anything happens."

"He better not put any alcohol into the food. I just bought more yesterday."

"Will we all just shut up and look for him!"

Yes, you can tell. Crazy is looking for a trouble again, but this time, it's in Morn's house. With so many things in the household, we have no idea what the hell he'll do.

By the way, everyone who was wounded in that one battle is just fine now. They're all healthy and the wounds don't hurt anymore.

This mansion had enough things to make it feel like home and they were even able to put up a replacement Master Computer.

"CRAZY! WHERE ARE YOU," yelled Anime. I was pitching in as well. Hey, I wanted to help and *cough*get revenge*cough* on Crazy. When we find him I'll *cough*kill him*cough* I mean, make sure he won't get away to anywhere again.

"Geez, he better not mess up my house," Morn said, with fire? Anger? Fiery anger? Whatever. He had a sinister and dark look on his face with a twitching grin. I guess he would get pretty angry if Crazy messed up this place 'cause unlike the last house we saw, this one isn't a vacation house. It's his actual house. Who wouldn't get ticked if someone ruined the house you got through years of work.

"Eheheheheh, u-um M-morn looks scary," Kana said.

"He is," Kirby agreed.

"Can we go back to the search," Young said. Everyone agreed. They split into three groups, each one examining in a different floor.

**-Let the Birds Sing . . . Please-**

On the first floor we have Kana, Kirby, Ray, Pichu, and Jaku, making a total of five people. In other words this team is, Team Optimist.

"Foooooodddd," Kirby said looking into the refrigerator. He shook his head. "No, I have to be more serious." He turned away. Then he looked back. "But the food." He did that for a half hour surprisingly. At least the little guy is trying.

Meanwhile, Ray was actually trying to look for him with the others, so far, seeming to be unsuccessful.

"Hey, do you guys have any idea where he can _actually_ hide. It's hard to **not** see a giant floating hand," Ray said, turning to the others.

"I've tried tons of places and I can't seem to find him," Jaku told him. Everyone else said the same thing.

"Maybe he's on a different floor," Pichu suggested. They thought about it for a while and agreed that he's on a different floor.

"By the way, where's Kirby," Kana asked.

"Probably by the fridge, as long as we know he's there it doesn't matter," Ray said.

"Okay, I guess."

**-Let the Birds Sing . . . Please-**

On the second floor, we have Yuri, Samantha, Faron, Raphael and Rebekah. In other words, Team Pessimist. It seems that they're search has been unsuccessful as well. As some people were still looking for Crazy, they thought about different, random things.

Faron was plotting certain people's (*cough*Link*cough*) death/demise/misery/etc. Oh, and I thought you turned good. :( Then again, he plotted for like, what? At least ten games? Old habits die hard.

Samantha was thinking about guns. Gosh, sometimes I feel like she's trigger-happy. But, seeing her adventures, it's in her blood.

Raphael was thinking about random stuff, ranging from sweets and candy to 'the unknown mysteries of the world.' Yeah, don't ask. I have no idea either.

Rebekah was thinking about . . . school? God, I know she's like a cram school nerd but I didn't expecdt her to worry that much. Wait, now she's thinking about anime. And now Pokemon. Okay, the mind wanders.

Yuri was thinking about this whole situation. Geez, he's too much of a worrywart.

**-Let the Birds Sing . . . Please-**

On the third floor we have Morn, Lucario, ROB, Luigino, and Anime. This team has one thing in common. I'll call this team, 'Team I-Don't-Care-What-The-Hell-Happens-But-If-He-Did-Any-Damage-Imma-Beatin'-The-Crap-Out-Of-Crazy.' Gosh, that's one long name. But, it fits.

"Where. Is. Crazy. I will fucking beat him if he does _anything_ to my house," Morn said, fists twitching.

"Why does he have to exist," Anime yelled. "Crazy is only annoying! He was an alter ego! He shouldn't exist!"

"Well, imagine if Master Hand **did** have him as an alter ego," Mario said. They thought about it and the results were weird. It's like Master Hand would have mood swings a between a guy who's an idiot that watches soap operas with and a crazy psychopath with mental issues. That guy is your boss. That . . . that's not good, that's definitely not good.

"_Okay, maybe there __**is**__ a reason he exists,"_ Lucario said, telepathically like usual.

"Agreed," everybody else said.

"Lucario," ROB said. "Aren't you able to locate Crazy with the power of aura?"

"_Ah . . . I forgot."_

Anime stared at him. "Forgot? I thought you were the sensible one in the mansion!"

"I'm sorry. I'll check right away," Lucario said. Then he started. It was only a minute after he said, "Crazy is on the . . ."

**-Let the Birds Sing . . . Please-**

That's it. He can't resist the temptation. Kirby was slowly reaching for the handle of the door and the minute he opened it, even a crack, POP!

"WHAH! C-CRAZY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Kirby yelled out to the hand in the refrigerator. Somehow, Crazy actually fit in.

"Gots no time, pinky," Crazy said, immediately rushing out. Kirby instinctively dodged. As soon as possible, Kirby started to chase Crazy.

**-Let the Birds Sing . . . Please-**

Everyone was just sitting there, minding their own business. The room was in complete silence, but you could hear the birds sing peacefully outside. Ah, a nice day of relaxation and re-

"GUYS," they heard faintly a voice, which they recognized as Kirby, from the hallway. "GUYS! WATCH OUT!"

"Watch out," Jaku said, confused. "Watch out for what?"

"UWEEHEEHEE! COMIN' THROUGH PEOPLES," Crazy said as he crashed in and shoved a few people while going to the next hallway.

"SOMEONE GET THAT HAND," Ray yelled. They all started chasing Crazy through hallways and rooms. It was amazing how many rooms there were and somehow, you can barely ever find a dead end. They chased him through room after room, hallway after hallway. Crazy entered the staircase, with everyone shoving each other in the narrow stairwell, following.

The guys on the second floor gave up and are now just sitting there, little chat roaming in the room. To describe how they're feeling in one word, we all nailed it. Bored. They had nothing to do, and the tense air around them all was killing everyone.

"LOOK OUT, DAMN IT!"

"Wha," Samantha said as she checked the hallway, only to end up to her quickly leaning against the wall with her eyes widening as everyone else jumped/chase/ran after the psychopathic hand. Everyone had to move over to avoid getting shoved. As they finally processed what just happened into their minds they all started joining in on the chase montage.

**-Let the Birds Sing . . . Please-**

"He was on the first floor? How come the guys down there didn't find him," Anime asked as they were all walking down the stairwell.

"He was hiding in a refrigerator," Lucario stated bluntly.

". . . Oh."

"UWEEHEEHEE! GOIN' THROGH PEOPLEZ!"

Morn was the first to catch a glimpse of the chaos. "Holy!" He pushed everyone against the wall to the let the hand pass and so that they didn't get pushed. They leaned in to check if they really did see Crazy floating at running speed, laughing like a maniac. Morn looked the other way and yelled, "Lean against the wall again!" They all did so, watching the running Smashers go in the same direction of the hand. "C'mon, let's go!"

Crazy was going in random directions. Not looking where he was going he ended up smashing into something. Something that was important to the whole household. The Master Computer. And he broke it.

When everyone arrived and saw the scene, the most shock and terror befell their minds. There was one word that can summarize everyone's thought and some of you know it.

SHIT!

**-Let the Birds Sing . . . Please-**

He was weird. Barely anyone accepted him, if not, no one. He was a contradiction.

No bird was supposed to be like this. But he did. He was capable of speech, capable of walking, capable of pretty much anything a human could do. Yet, he was a bird. He was supposed to be a bird, wasn't he? Or was he supposed to be a human? Or was this 'God' that humans speak of, just trying to curse him? He had no clue anymore. The only thing he can say for sure is that, he didn't fit in with the birds and he didn't fit in with the humans, or any creature for that matter.

He was a freak.

But there was one thing that he felt, for so long. He felt that there was someone out there animal human-like person, that was just like him. Maybe there was, but not in his area.

He took up the names that most of the birds called him. That name was, Falco. No one knew why they decided to call him that, even though it wasn't an insult to tease him but Falco definitely seemed to like it. For some reason, whenever he thought about the name, he felt at home.

Or at least, he felt like how he thought someone would feel like if they're at home. He didn't learn what it was like. Falco never had a home. Nor parents, in fact. He had just suddenly appeared in the world, just like that.

He had no idea why he just came in like, 'poof', and neither did anyone else. But, Falco knew a few birds that didn't tease him, and they seemed trustable, but it just doesn't feel the same. Or, like how it should. Again, Falco had never had the chance to taste true friendship.

And no one chose to give him a chance. He didn't mind though, because he can be a solo person when he wanted to. He didn't want anyone to get into the business of his . . . curiosity, I guess you could say. It amazed, it fascinated him, and it was aircraft.

Falco, even though being a bird, never had flown himself. His wings seemed to be incapable of lifting his weight, so he never got to actually do it. He had imagined, but he could tell it was never the same. But one day he caught the glimpse of a plane. He had never thought that something other than birds were capable of being airborne, but he believed it when he saw it. A plane!

He knew that he could never go on one, but still. It was amazing and sometimes, Falco just couldn't help but think about it. Maybe even play with the thought and create something brand new, which he did. Falco had seen a plane, but what about something more advanced. Into space, able to roam the galaxy, finding adventure, and feeling free. He had always dreamed of such a thing, he imagined so much, he had been able to make blueprints, weaponry (on the safe side), and up to the smallest bit of machinery in his mind. He called the beloved ship, the Arwing.

It was his dream to make it true. But it was impossible.

He was odd. The freak. It would be impossible to get the materials for it. Falco had to settle for just imagining.

Today, Falco was wandering the forest, imagining like usual. He reached the edge of the forest and peeked out onto the street, seeing an interesting sight.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"STOP THE CAR! STOP THE CAR, DAMN IT!"

"I'M TRYIN'! I'M TRYIN'!"

A car was driving at high, uncontrollable speeds on the roads and just arriving to this one. It was then starting to screech to a stop, actually burning the rubber of the tires. You could actually see the smoke! Total sweat drop. The driver came out of the door.

He had dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a brown jacket, white t-shirt, black pants, black and white checker converse, and wore shades that were put up like a headband at the time. He whipped his head around to check if there were any cops that realized he was going WAY over the speed limit. Then his eyes landed on Falco and they locked into eye contact.

"Morn, you are never driving the car again," a voice said from the car. Another guy came out of the car. He had blue hair, wearing a red t-shirt, blue denim shorts, and brown sneakers. He looked at the blonde and then looked towards the direction he was looking at, realizing why he was silent.

"Hey Yuri. I think we found him."

**-Let the Birds Sing . . . Please-**

Here's a little explanation why Morn was driving like a crazy maniac and why they're using a car instead of just poofing up.

It was a day after Crazy broke the Master Computer. Everyone was worried since they have less of a chance of finding a Smasher immediately. They couldn't rely on Master Hand's Hand Magic for long. It wasn't as efficient and it drains the energy out of Master Hand, so he always has to take breaks. And even though he didn't show up last time, they still worried about that other Judgebender.

As most of them were doing nothing, Master Hand slammed through the door, which was completely unnecessary.

"I found a Smasher!"

Everybody widened their eyes in shock. They didn't expect Master Hand to find anything, mostly because . . . he's still an idiot, only sometimes, but still an idiot.

"Who and where," Jaku asked.

**-Let the Birds Sing . . . Please-**

"Alright," Faron said. "We have three hundred thousand dollars to for flights, food, hotel, etc."

Since the Master Computer controlled all the portal locations, they had to do everything the old fashioned way. The old fashioned way, is basically, planes, hotels, vague locations, stuff that makes it harder.

There wasn't much happening on the plane ride to Mexico (surprisingly). They were able to check in to their hotel, which was really nice. They knew Falco was in the area. Or, at least within an area of one thousand yards. They had to dig up info, like asking people if there been sightings of a gigantic, human-like bird. _That_ narrowed it down by quite a bit. Now, there were searching him down into the narrow downed area. The Smashers and Judgebenders were split into three groups.

In one car, on the driver's seat was Faron. In the passenger seat was Mario. In the other seats were Kirby and Pichu. So they dumped the younger ones on those two, huh?

The next car had Samantha as the driver, Lucario in the passenger seat, and Rebekah and Ray in the back.

The last car had Morn driving, Yuri next to him, and Kana and ROB sitting in the back. The teens, pretty much.

Morn was a good driver, actually, but there was a slight problem.

"Hey, ROB," Morn said, "can you find anything on your sonar thing?"

"Yes," he replied. "I believe he's in our subarea."

"Good. That's-"

Suddenly, a bullet broke one of the windows.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED," Kana screamed.

"LIKE FUCK I KNOW," Morn yelled. "ALL I KNOW IS THAT WE PROBABLY NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Morn stomped onto the gas and sped. Another bullet hit. They were rushing by, but then Yuri caught something in the rearview mirror. A Scope Primid.

Somehow, it got a normal gun and was trying to aim for their car. In this realization, Yuri knew that they were on the right track.

Yuri turned to the back seats and yelled with grimness in his voice as more bullets hit the car, "ROB, call the others! We need them here! NOW!"

"You know what's going on," Morn asked him, still driving as fast as he can.

"There's a Scope Primid on top of a building. It keeps jumping from building to building as its aiming for us. That probably means Falco's at the very least somewhere near."

Morn took a glance at one of the tops of the buildings they were passing and did see a Primid. He focused on one of the buildings and focused. Morn still had his foot on the gas but his left hand let go of the steering wheel and went out the window. He snapped and lightning struck a building but missed the Primid.

"Damn it," Morn said. He tried again and got a hit. It seems that they don't have to worry for the time being. Morn mentally cheered as he looked back towards the road and realized . . .

They were going to hit a house. Morn panicked for a sec and then veered left at a high speed. He panicked so much; he couldn't stop driving so fast.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"STOP THE CAR! STOP THE CAR, DAMN IT!"

"I'M TRYIN'! I'M TRYIN'!"

And that's how it happened.

Now, back to present.

"ROB," Yuri turned to towards said robot in human form, "you called the others, right?"

"Yes, they said they're on their way."

"Good." Yuri opened his mouth to talk to Falco, but Kana beat him to it.

"Your name is Falco, right?"

Falco was surprised. He thought they would freak or something, but they seemed different. Not the 'oh we don't care about looks' different but more like they were familiar with him. Some of them reminded him of something but he couldn't quite catch it. This was the first time he was spoken to by a human. He hesitated but finally said, "Yes."

The girl smirked, pointed at him, and yelled, "Your Falco Lombardi, Star Fox pilot and friend of Fox McCloud!"

The memories went through his head like a flood and he remembered everything and gained information of what's going on.

He paused and looked up. "So you're my teammates?"

The three teens smiled, while ROB just did nothing except nod. Falco grinned and nodded back.

*BOOM!*

"Already," Kana asked.

"Probably."

"C'mon, let's get ready," Morn said.

Four out of five of them all gained their battle outfits, but the Judgebenders noticed something.

"We got new weapons," Kana asked, brandishing her new katana. It was longer and had a different shape. It seemed more polished as well.

"I guess," Morn said, examining his dagger. The handle was adorned with an iron snake curling it. The hilt was black and the blade was slightly longer. Morn tried slicing and it was more lighter.

"It doesn't matter now, let's go," Marth said.

They all sprinted towards the place they guessed the Subspace Army should be. They found them in the middle of the forest, cutting down trees, setting them on fire. If it spread anymore, it might hit the city.

"God damn it," Falco said, "these things always make the worst situations, don't they!"

"ROB call the others and tell them to hurry up even more," Marth told the robot. The robot nodded and immediately made calls.

"We're going into battle, now," Marth signaled to everyone. They all charged in.

They all fought the hoard as best as they could but with only four people, it was nearly impossible. They were all gaining many wounds, but they were still fighting vigorously. ROB was done with the calls and entered the battle himself, or itself. I don't know about that.

"ROB," Marth yelled as he fought his way through towards said robot. "When are they coming?"

"As soon as they can."

"I hope that's in a couple minutes."

They fought even more, held back by their wounds. Morn was trying to practice with his new dagger, at least.

"_Slash, slash, feint, dodge, do- Aw, dammit. Still gotta practice. And I hope the others will get here __**BEFORE**_ _we die!"_

As if on cue, the others came.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG," Kana yelled at the others, mostly turning her head towards Rebekah.

"We got caught up by a couple of um . . . bullets. Uh, nice sword," told her as they started fighting back-to-back.

"Right back at you," Kana said, glancing at Rebekah's sword. She got a whole new sword. She got a finely made, thin rapier. The foil and hilt had matching, delicately crafted ivy designs, painted gold. It was a beautiful work.

Everyone was battling more capably, with more confidence knowing that they have more chances of winning. They were starting to gain fewer wounds and reducing the Armies' numbers more quickly. Apparently, the fight started moving towards the street, and soon they were in it.

Morn used an electric attack, but there was a little mishap.

"OW!" A metal pipe hit him on the head, around his eye. He was rubbing it with one hand, using his dagger with the other. "Why the hell," he started grumbling.

"Don't you know? Electricity attracts metal," Pichu said, as he fought by.

"Geez, I really need to practice more," Morn said, again rubbing his eye. He fought more, using his electrical powers more, experimenting mostly. Morn created an outburst of electricity and it caused an even bigger accident than the last.

An oil truck was passing by, the driver not paying attention. The oil was contained in a huge metal cylinder. You could see where I'm going with this.

Yes, Morn accidentally attracted the truck over to the battlefield. Morn was fighting a few more Primids not realizing this, until he turned back. He was too shocked to dodge.

"Get out of there, damn it!"

He was yanked away, out of reach from the gigantic cylinder. He didn't know what yanked him until he saw Samus and her electric whip. She used it to pull him out of the way.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The battleground now had oil, covering all over. It was going to be more difficult to fight like this. The Primids were having trouble as well. They had to fight on oil. Just saying that, I know it's a bad idea.

Anyway, they were all having difficulty fighting, and the Primids were too stubborn to move onto a new field. They all kept slipping and sliding! It looked ridiculous!

"GAH! The oil is making my water manipulation mess up," Rebekah yelled in frustration.

"Isn't oil a liquid," Kana asked.

"I haven't practiced enough to manipulate anything other than H2O," Rebekah yelled. "It's too difficult to manipulate oil, let alone anything else!"

Then it clicked in Kana's mind. "_Oil, fire, why didn't I think of it before!"_

"GUYS," she yelled catching their attention. "WE NEED TO CLEAR OUT OF THE OIL! I'M PRETTY SURE YOU KNOW WHERE I'M GETTING AT IF YOU'VE ACKNOWLEDGED MY FIRE SKILLS!"

Everyone got that message and started clearing out of the oil-spilled areas. Once they were all out, Kana took a pebble. She lit it on fire and flicked it in.

*BOOM! CRASH!*

Epic explosion.

"Hehe, cake," Kana said, proud of her work.

"Cake? I thought it was pie," Rebekah said.

"I know that there's 'piece of cake' and 'easy as pie.' I don't exactly know," Kana replied. "I just prefer cake."

"No way. Pie is awesome."

"Cake."

"Pie."

"CAKE!"

"PIE!"

"STOP," the looked over towards Ike. "You're standing in front of an epic fiery background but you're arguing which is better, cake or pie!"

"What are we supposed to do," Kana asked. "Epic pose when there's no one to pose for?"

"I was thinking that we can just call Master Hand to get us home."

"Agreed," they both said at the same time.

**-Let the Birds Sing . . . Please-**

Through many attempts of Master Hand using his magic to make a portal (and barely making success), our Smashers finally got home, or Morn's house to be technical. But Morn isn't going to like what he sees.

"Master Hand . . .," Morn said, shaking. "What happened to my expensive new couch?"

The couch looked awesome . . . before. Now, it looked like it was mauled by an army of cats and you could barely see the pretty patterns.

"Blame Crazy."

Crazy entered the room. "Yoez yoez! Waz up peoplez!"

Morn looked towards him, shaking in anger, as if enveloped in fire. That can't be actual fire, right?

"!"

Now, Crazy was getting murdered by Morn and his dagger.

"I wish I could hear the birds sing," Samantha said. She looked towards Falco. _"Heeeeyyyy. :D"_

"No."

"Damn it."

**-Let the Birds Sing . . . Please-**

**Anime: The chapter ends here!**

**Kana: Is another Smasher next?**

**Anime: No, I might take Amberdust's idea, making a chapter where they discuss about their plans and stuff.**

**Rebekah: Sure, why not?**

**Anime: Don't take my catchphrase. Anyway, R&R! By the way is Morn still killing Crazy?**

**Rebekah: Yep.**

**Anime: Wow.  
><strong>


	20. PLOT PLOT PLOT

**Anime: No Smasher today!**

**Morn: You already announced that the last chapter.**

**Anime: I thought you were too busy beating up Crazy at the time. You didn't hear, so how did you find out?**

**Morn: Point taken. Although, why did you abandon us? =_o (twitch)**

**Anime: (little freaked out) The assignments I've gotten lately are killer. I wanted to write all the time but-**

**Rebekah: Education goes first! ALWAYS! Anime doesn't own anything except me, Kana, and Morn.**

**Kana: Why do I have a feeling she's going to sa-**

**Rebekah: EDUCATION'S FIRST!**

**Kana: Knew it.**

**-PLOT PLOT PLOT-**

It was a few days after Falco had returned to the mansion, er, wait. Scratch that.

They were still in Morn's house and, unfortunately, the Master Computer is still broken. They seemed manage without it, but the fact that it's still broken decreased team morale. They had hoped to be informed immediately, but they had to settle with Master Hand using his magic. Speaking of Master Hand, he had suddenly decided that they should all help discuss plans for this whole situation.

They all met in the huge dining room containing a huge, narrow table that only goes in one straight line with chairs lined up evenly on each side. They all sat there in silence, thinking over many things, from the most insignificant thought to the most serious in their situation, until Master Hand, sitting (?) at the head of the table, spoke up, shaking them from their thoughts.

"As you know, I have all gathered you all here to discuss our plans against the Subspace Army," he boomed. "I would like to say that I am pleased that we have gotten this many Smashers and Judgebenders so far, but we're still having many troubles. We're only discussing two topics. First, I would like to discuss Tabuu."

Sadly, the Judgebenders, Pichu, and Jaku couldn't say much since they were never involved with the incident, leaving the ones who were in Brawl to discuss the most.

"Tch," Samantha said. "We all know that he should be dead."

"He should," Raphael began, "but we fell for his little illusion."

"But we'll beat him this time," Kirby said confidently.

"One problem," Yuri said. "If it's an illusion, the original can be more powerful. Plus, that might not even what the guy might look like. He made it up but it doesn't have to look like him."

"Very true," Faron admitted. "But, it would take quite a bit of energy to make an illusion for so long. I should know. I experience in magic. It's hard to make an image that's completely based on imagination, let alone making one for that much time."

Ray sighed. "Either he's powerful, or he made a hologram. Faron, you mostly talked to him on a holographic screen, so it should be easy to just make an image with a computer."

"He couldn't have made a hologram in Subspace. It felt too real. Solid," Luigino mentioned.

"It's possible he made an android to take his place, or perhaps even a creature from Shadow Bugs," ROB suggested.

"True, the robot part is very well possible, but he would need Mr. Game and Watch at the time to get the Shadow Bugs in the first place," Falco said.

"But what about the Primids," Samantha asked.

"I always thought that those were leftovers from last time," Falco said. "If not, then I think it's when they disperse back to Shadow Bugs. They always crawl back somewhere and I thought it was Subspace."

"UGH," Kana groaned, scratching her head from frustration. "There are too little clues that we end up with so many conclusions! Can't we just stray away from this topic for now? Or at least talk about something different about Tabuu?"

"I agree," Jaku said, slumping in his chair, barely any of what they just said processing into his mind. He didn't have anything to do with this Tabuu guy; can he at least help them talk about something they can all understand?

"Alright, then how about we talk about what he's plotting," Morn suggested. "I haven't seen him use a Subspace Bomb even once, and if I remember correctly, he mass produced those things. He could make the apocalypse happen anytime but he didn't. What's up with that?"

"He had us ROBs make them," ROB answered. "It'd be impossible to make even a prototype without the help of us. He wouldn't be able to make a bomb, even if he tried."

"I suppose," Rebekah said, rubbing her chin, "but, if that's true, then what is he planning? If he does not want to get every single world into Subspace, then what does he want? Wasn't he basically the evil, cruel overlord or something of Subspace or whajamacallit? I'm pretty sure he want that, especially if he went through that much just to do so."

Yuri sighed, "Who knows? He hasn't made a single move except sending out his little small fries, or that one Judgebender. There are just too little clues to get a good answer, or even a halfway decent one!"

"That is true," Master Hand said. "There are so little leads that we can't find out anything, for the time being. I suppose we should go to the second and last discussion. I would like to talk about the corrupted Judgebender."

"Oh God," Morn said, rubbing his temples. "The headaches are coming back."

"_This _will be a challenge," Falco said, rubbing his chin. "Well, what I want to know is why he joined Tabuu in the first place."

"I saw the footage and he looked . . .," Rebekah said, struggling for the right word. "He looked underfed; he didn't get balanced nutrition, barely eating. He was practically as skinny as that Tony kid in our school. A prisoner perhaps?"

"Rebekah, he's skinnier than Tony," Kana pointed out. "Anyway, that's possible, but I would say that there would be a sign of wounds. If he was a prisoner then he would have at least resisted. Usually, wouldn't someone like, whip you, or at the very least punish you by pain if you defy them."

"True, true," Faron said. "I've done that myself."

"Maybe something else," Samantha suggested. "I say he was blackmailed."

_"That's a reasonable possibility,"_ Lucario said. _"There's nothing wrong with that idea."_

"Maybe Tabuu lied to him," Ray guessed. "It's happened a ton of times. You tell him you're the good guy and the good guy is the _bad_ guy and he'll believe you."

Many suggestions and theories were thrown across the room or just passed around through whispers, everyone having a different idea of which or what might be right.

"Hey, Falco, Pichu. Why aren't you two saying anything," Luigino said.

"Us two didn't really get to see the guy with our own eyes. The image was just fed into our brains," Pichu reminded.

"Ah, yes," Master Hand said. "I have an image." He snapped and in the middle of the table, appeared there appeared with a poof, was a picture of the Judgebender.

"Hm, he is quite underfed," Falco said, looking at the picture.

If we look over here, we see Anime in a daze. Throughout the whole conversation she's been thinking about something completely different.

"_I wonder if this fic is going in a good direction," _Anime thought. _"I get plenty reviews, speaking of which, Amberdust said that, 'why not,' isn't really a catchphrase. Maybe I should stop trying to make a catchphrase or something. Anyway, I'm getting into plot now-"_

"HEY ANIME!" Anime looked over to the seat to her left, which seated Kana.

"Huh, yeah?"

"I know that you're now involved with this too much, but, since you're an author," Kana said, "Do you have any ideas?"

"_Why not give them a clue?" _Anime grinned. "I wonder if that Judgebender's story is completely different than what we expect. I've seen games with tons of plot twists; why not our little adventure here? Plus, we have no idea about his background except he's well-trained with guns and that he's young."

"Something completely different," Kana repeated.

"Yeah. I've seen tons of crazy plot twists in a lot of other games, animes, etc. Like, say this classic one. The guy that you think is the bad guy turns out to be a tool and then you find out that there's a different person as the bad guy. It's old nowadays, but in its day it was probably totally unexpected and new."

"I can't figure anything out like that," Raphael said.

"_We know nothing of his background . . .," _Ray thought. Ray played with the idea as everyone else had suggested things out loud without even thinking it through too much. Suddenly, he thought of something odd, but possibly right. "What if he doesn't have a background?"

Anime thought, _"They're getting warmer."_

Murmurs were passed around the room, thinking about the odd idea, until someone spoke up.

"Ray, what are you talking about," Yuri asked. "Everyone has a past, even if it's the most boring one it counts."

"Like, is someone doesn't remember a thing," he started with his theory, "wouldn't they be easily manipulated? You have no idea what's the hell might be going on and then this freaky cyber guy comes in and tells you something that's completely off from the truth, like saying he's the good guy, offers you to join him to make righteousness or something as tacky, and then you do."

"Interesting idea," Anime said. "It's quite creative and Tabuu is capable of doing it. All you need to do is," Anime made a gesture with her hands, "SMACK on the head and they're yours."

"_It's very possible, not thought of,"_ Lucario said, _"but possible."_

"Is it right or not," Kirby asked.

"I don't know but it makes sense," Faron said.

"Should we stick with it," Rebekah asked.

"It's an odd thought but it's the most reasonable thing we have," Master Hand said from the front.

Morn was thinking and then said with a sigh, "I can't focus right now; there are too many puzzling things. I say we should just sleep on it and have this topic wait for another time."

After Morn suggested the idea, 'agreed's and 'I concur's were thrown around the room.

"I suppose since there is a unanimous verdict I will have to agree," Master Hand announced. "Everyone may rest or do their business for the rest of the day and we shall discuss tomorrow. Meeting adjourned!"

As soon as those two words were heard, everyone unseated and went to their affairs; some people wished to just resume the fun they were having this morning, others decided to discuss a little more with each other, and some just going back to their temporary rooms.

Lucario was one of those people. He had decided to think alone in his room. Lucario thought about the Judgebender's habits when they had fought. He probably wasn't a prisoner; that he knew. The Judgebender being blackmailed is a likely possibility, and the amnesiac concept uses a bit of creativity but was just as possible. But . . .

Was there another possibility that they overlooked?

Lucario had to think a bit deeper into their first encounter. He remembered every single detail in that fight, knowing that this knowledge will be useful in the future. Nothing stuck out too much. It was like any usual fight, using his . . . aura . . .

That's it! Whenever Lucario uses his aura, whether using it like a sonar system or using it in battle, he's always able to read someone's mind, but . . .

That's when Lucario remembered something important. He was able to hear everybody's mind. He's able to hear everything; a random thought, secrets, all the things on or in your mind. Even if you're not thinking words, he can still hear something, or sometimes even see an image . . .

But, that Judgebender had nothing. Lucario remembered that he heard nothing, saw nothing, and felt nothing. The Judgebender had no emotion at the time and he wasn't thinking anything except one single sentence, actually, just four words:

**KILL**

Even if the JB (you know the abbreviation, if not, that is sad) was a murderous psychopath, he would have at least thought of some sort of crazy ass reason, like thinking he's doing it so that people can go to 'the land above us' something even crazier that only God knows what. But the thought stood harsh, yet strong, but cold.

It took a little while but Lucario found out what it was.

In that Judgebender's mind, it was a lawful order. It was like a hard, tall, concrete wall and the only thing you can do about it is follow alongside it v: follow it's order of staying out.

Lucario pondered on the idea and soon gave up, for it was too soon to assume. Besides, with Anime's theory, who knows what it could be?

**-PLOT PLOT PLOT-**

Samantha was strolling through the mansion garden, in deep thoughts, just trying to figure out that Judgebender's story, but also something else.

Samantha had remembered the battle, feeling that something, just something, was up with that Judgebender kid. It had been on her mind the minute they introduced the topic of the Judgebender. There is just something she's got to remember about the kid.

It just feels important. But she doesn't know why.

It's starting to go on the tip of her tongue, but it's not slipping off. It's his looks; it's _**got**_ to be something about the looks. She just knows it.

His hair? No. His physique? No. His . . . his . . . his eyes?

THAT'S IT!

His eyes! That's what she was looking for! His eyes . . . they were . . . different, but not in a good way.

It seemed that his eyes were . . . empty. Sad, lonely, emotionless. There wasn't any light in it; there wasn't a spark of hope. It didn't seem like he lost hope long ago, but more like it was never there in the first place. The question is:

Why?

**-PLOT PLOT PLOT-**

Morn was one of the ones who stayed in their chairs, still in deep thought of the topics.

Instead of thinking about the Judgebender (and getting his headaches again), he decided to try and figure out Tabuu.

Hm, they barely had any leads on that guy. Maybe they could try what Anime said: something completely unexpected. What could that be?

If it's something completely unexpected, then how do you guess what it might be? Ah, the contradictions.

Geez, what the heck is Tabuu doing? What the heck did he do in the past that tricked them so well? What in hell's name is that madman thinking! Morn had no idea!

BAH! This is way too frustrating! All Morn knows for sure is that Tabuu is supposed to be dead, but he isn't!

. . . Right?

**-PLOT PLOT PLOT-**

In the middle of everyone's thoughts, the Crazy Alarm went off. Of course like usual though, they had to beat Crazy with a frying pan multiple times, especially since Crazy was growing an even bigger immunity to the frying pans (they might need to use something _a lot_ bigger next), they ran up to Master Hand's humble abode on the top floor.

"Master Hand," Kirby yelled. "What's wrong?"

"I found more Smashers."

"Who! Which Smasher!"

"It's-"

"Wait," Yuri interrupted, "you said 'Smashers.' That's plural. Do you mean that there is more than one Smasher out there we need to find!"

Master Hand paused but then sighed and said, "The total is three Smashers and one Judgebender."

Everyone had a blank look on their face but once the information slowly settled into their brains, they all yelled (very, _very_ loudly), "WHAT!"

**-PLOT PLOT PLOT-**

**Anime: **_**Aaanndd **_**it's done!**

**Morn: You wouldn't dare tell spoilers even though you're just waiting to spew them out.**

**Anime: I don't want to ruin the whole storyline, although, I did release some info. Or did I? Hm, you better find out**. **By the way, to those of you readers who are wondering what Tabuu is planning, or what that Judgebender's story, you can only read to find out! ;)**

**Kana: With that sly look, you're getting too cocky.**

**Anime: I'm not cocky, I just want to make it a mystery. Sadly, I couldn't make the chapter longer. =3=**

**Rebekah: I agree, even if I don't know what the ending is, just telling spoilers will ruin the whole thing. Now, R&R people and make sure to do your homework!**

**Kana: You always have been a workaholic.**

**Anime: Oh, and to Amberdust, if you want to see if a theory might be correct, PM me.  
><strong>


	21. Old Faces and New Are Here Again

**Anime: TIME TO GET ONTO SOME STORYLINE!**

**Kana: Why are we getting so many people? T_T And while the Master Computer is down too.**

**Anime: It'd be lame to have just forty chapters of finding Smashers and Judgebenders, especially with specials or fillers. I should at least put up a change of pace once in a while, y'know?**

**Rebekah: Forty-seven chapters and over, just to find us. Yeah, that would get boring.**

**Anime: Plus, I think this fanfic will get longer than I think and, it'll make it more exciting.**

**Morn: I wonder who the next Judgebender is. Oh, and Anime does not own SSB or anything possibly copyrighted except me, Kana, and Rebekah.**

**-Old Faces and New Are Here Again-**

"You mean to tell us that there are four people we need at the same time!"

If you read the last chapter, you know what they're raging about. If you didn't, NEVAH SKIP AHEAD!

As you know, our Smashers plus Judgebenders have to find four people at the same time. Three out of four of these people were Smashers while the remaining was a Judgebender. This is a bit much to get all at once. They've never gotten this many before, plus they might all be in completely different places! How would they be able to get all of them then without losing to the Subspace Army? Plus, if they go one at a time, someone else on the other side of the globe might get killed.

"Calm down, calm down," Master Hand said . . . calming them down. "Thankfully, all of them are in one area."

At that news the Smashers relaxed somewhat, but they were still panicked.

"Please give us more info, Master Hand," ROB requested.

"Please do," Rebekah said with a hand over her chest. "I want to find out everything so I can either relax or let my adrenaline pump up a bit too much for its own good."

"Yes, yes," Master Hand started. "As you know, I have found three Smashers and one Judgebender. I have yet to learn how to learn a Judgebender's element, whether using magic or not, but I was able to identify which Smashers we have found. These three Smashers are Roy, Princess Peach, and Lucas."

Each person had different reactions, viewing from joy to annoyance, mostly mixed emotions since it was various people this time.

"I am not sure who the Judgebender is, or what they look like, but I can feel the power in that area with the Smashers," Master Hand continued. "We can easily get the listed Smashers to remember, but you can easily see the problem with the Judgebender."

"How the heck are we going to find the Judgebender if we don't even know who he is," Faron questioned angrily. "We can't just wait for the Master Computer to get fixed!"

"Sadly, our only hope is that he will come in at the right time," Master Hand said disheartened as much as the Smashers and Judgebenders. "I can try looking further but I wish for you Smashers to at the very least make some progress. I'm sending you all out right now while I stay here to confirm who the Judgebender is."

Master Hand snapped and a portal appeared behind everyone. He pointed at it and yelled, "Hurry!"

"Wait, but Master Hand," Jaku protested to ask something. "Who are the Smashers?"

"I believe one is quite familiar with you Jaku, and another with you Luigino. I'm sure you'll know them when you see them," Master Hand replied. "I sure you'll know them in a flash. Now go!"

Jaku looked at him with confusion as everyone else left, but he did as he was told.

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

Geez, it was getting way too rough without Jaku.

He sighed as he walked past the neighboring houses and to his humble abode. He closed his eyes in distress, thinking about his current, decreasing social life. He entered his house, went to his room, and turned on the computer, thinking about what the heck he could do with his life now.

Do you remember this kid? No, well, this is Ryo, best friend of Jaku. Few months after Jaku's leave, now spending summer vacation, wasting his life away.

Ryo felt like he was between a rock and a hard place. After Jaku left, school was pretty harsh and boring; harsh because the kids kept on spreading crappy rumors about why Jaku left him and boring because Ryo had no other friends or way to occupy his time.

Ryo leaned back in his chair and wondered. Hm, maybe he should get a hobby. Still going through many thoughts, he went through random websites without really thinking.

He was really proud his friend was actually a cool-as-hell video game character but now he envied him a bit. Jaku got to go on cool-ass adventures while Ryo was stuck here doing nothing and he even had to keep quiet about the whole thing that happened. Ryo was well aware of all the dangers but it beats mindlessly surfing on websites without his best friend there to ease his boredom. He sighed.

For once, he actually focused at what the heck he was doing; on a hobby website for something called . . . gundam. Ryo sighed once more. Why the heck was he looking at this junk! He doesn't even know what this shit is!

Ryo 'x'ed out the window and left his chair to instead sit on his bed. He shook his head. He decided to go out again, even though he was there just seconds ago. He walked around for bit and wondered, 'Jaku . . . will you come back? Are you even alive?'

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

"Wimp!"

Can't they just stop?

"Dork!"

Will they ever?

"Loser!"

Maybe . . .

"I heard that kid's sister died because of him."

Maybe he'll have to hear it forever . . . besides . . .

"You mean _that wimp_ killed his sister?"

He can never make it stop himself, because . . .

"Murderer!"

Courage can only lead to recklessness . . .

"Killer!"

So why should people have it?

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

The sink was broken again. She couldn't find the right plumber . . . her plumber.

Do you remember _this_ lady? Yes, no, maybe so? Well, this is Mrs. Boletus, or Momo Boletus, from the chapter when we found Mario, also the woman with the worst plumbing ever, even though she had tons of money.

Mrs. Boletus put a hand on her cheek in distress. It was the fifth time the sink broke and she always called a plumber her friend recommended. Said plumber would always fix it quite quickly, and not that she thought about it, it was quick because they probably wanted to keep it broken so that she would call again. They either did it for money or to see Momo and her beautiful 'figure' again. Momo's face expressed disgust at the later.

Momo didn't want just a plumber she did not know a thing about; she wanted the plumber she trusted most!

I'm sure you all know who that is.

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

"Oh thank god Master Hand got it right," Raphael said, coming last through the portal.

Everyone was thankful for that too. No preparations, no awful airplane food, no cheap hotels, none of the whole traveling thing. They were now standing in a park and it looked quite lively; filled with beautiful plants and benches and lamps with no sign of bird droppings. _You_ know how awful that stuff is.

"Everyone," Luigino said to call everyone's attention. "What do you think Master Hand meant when he said that Jaku and I were familiar with the Smashers?"

"Well, obviously," Faron started, "both of you know one or two of the Smashers on the list."

"I bet Luigino knew Peach. I bet even more money that it's that Boletus chick," Kana said. "But I don't know much about you Jaku."

"Well," Jaku scratched his head. "I don't really remember too many people, but I think I might have an idea."

"Guess we'll have to find out," Samantha said, walking away further out of the park. "C'mon let's start searching.

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

He got near a group of people.

"Get away, criminal!"

. . . No use in thinking anything of it now.

He bumped into a girl.

"Kya! P-please! Don't hurt me!"

The reaction was to be expected.

He walked past the gang of the school.

"Oi, you! Get ovah here damnit!" Oh my god, annoying accent!

He took a glance over to them, looking at each kid from head to toe. Slowly, he made his way over to them. If it was a beating, he can handle it. He had already gotten enough.

"So yous da kid who gone and killed 'is sis, eh?"

He hesitated. He lowered his head in shame and replied, ". . . yes."

"Hehe. The guy who killed his sis," the kid said to the rest of his gang, cracking his knuckles. "Dun ya think we'd be a legend if we beat 'im?"

He saw it coming. He closed his eyes, ready for a punch to connect to his face but felt nothing and instead heard a punch to someone else. He opened his eyes to figure out what the heck just happened. In front of him was a redhead, the one who threw the punch.

He looked angered, but the blond boy didn't know why. We all know this redhead though.

"Hey! What did he do to you," Ryo yelled defiantly.

"He just hit the boss," a kid in the back said. Unfortunately for Ryo, he realized only know how peeved the other kids in the gang seemed to and all of them looked like they wanted to maul him, especially this one kid who was twice his size.

"Eheheheheh," Ryo laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, we better run." And with that Ryo started running like the wind, dragging the poor kid with him who was just staring at him in shock and confusion.

"What are you doing," the blond kid asked.

"I'm running a marathon for a million dollars," he replied sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing! I'm saving your ass, and mine too!"

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

"Sooo," Kana said with her hands behind her head. She slowed her pace to talk to Jaku. "You think it might be Ryo?"

As Jaku leaned towards the fact that Ryo is probably (Anime: Probably? Pft.) Roy, they began to walk to his house. Jaku was behind the group, most likely worried about his best friend. Kana has just now decided to help comfort him a bit.

"Yeah," Jaku said. "From what I recall, he acts like Roy except Ryo's much less laid back."

"Geez," Kana said. "Ryo, Roy, God why do they always like to change the names in such a stupid, obvious way?"

"I don't know," Marth said, joining in on the conversation. "Like how my last name is Lowell, both before and after I die. And then there's Samantha and Samus, and wasn't Faron something in Twilight Princess?"

"I don't know, I never finished the game," Kana replied. "But it just seems so tacky. Seriously, in this one fanfiction, there are tons of these name variations/puns/etc. Seriously, why does that happen?"

"Don't ask me, ask the people who make everything happen," Jaku said. They turn back almost looking suspiciously toward the screen, I mean, uh . . .

Then they suddenly turn back without a thought. Yeesh, they scared me for a bit.

The three caught up to the head of the group, a little bit more encouraged. They had reached the porch of Ryo's house.

It looked . . . tacky. Like those old fashioned houses that you find in TV shows. It was a light blue with a yellow door and roof. The windows were nice and tidy, the curtains covering any sign of what the house looked like in the inside. Of course, Jaku didn't need to look. He's memorized the whole place.

They knocked on the door and expected to see Ryo open the door but instead saw Mrs. Pyros.

"Um, hello," she said, but it sounded more like a question. She wondered why all these people were at her front door. "May I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Pyros," Jaku waved.

"Ah, it's you Jaku," she said in relief. "Who exactly are these people?"

"Eh, lately I've gotten quite a bit of friends," Jaku convincingly lied.

"I see. So do you need anything?"

"Um, is Ryo home?"

"I'm afraid he just left moments ago."

"Do you at least know where he is?"

"Nope. I'm sorry that I couldn't help."

"It's okay. Well, bye Mrs. Pyros."

And with that Mrs. Pyros closed the door and the group of Smashers left. Jaku slumped his shoulders in distress.

"Where can he be," Jaku asked. Kana patted his back.

"We should tell the others," Kana said while still comforting Jaku.

They all agreed.

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

They walked around aimlessly for what seemed like an hour but were really a few mere minutes. They finally stopped at the park, hair drenched in sweat and hands on their knees while panting.

"Hey," Ryo panted, "you okay?"

"Why," the kid panted back.

"Eh?"

"Why did you do that," the blond kid finished.

Ryo stood up straight, shocked at the question. He thought about it and said, "First, can we take a seat over there." He pointed to a bench and the kid nodded in response.

They sat down, silent for a minute. The blond kid waited for his answer but instead heard him say, "I'm Ryo Pyros. What about you?"

He took a side glance at him. "Can't you answer the question first?"

"Isn't it rude not to introduce yourself," Ryo huffed.

". . .," he was silent for a bit. "Luka, Luka Dilam. Now will you answer the question?"

"Alright, alright. I don't see what's so bad about doing a good deed. I didn't think it through but it's still a good deed. Although . . .," Ryo looked at Luka, analyzing him from head to toe. "Why were they going to try and beat you up? Plus, I heard them say something about _you_ being a murderer. You don't look like much."

Luka was quiet. Ryo was uncomfortable, expecting him not to say anything, but surprisingly, Luka had a reply.

"It's a really long story," he said.

"I got time."

Luka was a bit uncomfortable about thinking about the incident again, but he started anyway."Well, it was a while back. Three years ago, when I was eight and my sister was twelve . . ."

_*Flashback*_

"_Luka! Be careful!"_

"_Don't worry Ayumi, I'll be okay!"_

_The pair of siblings had found a baby bird that had fallen from the nest. Luka had wanted to return it while Ayumi was a bit scared to. He had happily started climbing, but Ayumi was worried he might fall._

"_Alright," Luka said, placing the bird in the nest. "Back home, little guy." Luka smiled at the job well done and placed his foot on a nearby branch. He let go of the branch with the bird nest, but as soon as Luka released it for support, the tree branch he was on snapped. Luka fell and waited for impact, but he didn't feel anything painful, only something cushioning him from the fall. The thing that he fell on was his sister._

"_Ayumi," Luka said getting off her. He started shaking her shoulders. "Ayumi?" A red substance was now visible on the grass; blood. "AYUMI!"_

_*Flashback End*_

Ryo didn't say anything as Luka shed a few tears at the memory. Luka had always regretted that day.

"Ever since then, people have been making fun of me. What they say is true though. It's my fault Ayumi died. I climbed up the tree, because I was too stupid and . . . courageous at the time. Because of courage it led me to a reckless decision," Luka voiced out his opinion, shedding a few more tears. Luka wasn't expecting anything from Ryo, but he heard a reply.

"I don't think you should blame yourself," Ryo said. Luka looked over and saw that Ryo had his hands behind his head with legs crossed. "What's done was done for a reason. Plus, I don't think you should blame courage either.

"Yes, what you said was true," Ryo continued, "but courage does not always lead to recklessness; only when you have too much it gets bad. If we didn't have courage we would be too afraid to do anything. Without fear, we wouldn't know when to stop. Besides, I've been in your shoes. I did something just as stupid and if not, then it's stupider."

Luka now looked at him in curiosity. "Um, do you mind telling me what happened?"

Ryo sat up straight and answered, "Of course not. You see, it happened six years ago, when I was just five."

_*Flashback*_

_Ryo used to always think about video games. Being a really cool guy that everyone looked up to, beating up the bad guys, winning all the glory, and the best of it all, if you die, you can just try again. It didn't matter, as long as you had fun. He was young back then, he didn't know about the real world._

_But that all changed on that one rainy day._

_Ryo used to have a friend named Sue. She shared the same thoughts as Roy. They had been best of friends. Remember the words 'used to' in that sentence._

_They always played with each other, including days it would rain. Whenever their parents wanted them inside, they completely and utterly refused. They never thought about getting sick, they just wanted to have fun._

_On that one day, they were playing in the rain, on the street, with no one to watch them. They mostly played on their backyards, but that day was an exception._

"_Hey Sue," Ryo yelled. "Catch me if you can!" He ran into the middle of the street, not knowing of the speeding truck that was on the same street. Only Sue knew of it._

_Ryo took a side glance and only then did he realize the situation, but by then it was too late to stop. Ryo closed his eyes, ready for both impact and death, but he never felt anything hard. It was softer than he expected. He opened his eyes to find out that Sue was the one who protected._

"_Sue . . . ?"_

"_Ryo . . .," she said, breathing slowly. "You think I can have a second life?"_

"_Sue! Please don't talk like that!"_

"_Maybe I'll have a better life next . . . See ya, Ryo."_

"_SUE!"_

_*Flashback End*_

(Yeesh, why do so many people die? It gets so cliché.)

Luka stared at him in awe. Ryo had gone through something even worse, but he still had a happy attitude. Luka just didn't know what to say except for one thing.

"I'm sorry about your friend."

Ryo took a side glance at him and turned his head. "Hey, I'm just as sorry about your sister."

They were silent for a while until Ryo spoke up.

"So do you still blame yourself," Ryo asked in a serious tone.

Luka thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "No."

"Good," Ryo replied with a bright smile. Then he looked around and put a finger underneath his chin. "I wonder what happened to those bullies."

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

The bullies had tried to find Luka and Ryo but failed and stopped at an alleyway.

"Damn it."

"Where'd they go?"

"The boss won't like this."

"Oh, it's more than the boss," they heard a voice from behind them.

It was their super ass strict teacher from summer school, Mr. Li!

"Nnnooooooo!"

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

"Good thing you know her address," Pichu said, following behind Luigino in his human guise. Apparently, Pichu is a kid with blond hair but at the tips it's black. He's still got his ears and tail though, but thankfully due to a t-shirt and tons of combing, they were hidden. He looked really young, about nine, near hitting ten.

Falco was with these guys too. Blue hair, tons of red eye shadow, yeah typical. He looks about late-twenties area and is tall and skinny (not as skinny as the Judgebender with Tabuu mind you), although then again, his body was built for speed.

"I've been there a million times, I _should_ remember it," Luigino said.

"Aren't you annoyed that you have to keep going to her house," Pichu asked.

Luigino thought about and replied, "It may be a bit troublesome, but when I finish, it's all worth it."

Pichu cocked his eyebrows (He still doesn't understand love.) but didn't question it. Once the whole group made it to the large two-story house, Luigino knocked. They waited a minute.

Nothing.

They tried knocking louder.

Once again, nothing.

"She . . . she can't be gone, can she," Faron asked.

"She probably is," Luigino said.

". . . where . . . where can she be," Faron asked. "FFFUUUUUUU-"

"NOT IN FRONT OF KIDS," Luigino scolded.

Faron grumbled.

Ring, ring. (Pfft, don't feel like making up a ringtone.)

Luigino pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and answered with a, "Hello?"

"Yeah, it's us," Samantha said on the other end. "Your progress?"

"We went to her house. No good," he replied, "She wasn't there. You?"

"Same thing." She sighed. "Let's just meet up at the park and set up search parties."

"Right," Luigino nodded. They then hung up.

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

Momo was out walking at the park, trying to drown out her difficulties with scenery alone, but it wasn't working. She sighed _again._ She's _got_ to stop doing that. She looked around and saw two neighborhood kids she's seen before, Ryo and Luka was it? Wait a sec, didn't she see them running from . . . something.

They looked over to her. It seems that she was looking at them for a while. She awkwardly waved and they welcomingly waved back. She walked towards them.

"How are you boys today," she kindly asked.

"Doin' good Ms. Boletus," Luka replied nicely.

"Are you boys okay? I saw you two running and you seemed to be running a bit too fast for a race. Did something happen," Momo asked concerned.

"Nothing happened Ms. B," Ryo lied. "We're fine."

"Are you sure about that," a voice Ryo and Luka heard from behind them.

Ryo recognized that voice. Luka feared that voice. It was Mr. Li.

Now that we take a closer look at him, he's younger than you think. He's in his early twenties, twenty I think. He had brown hair, with numerous strands covering his forehead, brown eyes, and most likely Asian. (What's with all the Asians?) He was wearing a brown trench coat that wasn't fit for this season, white t-shirt underneath, black pants, dark blue slip-ons, and last but not least, square rimless glasses. Hrm, it seems his full name is Feng Li.

"Hello Mr. Li," Momo greeted.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Boletus," Mr. Li returned the greeting. "May you please leave for a little while? I want to discuss something with the boys."

She looked at him confused and concerned and turned her stare back to the two boys. "Um, alright, I suppose."

She then left, taking another glance at the boys and headed further away. The boys then looked over to the strict, young teacher, nervous over why he was here.

"H-hey Mr. Li," Ryo said nervously.

"Yes, hello to you as well," Mr. Li said. He adjusted his glasses and continued, "Let me cut to the chase, boys. I was informed that one of you threw a punch to one of the kids I had met just earlier. I can already tell it's you, Ryo."

Ryo gulped. Mr. Li was giving him the most intimidating stare ever.

Ryo sighed in defeat. "Yes, I punched the kid whose name I don't even know."

Mr. Li stared at him in disappointment. "I'm glad that you would at least admit to the truth about this, but if you don't even know him then may I at the very least ask why you did?"

"He was helping me," Luka mumbled.

"Hm?"

"He was helping me," Luka said a little bit louder.

"Let me hear the whole situation."

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

After the two groups had informed each other of the whereabouts of the only Smashers they currently knew, they immediately went to the park. The group who searched for Ryo was there first since they were closer.

Once Jaku saw them he signaled everybody to quiet. They gave him curious looks but it was solved when they saw a bench with two boys, talking to a man. Even though it was too far away to see clearly, Jaku already knew one of them.

"That's Ryo, isn't it," ROB asked aloud. Jaku just nodded.

They watched them until they noticed that the others were just arriving. Luigino's group was looking around for them. Once they started to lock eyes, Jaku's group was pointing at Ryo and the two unknown people. Luigino nodded in understanding. The older man left and the two groups started to approach the bench where Ryo was seated. But, instead of having a chance to talk to them, they were interrupted.

BOOM!

"_Damn it,"_ Jaku thought to himself. _"Why now?"_

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

Ryo and Luka told him the whole story, except for the part when they were reminiscing their pasts; too personal. Mr. Li nodded and looked to be in deep thought throughout the whole thing. Once they were finished he gave a final nod and said, "Fine, I suppose I can give you a warning-"

The boys mentally cheered.

"- but if you ever get in trouble again, I _will_ put you in detention, even if you're not in summer school," he dangerously threatened. The two gulped and nodded. "Glad you two understand." He then walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight the boys' backs loosened. They took a deep breath of relief.

"Did we just survive," Luka asked.

". . . I don't know."

"Mr. Li just let us go," Luka said slowly, trying to make sure the sentence was fact. "We're not dead!"

BOOM!

"Um, are you sure you shouldn't rethink that statement," Ryo asked, gripping the bench tighter.

The ground shook beneath them, seeming to bellow in rage. They looked around to make sure that they weren't imagining. They then looked at each other, their eyes both asking the same question: What's going on?

Ryo felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. He saw Jaku. After so many months, he never thought he'd be so happy to see his friend, but now was not the moment to have a reunion. Ryo had a feeling what the shaking might have been and Jaku confirmed.

"They're here aren't they," Ryo asked. Jaku nodded. "Well, you must have gotten the Smasher already. Go on and fight!"

"Erm, one problem," Jaku said. "_You're _one of the Smashers we're looking for."

". . . WHAT!"

"Dude, you're Roy. Now get over it and help us fight."

"Wait wait! You said 'one of.' Who the hell are the others?"

"R-Ryo?" They looked back and saw Luka looking at them timidly. "What's going on? I can tell that you know."

ROB suddenly walked out of the group and grabbed Luka's collar. In a literal sense, ROB scanned Luka up and down, while Luka was a little freaked. As soon as ROB let go, making Luka fall down onto his bottom, he said, "He's Lucas."

Everyone stared at him wide-eyed, especially Luka, for a split second. Surprisingly, Luka was the first to snap out of it.

"What do you mean," he asked, looking at ROB questioningly.

"You are the reincarnation of Lucas, PSI kid of the game Mother/Earthbound," ROB answered bluntly. "Be prepared for battle, because you shall enter one soon."

"Wait! I can't be a videogame character!"

"It's true so accept it!"

"ROB," Ryo yelled. "Don't be so harsh!"

"I'm sorry but we have a duty to fulfill," ROB replied. "If we even fail once, Tabuu will win."

Ryo bit his lip. He couldn't argue against that. It was very well true. Instead, he looked back at Luka who looked tense and nervous, his fingers already twitching.

"Hey," Ryo said his voice now gentle. "We're here to back you up, okay?"

Luka nodded but his hands' shaking getting lighter, but only by a little bit. Ryo looked over to the others. Most of them gave Luka and him looks of sympathy, most of them having to handle this information, but not in such small time as Luka and Ryo.

Everyone started to go towards the epicenter of the shaking, which seemed like it had stopped long before in the tension. Luka slowly stood up and simply walked with the group. Ryo was slightly worried, but he followed suit.

The shaking was getting more fierce as they went closer and closer. They had arrived on a small hilltop to see a horrid sight. Primids terrorizing any sign of life, Glires, Glices, and Glunders destroying the street with their respective elements, Roaders causing streaks of fire on the road, Greaps cutting down all in sight, Bucculus attempting to suck the vitality out of innocent bystanders, Towtows abolishing houses, Floows giving frights to people, and Auroros conquering the sky and destroying anything in their new territory. The sky was red, as if anger, grey clouds in the sky, giving it a gloom as well. It looked like a mini version of Dooms Day.

Most of the Smashers by instinct immediately rushed in. The ones who stayed behind were Ryo, Jaku, and Luka. Ryo and Jaku looked at each other and nodded, ready to go. They jumped in, but Ryo took one last glance at the nervous form of Luka.

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

"Okay, _that_ was stupid. I'm out here unarmed!" Ryo yelled hysterically, ducking under a flying Auroros. He heard a crash over to his right and saw Jaku, or now technically Young Link in some (newly made) street rubble, rubbing his head in pain.

"Oh yeah," Young mumbled. "Sorry about that, should have told you about it."

Ryo would have given him a 'well duh' look on his face, but he was still in shock that his friend just got rammed into the street and he's still alive.

"Well," Young said as he slowly stood up. "You remember how everybody hated us at Melee?"

Ryo decided not to say anything (a little ashamed because of the wording) but instead nodded.

"Basically, that's why we got kicked out," Young said, hacking away at a Primid until it finally died. "Now, we're acting nicer and better and we kinda like, learned some sorta big life lesson. Now, you have to remember it, think about it, and you'll get your stuff."

Ryo took in Young's (immensely simplified) explanation. Ryo thought about what had happened, the reason he was so different now. Well, it was all because of the incident with Sue. He learned that . . . he learned that-

"Life is never a game," Ryo yelled suddenly.

The light particles appeared and gathered around him, dispersing to reveal his battle outfit. He was Roy once more!

Roy felt the adrenaline of battle, what felt like an old friend he hadn't seen in a long time. And he was fighting with an old friend he hadn't seen in a long time, oddly enough. Roy was a little freaked when he took a hard blow to the head, and _even more_ when he found out he didn't die from this.

"Um how come I didn't die?"

"Hey, we're videogame characters," Young said. "It's supposed to happen."

"_Oh, okay . . . wait a minute . . . doesn't that contradict my whole life lesson," _Ryo mentally questioned.

"Um, if we die, do we have another life," Roy asked Young. Roy didn't know the answer because in Fire Emblem, unlike most games, you die **PERMANANTLY**.

"No way, this serious. In games they always give you lives, but in actuality, we all do it one go."

Roy sighed in relief. Okay, he was good. Sorta.

I say 'sorta' because he didn't see the Auroros that was aiming for his head.

"AW, SHIT! THAT HURT!"

Now he did.

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

Luka watched them all fight, struggling yet somehow still maintaining graceful expertise. Within the crowds of the creatures, the Smashers only seemed to look like specs. The mass of subspace creatures wasn't even shrinking. No matter how many of them they defeated, more would just come. Luka would flinch each time he saw a Smasher get hit in any way. At every flinch he would back away a bit more.

He looked down, ashamed that he wasn't doing anything for fear was taking over him. He looked up again and saw quite a sight.

His mother was one of the citizens on the street.

She was running as fast as she could, but Luka knew that wasn't much. His mother's health was weak, so just running minute would tire her out. His mother was obviously not doing well in the crowd, trying her best to dodge flying Primids/Smashers that took huge blows, trying to just run away in general. But then it seemed to all go in slow-motion.

A Bucculus (you know, those dang little blood suckers) jumped up, aiming for Luka's mother. Of course, she wasn't aware of this, but Luka was.

Luka didn't want to lose another family member, but he was still in the arms of fear. That is until Ryo's words came back into Luka's mind.

'_If we didn't have courage we would be too afraid to do anything. Without fear, we wouldn't know when to stop.'_

Luka needed the courage to do this now! If he didn't do this . . . If he didn't do this . . . It would be like losing Ayumi all over again!

"PK FREEZE!"

Mrs. Dilam felt a cold sensation behind her and looked. She saw her son in an outfit that she didn't pick for him, with a determined look in his face.

"Mom, are you okay," he asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Mom, you need to run away! It's too dangerous! Don't worry, I can handle it."

Lucas gave her a shove away from the street. She turned and looked back. She saw it in the newspapers. She saw it on television. It happened to so many people. Lucas turned back and headed towards the fight. She said, "You're leaving aren't you?"

This froze Lucas in his tracks. He nodded, his back still turned towards her. Suddenly, he felt his mother's arms rap around him from behind.

"Then at least let me give you a hug," he heard her say. He also heard soft weeping.

"M-mom," he said embarrassed. "It's not permanent! Besides, I need to go in battle."

"I know," she said, letting go of him. "I'm just going to miss you so much. Promise you'll come back."

Lucas smiled and nodded. He then ran into battle, taking one look back.

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

Momo sat on a bench and sighed. She still wondered what the heck she could really do right now. She didn't really associate much with the rest of the neighborhood. She was always too busy.

Doing what you ask? Easy.

Momo wanted her own fashion company, made from scratch. She was just setting up what kind of fashion it should be, the methods of making the clothes, etc. She had always wanted to do it and she refused to just buy a company and then start. Her great-grandfather made a company from scratch and became famous, and Momo isn't just going to feed off of that money. She'll do the same as her great-grandfather.

BOOM!

Okay, that _literally _shook Momo out of her thoughts.

She stood up and looked around. She saw the two boys from earlier with a group of people, going towards the center of the shaking.

"_Why are they going __**towards**__ it," _she thought. In concern she followed them. She silently followed them as the roaring of the earth kept getting louder. They reached a top of a hill and saw the horror. A whole street was being massacred by abstract creatures.

Most of them jumped into battle, gaining strange forms/outfits in mid-air. The only ones who stayed were Ryo, Luka, and another who she recognized as Ryo's friend, Jaku.

The two left Luka behind. It seemed Luka was too afraid to go in.

She was about to come out and comfort him, but he suddenly looked up. He looked shocked at first, but then determined. He ran like the wind. He changed outfits just like the other people had and defended a woman, who had a resemblance to him. She was most likely his mother.

Momo was shocked that he had gotten amazing powers and furthermore when she that he actually had the guts to do it. Her eyes followed him as he went into battle. She was surprised that they can all do such astonishing things, yet they were still losing. They were helping people, but she was just standing there. She wanted to something to help, but what can she do?

She looked back at the horde of creatures and caught a glimpse of red and . . . mustache? Wait, she knew that mustache.

"LUIGINO!"

He turned. He heard his name and knew the voice but he just couldn't believe she was here now. Unfortunately, in his distraction, he had gotten hit by a speeding Roader.

"Oh my," she said, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Mrs. Boletus!"

She turned around and saw Luka, Ryo, and Jaku all wearing strange clothing. (Well, except for Lucas, he doesn't wear anything unusual.)

"Boys," she began, "what are you doing?"

"It's okay Mrs. Boletus," Jaku, or now Young started. "We're okay. We can handle this. We're erm, special."

"And you can help," Ryo, or Roy said.

Shock had shown in her eyes for a brief second, but then she showed willpower. She always expected herself to be the helped, not helper. She was never really good at anything physical, but she was able to do everything else just fine. But now, she has a chance to help this place from it impending doom. She could actually help prevent it.

She accepted.

"Good," Lucas (pretty sure you don't need the 'or' all the time) said. "Mrs. Boletus, to get powers/weapons, all you need to do is remember your life."

Remember your life? That's all you need to do? Momo had slightly doubted it at first, but then she tried it.

She closed her eyes and remembered she had been raised, prim and proper, since childbirth. She remembered that she had luxuries that most people didn't. She remembered her boring days until she was independent. But then she started to remember things that shouldn't be there.

She remembered living in a luxurious castle, living with loyal servants who cared for her as much as she did to them, being constantly kidnapped by a fiend, and then constantly saved by a well-known pudgy plumber whom we all know. She had remembered who she was; Princess Peach.

She ran (preferring not to jump because she is wearing a dress) and took out her classic, ultimate weapon: THE Frying Pan.

Okay, so that was overdramatic, but surprisingly you can really wack'em with that thing. She was able to knock the subspace creatures okay, until a Glunder got her with some of its voltage. She fell down and stared at the ground, ashamed that she needed help like the usual princess, but then she spied a flash of red and blue. It was Mario and he was having trouble with a Towtow. It was about to slam him with its underbelly and Mario seemed too panicked to move. Peach didn't want to be the same ol' princess.

With newly found courage, she immediately got to her feet, running as fast as she could. The Towtow was already wounded enough. Just one blow would finish it off. She pulled her golf club out of nowhere and threw it with a mighty . . . throw. Mario had regained his sense as it dissipated into Shadow Bugs.

More enemies were filling in the space where the Towtow had been. Mario had to take care of them but he gave a thankful nod to Peach. She gratefully nodded back.

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

Aw, the hell, man! He was just walkin' home!

Okay, okay, he had just finished talking to the boys, walked for a few minutes and then BOOM! All of a sudden these damn fuzzy things turn into monsters and start attacking his street! What up with that?

To think this would all happen to a teacher of his stature.

Yep, I'm talkin' about Mr. Li.

He's hiding in an alleyway just wondering what the hell was going on. Well, who wouldn't freak when you see strange creatures that should be in some random ass fantasy book terrorizing the street that you live on.

He then noticed that people were actually fighting these things. Well, not all of them people.

It was an odd mix-mash group. Every now and then he'd someone/something fighting those things. The freakiest one in his opinion was that weird pink blob . . . and it kept eating the other creatures. Yeah, that freaked him out quite a bit. And then he saw what looked like Mario. We all know the game and so did Mr. Li. And later he saw _even more_ video game characters and soon realized the pink blob he saw was Kirby.

Mr. Li wondered what was with the pattern of games. They all had to have something in common. He already knew that they were from popular videogames. After a little thinking he got that they were all Nintendo, but there had to be something more specific. He tried to think of something else, like say crossovers. That's when it hit him.

Super Smash Brothers

Been ages since he thought of those games. He used to play it a lot, back when he was in college.

He then saw two characters that had attracted his attention: Roy and Lucas. He saw them with another person, a character in Melee, talking to . . .

Mrs. Boletus? Why are they talking to her?

He peeped out of the alleyway and eavesdropped on their conversation, even though the hill was a thirty yards away . . . Well, he always did have an ear for eavesdropping.

"It's okay Mrs. Boletus," the one with the green cap said. That should be, from what he could remember, Young Link. "We're okay. We can handle this. We're erm, special."

"And you can help," Ryo, or Roy said.

"Tell me what I need to do," Momo said.

"Good," Lucas said. "Mrs. Boletus, to get powers/weapons, all you need to do is remember your life."

He watched as she closed her eyes, mostly for focus. After a few minutes, light gathered around at certain parts of her body and revealed itself to show a whole new ensemble, which was Princess Peach's costume. He watched in bewilderment as she ran into battle.

Just remember your past and you turn into a freakin' videogame character . . . WHAT'S THE SENSE IN THAT?

Okay, okay. There's _got to_ be some sort of explanation. But does it just work with anybody?

Feng (Let's start calling him that. It's easier and he's not _that _old.) had racked his brain but came up with nothing. Alright, f (you know what that letter means) this! You know what, no matter how stupid it looks, he's going to do it!

Feng closed his eyes and concentrated his best. He reviewed his life. Going through school, making friends . . . mostly going through school. Oh God, he seriously needed to get a life back then. But then he finally became a teacher at the age of twenty. Feng opened his eyes which were filled with disappointment. He _MUST_ get a life, at least, a life that's not completely Asian.

He looked at himself and realized he was in a completely different outfit. He was wearing a black, skin-tight ninja-esque garb with a muddy-green (the kind of green they use for camouflage) vest on top of it. Under the vest and on his chest area was bandages wrapped around . . . erm, why? Anyway, half of his sleeves were fishnet, and in it, contained little metal holders with shurikens in them. On his back was an even larger shuriken. His pants went under leather boots.

. . . So he's a freakin' ninja now? Well . . . it's better than nothing.

Feng slowly came out of the alleyway, a little bit embarrassed by his getup. He took out a small shuriken and tested it out. He was somehow skilled with it. He heaved the large shuriken and tried throwing it with all his might. It was quite useful, for it took out quite a bit for one throw, but with its weight, he would be better off if he used it as a close range weapon.

He ran into the battle, lugging the huge weapon and swinging it around. It was very effective but it was so slow. He put it on his back and went to the smaller shurikens in his sleeve. Feng ran a safe distance from them and started throwing them like a pro. One hit couldn't take them out but it was at least able to weaken them. He looked over to one guy that had blond hair in a ponytail. He seemed to be a bit too crowded, up the point where it's hard to move, and now having trouble fighting. If he was going to be his comrade they should at least work together.

Feng jumped up into the air with his ninja skills and landed near the blond guy. He helped swipe out some Primids with the larger shuriken.

Meanwhile, Morn was fighting, but still keeping his eyes focused on the newcomer. He was shocked that someone just came from nowhere and started helping him. By the looks of his equipment though, that guy was probably the Judgebender. But how the heck did he get his weapons without being told how to?

Suddenly, a Towtow angrily rammed into a nearby house, abolishing the whole thing.

"FUCK!"

Morn looked at the other guy. It was him who cursed and boy was he pissed.

"THAT WAS MY HOUSE! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET IT WITH THE SALARY I HAVE!" he furiously yelled. "THAT'S IT!"

Meanwhile (again), Roy, Lucas, and Young were helping each other out until they got distracted by the surprising sight of their teacher basically MAULING A FREAKING TOWTOW! Now, he was rampaging at anything that came into his sight. Holy crap, shit just got real.

Of course, they had gotten easily distracted by such a commotion that and thus, had gotten hit by an incoming boomerang.

He basically ran through everywhere, going through random directions, so everyone got to take a glimpse of him. He helped clear out the enemies quite a bit until it was so small that it would be easily managed.

After they were done, Feng had calmed down quite a bit. What I wonder though is, why didn't he think about his insurance?

Oh well, anyway, back to the Smashers.

They stared at the newcomer with curious eyes. They all knew it was probably the Judgebender, but they were curious on who he was and how he knew to get the combat outfits. That is, until three Smashers came out of the crowd.

"Mr. Li!" Feng looked over to the three boys, still in their outfits, running up to him. These boys were Roy, Lucas, and Young. They all had him as a teacher, of course they know him.

"Mr. Li! _**You're**_ the Judgebender!"

"Judge-what?"

"Wait," Young asked confused. "You don't know about it. Then how'd you get the outfit?"

"Eavesdropping," he bluntly stated.

"On who?"

"You three and Mrs. Bolerus over there."

"Wait, _you_ eavesdropped on us," Roy asked. "How and why?"

"Certain reasons," he once again answered bluntly.

"What reasons?"

"Reasons."

"Wha-"

"Let's just drop the discussion," Lucas suggested, seeing it was pointless to ask him further. "We should probably explain what a Judgebender is."

"Right, but first," Young said, surveying the area, "let's get out of here. If we stay we might end up getting questioned by the police or something."

Everyone agreed as Pit readied to make a portal. As usual, the small red circle turned human-size and everyone entered.

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

"Wow, this place is huge," Feng said as they were walking towards Morn's mansion.

"Pft, wait 'til you see Smash Mansion," Morn said. "That place is even bigger."

"Why do you guys need to stay here anyway?"

"You've played SSB before, right," Ray asked. Feng nodded. "Well then, two words: Crazy Hand."

Yeah, that basically explained the whole thing to him.

"So, you know those three," Ray asked, pointing at the boys.

"Yeah, I was their teacher," he answered. "Only been teaching for a year or two, but I was only transferred to their school this year."

"Just wondering but how young are you," Falco asked, joining the conversation.

"Twenty-three."

Dang, I was only off by three years.

"That's quite young," he replied.

"I suppose." Feng jogged to the front, a little eager to see the two hands that everyone knows, but he saw an interesting scene instead.

"Hey . . . guys," he said, slowly turning towards them. "I just have to ask but . . . why are Master and Crazy Hand wrestling?"

Everyone knew that it was possible but they had to see it for themselves. Yes, it was true. Master Hand and Crazy were wrestling each other to the ground in Morn's house . . . and most of the furniture was ruined. When Morn looked, he was enveloped in the fiery anger again.

Hoo boy, that's not going to be pretty.

I bet we'll see their corpses soon.

Suddenly Master Hand yelled at Crazy, "CRAZY! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER GO INTO A SUGAR CABINET AGAIN!"

**-Old and New Faces Are Here Again-**

**Anime: *Dead***

**Morn: What happened to her?**

**Kana: She hit a whole new record.**

**Morn: How many words?**

**Rebekah: Eight thousand three hundred ninety-seven.**

**Morn: Wow. Pages?**

**Rebekah: Twenty-three.**

**Kana: Well, it was four Smashers/Judgebenders. Anyway, R&R and happy early Thanksgiving!**


	22. A Zoo, Need I Say More?

**Anime: ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**Kana: Why the hell are you yelling?**

**Anime: 'Cause I want to.**

**Kana: But-**

**Rebekah: (Put hand on shoulder) Learn not to question it. This is an author we're talking to.**

**Morn: Good point. Anyway, Anime doesn't own anything except us OCs.**

**Feng: T-T No one remembered that I'm here.**

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

"FINALLY," Ray exclaimed, throwing his arms up, "SMASH MANSION IS FIXED!"

Yes, after a week of rest, the mansion had been fully repaired and a more Crazy-proof . . . although, we all know that's not guaranteed.

"This place is gigantic," Feng remarked. Kana silently nodded in agreement.

"Been a while since I've seen it," Ryo said in nostalgia. "It looks different from the time I was here."

"Hasn't changed much to me," Falco commented. "You weren't here in Brawl, right?" Then those two started to have a little conversation on their own.

"Erm, Crazy is in another dimension," Luka asked Master Hand who was in bandages because of Morn's beating.

"Yes, I made sure of that," Master Hand assured. "I also disabled his hand magic so that he won't come back by himself."

Everyone sighed in relief. Crazy had been doing a lot more damage lately. He's been getting really crazy for some reason and neither I nor the Smashers know why. What I do now is that he might be raiding innocent bystanders' sugar cabinets.

Anyway, back to the Smashers.

They all went in and went to their business. Ryo and Feng went on a tour around the renovated mansion while dragging along the Judgebenders and Fire Emblem gang, ROB and Master Hand wanted to check up in the Master Computer, Luigino and Momo left for some 'alone time', Samantha went to her room to read a book, Faron was in a desperate need of a relaxing cup of coffee, Falco went to his room to see if all his stuff was there, Lucario went off to (you know it) meditate, Kirby went to get a snack (Kirby's Snack= One meal), and being the only ones with nothing to do, Jaku, Luka, and Pichu chatted.

It was a relief, they could finally relax again. Let's just hope that it lasts for a while.

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

"Shoot!"

The some of the Smashers plus Morn were now testing Feng to see if they can find out his element, or its official title, Elements of the World. So far, there weren't any signs of him using his element. Flying needles were being flung towards him and Feng was trying his best to dodge and activate his powers. Oh yeah, the training room was quite advanced in technology, or at least compared to the real world's tech.

You see, there's two parts of it the training room itself and the control room. The control room is able to program the training room in any way, the surroundings, the enemies, the random items that fall down, the dangerous stuff that might fly around like the needles are at Feng, etc. Yeah, it's literally the control room. The training room, eh you already get it. The people go in there to train their battle skills while the people in the control room manipulate how they train.

Anyways, back to Feng who's barely dodging the excessive amount of needles thrown at him. He was dodging those things by just his skin! He honestly wished that his skills would awaken already; he didn't want to die at twenty-three!

Suddenly, in the control room, Kana and Rebekah burst through the door and screamed into the mic (the one that the narrator guy in the tournament uses).

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?"

Feng froze as his faced started turning red. Unfortunately, that let his guard down and allowed a needle to piece into his skin.

"GAH!"

"Oops," Samantha said from within the control room. "Probably should've turned that off." She pressed the button that stopped the needles.

Feng sighed in relief as soon as the needles stopped.

"Now answer the question," Rebekah and Kana screeched into the mic.

"How'd you find out," Feng yelled while blushing a deep red.

"Easy, with the Person Viewer. It gives bios on everybody, now answer the question!"

"Okay, okay," Feng yelled back as he checked to see if his ears were still working properly. "I admit it I have a girlfriend."

"You better have at least told her goodbye," Kana said.

"Er . . ." Feng didn't answer.

"You didn't tell her," Rebekah asked.

"Uh . . ."

Ike went towards the microphone and said, "Dude, it's your girlfriend, you gotta tell her."

"I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO IT," Feng blurted out. "I . . . I told her . . ."

"What," Rebekah asked.

"I lied and told her that I'm having a job transfer," Feng sighed, ashamed of himself. Then he went on a rant about how awful he is and that he shouldn't have lied.

Meanwhile, in the control room, the Judgebenders were testing out a little theory. You see, after a little while they noticed something in common with the awakenings of their elements. They believed that the elements reacted to emotions. If you think about it, in Kana's she wanted to defend Raphael. In Rebekah's, she wanted to defend Kana (*cough*if not then it was because she wanted to join Kana and get out of boredom*cough*) and in Morn's case, he wanted to defend a fan. It seems that the best way to use it if you want to defend someone but they still have yet to see if that's true, but it was better than nothing.

Morn walked up to the mic and said to Feng, "Yeah, stop with the rant and listen." Feng turned towards the window that showed the people sitting around the control panel, locking eye contact with Morn.

"Okay, we have a theory on how you could awaken the powers and we're going to test it out on you, 'kay," Morn said, nodding as he pressed a certain button. A Red Alloy emerged from a panel on the ceiling. "Alright, imagine your girlfriend . . .,"Rebekah whispered the name into his ear, "Iliana getting attacked by that Alloy over there or just getting hit in general. Show your honest reaction, well, at least with these weapons at your disposal."

Feng's face showed; 'Uhhh . . . how do I start out?' Honestly, it's an odd thought, but he had to do it. He tried to imagine himself, in front of Iliana getting hurt in any way, imagined her crying in pain, with her face down and red locks spilling all over. It hurt him a lot. He couldn't bear even the mental image. He did what he would do in that situation; maim the first guy who hurt her.

The shadow from his bangs hid his eyes as he grabbed the large shuriken on his back. He prepared to throw it but at the last minute he gave the Red Alloy a murderous glare that said, 'DON'T MESS WITH ME AND MY SHIT.'

That alloy was died in a split second. But that wasn't the weird part.

You see, after it hit the alloy it swerved around and went different direction. Also, it did that for a whole minute; it should've fallen by now!

When it came back to Feng, he caught it easily but he couldn't help but stare in awe. What made it do that?

"Hey guys!" he yelled, looking up to the control room. "You have any idea?"

"We're analyzing it," Samantha said into the mic. In the control room they were checking everything that happened in there . . . literally. This place can even check the atom movement. Yeah, it's pwns.

"Okay, everything seems to be normal," Sam said skimming through the newly printed papers. "Wait, it says that the wind currents changed throughout the little swerving moment."

"Sooo, he's the Judgebender of Air," Yuri asked into the mic so that Feng could hear as well.

"Seems so," Samantha answered.

"So I control wind," Feng yelled.

"Yup!"

"Can I train a bit more?"

"Sure, of course! Gonna experiment?"

Feng nodded and then started his training, experimenting with this newfound power. Seeing the example with his larger shuriken, he learned that with the help of the wind he was able to manipulate the direction of the other shurikens as well. He also tried some other techniques such as trying to slice something with just the air, trying to combine the wind currents with his (few) skills in kung fu, etc.

He was getting the hang of it surprisingly fast.

When he decided he was at least decent, he finally stopped. He looked up to the window of the control room and realized that only one person remained: ROB. Er, why?

"Hey ROB!" Feng yelled, catching the robot's attention. "What are you still doing here?"

"That is true, but everyone agreed that I was best at controlling the many features of the training area and that it was best I was left here. Personally, I wished to make sure the Master Computer was fully functional, including its many new features and programs."

"_So I was just dumped on him? Man, he really knows how to lay the truth on ya."_

"Well, I'm done so you can go now!"

ROB only nodded and quickly left without leaving a word. Feng huffed at the fact the robot didn't really seem to have a heart . . . or at least show some kindness towards him. Can't he try to have a heart for the Chinese man?

Anyway, Feng went to the door and left the completely white room of the welcoming waiting room just outside of it. The waiting room was what connected the control room, the training area, and, of course, stairs to the other floors. He went down to sixth floor to rest for a bit and think about things. Especially with one small predicament . . .

Not telling! ;P

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

"WHIR WHIR WHIR WHIR!"

"Finally," Luigino said, staring at a nearby alarm, "an actual siren."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The whirring kept going and people were easily getting annoyed. They tried to turn it off but they had no clue. They kept on trying several times only to fail which only resulted to a frustrated Feng who just broke the nasty little thing.

Well anyway, they knew that they had to see Master Hand like usual. They opened the door that was behind Crazy. In it was Master Hand working with the Master Computer. They all knew the drill.

Lucario sighed. _"We have to find another Smasher? Now?"_

"Now."

"Fine," Faron sighed. "So who is it?"

"It's three of them. Bowser, Wolf, Diddy Kong and Fox."

"Four," Kirby complained. "That's the same as last time."

"Well, stop complaining," Master Hand said. "Besides it's a lot easier this time. There all in a radius of one hundred and fifty feet."

"They could move," Rebekah pointed out.

"Not at where they are," Master Hand turned to the Master Computer and opened a window of a map, four dots marking where the Smashers are.

Falco was curious as to this situation involved his best friend and his best friend's nemesis. He walked closer to the screen and asked, "What do you mea- . . . Oh . . ."

I think you might be able to guess.

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

"GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CAGE ALREADY!"

They just _had_ to catch him right when he set foot on someone's lawn. He just wanted to see if he could dig up some decent food from a trashcan instead of eating some damn raw meat! Although, he didn't really know why, he honestly preferred it cooked . . . Even though he never tried it that way . . . Yeah, he was just weird like that.

He rattled the cage bars with his human-like hands. They were going to take him to one of those hell holes that all the other animals called a 'zoo.'

Plenty of the animals he eavesdropped on said that zoos were basically where animals are caged in with others of their kind. Of course, some were nice but most of them said that they were awful. You'd be in there for who knows how long with random other animals, whether they were nice or mean, no one knew. They said you were lucky if you could escape one of those.

Tch, he couldn't believe that one single little touch on the grass and he was in this god damned cage on a truck. He was a fox, the masters of sneaking. He should start acting like one!

Although then again, it's not like he might even be one to begin with. He just takes up a stupid and literal name; Fox. Generic, yes, but he just thought it fit him. Well, anyway, he's . . . only-god-knows what. It's weird, he's a cross between a human and a fox. He even wears clothes! Or . . . at least clothes he found from digging up a trash can. It was just junky old sweats. Well, at least he's not living in some sappy drama where he ends up being alone and sulking. He usually just stays near the rear of the group but either way, foxes don't really get together that much.

"LET ME REPEAT! GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CAGE ALREADY!" Fox again yelled, rattling the cage bars.

"Think we'll get a promotion for this," a skinny guy at the passenger's seat.

"I don't know," said the fat guy with a country accent, driving. "But I'm just surprised this thing learned how to curse."

"IF I EVER GET OUT OF HERE, I WILL-"

Okayyyy, we've had enough of that. Yeesh, and I thought it would be Wolf that curse a lot. Then again, who wouldn't get cranky after basically getting kidnapped and put into a cage without any hope of outside help?

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

Everyone (with the exception with Lucario, ROB, Faron, and Samantha who just chuckled) was still busting their guts after a consecutive five minutes. Man, even Falco couldn't help but laugh! The sidekick best friend has to go save his best friend who's the protagonist and said friend's rival while they're stuck in some cages. Isn't that just ironic? Also, the idea that two out of five of the Nintendo villains plus one of the most classic main characters were vulnerable to a mere cage was completely sad but hilarious.

Although _technically_, Fox wasn't in it the zoo officially just yet, but he was getting there. Also, you can't forget about Diddy. Apparently, he's a free monkey. He just lives near the zoo and tends to visit.

". . . are you finished," Master Hand asked as they started to calm down.

"I am," Luka said being the first one to recover, "but I don't think they are." A few still had a few laughs to let out, although most were calming down.

"Okay," Ryo said, "time to get to business. So what are we going to do MH?"

"The usual. Just go in and get them."

"That seems boring," Kana said in the back. "That seems so bland."

"Maybe we could add in some spice," Jaku said. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe," Kana replied with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"A COMPETITION!" "CAKE!"

Jaku just stared at Kana.

Kana scratched her head and blushed. "I'm hungry and it's been ages since I had a cake."

Jaku rolled his eyes. To think that a person from the real world is more random than a videogame character . . . What is the world coming to nowadays?

Anyway, as Jaku rolled his eyes Kana had agreed that making the whole thing a competition would be interesting, but knowing Master Hand he wouldn't allow it. Thus, they agreed to tell (*cough* force *cough*) everyone to do it after they go through the portal.

"Alright, time to leave," Luigino announced from the very front.

Everyone was entering the portal but when Jaku and Kana went in, they gave each other a quick side glance.

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

Everyone had arrived at the entrance to the zoo. It looked . . .

"This place looks so ghetto," Kirby remarked. Momo shushed him and told him not to say such language until he was much,_ much_ older.

Yeah, that just about summed it.

It honestly looked sad. I mean there wasn't even one single kid-friendly decoration. In fact, there was some graffiti that said . . . Well, that's not kid-friendly at all. Er, anyway, there wasn't any type of wildlife except dying old weeds. The ground was only plain concrete. The cages contained noting but hungry animals and some rags and hay for them to sleep on. Even birds were caged in cramped coops. In the meat eaters' cages, small little bones indicating that they had little to eat and that their caretakers don't even bother cleaning after them. Another sign of it was that there were plenty of animal droppings were littered around the pens. Occasionally, you might see a skeleton of an animal, or maybe even a decaying corpse (EEK!).

It looked like the place was a barren wasteland, just with cages. Knowing that no one would spot them, the animal-like Smashers changed into their true form. They then started walking through. It was so quiet; it was like it was forbidden to even speak a whisper. Jaku and Kana broke that silence though.

"Hey, guys," Jaku yelled, catching everyone's attention, even making some neighboring animal perk their ears up. "We got a challenge for everyone."

"Okay, so we all find the Smashers we're looking for," Kana started explaining, "if one group is able to find all four Smashers they win."

"Oh? And what makes you think we'll do that," Samantha asked. Apparently, Kana had an immediate answer.

"The winner gets to hurt Crazy as much as they want," Kana said.

". . .," no one had an answer but suddenly-

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Kana and everybody else knew that they wanted to beat the shit out of that psychopathic hand. It seems that everyone had made silent pacts while they paused as everyone was already in set groups. They all blindly rushed into different directions to find that Smasher.

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

He was going to be WHAT!

Okay, okay, calm down.

The idiotic humans said that he was going to be shipped off to a damn government lab to be tested. ON WHAT! For all he knew, he could be dissected . . . or worse! Geez, what in hell's name are they going to do to him in there!

The giant . . . spiky . . . menacing . . . um, threatening looking turtle was pacing around his cage and whenever one of his (sorta) fellow turtles dared approach him within a few feet, they were threatened with a blast of fire that looked like it came from a flamethrower.

Yes, it's always obvious who we're talking about and this time it's Bowser. Turns out some guys were talking about him right in front of the cage and said that he was going to be experimented on since everyone can see (SEE? HE FREAKIN' BREATHES FIRE!) that he's an unknown . . . species, I guess you could say.

He tried to calm himself down. He heard that that one freaky wolf from another cage seemed to be stressed out too. Tch, at least he wasn't the only one suffering in this god forsaken death trap, but then again, practically everyone did.

Although then again, at least he has a chance of leaving this place for a little bit. Even if he ends up dead, it's honestly better than dying in such a pitiful place such as this.

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, OH GOD!

Okay _no_, this is not the thoughts of a pregnant person. This is the thoughts of one wolf who feels . . . I don't really know.

He just had a feeling. Why the hell did he think that someone, just someone was going to just appear out of nowhere and help him get out of the cage? Why the heck were his wits standing on end? Why did he know that he was going to hate this person with every fiber in his being? IT WAS INSTINCT! He thought, no he knew that someone was just going to help him, but he KNEW that he was going to hate that person. Why?

HE JUST FUCKING DID, SO DON'T QUESTION IT!

He paced around the cage in silence with an air of unease. He had to decide; what was worse letting the person you hate most help you or being stuck in the damn cage with barely any type of decency at all? He would never dare get pity from his enemy but he doesn't want to stay in the cage either. THIS IS TOO CONFLICTING!

"HAHAHAHAH," a familiar _**annoying**_ voice laughed. "Man, you look so stupid right now! HAHAHAHA!"

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

"_Sooo_, you say we're looking for Fox," Yuri asked Ray.

It seems the people with swords have made a pact. The group consisted of Yuri, Ray, Ryo, and Rebekah (so many R's). Kana didn't go in 'cause she was a game master along with Jaku and Anime. Anime caught wind of this and decided to help out those two.

"Yep," Ray answered. "It should be easy. By now, he's probably in one of those buildings where the staff hangs out. All we have to do is find a building."

"You know," Ryo started, "I wouldn't be surprised if this place was too poor to even _have_ buildings."

"Oh you're being ridicu-"

Oh yeah Ray, he's being ridiculous. NOT! Is this zoo seriously that broke? I mean, come on! They have tents for a staff building!

"I GOT to know," Rebekah said. "How is this place still even open? It's pathetic!"

"Well, if you think about it," Yuri started, "they have Bowser who'll probably make the kids pee their pants and Wolf who'll just plain freak them out."

"True, true," Ray said. "So where's the tent with Fox."

"Um, it's so obvious it's not even funny anymore," Rebekah said. They turned towards her and realized that she was pointing at a large tent with scratches and scorch marks with a piece of paper taped on it that said, 'WEIRD MYSTERIOUS CREATURES TENT.'

"_That seems so stupid,"_ crossed everyone's minds.

"Dude . . . no one's even in it," Yuri said, awfully disappointed yet at the same time sad that this zoo was exceedingly poor.

"Well, that just makes our job easier," Ryo said. "Now come on, let's go in."

They walked in and there they found three cages. One of them seemed to have been melted in the past, the other had scratch marks, and last but not least we see Fox in one of them. He had given up a while back and was now sulking in a corner.

"Damn metal," he grumbled.

"Hmmm," Rebekah . . . er, hm'ed. She cleared her throat, preparing herself for the best/worst Kirby imitation she could do. "HHIIIIII!"

Fox jumped in his cage and turned around. He looked strangely at the four and asked, "What are you humans going to do to me now?"

"We're not here to shove you into one of those ghetto cages," Yuri said, putting his hands up in defense. "We're here to free you. Besides, you should know most of us, Fox McCloud, leader of space team Star Fox."

Fox had felt the pain within his head but resisted the urge to flinch. He remembered all the adventures he had with Falco, Slippy, and Peppy the first time they took down Andross, the feeling of achievement he got after defeating Wolf, the cash that rolled in from General Pepper (ah, big bills, good times), meeting Krystal, the love of his life, fighting off Aparoids, and the reassembling of the Star Fox team years later. But the memories of Smash Mansion were nearly just as enjoyable, being able to meet people from whole new different worlds and realizing the joys to have fun with them despite the differences in personality and worlds.

"Roy, Ike, Marth?" Fox asked. "That you? By the way, is it just me or does Marth look younger?"

"Shut it. As you may or may not have been informed, this is Rebekah, the Judgebender of Water. Oh and call us by our new names, Yuri, Ray, and Ryo," Yuri said pointing at the owners of the names respectfully. "It'll raise less suspicion."

"Alright, but will you GET ME OUT OF THE CAGE ALREADY!"

"Okay, okay," Ryo said, checking if his ears weren't bleeding. They looked around until Rebekah found some keys. They tried them one by one until they had finally used the correct one, finally freeing Fox.

"So, we go back to Smash Mansion now, right?" Fox asked the others.

"No, we have to get a few other guys too," Yuri said. "Turns out that the other three are here in the zoo."

"Who are the others?"

Rebekah gave a sly smirk. "One of them is Wolf."

Fox paused for a bit, smiled and replied, "I _**so**_ got to see this."

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

"So the Judgebender of Fire, Kana was it, and Young Link, or Jaku, decided to make a contest and make the person who found all four Smashers, the winner," Fox asked.

"Yup, basically," Yuri replied.

"Why are you participating?"

"The winners get to kill/harm Crazy as much as they want," Yuri answered.

"Oh . . . _**OHHHHHH**_."

The conversation ended there. For the rest of the time, they hunted down the other Smashers. It was surprising how big this place was, considering its poverty. The place was like a maze. Most of the place was occupied by the cages leaving only narrow concrete pathways in between each cage. The place was so immense that they were surprised when they ran into another group.

The group consisted of Samantha, Morn, Kirby, Faron, and, surprisingly, Pichu. They all looked at each other, exchanging glances at each other in silence. It seemed to go on for hour even though it was a only a minute. It seemed Pichu was the one who wanted to interrupt it the most for he said, "You guys found Fox already?"

". . . Yes," Ray said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, in all honesty, we five don't really want to start up a huge fight so how about we look for the others together," Morn suggested. "I'm sure that you don't want to start a brawl right now either."

"Sure," Fox said. "Just come along."

And with that small, fast conversation the two groups travelled through the labyrinth of cages (that sounds like a videogame dungeon or something). They examined every cage for Wolf, Bowser, or Diddy but ended up with no signs. The only thing that those inspections gave them was a feeling of unease and sadness for each and every animal.

"This is place is just so sad," Pichu said, dreading to ever be in one of those cages.

"I wish we could help this place, at least in some way," Samantha said. "It always breaks my heart to see such a place, barely scraping off enough money to live.

"I'm sure everyone here does," Rebekah said, "but there isn't much we could do except help them get rid of some unwanted baggage."

"I want to do just that right now but we have no idea where the others are," Faron said.

Ryo's ears suddenly twitched. He turned towards a certain direction. They all looked at him wondering what's going on while he seemed to be in deep concentration.

"Ryo, what's up," Yuri asked.

"Sh, I hear something," Ryo replied. Everyone tried to hear something themselves but they weren't able to hear a thing. "I hear . . . yelling. It sounds like Wolf."

"Wolf? Well, then lead us there already," Fox said. Ryo started running toward the direction he thought he heard Wolf while the others followed. As they got closer they were starting to hear it but they heard one yell and oddly enough he said-

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

"They decided to take in an anthro wolf but they turn down a talkin' MONKEY!"

"Hehe, I'm just cool like that," the little monkey replied. He was always quite michevious and loved to bug these two the most. He always wore that stupid hat and shirt, but he claimed that he was just comfortable in it. He also claimed a name; Diddy, which he flaunted around these two saying it was original unlike theirs'. Boy did these two hate the Diddy. But in all honesty, he only acted like this when he knew they deserved it. Or at least they seemed too . . . grumpy and bitter. Plus, he heard from other animals that they tended to take out their anger on their fellow cagemates. They needed to at least get punishment. That was something Diddy knew for sure.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN CHIMPANZEE! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE IN HERE!"

Wolf thought for a sec and wondered. Could it have been the _monkey_ that let him out? Oh god no. But he hated Diddy out of pure annoyance. He could tell the person who was going to save him was someone he really hated, hated them as much as there are stars in the sky.

"GAHAHAHAH!" laughed a voice belonging to a familiar fox right outside the cage.

He turned and saw a fox that reminded him of his past life. His very rival he wished to surpass for years. It wasn't just because he was hired to kill him. No, he would have succeeded and forgotten him, but _that damn fox_ _**beat**_ him. Ever since, he vowed to get him someday. And boy, was this one of the days he wished he killed him already.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THE SELF-PROCLAIMED 'GREAT AND MIGHTY WOLF' IS VULNERALBE TO A DAMN CAGE! GAHAHAHA!"

. . . goddamnit. Although, he had to admit that he had a semi-respect for Fox.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN FOX!"

But that doesn't mean he'll ever really respect him.

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

"Thanks for getting me out of that cage. But too bad the damn monkey got away." said Wolf, as he mentally cursed Diddy in his head.

"It's okay," Kirby said, not having a clue about Wolf's background. "All we got to do is find him again. Besides, maybe Ryo's sense of hearing might help us."

"Speaking of which," Ray said, "how did you hear him from that far?"

"I don't really know," Ryo said, "although I remember tons of times that my mom said that I had ears keener than a dog. I always thought she was exaggerating though."

"Well, we could basically chalk it up as a fact," Morn said. "Can you hear anything now?"

"No, not really."

"Hmph, I was hoping the other two would be close," Faron said. "Well, let's keep searching."

While they were busy with that . . .

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

"Man, where could they be," Feng complained. "How come no one realized that if we all group together we can all beat up Crazy?"

"_Technically, they said that we had to be in groups,"_ Lucario said.

"Whatever. We could at least abandon the one guy who doesn't care and I'm sure we all know that that guy would ROB."

"Actually, I would like to harm Crazy as well," ROB replied.

"What! Why!"

"He has destroyed much of my technology for too many time," ROB answered with a murderous glint in those robotic eyes. Everyone shivered at the sight. Seriously, you could just imagine the scalpels. Creepy . . .

Anyway, everyone else was basically looking for the others without splitting up . . . No-funs. They were actually heading in the exact opposite direction of the other group. Most of them were just ridiculed at the fact that Kana and Jaku came up with this and managed to convince a couple people . . . but then again, doesn't everyone here want to kill Crazy?

"Hey, Lucario," Luigino said. For now, he was being the leader of the group. "Can you try scanning the area?"

"_Of course,"_ was all Lucario's reply. The blue aura gathered around him as he closed his eyes for concentration and they had waited a few minutes. The aura slowly disappeared and everyone was able to see his red orbs again. _"Bowser and Diddy are near each other. They're the south of here. I'll lead the way."_

Everyone didn't have time to react because Lucario already started his dash to the other Smashers yet to be found. Everyone said nothing as they only heard the footsteps of each other. No one realized that a pair of black eyes was somehow following _**both**_groups' moves.

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

He angrily growled. "SHUT IT YOU DAMN CHIMPANZEE! YOU SHOULD BE IN HERE!"

. . . Talk about déjà vu.

Well, looks like Bowser's about to snap right now and just start eating Diddy or something. He was already way too stressed out about the whole dissection thing but now he had to handle the monkey that was being a troll.

Hm, if it's going to be like last time they're going to come in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1

"STEP AWAY FROM THE MONKEY!"

Saw it coming.

They all came over to Bowser's cage as Diddy jumped into the tree. He eyed them suspiciously for a bit and said, "What do you humans want now? Ready to ship me off to a damn lab?"

"A lab? What lab," Luka asked, stepping back a bit because of Bowser's threatening eyes.

"Look, we're not here to do anything but free you," Luigino said, stepping out of the crowd. "You should know me the most, Bowser, King of the Koopas."

Bowser was shocked with the sudden memories going through his head and the pain that came with it. He remembered all the plots that he had made to capture the beloved princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. He had tried oh so many times but utterly failed in each. There were rare moments when he actually helped Mario but in those cases, was mostly because someone else was trying to kidnap Peach. As he viewed the many memories of defeat, he realized, even though such determination should be admired, it just seemed to be a lost cause now. It seemed . . . kind of useless to keep on trying to marry Peach. I mean, _sure,_ he had done it for a while but now that he thought about it . . . he seriously didn't have a reason to marry Princess Peach. Yeah, she was _Peach_, one of the most perfect people around but in all honesty, isn't it time to take a break?

These were Bowser's thoughts after he finished looking at his memories. He slowly turned towards Luigino and said, "So, Mario, what do you want to do to me?"

Luigino shook his head and replied, "I'm not here to do anything except, as I said before, we're only here to free you and get you back to Smash Mansion. And don't call me Mario right now, it's Luigino."

Bowser eyed each of the Smashers, once again, suspiciously as Lucario broke the lock to the door. He slowly walked out of the cage and said nothing, leaving a tense silence in the air. ROB, completely ignoring this silence asked, "Bowser, Diddy jumped away, correct? Did you happen to see the direction he went to?"

Bowser simply shook his head.

"Wait, I think I might've seen him," Feng said. Everyone turned towards him. "All I know is that he jumped onto some cages. I couldn't see his destination but I saw his general direction."

ROB nodded at the useful information. "Feng, you'll scout above the cages while we look on foot."

Feng nodded and jumped into the air with the help of the wind. ROB then turned towards the others and nodded, signaling that they should start searching. Bowser's eyes followed Luigino and he soon caught up to the plumber.

Luigino looked over to the Koopa, wondering what he wanted as Bowser approached.

"Luigino is your name now, is it?"

He nodded and said, "In battle, I switch to Mario so that no one will try to recognize me. Why?"

Bowser held up his claws and said, "I think it's time we make amends."

Luigino stared at his hand (?) for a bit but then smiled, nodded, and shook it. They let go and then went back to their search. Bowser was happy that they could at least maintain a neutral friendship. He could at least settle that problem. But there's another person that he might need forgiveness from: Peach . . . or Momo was it?

He turned towards the blond woman. She seemed to be oblivious to his stare and was calmly searching for the missing Diddy. He didn't really know how to apologize to Peach but he couldn't go around that corner. He had to confront it _some_ time and it might as well be now.

He slowly walked towards her and lightly tapped her shoulders. She turned with a smile but then realized that it was Bowser, with that her face hardened. She stood with a much more refined tone and asked, "What do you want Bowser?"

He hesitated. ". . ."

"Well?"

". . . I would like to apologize," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled once again.

"I can't hear you."

"I'M SORRY FOR KIDNAPPING YOU, OKAY DAMNIT!"

He then frustratingly stomped away turning his back on Momo and ignoring the people who were now staring. Momo though, was shocked about the sudden outburst. After the info processed through, she smiled and yelled to him, "I forgive you! As long as you don't do it again, or else next time I will _**never**_ forgive you again!"

Wow, she really knew how to be pure, huh? If not, then she's either naïve or really forgiving. Eh, I'm going with pure.

Anyway, time to see how Feng's doing.

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

"Tch, I can't believe a place this poor was able to afford so many godamn cages!"

Feng was still scouting around for Diddy on top of the cages, but there were JUST. SO. MANY. It was . . . surprising. I mean, the cages nearly covered all sight if you were up there. Yeesh . . . it seriously was a labyrinth. No wonder this place closed down.

Anyway, in Feng's point of view, he couldn't see any other color than the metallic silver he's constantly forced to look at. He jumped from cage top to cage top. He sooner or later figured out that he didn't really need to jump all the time, because he could see all the cage tops and if he ever saw a spot of brown, one thousand bucks _knows_ it's Diddy.

He continued on looking, turning his head left and right, turning to his back and turning to his front once again. He was kinda tired of this because a)it was taking him forever, b) he was bored, c) he was bored, d) he just wanted to (a quote in his mind) screw this shit, e) SERIOUSLY! SCREW THIS! HE WAS BORED!

Ahh, but he had a duty to uphold and if he missed Diddy now, he'd probably get scolded for his lack of attention. He took a side glance. Okay, these are his thoughts okay: OMG ITS THE MONKEY!

Feng dashed towards the cage where Diddy was but the monkey was a good jumper himself. Diddy looked behind him and realized that someone was following him, speeding up even faster. Looks like Feng needed to speed up the pace as well.

It was unknown to them that someone was watching, waiting for the right minute, no, second to strike. It was all too easy for him. He was able to take note of each movement, frame by frame, and able to predict the next move, just like a computer. It all went slo-mo for him and at that second, he struck.

The bullet shot Feng in his leg, losing his momentum and causing him to land harshly on the ground. Diddy, confused why suddenly his chaser had stopped unwilling, went down to examine. The mysterious sniper was readying his gun for the next shot.

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

A gunshot . . . from far off. He heard it, he knew he did, and so did everyone else. They didn't know where it came from, but Lucario did. He sensed it with his aura. He **knew** whose aura this was and **knew** that they were going to strike again. He turned to the far-off trees to confirm his suspicions and he was right. Lucario saw the shine of the sniper scope within the camouflage of the trees. He hid his hand behind his back, out of view from the sniper's sight and secretly prepared an aura ball.

The trigger was going to be pulled. One shot, one chance to save a Smasher's life. Lucario quickly threw the aura sphere at, approximately, the hand of the sniper. It seems that it was a success because he saw who fell, the corrupted Judgebender.

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

"Was that a gunshot!"

The other group heard it, especially since they had Ryo. Ryo turned towards the general area where the gunshot came from, a couple of trees and cage tops. He squinted, trying to focus a bit more, but he knew where the gun was because he saw a quick aura sphere hit it and saw the corrupted Judgebender fall out.

"GUYS!" he yelled, pointing at him so that everyone could see. They all didn't need to be told that they needed to head over there ASAP.

They were all running as fast as they could, dashing through the paths mindlessly, only hoping that they could get to the Judgebender before he can get away or do any damage. They nearly had to skid on their shoes when they were about to miss the intersection where they saw the Judgebender with a sniper rifle slung on his back.

This time he was wearing a dusty old cloak over his Subspace uniform, most likely for camouflage. He had seen them for a split second and was now trying to dash away. Unfortunately for him, the others were already starting the chase. He looked back every now and then to see their progress. He was about turn at an intersection but was blocked by the Luigino's group. He turned around only to see the other group. He glanced between the two crowds. Luigino's group was at least one hundred yards away. Same with the other group. He pulled his hand back into his cloak, glaring at the two groups and suddenly, HE PULLED OUT A FRICKIN' MISSILE LAUNCHER AND FIRED WITH ONLY ONE HAND!

Ahem, many of Luigino's group had been hit by it and were critically injured. The corrupted Judgebender turned towards the other group with his eyes scarily shining with the fire behind him. (Is there fire? I'm not familiar with missile launchers.) As he lifted up the heavy missile launcher they all ran, the adults grabbing the smaller kids/creatures. They could hear each missile being fired as they ran. They were barely dodging but thankfully, most of the cages were empty.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHI- HOLY CRAP!" Rebekah shrieked as one of the blasts nearly reached her. "DOES ANYONE HAVE THEIR CELLPHONES RIGHT NOW!"

"LIKE WE CAN EVEN PULL THEM OUT RIGHT NOW!" Yuri yelled back. "CAN WE AT LEAST TRY TO FIND THE OTHERS!"

"I THINK WE SHOULD!" Faron yelled. "BUT HOW COME KANA AND JAKU AREN'T EVEN ANYWHERE CLOSE TO HERE!"

"DON'T ASK ME!"

Actually, they were doing something.

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

"Anime, you're here right," Kana asked on her phone while trying to help Luigino's group stay alive as much as they can. They were bleeding HARD and they needed immediate attention. The cages were now ruined and the concrete was covered in scorch marks, some chunks blown off surprisingly.

"I'll get you guys a portal right now. Just drag them in and I'll be in the infirmary," Anime replied, her voice filled with grief. "I'll see if I can get the others as well. Just hold on tight." She hung up.

A few seconds after that and a portal appeared before them. The two started dragging in the wounded, glancing occasionally at a concerned Anime. After that, each time they went in, they saw her casting a spell on the injured, decreasing each injury each time but getting more tired. Once they went in they saw Anime with a really tired look on her face, still healing people.

While Anime was healing, Master Hand came in, panicked, and asked, "What happened!"

"All I know is that we were having a little walk and suddenly, BOOM," Jaku said, using his hands for emphasis while Anime was casting a spell.

"God's Blessing," Anime shouted the spell's name and Luigino's wounds lessened. She then turned around, tired and resumed conversation. "Okay, then what?"

"Well," Kana said while Anime went back to multitasking, "We went towards where we thought the explosion came from and found these guys! They needed help and we got right to calling you guys."

Master Hand nodded (?) and started helping Anime heal some of the people with his Hand Magic (I'm sorry but PFFTT).

Kana looked at Jaku and asked, "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Jaku only replied, "I hope so. They got hit pretty close for a missile launcher."

. . .

"Oh yeah, I think I saw Feng get hit."

Anime's eyes widened. "SHIT! I FORGOT FENG!" she yelled as she ran to the Master Computer.

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Seeing last time, I think you already know who that is.

"STOP WITH THE CURSING AND JUST RUN!" shouted Morn.

"FINE, DAMNIT!"

They were still running for their lives, even though their legs were supposed to give out a _much long_ time ago. The Judgebender was somehow still fast even though he was the skinniest thing ever _and_ carrying a missile launcher. I got to know how he pulled that out of nowhere . . . SERIOUSLY!

"WILL HE STOP ALREADY! WE'RE ALREADY AT THE ZOO!" Ryo cried.

It was true. They had left the zoo a while back already and it seems the booming had already panicked people, because once they got to a street with houses, they already saw people fleeing on the streets like tiny ants running the hell away from somebody's foot.

"Tch, maybe I should go a bit faster," the Judgebender said behind them . . . Then he sped.

"_CCCRRRRAAAAPPPPPP!"_

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

"Hey, are you okay," Diddy asked.

Feng held his leg in pain and said, "Do I look it?"

"Gosh oh gosh oh gosh," Diddy yelled, scratching his head frustratingly. "What do I do! Nobody's around and I don't even know you! Why am I even helping you! You were chasing me for no reason, but you seem nice! GAH! I'm confused."

Suddenly, this red, swirly, dark thing appeared out of thin air and right behind Diddy. He was wondering what the heck it is. He put his hand in and it went through! He pulled it back in out of confusion. He didn't move for a bit but then suddenly a girl's head came through . . . and . . . and she had glasses and DOG EARS!

"Hey Diddy, um, yeah, can you drag him in," the girl asked casually.

Diddy was nearly paralyzed, but hesitantly complied.

When he went through the portal, he was surprised by how many people were in there and they all seemed to be in pain. Some looked okay and the girl that he saw at the portal was there, somehow helping the hurt with a . . . GIANT. RIGHT. HAND. Oh, and there were two other people there as well; a girl with black shoulder-length hair and a blond kid right next to her.

The two took Feng and gently put him on a cot. They glanced at each other and then at Diddy. He was wondering why this place seemed so familiar; it felt like he had known this place like the back of his hand. Most of the people here were familiar as well. He knows that he's seen them before but he's never seen them in his life (isn't that just contradicting? :D). EVEN THE HAND!

Diddy walked up to the right hand as he healing the wounded just like the girl with the dog ears.

"Why do you look so familiar," Diddy asked.

The hand turned towards him and made a gesture that seemed like he was raising a brow. "You have not been informed of the situation?" Diddy shook his head. "Well, I'm sure it shall all come back to you one I mention that you are Diddy Kong, wanna-be nephew of Donkey Kong."

Wow, way to put it subtle Master Hand.

Anyway, Diddy started to remember everything. All the times he had King K. Rool with Donkey Kong, the times he shared with Dixie, and all those sport tournaments he'd been to . . . gosh, there sure was a lot. Ahem, anyway . . .

Diddy shook off the pain and looked at Master Hand. All Master Hand did was nod. Diddy was letting the information soak in for a bit and then asked Master Hand with a serious voice, "What can I do to help?"

"Well . . . we need to get the others out of there, but they're running around too much," Master Hand started. "We don't even know if they'll notice the portal, and even if we teleport it right in front of them, the Judgebender might fire into it. Do you think you could do something?"

Diddy grinned and nodded.

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

"How long have we been running," Ike asked bored. "I know that there's mass destruction and a chance of our deaths but this is just getting old."

. . . I hate to admit it, but what was just said is want to true. I mean, they've been chased around for only-god-knows how long and the Judgebender didn't seem to try harder. It was just . . . meh.

"You know what, let's just stop this," Pichu said, still slung onto Faron's shoulder. He jumped off and ran towards the Judgebender. The Judgebender aimed right at Pichu, the barrel of the gun large enough to obscure the sight of Pichu from the Judgebender. But that went to Pichu's advantage.

At that moment, Pichu was able to send a spark through the barrel. The Judgebender didn't realize this until he tried to fire, failing. Pichu was already out of his sight. Right when the explosion (again, I don't know if there's an explosion if such a circumstance occurs and I'm just guessing.) was releasing, the Judgebender tried to just drop it and get the hell out of there but ended up with burned legs.

Meanwhile, the others had watched this but when Kirby felt a tap on his shoulder (?) and looked behind him, all he saw was a familiar monkey grinning from ear to ear. Kirby and Diddy caught the attention of the others and Diddy pointed to a portal a few yards away. They all nodded and Pichu was now running back. They all headed to the portal, for the safety of Smash Mansion, knowing that this might be too big of a challenge. The Judgebender tried to go after them, but with his legs burned it pained him too much. He took out his pistol and tried to fire into the portal from there, failing to succeed in getting a direct hit.

They quickly ran in as the gunfire faded.

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

"God," Samantha panted, hands on knees, eyes closed in exhaustion, "that was torture."

"Not compared to the guys unconscious," a voice said, recognizable as Feng.

They all looked up and realized over half the people on the cots were unconscious, some free of dangerous wounds while others still injured. Their faces contorted, showing grimace. They each walked up to Jaku, Kana, and Feng, the only ones who didn't seem to be in any type of stress. Well, actually, Feng still had a bit of pain in his leg. The spells don't heal the wounds that well, but just enough to keep them from being fatal.

"How are those two keeping up," Sam said, gesturing towards Master Hand and Anime.

"They get tired and need breaks from time to time but they're holding out okay," Feng said, "especially since they're doing their best for everyone."

Master Hand overheard their conversation and turned towards them. He said with a gentle and low voice, "It seems late now. I believe everyone should rest for today and see the injured tomorrow."

Everyone silently nodded and went to their individual bedrooms with an awkward and tense feeling in the air and the only sound to be heard in the mansion was hollow footsteps and pants of the wounded and healers.

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

Days of tense silence followed throughout the weak. Even though Anime and Master Hand had finished healing everybody, they still needed the rest, for their wounds had not fully healed. The ones who had not been injured were just soundlessly minding their own business in the living room, only talked when needed. They were interrupted by a "Hey", from the door. Surprised to hear a voice, they turned and saw Falco, with bandages but seemed to be doing fine. Behind him were the rest of the infirmary campers, Master Hand, and Anime.

"You guys seemed bummed," Falco said. "C'mon, just because there were people injured doesn't mean you guys should suicide."

"But," Ike started, "we weren't able to do a thing and what were we supposed to do while some of our friends were healing from a near-death experience! Play Mario Kart Wii like nothing ever happened!"

"Okay, something serious did happen," Momo said, with bandages wrapped around her head, "but you should obviously know that we don't want you to act this way. We at least want you to smile."

They didn't really know how to respond to that, but Raphael just jumped onto the couch and took the remote.

"Come on," he said. "Let's just watch some T.V."

The television turned on and they saw the news. Raphael was about to change it but Ike held his hand from doing so, seeing something that intrigued him on the screen.

"Hello and I am Chris Mansley with then news here. Just recently there had been a disaster in the Los Pobres Zoo and the surrounding neighborhoods," the new reporter said. "There had been many eyewitnesses that agree on one thing; the disaster was done by the unknown warriors that have gone through the country and possibly the world. It seems that these warriors were being chased by a young man using a missile launcher. The people all agree that this young man is a threat, but if these warriors were supposed to fight him then they seem to be failing to do so."

Well this really didn't help.

"All agree that if these people truly want to be heroes then they should at least be successful. As far as we know, the two times that this mysterious young man has appeared, they have failed to save the public from his destruction. If they fail to save us from a mere teenager, they shouldn't be trying at all. Furthermore, if this young man is chasing after these warriors, some agree that to prevent him from doing any public damage, they shouldn't show up at all."

After hearing this, many of our Smashers felt ashamed. Even though it wasn't their fault, the words stung although, they continued to listen anyway.

"In other news, a massive amount of the houses and streets in the area had been damaged severely," he continued. "The damage taken place was comparable to an earthquake. Seeing as the neighborhood is still being examined, many of the residents have no place to reside except camping at a nearby park. Meanwhile, seeing as the Los Porbes Zoo has attracted far too much trouble, such as it's odd discoveries of creatures, the zoo is now being shut down and will be replaced by a mall as soon as possible."

GUILT BOMB

Even that made me feel a bit guilty too. It was dead silent in the room. Lucario, even though socially awkward, tried to change the subject.

"_Um, speaking of bad news," _Lucario started_, "where's Crazy?"_

Master Hand cleared his throat . . . I just can't learn to stop questioning it.

As I said, Master Hand cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry, it seems I've forgotten."

No need to apologize Master Hand, you did a favor for everyone.

Anyway, Master Hand snapped, and a large portal opened up. Out came Crazy . . . but there saw something, just something, off.

"Why hello brother, how are you doing?"

. . . what?

"Uh, Crazy, um, I'm doing fine but what happened to you?"

"I have enjoyed my time in the Promised Land and am happy to pass on the moral knowledge I have learned there to you," he said . . . politely?

"MH, where did you send him," Luigino asked.

". . . I sent him to heaven . . . but I didn't think it would make an effect."

"Damn it, Master Hand! We can't live without the equilibrium of Crazy he used to give," Kana exclaimed.

Crazy gasped. "Kana, do not say such words! Say such things and the Lord will curse you to leave you into the fiery land of hell!"

". . . Jesus, he seriously needs to change. NOW," Wolf said.

"Now don't you dare say His name! Such a holy figure is no comparison to us mortal beings! We don't deserve to say His name, furthermore use it in that manner!"

"THAT'S IT! WE NEED TO GET CRAZY BACK!" And thus we ended up with a riot where everyone tried to get crazy back.

Anime was just about to join in when she remembered the news. She was guilty so she decided to do something.

She took out a piece of paper and wrote down: _'The damaged houses will be magically repaired the nest day. Los Porbes Zoo will suddenly become a hit, with its animals having a well-deserved home and its shut-down will be cancelled.'_

She smiled and then heard, "CRAZY! DON'T YOU REMEMBER ALL THE TIMES YOU HAD SCREWING WITH US!"

"I WILL NOT GO BACK TO BEING THE IMPURITY OF THIS HOUSEHOLD!"

Should probably help getting Crazy back.

**-A Zoo, Need I Say More?-**

**Anime: MY GOD! WHY IS THE WORD COUNT RISING!**

**Feng: Why are you complaining? Doesn't that make the story better?**

**Anime: I know but I can't help but worry if the reviewers think I'm . . . y'know, dropping out, they get too impatient, or maybe even think I'm DEAD!**

**Kana: You're overreacting!**

**Anime: I CAN'T HELP IT! I GET WORRIED!**

**Rebekah: *Sighs* R&R people!**


	23. Links to the Past    IT'S NOT A PUN!

**Anime: YO AND WELCOME BACK TO TJB! (AND I STILL FEEL LIKE A GAME SHOW HOST WHEN I DO THAT!)**

**Feng: Yes, and today I'm pretty sure Mercury Eclipse is going to like this chapter!**

**Rebekah: Don't spoil it!**

**Anime: What? I just want Mercury to know he might enjoy this chapter.**

**Rebekah: But that gives too big of a clue!**

**Kana: Rebekah! Stop fussing over it and let us start!**

**Anime: And we're startin' now so don't argue! Besides, the chapter title gives the whole thing away anyway! I don't own anything except the plot and these guys!**

**Morn: Oh, and we finally reached 50 reviews-**

**Anime: (in the background) YYYYAAAAAYYYYY!**

**Morn: Thank you reviewers, viewers, and welcome to FF net, GoldenMapleLeaf! Also, welcome to the fic Flare the Ninetales!**

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

"So Crazy's going to be fixed right?"

"Yes, he should be back to normal soon."

"But, did we really have to fry pan him into a comma. Sure, it was the only way to IV him with sugar water, but wouldn't it been better if there were less injuries?"

"Well, Crazy has gotten – _and made _– bigger ones. He'll be fine."

"I just still can't believe Crazy turned sane!"

"Why not," someone sighed. Obvious who it was. "It was bound to happen sometime. We just didn't expect it now. Or ever."

They all sighed. It was morning in the Smash universe and everyone was tired. They tried a week of getting Crazy back to nor- . . . crazy and no luck. Trying to just feed him sugar wasn't going to work since he refused to do so. They had to knock him into a comma. Yeah, let's just hope that either it doesn't last too long or he wakes up when he turns Crazy again.

"BUT THE EQUILIBRIUM OF NORMAL AND CRAZY IN THIS HOUSE IS STILL INBALANCED!" Kana exclaimed. Oddly enough, that's true.

"Hopefully, we can get Crazy back by tonight," Master Hand said. He was just about as tired as everyone else.

'Ding Dong'

Everyone's face showed shock at that. Sure, there was a Smash universe . . . but all those houses were connections to other worlds. Who in hell's name would be **here** . . . and Anime's already here. There's no way to get here without help from Master Hand unless you're a god!

. . . wait a sec. No . . . no there's no need for a god/goddess to be here.

Anyway, everyone went to the front door to see _this_ event. They all paused. Who would dare to open the door? Obviously, the abnormal creatures can't do it and a few people (*cough*Luka*cough*) were too chicken to do it. Morn slowly walked up to the door and twisted the brass handle. It opened up to find a . . . mail . . . man?

"Hello, a letter to the um," he looked at the envelope and said, "'residents of Smash Mansion?'"

They all gaped at him. How in the _**world**_ did a mailman get here of all places and why do they have mail! Even if it's fan mail, it goes straight to Nintendo (who don't even know of the Smashers' existence as live people)!

"This is the correct address right," he asked, oblivious.

ROB, the least shocked out of the bunch (but still shocked), bluntly said from behind the crowd, "Yes."

"Okay," he brightly replied. "Here you go," he said, giving the letter to Morn.

He then left and closed the door. Morn turned away from the door and looked at everyone else. He then questioningly pointed to the door behind him and looked at it, over his shoulder, one more time to see if nothing freaky was happening, still gaping all the while. He turned back and everyone just shrugged. ROB came up to the front and just snatched the letter from his hand and opened it.

He found the neatly folded paper inside, took it out, and unfolded. He suddenly said, "I'm not sure who the sender is. It says that the person is called Lilyana500block."

"OH!" Anime said from the back, raising her hand as if she was in school, just dying to answer a question. When everyone turned towards her, she put her hand down and said, "That's an author friend of mine! In fact, she's one of Sky's sisters!"

"How does she know about what happened on the news and the Judgebender," ROB asked. They then turned towards her once again, but looking at her much more suspiciously now.

She scratched the back of her head with a sweatdrop, and answered, or more like lied, "I er, told her about you guys and your adventures and stuff. Same with some other authors I know."

ROB seemed to huff and then said, "I at least appreciate the support she gives us."

"What support," Pichu asked the robot.

"Reading the letter would better summarize what support she gives us," ROB briefly stated.

Morn then grabbed the letter and read aloud, "'All resadents of Smash Mainsion-'"

"Is that misspelled or something?"

"Typos are a common mishap in Fanfiction Net," Anime answered. "Continue."

"Okay. 'I am a person who feels sorry for how the Government-"

"Actually, that's technically the news," Raphael said. "The government has no control over them or what they say unless it's classified information (I think)."

"Whatever. 'I am a person who feels sorry for how the Government is reacting to how your work makes you look like fools, trying to fend off the Un-named Judgebender. They have no right to do that. You do what you do so that you CAN defeat him, and Tabuu. My sisters and I are on your side. You have had and ancounter with my triplet, Sky. She is crazy sometimes. But we stand with you. We will never be on the other side. Good Luck.

-Lilyana500block'

"Well that was quite nice of her," Morn said happily. It cheered up most of the Smashers as well. But the no-funs just had to give me a question.

"Anime," Faron said. "How many people did you tell about us?"

Anime, intimidated by both his height and scary aura, of course, panicked and said, "Errrrr . . . (doesn't really how many people read the story) Um, well hey! Uh, you guys got four to six (is that right?) out of . . . who-knows-how-many-authors with you! A-a-and, there's probably some more out there, I just don't know them by name! Most just haven't said anything yet, but, yeah, you got us authors to back you up! We could probably even use our author powers to erase you guys from the memories of normal people and people who don't know about you!"

The serious ones out of the bunch had perked up at this news.

"You'll actually do that," Samantha asked, cocking a brow.

"Errr . . .," Anime hesitated.

"_Shit! Better stall it!"_

"I'd need more than one author to do that," Anime lied through her teeth. "It'd be a bit too much if it was that many people."

They stared suspiciously for a bit, but then turned around and went back to the others. Anime sighed in relief.

"Anyway," Master Hand said, "tell Lilyana that we greatly appreciate her and her sisters' support."

"Will do MH," Anime replied.

"Everyone may leave and go back to their original business," Master Hand said. Despite that, the crowd only separated into mini-groups.

Anime walked past the one with the Judgebenders and overheard (*cough*eavesdropped*cough*) their conversation.

"Do you think more letters will come in," Kana asked.

"I don't know," Rebekah replied, "I just hope that there wouldn't be too much."

"_If letters do come in, I just hope that it doesn't become as big as Review to the Smashers,"_ Anime thought.

Well, anyway, not much relevance here or there so let's have a small time skip. Let's say two hours later.

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

After the topic of the letter had been put to rest, the Smashers did things they did in their own free time. Of course, it was getting old. Everyone had their instincts on, because every time, _**every time**_ they were relaxing for even a moment all of a sudden they would hear-

"WHIR WHIR WHIR WHIR!"

Okay, for once, will something _not_ interrupt me tackily!

Ahem, sorry for the outburst. Okay, knowing that it was, once again, a frustrating alarm. They stomped up the stairs angrily and saw the dumb little alarm whirring, as if mocking them for their failure in destroying it. Just as a, once again, frustrated Feng was about to throw it out the window, Fox and Wolf stopped him.

"What are you doing," Wolf asked.

"The stupid thing won't turn off and it's pissing me off!"

"Then why don't you press the off button," Fox asked.

". . . eh?"

"Give it here," Wolf said. He turned it upside down and there was a little hatch thingy. He slid it open and it revealed a little button. Fox pushed it and it finally shut up. Meanwhile, everyone was just gaping at each other's' stupidity and the simplicity of HOW TO TURN THE DAMN THING OFF.

After the awkward silence passed, they all resumed their little trip to Master Hand and the Master Computer. They had waked up the stairs to find Master Hand . . . once again. Man, this was getting old. (Anime: HEY. . . Well, it is true . . . T_T)

"How many?"

"Two."

"Who?"

"Link and Toon Link."

Jaku said, "Seriou-"

"DID YOU SAY LINK!" yelled a familiar bluenette who slammed open the door. (Wait, it's in the middle of the room. The heck?)

"HI MERCURY," Anime yelled and waved cheerily from the crowd. Yep, we're seeing the bluenette who teamed up with Anime to turn the entire mansion into their beach and nearly drowned/killed Master Hand. That's not really a sentence you could say every day, huh?

Ignoring that, Master Hand replied, "Yes, I said Link. Why do you ask?"

Anime and Mercury side glanced, put an arm around each other, pointed to each other, and said, "'CAUSE WE'RE TAGGIN' ALONG!"

". . . what?"

"Link is awesome! I have **GOT** to see him," Mercury exclaimed, a fanboy glint in his eye, pumped for a chance to see his favorite video game character of (I'm just guessing on this, Mercury) all time.

"And it's no fun without another author with you," Anime slyly winked. "We're going whether you like it or not. Besides, even if you don't let one of us or both, we can just use our author powers to get there."

"Hmph, fine," Master Hand said.

"Yaayyyy!"

"But," Master Hand interrupted their cheer, "you'll be going separately, one of you going to Link, the other with Toon Link."

The two stared at each other.

"Who's going to find Link," the asked each other.

Stare~

"I wanna see Link," Mercury said. "You can't go."

"Why not," she (sort of) argued.

_Stare~_

"You know how much of a fan I am."

"I know," she replied with her tongue sticking out.

"You little troll."

"Teehee!"

_**Stare~**_

Mercury knew it was time to bring out the big guns.

PUPPY DOG EYES!

Cute staredown~

"Fine," Anime surrendered. "I'll be nice and let you see your hero."

"Yes," Mercury fist pumped.

"Okay," Master Hand boomed, "I must inform everyone that these Smashers will be in two different places at once."

Through the crowd spread murmurs of opinions or complaints at this statement.

"That'll be a bit dangerous," Bowser said out loud.

"Well," Samantha began, "we won't have to worry about the Judgebender. His legs were severely burned, so we can easily say that he won't be fighting any time soon. Plus, he can't go in with a long range sniper rifle because we'll probably spot him again. The only thing we have to worry about is the army."

"I remember when I joined that you guys were first hit with a large horde of them and then got hit with a second wave and barely made it because you were worn out," Faron said. "Who says that they can't use this same method?"

"How about we authors help out," Mercury asked. "We don't use our powers too much but they can be a big help. Although, just so you know, we aren't going to write down, 'The army dies.' A) That's too easy, b) our powers are rusty, and c) I'm pretty sure we won't even have a piece of paper anywhere at the time."

"Now that that's settled, is everyone ready to go," Master Hand asked.

"We still need to choose who goes to which group," Momo said.

After serious (sort of, *cough*not really*cough*) discussion (*cough*argument*cough*), it was decided that Yuri, ROB, Rebekah, Jaku, Lucario, Morn, Faron, Ray, Luigino, Ryo, Fox, and Mercury will get Link while the rest get to Toon Link. (Bowser and Wolf: WHY DO WE HAVE TO GET THE BRAT!)

Master Hand snapped and again, appeared the portal of red swirling . . . redness or some odd substance of sorts (seriously, what is it?).

"Now that all has been prepared," Master Hand said, "you will all leave immediately, for one of them is one of our best fighters and the other is an important part of the other, got it? Now go!"

Everyone gave a salute, nod, or any sign of that said they understood and then left through the portal.

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

Upon entering, Lucario and his group noticed that they stumbled upon what looked like, one of the richest and fanciest neighborhoods ever.

. . . Okay, slight exaggeration, but seriously, it looked really, **REALLY **rich.

First thing they saw was a large, yellow mansion only-god-knows how big and about four stories high, with rows of windows for each story. At the front were large stone staircases outlined by metal railings, passable only by going around the perfectly trimmed, semi-circular hedge in front of it, leading to the front double doors. Around that hedge were three perfectly set tables, including table cloths, each with two chairs standing by. Also, next to the left and right tables were umbrellas. The front part of the mansion was about the size of a tall house, with two hedges scaling it, only reaching half its height. Connected to the house sized area, the next part was triple its length, shaping it like a 'T', with the roof delicately tiled and the right side having some shrubs clinging onto the gap between the first floor windows. Upon further inspection, atop the roof were six chimneys. Upon even _further_ inspection, somewhere in the back stood two towers that slightly bigger than the house itself. (Just so you know, I just described a picture I got from google.)

They all stared in awe, or with an analytical eye. As soon as the creatures saw humans (who were freaked out upon eye contact), they were immediately reminded to change into their human forms. They also realized that, unfortunately, Master Hand forgot to fill in the details.

. . . THAT IDIOTIC HAND!

Oh, and Fox is a guy with orange hair, you could also see a minor streak of white. He's pretty slim and has a decent build. Like most creature Smashers, he still had the ears, which he had to hide.

Okay, check your surroundings. Even more rich houses. Okay, that fact didn't help. Anything else? Hm, a sign! Yay! They have a chance in knowing where the heck they are!

But . . . it's in a foreign language.

_Willkommen bei den Reichen Nachbarshaft von Golden Hills! __**(AN: Once again abusing Google Translate, sorry if there's any errors.)**_

Hm, what could that mea-

"It says, 'Welcome to the rich neighborhood of Golden Hills'," ROB easily translated. Everyone stared at him. How much does he have stored in those data banks of his? "It's in German."

"German?" Mercury asked. "Hm, I never thought that Link would be in Germany."

"We're seriously in Germany," Rebekah questioned.

"Yes, according to my GPS system," ROB replied. Okay, seriously, what junk does he have in there? I wouldn't even be surprised if he had cellphone apps or even Angry Birds! (Anime: Don't own.)

"So where is he," Rebekah asked.

"Most likely in the house we are facing," ROB pointed with a simple, boring expression. "Although, I believe I have a transmission from Smash Mansion. Please do not disturb me." And with that he walked away for a bit and started, what looked like, talking to himself, but in reality he was talking to Master Hand through . . . some sorta signal that works even when ROB's in human form. How, that's an unsolvable mystery.

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

A blond young man, dressed in a noble outfit, a little outdated and a bit too stuffy for his tastes, walked down the marble stairs with his shoes clacking, onto the polished stone tiles. He looked at his surroundings, furniture of great luxury and the portraits of his family, in his opinion, only made to satisfy his father's vanity. Even though he loved his father, he just couldn't help but sigh at his father's arrogance. Living with a rich family had seemed so foreign to him in the beginning. The normal people called attending to a wedding at one of the most holiest chapels in the entire country a rare occasion.  
>He called it Tuesday.<p>

This was Hallet Schmidt, son of the distinguished and gracious (*cough*completely exaggerated*cough*) Abelard Schmidt. He still thinks the last name sounds weird. Ahem, anyway, he had adapted to these antics long ago. The antics of the rich: attending important events, sometimes ones that basically have no meaning from a noble's dog's birthday to even a party for his aunt, just because she got a new summer house, (They didn't even get to have a party in the summer house that they were even celebrating about!) forced to wear fancy clothing and styles (he doesn't really like combing his hair up), adults/parents always worried that someone's might want to assassinate them or something, just for the for the fortune or rival companies, and even attending a prestigious private school, only affordable to the richest, that specializes in prodigious fencing abilities, such as his.

Fencing; it was quite fun. Always gets him out of the bore of this life. Although, only problem is that in fencing you could only try piercing an opponent. No slashing, no hacking, just stabs and pierces. He's wanted to how to use an actual sword, but with other techniques too. Sadly, seeing as how his father wouldn't allow it since it wouldn't be fencing anymore, Hallet was reduced to just sneaking out from time to time and practicing with a stick.

Every time he would see the furniture of this house, the portraits of family in most specific, he would remember the old times of long ago and feel out of place. He was the only one with green eyes (For the Link lovers out there, I know he's supposed to have blue eyes, but this is just part of storyline). Whenever he noticed that, he didn't feel like part of this family. In a way, he wasn't. He just wished that it could go back to the way it used to, the old times.

. . . The old times, eh?

What felt like a millennium, Hallet always realized that it was just a few years ago, giving him a feeling of nostalgia. He had wished he could see them again. _Them . . ._

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

The group that had to chase after Toon Link, had appeared in front of a place _completely _different: an orphanage. It was . . . decent. That's really all you could say about it. It was a red brick building, standing slim and tall, all windows open, as if welcoming the light into its floors. At the front were cement steps leading to an oaken door with scratches from who-knows-what. On one side, you could see a narrow patch of grass along it, with some ivy clinging onto the walls. On the other side, you'd see a dark (suspicious) alley with nothing but a couple of garbage cans and a garbage bin (Why not get two garbage bins?) and a wall at the end. A few feet from the stairs was a sign that said, 'St. Daphne's Orphanage.'

Oh, and when the creatures realized they were in a public area, they turned into their human forms. Huh, Bowser looked like a buff, tall red-head, and he wasn't too threatening . . . or more like he wasn't as threatening as he was compared to him being a Koopa. He was still intimidating nonetheless, though.

Wolf was a guy with spiky grey hair and sharp eyes. He still had the wolf ears and tail, which were quickly hidden. He had a strong build but seemed to be quick enough to make sharp moves.

Diddy seemed to be a Latin American kid with black . . . no, really dark brown hair. (You can only tell because of the light.) On a side note, Momo seems to be having a rough time combing down Pichu's ears and covering his tail.

I still feel so sorry for the people who see them . . . Yeesh, they all must've gotten a heart attack.

Ahem, anyway . . .

"Okay," Anime started, hands on hips, staring at the building in front of her, "what do we do now? Master Hand barely said shit."

"Stop with the cussing and for the answer to your question, I have no idea," Raphael replied. "Master Hand was a bit too rushed to say much."

"Well, how's he going to contact us," Wolf snapped. "We didn't even get a chance to get our cell phones!"

"Well, I guess we'll have to wing it," stated Falco, brushing a hand through his blue hair. (Hah, winging it? :D Yeah, that was a stupid pun.) "The Smashers usually look the same don't they?"

"Well, actually, I've noticed some slight differences every now and then for some reason, but that's beside the point," Kana said. (Lookie, a mystery you could play with.) "They usually look similar enough for us to figure it out."

"I wonder why," Pichu . . . wondered, fixing some parts of his hair.

"I dunno, I always dismissed it as a minor detail, seeing as the differences are, for the lack of a better term, minor differences," Kana replied. They all shrugged at that as Feng went to the door.

"WAIT!" exclaimed Samantha, causing everyone including Feng to turn back. "We're gonna have to make up a reason to go in, and adoption isn't an option because none of us can pass up as a couple, especially since most of the male adults are villains (Kana: More like you utterly refuse and Momo might be ruined of her innocence.)and we can't pass up as a family of what? 12? Then what's the point of adoption!"

"She's got a point," Wolf said. Everyone nodded.

"Can I say something," Luka said as he shyly raised his hand, as if he was in school. They turned towards him. He sweated slightly due to the pressure and awkwardly and quietly said, "Um, I don't think we should talk over here. People are giving us stares."

They all looked around them and people were giving them strange glances as they passed by. Bowser glanced at the alleyway next the building and slowly walked into it, trying to avoid all suspicion. The others slowly followed his lead.

Once they were all in, Kirby asked, "What do we all do now?"

"Well, back to the original topic," Wolf said, "how do we get in?"

"How about we tell them we're donating money," Anime suggested.

". . . That would be mean," Raphael said. "We don't have any real money. We'd disappoint the kids! It breaks my heart to even imagine their sad little faces."

Anime rubbed her chin. "I GOT IT! How about we be some sort of entertainment place . . . like, like . . . . WE BRING A MONKEY!"

"Where are we going to get a monkey," Diddy asked. They all stared at him.

"_Wait a minute . . .,"_ he thought.

"NO! NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT!"

"Fine, anything else realistic?"

"Let's just have a few teens go in saying there from a high school or middle school or something," Feng said, lazily waving his hand because everything else seemed to be a hassle.

"What if they ask which high school we're from," Raphael pointed out.

"Just say a generic name and say that you're having a field trip to help out this particular community or something." Feng said, casually (and rudely) picking his nose.

"CAN'T YOU AT LEAST _PRETEND_ TO THINK?" Kana yelled.

"Sorry, sorry," Feng apologized, plucking his finger out of his nostril, "but I'm a teacher. I've seen this stuff plenty of times. Plus, I helped out this community service club for a year and sometimes they go to places that have particular troubles. In this case, the teens could just say that they had heard of this orphanage and decided to help out with the kids. Judging from how this place looks, it has a few troubles and seeing as how there are even a few graffiti signs here and there," he pointed at said marks on walls, "I'm sure they'd appreciate the help greatly."

They looked around and scarily, it was true. Well . . . at least they were fading . . .

"Well, anyway," Feng chimed, "the only ones who seem to be in either middle school or high school are Raphael, Kana, and Luka, possibly, Kirby and Diddy. In summary, the three to five would just go in there and say they're from a high school like Peary Middle School or something and say that they want play with the kids."

"Okay, I can understand how you got all of that except for the part with the school," Kana replied. "Where the hack did you get the name 'Peary?' Plus, how do you know if that school has started the school year?"

"From the words on those kids' bags," Feng pointed at said kids and printed in be print on the bags were 'Peary Middle School,' filled with brand new school books.

". . .," she paused, "Well, at least I could say that you have a good observation." He nodded.

"So are you guys going to go in with Diddy/Kirby or not," Feng asked.

"Well, they might get along with the kids," Luka said. "We could get some time to talk to Toon Link."

"Does that mean I get to play," Kirby asked. They nodded causing him to cheer.

"Okay, now that it's all set," Raphael said, "let's go."

They walked out of the dark, narrow alleyway and back onto the sidewalk, hoping no one was staring. They all walked up the steps, in Kirby's case, hopped, and gently knocked, just loud enough for someone to hear. Speedily, someone harshly opened the door. An equally harsh wind came to their hair and faces, revealing an old woman wearing a welcoming floral dress and glasses, with wrinkles and glasses. She basically looked like the grandma you never had and always wanted.

"Why hello dearies," she said, her voice shaking from old age. "How may I help you?"

"Um," Kana said.

"_Why the hell is this always a lot harder than when you talk about it?" _she mentally complained.

"We're from Peary Middle School's Service Club," Raphael saved. "We wish to play with the kids today, if you wouldn't mind."

"Well, that's quite odd," the old woman replied. "I didn't receive a call about this."

Kana couldn't think of anything, but Raphael came up with something;

"We wished to surprise the kids, that's all. Do we have to talk to the owner of the orphanage or should you tell them?"

"Oh, well, I'm the owner of the orphanage," the lady happily answered, "and I believe it's okay."

All nervousness went out of Kana. She gratefully said, "Thank you, Miss . . .?"

"Smith."

"Miss Smith," Kana said. _"How generic . . ."_ She thought.

"Anyway, follow me," she said as they . . . followed. Inside, they were introduced to a room with wooden floorboards, a few creaky but all were polished and neat. There was an 'L' shaped desk at the upper right corner of the room, behind it, an empty doorway. To the left of it was a door with a simple yet delicate little design crafted into it. There were some chairs lined up against the wall and a table in the middle of the room.

It was a neat, cozy little place.

She smiled and called out to the kids. "KIDS! MAIN ROOM! FIVE SECONDS! NOW!"

Wait a second, what?

Five seconds later, as predicted or ordered, a bunch of kids came in, about twenty to thirty. They all had innocent faces each a little scared from Miss Smith. By the way she's-

"Now kids," she said with a scary smile. Dear God, when she pulled out a ruler and started slappin' the thing against the palm of her hand . . . "These people are here to play with you. You better behave or else I'll have to _punish _you." They all shuddered, even the five watching there on the sidelines. "Now we all don't want that, do we?"

"Yes, Miss Smith," the children all said in unison.

"Now that that was cleared up," Miss Smith said, regaining her kind (fake) demeanor, "you may now play with the middle schoolers. If you need me, I'll be in the next room over."

So she looks like the grandma you never had . . . but she acts like grandchildren's worst nightmare. Mkay, okay, mental note taken.

The five scanned their eyes around the kids, looking for anyone who might add up as Toon Link. So far, no good. Although fortunately for Kirby, he was able to find some kids to play with, who Diddy then joined.

"I don't see anyone who fits the bill," Raphael said.

Luka's eyes scanned again nervously. "Well, if he's not here, where could he be?"

Little did they know that the guy that they were looking for was just in the damn bathroom!

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

Jaku had a feeling; he couldn't really put his tongue on it, but he knew that something was going to happen. Unfortunately, due to this, he was completely ignoring the others' discussion of how to get in.

"Jaku."

He's still staring off into space.

"Jaku?"

Still staring . . .

"Jaku!"

. . . erm . . .

"JAKU WIESE! LISTEN ALREADY, GODDAMNIT!"

"WHAT!"

"Jaku, did you listen to anything at all," Yuri scolded. Jaku shook his head. Yuri's eyes twitched, with a small vein popping on the side of his head. "Then listen once more," he said, annoyed. "We're just going with a classic plan; distract and then get in. You, Ryo, and Ray will go up front and distract the front door, while the others individually get to a window and find Link. No arguing, we're splitting up because if one of us gets caught, we still have a lot of people. The only people that shouldn't be in that building are Jaku, Ryo, Ray, and ROB who'll be the lookout, especially since he has access to all our phones."

Jaku nodded, as they started setting up the plan. A half hour later, everyone was in position. The sneakers (you should know) all standing in between the gaps of the windows, also constantly checking if any bystander might spot them. (Just imagine if somebody does . . .) The distracters, ready at the pathway. ROB was in his hiding place, which was part of a large thick patch of grass surrounded by trees, ready to tell anyone at any intrusion to the plan at any time. (I said the word 'any' a lot in that sentence, didn't I? -_-") Let the plan commence!

Jaku, Ryo, and Ray rang the doorbell. A voice said in German, "Kommen!" Three seconds later, a blond boy with his hair combed up, wearing fancy clothes opens the door. He looks at each of them. Meanwhile, the others start to try sneaking in. The boy stopped on Jaku and his eyes widened.

"DU BIST ES," he exclaims, once again in frantic German, pointing at Jaku. Jaku, while taken aback, ends up being pulled up into a bear hug from the rich kid. "BRUDER! Es ist schon eine Ewigkeit, seit ich dich gesehen habe! Wir haben eine Menge zu erzähalen," the teen says cheerily, pulling Jaku into the house while Ryo and Ray silently stand at the door, wondering what just happened.

Wait, that's not part of the plan!

Knowing this ROB immediately signaled (actually, he texted them) for the others to _**get the hell out of there!**_

'Jaku and the others have gotten into the house. No need to sneak in,' ROB texted to everyone.

After that, most people replied something along the lines of, 'Okay,' or, 'What the hell are they doing,' or maybe even, 'I'M UP ON THE SECOND FLOOR ALREADY! I CAN'T CLIMB DOWN!' After a couple minutes, the others started gathering towards ROB's hiding place (some slightly bruised).

"Why are they in there," Faron frustratingly hissed.

"The boy, who's supposed to be Link, is exclaiming that Jaku is his brother," ROB bluntly explained.

". . . what?"

"According to Master Hand's explanation _and_ according to the time Jaku's parent's confessed, Jaku is an orphan. What his parents did not tell us was that he had two brothers, one of which," ROB pointed to the mansion, "was the one who had dragged Jaku into the mansion."

". . . wait, WHAT?"

"I can sympathize, I was surprised myself."

". . . wait, WHAT?"

ROB's robotic eyes seemed to widen as he realized what he had just said. In response, he put his hand on his head while it was shaking, saying, "What is going on with me? I'm . . . I'm becoming imperfect!"

As Rebekah patted his back, everyone else turned back to the mansion, wondering what was going on in there.

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

Ah, sweet relief. The blond boy grinned as he marched down the hall, feeling the great sensation of er, emptying one's bladder. Yeah, um, anyway.

This is Leo 'Lion Eyes' Noen, eight years old. Why the odd nickname? It's because he had the biggest cat eyes you've ever seen. They were basically on the borderline on of 'anatomically correct' and 'OMG WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!' There were advantages to the eyes . . . but there were even more disadvantages.

Well, he got to impress people . . . that was about it. Sure, he could amuse kids and it was good for pranks . . . but there really wasn't much to it. But there was a tiny sad thing about 'em.

To the adults, they always get scared and freak out. You know how in anime, comics, etc. usually show demons and the like with slits for pupils? You know, like cat eyes. Yeah, apparently a lot of people actually think about that in real life. He would never get adopted with those things. Seriously, one second they look at them and the next, they're hanging onto the granny for dear life. People always freak when they see them . . . and then there was that one time with the nun who came to give donations . . . The poor lady had gotten a heart attack (metaphorically speaking of course) . . . and then she pulled out a cross and holy water.

God forbid someone remembers that. Let's just hope that she doesn't try to come back and exorcise him or something.

Just the thought makes him shudder . . .

He opened the door to the main room and saw everybody else hanging/playing with a few other kids, a few years older than him. He cocked his head curiously and decided to get a better look.

There were five of them in all, three standing by as the other two played. One was a blond kid, a little on the short side and looked like a bit of a wimp. Standing with him were others slightly taller, a girl with black shoulder length hair and a guy with brown hair and bright blue eyes, both looking just about ready to sigh. The brown-haired boy looked like the type to be good-natured. Playing with the kids were pre-teens that would seem to be around his height, an energetic, peach-skinned kid with pink hair, dyed he would expect, and a Latin American kid with really dark brown hair.

Hm, eh, why not have some fun?

Translation: Hm, eh, why not screw with these guys?

To fill in your question, Leo was quite mischievous, a quality that many of the kids had loved. Heh, man, the look on that old bat's face when they put a fake, rubber snake in her bed! She was screamin' her head off when they got up to see what happen. Boy, did everyone get a laugh out of that, even her granddaughters (How was she able to get granddaughters? Wouldn't she have to get married? (shiver)) who visited at that time.

Leo decided to just do something simple; scare the wits out of them with the ol' pop-behind trick. He sneaked stealthily behind the stressed three, seeing as they were far too worried to notice him, and . . .

"BOO!"

"Gah!"

Leo started laughing at their expressions as they started to get the picture, two out of three of them a bit peeved. Luka, on the other hand, was still a little freaked . . . the poor kid.

"Not funny," Kana defended. Meanwhile, Raphael decided to take a quick scan around this newcomer. Younger than them, blond, wearing green, cat eyes; _definitely_ Toon Link.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry, okay? What's so bad about getting a laugh?" he said. "Anyway, the name's Leo, but everyone calls me Lion Eyes. What about you guys, and adding in the two over there would be much appreciated."

"My name's Raphael," he said before Kana might say anything rude, "and these are Kana and Luka. The two fun lovers over there are Kirby and Diddy."

"Gotcha," Leo said in confirmation. "So, what are you guys doing here?" He gestured at the crowd of younger kids, "I can understand that you're here to hang out with us but, uh, why?"

"For a service club," Raphael answered, "in our school."

"Ah, I see," Leo replied. He stared down at his feet. He was never good with strangers. "So . . . um, got any hobbies?"

"I like to read," Luka said timidly.

"Drawing and writing," Kana bluntly answered.

"I've played video games," Raphael lied. Kana gave him a look that said, 'You've never even done something like that in your life.'

Raphael only replied by nudging her with her shoulders and gesturing towards Leo. She got the picture.

"Oh, yeah, I've played a couple of games too," she said coolly.

"Really, like what?"

"Well, I like the Nintendo games," she slipped the topic in. "Especially Legend of Zelda. Those always have good gameplay. Although, for some reasons I tend to like the ones with Toon Link the most."

Leo felt a weird pulse go through his body, starting from the head down. A headache suddenly formed and Leo had butterflies in his stomach. He held a hand up to his head as he said, "I'm not feeling well. I've gotta go." He quickly ran off.

"So, how many minutes do you think he'll take," Luka asked, slightly worried.

"Ten minutes, tops," Raphael replied.

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

Leo quickly entered the bathroom he had just left, one similar to a school bathroom. As soon as he entered, he put his back to the door and slid, some of his hair sticking to the dirty metal. He massaged his temples as the pain kept on pulsing, steadily growing faster and faster. The butterflies in his stomach had turn into killer bees by then. Leo suddenly felt something rushing through his mind, images, images of who-knew-what, but there was someone who knew what it was; Leo.

When Leo saw all the people, landscapes, even creatures, he knew them all by name. There were people like his little sister, Aryll, or Tetra, that evil Ganondorf (still hate that guy), that stupid gigantic bird (hate it too), and . . . Tingles. Creepy little guy. Although, there was more, like the Ritos; Prince Komali, Medli, and Quill. Boy, did he go through a lot. I mean, basically going all over the _world_ on a talking boat, obtaining a baton that had the ability to control the direction of the wind, and beating an evil king to save Zelda and his sister . . .

Although then again, Tetra's an awesome friend and Aryll is just a big ol' sweetheart.

Ahem anyway . . .

But that wasn't all, he had _five more_ adventures. One alone was amazing already. He had been with Zelda on the Spirit Tracks and he had navigated around the sea once more, looking for the Phantom Hourglass. He had remembered those interesting, and slightly complicated, Four Sword and its powers. Actually, it felt really, really weird . . . he really didn't want to do all of that again.

Well, technically, he had to use it again, but again, I'm being technical here.

Back on topic . . .

Leo couldn't believe it. He was a freakin' video game character. A VIDEO GAME CHARACTER. And why Toon Link? I mean sure, he liked the games, but couldn't he be something cooler, like the actual Link or something?

Well, at least he's taking it better than most.

Anyway, Leo needed answers. He got out of the bathroom and walked down the hall again, this time with a more serious air.

He entered the room where his friends were playing with the middle schoolers. Kana just had to bluntly yell from across the room, "HEY TOON LINK!"

Okay, way to ruin the mood, Kana.

Everyone turned to Kana while Leo just stomped towards Kana angrily.

"What the heck was that," Leo and Raphael yelled/ whispered (you know, when you're yelling at someone but you have to whisper) at Kana.

"What? Isn't it the best and fastest way to get him over here and tell him what he needs to know," Kana defended, her hands up to strengthen her defense.

Raphael sighed while Leo still glared a bit at Kana. He stopped pouting after he asked, "So what info do you know about this? I don't remember what happened after the tournament."

"It's a bit . . . complicated," Raphael said. "Let me start . . ."

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

"Ich kann nicht glauben, du bist endlich da! Sie wissen nicht, wie lange ich dich vermisst! Weißt du, wo Leo ist? Ist er bei Ihnen?"

_Why was this guy pestering me in German? _This was Jaku's thought as he nervously sweated on the guy's couch, sitting next to Ryo and Ray.

In all honesty, he did not understand what just happened. Seriously, the blond dude just dragged him in, chattering in German while Ryo and Ray stared, shrugged, and just invited themselves in. Now the German guy was going on and on about something he couldn't understand, sitting directly across from him, and Ryo and Ray were helping themselves to snacks (and the best pastries they ever had) that were on the table.

Jaku just couldn't stand it anymore.

"DUDE! What are you saying!"

"Oh . . . oh. Erm, sorry," the teen replied in English, with a slight accent. "I thought that you would at least know how to speak some common German since you were here."

"Well, I don't," Jaku said, a bit too harshly. His eyes softened up and then he added, "But what exactly did you want to say to my?"

"Oh, yeah, brother, how did you get here?"

". . . what?"

"What? What do you mean 'what?'"

Jaku leaned his head in to see if this guy was serious. The eyes told him he were serious. They posture and stance told him he were serious. Everything _else _told him he were serious. Yep, he was definitely not lying.

Jaku asked him, "I don't recall anything about having a brother."

The guy who had claimed to be is brother had gained sorrow in his eyes. He looked down for a few minutes and looked back up to lock eyes with Jaku. "Do you remember . . . Do you remember anything from your childhood? About ages from three to six?" Jaku hesitated, but replied with a nod. "I was afraid of that."

The blond teen sighed. "Do you at least remember my name?"

"Have I met you before?"

He sighed once again, more loudly this time and it was missed with a groan. "I'm Hallet and the story I want to tell you comes from a while back. Do you want me to continue?" Jaku hesitated but instinctively nodded. "You know that you are an orphan, correct?" Jaku once again nodded silently, waiting in anticipation and slight fear of what he was going to say next. "It was back when I was ten, seven years back. You were just about four . . . and Leo was barely even one."

"_Leo? Hallet? I know I heard these names before. I know that Hallet here is claiming to be my brother and I feel that is true . . . but what else is going on?" _Jaku thought, getting into this with deep interest.

While listening, Ryo and Ray had taken side glances at each other as they were still stuffing sweets into their mouths. Even though they seemed to be trespassing into dangerous territory, they brought courage to listen as well.

"It all happened during a car ride. Seeing as you know that you are an orphan, you can guess what happened: a car crash. (Anime: Call me tacky or lame or using Mary Sues or something but I have confidence in my writing!) I guess I can understand why you don't remember. You were the one who had to be hospitalized the longest."

Jaku was starting to remember things now, his mother, father, and two brothers. They had such a happy life. He remembered those good times that seemed perfect . . . but now he was starting to remember when they stopped.

"Leo was lucky to get out unharmed thanks to Mom, but you took a huge blow to the head because you didn't wear your seatbelt after you questioned to Dad why you should and you ended up thinking it was only because of you age, I guess. I was able to drag you out while you were unconscious. I only got a few broken bones but I managed . . .," he paused and sighed there.

"What happen?" Jaku asked him. Hallet continued to stare at the tile floor. He persisted, "You said what happen to us . . . but what happen to Mom and Dad."

"Mom died trying to save Leo and Dad had taken the most dangerous spot. The other car smashed right into his door and a huge fire started where he was. You were lucky to get out alive," he continued, "but you were unfortunate enough to get amnesia."

Everything fell into place in Jaku's mind. After he had been hospitalized for a half a year, he had gone to the orphanage where his brothers and he were to live from then on. The other two had been sensitive with the subject and refused to talk about it with him, thus acting like they were never even related to each other. He sooner or later got adopted when he turned five or six and had gone home to a new family. The puzzle had been finished.

Jaku stoop up and paced around a bit, his friends and brother staring at him. Jaku wasn't shocked at this information, he wasn't shocked about having amnesia or how his first parents died. No . . . not at all, he was shocked because he had seemed to replace his older family . . . He had just thrown them away with the wind even though he should've had some sort of feeling about what was going on. He didn't feel a thing! Not even so much as a possible link or connection that he might know them! He had just thought they were just some strangers!

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

"That was sad!"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SOB AT THIS KIND OF STUFF?"

Yeah, apparently, Rebekah is a sucker for stories like these . . . Uh, a _big_ sucker (although she's too tsundere to admit it (if you don't know what tsundere is, then just google)). The one who yelled at her was Yuri. He was tired of the sobbing and bawling and so were some other people.

Anyway, Yuri's yelling shut Rebekah up and they went back to spying.

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

His heart ached with guilt . . . but somehow Hallet seemed to understand, for he stood up, walked over to him, and placed a kind hand on his shoulder and said to him, "Hey, you had amnesia. A total wipeout . . . I honestly wouldn't have wanted to give you this information because you were probably going to drift into the past and get depressed, but there's a saying I always tell myself at times like these, 'The present may start looking ugly but bring out courage and put your back to the past to look forward to the future.'"

Jaku's eyes had brightened at this and he put a hand on Hallet's shoulder and grinned. "Thanks . . . bro."

Jaku spread his arms and let Hallet into a bro hug. They let go and smiled at each other. Ryo and Ray stood up, finished with their taste buds' delights. Ryo came up and gave a hearty (and HARD) pat to the back to his friend with a warm grin. Ray didn't give a pat but he had a smile just as big.

"Well," Ray said, "you think you should give your newfound brother the news?"

Hallet gained a confused look and turned towards Jaku, "What news?"

Jaku said with a smirk and an arm around his elder brother's shoulder, "You're about to go through something me _and_ my friends went through, Link of the Nintendo game series, Legend of Zelda."

Hallet had gotten the headache and had started nervously sweating at the sudden rush of memories and images, but, like Faron, he had resisted the urge to flinch. He clenched his fist as memories passed by, each one different and unique each time. So many adventures and all with the same objective; Save Princess Zelda. He had gone through dungeon after dungeon, fighting shady villains from the Ganondorf to Ghirahim, he was loyal and faithful to his princess.

But there was that there were those moments with him and Zelda when he was trying to rescue her from Ghirahim. The game was called 'Skyward Sword' wasn't it? He had a crush on Zelda at that time (and is too proud to admit he still does). Wasn't it intended for him to have a love li-

No, no! Must resist from thinking such thoughts!

Anyway, he was to be loyal to his princess and be able to risk his life for all of eternity. That was what he had vowed.

Hallet had taken this fact to his heart calmly and looked at Jaku. He took a deep breath and slowly said, "I had a feeling that you three didn't just come here to find me, especially if you all had somehow made it here without even knowing this place's language. I just didn't think it would something as mystical and questionably mysterious as a talking hand who use something called 'Hand Magic' to teleport people or use it to do some other fancy stuff. And I especially didn't think I would be the one that you had come for."

"Bro, we need you," Jaku said. "You're probably one of the best fighters in our arsenal. I don't know if we can take down Big Man Tabuu without you."

"Hey," he interrupted, "I didn't say that I was denying this was I?"

Jaku started grinning like an idiot again and he gave another bro hug to his long lost elder brother. "So you're with us?"

Immediate answer: "No."

". . . what?"

"I'm kidding. Can't I try and crack a joke?"

"Ahahaha," Jaku laughed. Then he abruptly stopped the fake chuckle and slammed his brother's arm. "Not even the least bit funny."

"Alright," Hallet said, rubbing his arm, "so what now?"

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

"Yeah, I'm startin' to remember all of that now," Leo said after hearing the explanation about what had happened to them and their deaths, including the aftermath. "Man, does Tabuu ever give us a break?"

"Bad guys never do," grumbled Kana.

"Good point," Leo replied.

"So what's going to happen now?" Raphael asked.

"Why do I have the feeling that the Subspace Army might be coming," Luka quietly asked.

"Because-"

BOOM!

"It always is," Kana answered.

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

Rebekah, who had snapped out of it long ago, had stood up from her crouching position and said, "Shoot, whenever someone says something like that irony or karma or whatever-the-heck does this stuff wants to be a jerk and makes us fight."

And it seemed Rebekah was right because the purple living cotton balls rained down from the sky again.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

They all got ready there weapons/true forms (bystanders swore that the hill was shining although one with sharp eyesight saw the water from Rebekah's change) and waited for all the Primids to form. Where they were going to form? Right in front of the mansion. And apparently, the Primids wanted to look fancy so the Primids and all the other parts of the Subspace Army formed in midair. They all landed on the ground at the same time, making a large boom and something like a small earthquake.

And like usual – BOOM!

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

"Alright, so what now?"

BOOM!

They all put a hand on the furniture by instinct. After checking that there was only going to be one slight shake the calmed a bit. Roy, Jaku and Ray knew exactly what was going on, but Hallet still needed to get back his Link instincts and to fill in some small holes and details.

"What was that," Hallet asked.

"The Subspace Army," Ryo answered.

Hallet's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "NOW!"

"Well, they're not having a tea party are they?" Ray said, sarcastically of course.

"C'mon," Jaku said, starting toward the door, "we don't have any time to lose."

They walked through the door and were welcomed by the horrible sight of Primids and many other types of Subspace creatures were destroying Hallet's front yard (much to his misfortune). Luckily, most were interrupted by slash to the back from the incoming Smashers, most of them getting there by just sliding down the hill.

As the Primids were starting to get notified of the Smashers' presence, they turned away from the furniture and plants to the Smashers. Ready to fight they went into position, waiting for the Primids to charge. When they did charge they were bombarded by Auroros, most able to dodge but some slow when getting hit or grazed, while Roaders went in, being the fastest (I think?) of all the Subspace creatures.

Jaku looked at his brother, who still didn't learn how to regain the strength and skills of his past life. He whispered to him, "Just think about the past," and then charged in, accompanied by Ray and Ryo. (I am still amused by the R's and Y's there.)

Hallet reflected upon his brother's words and really wondered if that was how it happened. He decided to just trust it, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, ready to open that dusty old closet.

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

"_GREAT, _they just had to come to an orphanage! Tch, try your best not to damage the place," Falco advised.

The ones who were waiting outside had to get out their weapons/true forms and start attacking the dumb things. Primids, Greaps, Glires and the like were all out there and they were all doing their doing their best to try and keep the orphanage safe from harm's way. Yeah, that . . . that was a big problem.

Seeing as how the Army's main objective was to terrorize the area, it just made things harder, especially, since they were starting to get the idea that the Smashers were taking hits for the building.

"Grah! This is just a pain in the ass!" Wolf loudly complained. "YOU! AUTHOR CHICK! THINK YOU CAN DO ANYTHING!"

"IT'S ANIME AND I DON'T HAVE ANY GOD DAMN TIME TO WRITE ANYTHING DOWN! I DON'T EVEN HAVE PAPER!" Anime yelled in frustration at the anthro wolf while attempting to dodge a barrage from a Glunder. "AND THESE GUYS AREN'T GIVING ME ENOUGH TIME TO CAST A GOOD ENOUGH SPELL!"

"Geez," Feng grumbled while doing his best to defend the building, "why aren't they coming out yet?"

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

"KIRBY! WE HAVE TO GO!"

Oh you've got to be kidding . . .

Apparently, Kirby was refusing to leave. Diddy was the type to realize that the situation needed his help, but Kirby seemed to have gained a really big attachment to these kids in the short amount of time he spent with them.

"But, I want to stay," Kirby whined, crouching to play with the kids.

"Ugh, we've been doing this for five minutes now," Kana said. "I say we just leave and get him later."

"I don't want him to get an even bigger attachment with the little guys," Raphael said. "It'll just make it harder for him to leave."

"Didn't Kirby make a promised to himself that he'd get more serious," Luka asked. The ones who were there at the time nodded. "Wouldn't he be technically breaking it right now?"

Kirby suddenly stood up and said with a confident look, "I need to go with my friend right now. See you later." All the children said 'awww' or just whined. "Don't worry. I betcha I'll see you guys again real soon!" When the kids smiled he left and went over to the waiting four. "We have to help them don't we?"

They nodded, a little bit surprised about the sudden change in heart, but went along with it when Kirby lead them out the door. He probably just heard Luka's comment or something.

When the door opened they saw what was going on. The Smashers so far were heavily injured because they had been purposely taking hits for the orphanage. Also, they were pretty down in numbers. They were having a rough time out there.

Kirby, Luka, Kana, and Diddy looked at each other and nodded, while Raphael stayed to explain to Leo what he needed to do in order to regain his skills in combat.

"Just think about your life so far," Raphael briefed. Then he long jumped and the light particles appeared on cue, gathering and then dispersing into his combat outfit and wings.

Leo stared in awe and tried to do as Raphael said. Think about your life.

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

To Hallet's surprise, he had remembered everything like it was only yesterday. He remembered things like all those times he shared with his parents when he was used to be an only child, and then both the time when he saw Jaku and Leo for the first time. They had lived an ordinary life, the type that seemed perfect up to the point where nothing can disturb it . . . but not all things can last forever.

As said before, it started with a car crash, one that wasn't even their fault to begin with. They were just driving and suddenly a car, one with a drunk of all things, and hit the side of the car. He was sitting next to his father when it happened. Jaku, Leo and his mother were all at the back, his mother because she wanted to take care of Leo. Just before it hit, his father had taken a glance at the incoming car and yelled to him and the rest of the family to try and get out, but his yells were interrupted by the crash. Like Hallet at said, since the car rammed right into his father's side, he had no chance of survival. His mother was severely, no, half burned but she had done her best to place Leo at a safe place. Hallet was the quickest to try and get out. He did his best to get Jaku out, but Jaku was unconscious the whole time and he his head was bleeding.

The next day at the hospital his brothers (Leo needed a check because of smoke intake) had to go, except for his mother and father, dead and never to return. He and Leo had gotten out much earlier than Jaku. When they had visited Jaku for the first time, they realized he had amnesia. They had no idea how to explain, it always seemed to be better when an adult did. But all the adults were strangers, someone that just couldn't voice it out anyone else can. Hallet didn't have a way say it, and Leo obviously didn't. They didn't know what to do.

The next couple years they were in an orphanage and his brother was oblivious to the two of them. Leo was basically a baby before the incident, thus barely had any recollection of what had happened. Hallet always thought that he seemed so happy there and telling the truth might just ruin him. Sooner or later, Hallet was adopted into a rich family, without his brothers, much against his will. He would guess Jaku would never find the chance to learn the truth, until now.

(Sorry if you think that was lengthy and a waste of time. If you think it is, I promise I'll make stuff like this shorter in the following chapters!)

Hallet opened his eyes, saddened by the reawakened feelings, but happy about the result. His brother was here and he needed his help. As an elder brother, he should provide it.

As he examined himself, he realized that he was now wearing a green tunic (?), cloth cap, and brown leather boots (AND TIGHTS! Q^Q). Strapped to his back was a sword and shield. As he unsheathed the sword, he realized it was a beautifully crafted blade. The grip was red, with a blue pommel, and the crossguard was in the shap of a pair of wings. On the flats of the blade, the Triforce symbol etched into the steel. (Wow, this guy sure knows his sword talk.) The sword made by the goddesses themselves – the Master Blade. Remembering all skills and instincts, he sprinted in.

He slashed and hacked enemies, doing his best to dodge. He get hit plenty of times, by Roaders, Auroros, Armights, plenty of stuff . . . He was not very good at dodging. But his swordsmanship made up for it. His aim was remarkable and his techniques were extraordinary.

Best swordsman around indeed.

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

Leo didn't really have too much in his life. He had been in the orphanage since who-knows-how long and it had been a pretty typical boring life . . . except living in a bigger house and a ton of housemates. He had gotten along with his fellow orphans, befriending plenty, and was pretty good at pranking the old bat. Hehe . . . ahem, anyway.

He didn't remember much of his life outside of the orphanage . . . but there were these itty, bitty remnants from the past, back when he was much younger. He remembered that he had two brothers . . . he didn't remember them well, but he did remember that they had all been in the orphanage. They both had been adopted after a while, but that was all he could remember about them.

When Leo opened his eyes he saw that he was wearing the classic green tunic and cloth hat with brown boots. He had become Toon Link! (Wow. That can sound tacky if you say it the right way.)

Toon Link unsheathed his sword and took out his shield, ready for battle. He was pretty quick, and was able to dodge pretty good as well. Toony had fought his best to defend his home and his best was really helping. The Smashers were starting to actually fend the Army off. Overall, Toon Link just helped out a lot.

The Primids and other parts of the Subspace Army started to deplete, bit by bit and soon they were no more. The Smashers were all exhausted and injured in some way. Most of them were panting after they had subdued the bit of the Subspace Army that was sent to them. They had a clapping and a few cheers, suddenly. They turned to see the kids of the orphanage applauding.

They were all shouting enthusiastically, happy that their own friend had a hand in trying to subdue the creatures and they even succeeded! Why _wouldn't _they be happy?

Toon Link grinned big at the sight of them. Most of the others smiled a bit too. Toon Link walked over to them and decided to hear their congratulations and greetings and basically just about everything else. He had been given pats to the back, excited hugs, a few hi-fis, and sometimes, over the top screeches from the younger kids. All the other Smashers had just stared, smiling all the while. Some of the other kids even came up to them to ask questions.

"How do you have wings," a little four year-old asked.

Pit crouched down and said, "Its magic."

Then a five year-old came up and plucked a feather from one of his wings.

"Youch!" Pit said in response. He grabbed the area where the feather was to try and ease the pain while the five year-old just giggled. He chuckled a bit as he continuously rubbed it.

He glanced over and saw that Samus was giving him the signal that they should leave. He nodded and went over to Toon Link who was still celebrating. He whispered that they were all going to leave for Smash Mansion. Toon Link had a bit of sadness in his eyes when he looked at Pit, but he turned towards his friends with a smile.

"Hey guys! Calm down!" he said. It took a while but they finally hushed. "I'm . . . I'm gonna be gone . . . for a while."

They all gained sad looks as they heard the news. Toon Link was afraid of that. He didn't want them to grieve on his leaving. Although, he couldn't make them act like it was as if he never existed or that he never even left. Impossible! He didn't even know if he could talk to people like this! Well, only thing he could do: wing it and just pray that it works.

"Look . . . guys. I won't be leaving permanently," he said in a bad attempt to comfort them. "I'll be back."

"But we'll miss you," said little Peter. Peter was a three year-old who had just came to the orphanage recently. He had the biggest brown eyes accompanied with hair just as brown. Oh God, he had puppy dog eyes. Peter was doing the puppy dog eyes on him! Oh, this is going to be hard.

"Please understand Peter," he crouched down to Peter's level for eye contact. "Did you see those scary bad guys?" Peter nodded. "They wanted to damage the orphanage. They wanted to hurt everyone inside it. That wasn't the only time they were going to try and hurt people. They are more of them, _a lot_ of them. The people with me, over there, they are trying to stop them. I didn't know until now that I was supposed to be part of them. Now don't say that I'm going only because I have to. I want to go because I don't want anyone like you to get hurt. Well, maybe people like the old bat." The kids laughed at that. "But anyway, I just want to make sure nothing happens to people so that they become sad and homeless and maybe even dead. Are you okay with that?"

Peter eagerly shook his head and when Toon Link looked around, everyone gave him positive stares and bright smiles. He smiled back. He stood up and turned towards the rest of the Smashers. Pit had already prepared a portal and everyone was already starting to enter in, single file. He had started towards the portal until someone interrupted him.

"WAIT!" One of the older kids came up to Toon Link. "What are we going to tell Miss Smith?"

"Er, tell her that I got adopted?"

"You and I both know that they need to schedule an interview and they'd have to get papers from Miss Smith herself."

"Uh, tell her I died. No, wait! Tell her that I ran away. Yeah, that'll work."

"Fine, but don't blame me if it doesn't work."

Toon Link smiled appreciatively and looked at the other kids. It was just about his turn to go through the portal and he wanted at least on last glance at everyone. All his fellow orphans had smiles or smirks and gave approving nods. He nodded back and finally went through and to Smash Mansion they went.

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

As he glanced at some of the other Smashers, they all gave him welcoming smiles and there were a few smirks here and there. His brother (or is he now technically an alternate him?) gave him a very wholehearted one though. Although . . .

He had taken a glance a one person that he didn't know. He had blue hair and brown eyes. He wore casual clothing and he was using a long, black sword. He seemed to be a pretty good fighter but the problem was when they had eye contact. When they did . . .

FWOOSH!

"_What in the . . .?"_

How did he get right in front of him in what? One second? Half? And the guy was giving him weird stares that were kinda creepy and it didn't help the fact that they were in the middle of the battlefield.

"Um, may I . . . help you," Link asked awkwardly, dodging an Auroros.

"You're Link?" he asked with those weird eyes.

"Um," he wondered if saying yes was going to be a bad thing, "yes?"

"YES!" What? "I finally get to meet the awesome Link! I'm one of your biggest fans! You're games are awesome!" Suddenly, a Sword Primid was about to strike the strange young man during his rant. Link was going to attack it, but he was able to just punch the thing without even looking, and he was still ranting.

Link asked to himself once again, _"What in the . . .?"_

"Um, hey," Link said. "We're in the middle of the battlefield. Do you mind doing this later and try to help me-" he narrowly dodged an Auroros (It nearly got his signature hat!). "- kill these things?"

Mercury got even more delighted. He got to fight with Link! One of the best swordsmen ever! (Or at least in his opinion.) He excitedly nodded and they joined the battle once more.

At least Mercury was able to resist his fan urges in the middle of battle or else that would be ever so troublesome. As they were fighting, Link noticed that Mercury went into a more serious posture and fought swiftly, slowly pelting them with weak attacks, unlike how he had slower and more powerful moves. (I'm sorry if some people don't agree he fights like that but it will be explained later in the chapter.) Hm, maybe he should try fighting like that sometime.

The others who weren't with these two were attentive enough back in the mansion to tell Mercury was _definitely_ going to do something like this. They had been dodging well enough but the there was always the occasional wound or injury. Once they had finished, not too many people had serious injuries but you see the problem with the dodging was . . .

"What . . . happened to . . . my house?"

All the other hits ended up hitting the house and the surrounding property. The every single neat little bush trimmed with perfect precision was now a clump of who-knows-what, the tables and chairs that with the umbrellas for shade were now either sliced, crushed, or some odd combination of both, and all the (cool ass) stone staircases were now only piles of rubble. In general, they wrecked the place worse than a bunch of drunks with an arsenal of military weapons.

"My house IS RUINED!"

The sound of a car was coming. It was Link's adoptive father.

They all started panicking because for all they knew the guy would sue! Does Master Hand even have money? But, their panic, they had wasted all their time and the guy got there anyway.

Link saw his father, dressed in his best clothing. Mr. Schmidt was a man a blond head of hair and a blocky mustache. He definitely looked like the type you did not want to piss off. He stood regal but his face showed immense shock. He looked at Link, his outfit, everybody else, and then back to the house.

"Son! Was ist hier passiert? Wer sind diese Leute?" he said in German.

"Vater! Let me explain!" Link responded in English.

"Well, then explain," his father said, joining into the English since Link decided to use it.

". . . errrr . . ."

Morn suddenly put a hand on Link's shoulder and said ever so bluntly with a smile, "You're son is Link from The Legend of Zelda series, due to reasons we shall not explain to you, and has the chance to be a hero once again but as a real life person!"

. . . THE HELL MORN!

Mr. Schmidt had a stern look on his face. He came up to Link and gave him a bear hug.

Wait, what?

"I HAD WAITED FOR A MOMENT LIKE THIS!" He yelled, still hugging Link. "Finally, a way for the Schmidt name to spread across the world. I know that it is unlikely but I knew that you were going to make the Schmidt name known to the world in such a way!"

"Shit," Morn said, "he seriously is that type of guy! I just guessed!" Link turned towards him and gave him a nod and a look that said, 'Yes, it is possible and it's one of the worse kind of fathers you can ever have.'

Now I feel really sorry for the guy.

As everyone sweatdropped, Lucario opened a portal back to Smash Mansion. Everyone silently went through, because they didn't want to keep on hearing the rant or any of Link's pleas of help . . . Well, Mercury was a little more hesitant but he went in too. Sooner or later, Link's dad let go and when Link got out of there, _**he got out of there!**_

The poor, poor guy . . .

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

The Toon Link group shortly watched and waited for Link's group to come. They were watching just about from the point where Mercury and Link started to cooperate with each other in battle. Although, I had to admit, they all had mixed reactions to Link's father. Mostly snickers, but there were some sympathetic looks.

After that, they just waited for Link and the others to come over. Obviously, they weren't surprised when the deep, red portal had appeared right in the middle of the living room. Each person stepped out one by one. Each with an awkward or distressed look on their face, probably because of that really . . . uncomfortable situation, I guess you could say. They all greeted each other as each person went through until finally the last person arrived.

"Finally, you got out of there," Young Link said when Link came hastily running out of the portal. "What took you so long?"

"My dad," he panted, "took forever . . . to shut . . . up."

"Well, I guess I can't blame you there," his brother responded. "Your dad looked like he can go on forever. What exactly is up with him? He seemed messed up or something."

"No no, he's a good dad," Link said, starting for the couch. "He loves me very well, but he's the type of aristocrat that just likes to brag."

"Alright, good heart, but a bit greedy. Gotcha." Young Link said, sitting down next to him.

"Why are there so many other people," Link asked, looking around the room.

"We got here before you," Peach said from a nearby chair (pulling tea out of nowhere?). "We were just sent to retrieve another Smasher."

"Which Smasher?"

"Toon Link, he's over there," Peach pointed towards Toon Link, who had been just staring at Link the whole time.

Link and Young had looked over at him and both sensed a familiarity. They had a feeling that it was . . .

"Leo!" Link exclaimed. "It's us! Hallet and Jaku!"

"_Hallet? Jaku? Those names sound familiar . . . WAIT A SEC THERE HIS-"_

"BROTHERS!" They all grinned, excited and eager. The three united brothers all hugged while all the other Smashers had watched, with either happy faces or blank looks (*cough* villains *cough*).

"I suppose that the defeat of Tabuu isn't the only thing that will come of this adventure," Peach said, putting a hand on her cheek.

Most nodded in agreement as the brothers stopped. They all had wide smiles that nearly reached their ears. They all sat down on the couch and decided to have family time, I guess.

Master Hand entered the room, happy to see what was going on. He knew that they were all related, but a surprise wouldn't hurt now, would it? His . . . er, palm seemed to puff as he 'ahem'-ed louder than you can imagine. All the Smashers turned towards him and he said, "I am glad to have you two back. You two are big roles. One of our best warriors and one who is closely related to him."

"Yeah," Mercury smirked, "Link is definitely one of the best."

"Link?" Master Hand asked. "No, I was talking about Toon Link."

. . . what?

All were shocked at the news except Link who's eyes widened. He went to a corner to weep in the fetal position.

"Ehehehe, let me explain," Anime said, scratching her cheek awkwardly. "According to the official SSBB tier list . . . Link was ranked really low-"

"Ranked thirty-five out of thirty-eight. THIRTY-FIVE OUT OF THIRTY-EIGHT!"

"Yes," Anime said, wincing a bit. "He was ranked thirty-five out of thirty-eight because of his dashing wasn't good or his air movement, he couldn't shift from shield to attack all too well, and apparently his moves took a bit too long than average. He was also vulnerable to chain grabs and his recovery time had been severely . . . for a lack of a better word, nerfed compared to Melee. Furthermore, Link's spin attack barely gives him any distance when it comes to horizontal movement and his hookshot can't grapple walls anymore.

"Toon Link on the other hand," Anime continued, "was ranked was ranked fourteen for his excellent approaching ability, projectiles, well-balanced attacks, and was awesome in the air. Although, he had K.O. problems and had slow recovery time. All in all he was decent, but apparently he's the highest ranked of all characters in The Legend of Zelda series."

Everyone absorbed the odd and ironic information as Link had cried about the . . . er, irony (?) of it all. His pride had taken huge blows that day. Actually, make it _enormous _blows. Everyone turned towards him after the info _really soaked in. _First one to say anything did nothing to help:

"GAHAHAHA! The hero that all have adored is barely a match to any of us here," Ganondorf laughed.

"SHUTUP! AT LEAST I'M NOT RANKED LAST!" Link yelled back. _That _shut him up.

"Well . . . I bet it was better in the first tournament," Peach said and tried.

Link didn't say a word, but Anime answered for her. "He was ranked ten out of twelve." Link moaned as if he actually got hurt.

"Uh, how about Melee," Mercury said, not believing that one of his favorite video game characters had been low tier.

"Sixteen out of twenty-six," Anime answered once again.

"Well, hey that's not too bad!"

"Yeah, but I found the most ironic part was that Ganondorf was ranked higher than him," Anime commented. Link moaned even louder (. . . that's what she said). In the background you could hear Ganondorf laughing his ass off.

"SHUT IT!"

Oh the irony of this all.

"HAHAHAHA!" They all turned towards the doorway to see that Crazy was up and running again. "ELF BOY IS A WIMP"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

**-Links to the Past . . . IT'S NOT A PUN!-**

**Anime: Sorry for the lame ending. This chapter took **_**soooo**_** long. I had hoped to finish this by about . . . Friday. Although, I have to say, I've been hanging out with my sibling for a while and we've been to some awesome movies lately. Real Steel had awesome action, Tintin was great in generally, we tried out Alvin and the Chipmuks, and I'm really looking forward to that whale movie and The Hunger Games. (AWESOME BOOKS!)**

**Rebekah: Yes, yes, now shut up with the movies, your taking up most of our screen time.**

**Anime: (ignores) R&R EVERYBODY!**

**Kana: WHAT YOU DON'T EVEN LET US TAL-**


	24. PK PWNED

**Anime: Aiyah! So much to do! So many hobbies! And plus, I started getting extreme writer's block during this chapter! I appreciate that most of you can handle slow updates. Alright, so let's get this started.**

**Feng: Yes! Because I don't want to die or have my life pause in a magical and scary way!**

**Kana: Yes, yes, we all agree; dying is not anything an OC looks forward to!**

**Anime: I **_**get**_** it! Yeesh, I know that talkin' to your own OCs is probably weird but it just makes things more fun . . . or at least to me.**

**Rebekah: Get to the chapter already!**

**Morn: AGREED! Anime only owns us and the plot!**

**-PK PWN-**

Ah, another peaceful day at Smash Mansion.

"CRAZY! WE DO _NOT_ WANT YOU SWINGING ON THE CHANDELIER!"

Or, at least peaceful to me and very few Smashers.

It was the last week of summer and all the teens and kids were trying their best to enjoy the most out of this single, uttermost vital time to all school goers. Unfortunately for the teen Smashers, Crazy just _had_ to get out of that coma. Most tried their best to ignore him to enjoy their time, but since it's Crazy, it was impossible. As of now, most were trying to chase him out in some way or trying to beat him to death. Master Hand was trying his best to send Crazy away in another dimension, but failing.

"CRAZY! For goodness's sake, I swear we should have let him stay in some dimension that has nothing. That way he won't get kicked out or do any damage. We should at least get rid of him somehow," Falco fumed.

"Is there even such a thing," Fox asked.

"_Probably,"_ Lucario replied, _"there are an infinite number of worlds not only based upon human fiction. In all worlds, they have fiction, causing so many universes to form and there are not only fictional based worlds. There are worlds made just like this world; original and unique with mysteries of its own it needs to solve."_

"Well, we better hunt that 'nothing' dimension soon," Kana grumbled, arms crossed. "If Crazy keeps this up, I swear I'll be as crazy as him!"

"Yeah," Roy said, "and we don't want another Crazy."

"Amen," they all agreed.

"So what are we going to do with that," Ray asked as he observed Crazy avoiding his brother's entire fiery wrath. My, my, how does he obliviously avoid like that? "I mean we can't really do much, can we?"

"I'm just going to wait it out," Yuri answered.

"Now that is very unlike you."

"Shut it, I just want some damn peace," Yuri bitterly responded, taking a seat near a table. "I swear that we never get it."

"But that's what makes everything fun!" Kana exclaimed. Dishes being broken could be heard at that moment. "Ahem, sometimes . . ."

"Yes, exactly! It's the 'sometimes' that basically haunts me," Yuri shouted, "and some of the other sane people here!"

Rebekah rubbed his back as he shoved his face into his arms in frustration. "It's okay. I understand your pain, oh so very much." A cat screeched. (They don't even have a cat . . .) "_Very, _very much."

After a pause, Ray asked, "How much do you bet that they're going to destroy the house?" The shattering of porcelain was heard.

They all sighed. Please, just _one _moment of peace. Crazy ran around the room once more, smashing into the walls and flying right above everyone's head. Master Hand was still trying to catch him, already wearing out. Unfortunately, Crazy was just warming up. Everyone had just decided to watch as all of this chaos was going on, as it was the only source of entertainment they could find without being interrupted by Crazy.

Suddenly, clanking could be heard. Everyone turned their attention towards Momo, who was shaking her teacup in . . . It . . . it can't be anger . . . can it?

Her grip kept on tightening and tightening every, single second. They all observed in awe as her back started to slowly bend downwards, causing her hair to cover her face.

Flames were almost looked like they were bursting from her feet until . . . literally.

SNAP!

She broke the teacup handle, grabbed a frying pan from out of nowhere, and flung it at Mach 1! Crazy died on the spot. There was a long and hard silence as everyone gathered around his corpse.

Yep, this is one of those rare moments where Momo gets angry and having a violent moment. Rarely at times, Luigino has seen this before. Needless to say, when he did, he was scared to death, although never has he seen her get so angry up to the point of homicide. Eh, as least it wasn't anyone important.

"Is he . . .," Luka paused, "dead . . .?"

He twitched.

"No, he still has a pulse," ROB said, turning his head in disinterest.

DAMN IT! He's still alive!

"I-I'M SORRY!" Momo furiously apologized. "I-I DON'T KN-KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME! I-"

Luigino interrupted her by putting a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a thumbs-up and an approving nod. He left as she just stood there in confusion. It seems another (scary) side of Momo has been revealed . . . so **don't** piss her off.

**-PK PWN-**

Bored bored bored bored BORED! Gah, he was just wasting his summer away . . . it just withering like a plant in the desert now . . . The boredom would slowly kill him until school and then school would be the death of him . . .

UGH! It sucked having nothing to do at the last week of summer! He was expecting a road trip with his family, or at least an _amusement park or something_, but _**noooo**_, his parents were being cheap because of the _economy . . ._ Wait, actually, he'll be tolerant. He has to admit that America's economy was going downhill. Actually not a hill, a _mountain_.

Ahem! Getting off topic!

As said before, he, or rather his full name, Teren Sys (always been asked about the weird name), had nothing to do for his last week of summer. He had played most of his games already and the leftover ones were just boring him now. American TV is just starting to get plain horrible. He didn't feel like watching foreign stuff off the internet, especially since he'd have to wait for the videos to load. Reading was a big no-no for the combination of kids and summer. Like hell he would draw. Who the heck would write in the summer other than fanfiction writers with no life? (HEY!) He can't shop for something like a new game because, as said before, his parents were being cheap. His parents are the antisocial part of the neighborhood, so he didn't know the neighbors too well. He was too lazy to do sports. His friends were all away on vacation! Is there anything else for a twelve year-old boy to do? NO!

Man, this was just plain depressing . . . What kid gets bored during summer? Guh . . . Y'know . . . he kinda remembered his old neighborhood . . .

And of course, with the style we all know and love, we could tell this kid is important . . .

**-PK PWN-**

WHIR! WHIR! WHIR! Yeah, you get the idea.

Ahem, anyway, the Smashers wearily turned away from their business, turned off the annoying, repetitive alarm and headed for the living room, where the Master Computer was contained . . . oh, and also Master Hand's office.

They hiked down the stairs and grumpily opened the door to the Master Computer. (It has a room of its own.) Master Hand, getting the message they preferred not to talk, had just pressed a button, revealing a picture of Ness, PSI kid from Earthbound, or more known to Japan as Mother.

The Smashers decided to finally straighten up and look alive, waiting for Master Hand's debriefing.

"Next up is Ness as you can see. He lives in the United States like others. He lives in a suburban neighborhood so be careful in accidentally doing something that you'll regret." Master Hand warned. "As far as the Master Computer can detect, there most likely won't be any attacks but I have noticed that there is a large concentration of gamers there for some reason, so be aware of possible fangirls."

Everyone shivered at the word. _**Fangirls **_. . . They can be your worst _nightmare_ . . .

"Ahem," Master Hand recaptured there attention, "in this case, there is no need to bring all too many Smashers, so only a few will come."

_This_ just caught there attention even further. This meant that some of them could just stay and relax, enjoy their time, and not have to lug somebody over.

"I shall let you decide who goes, but I am requiring at least seven of you to come. You may decide in any matter you want," Master Hand said, oblivious to how the Smashers would end up interpreting it as. "You have twenty minutes to choose in the next room, so don't rush."

Master Hand led them over to the living room and left them to discuss . . . Well, not exactly discussing, so to say. The moment he said, 'in any matter you want,' the Smashers had only one thought in mind, _**"THIS. IS. WAR."**_

Nobody here maybe wanted to let down the last part of their summer . . .

Okay, fine, the adults (plus ROB) didn't really care but summer break was an important thing to the teens. Although we all know a stray hit will end up getting them and they'll end up either angered or trying to straighten out the whole situation while fighting through it all.

Anyway, over their dead bodies were the teens going to let their summer be spoiled. If no one is going surrender, they'll have to submit by force. First seven to lose goes to find Ness. Needless to say, with these unspoken yet understood conditions, they ended up in an all-out brawl. Clashing swords against swords, hand-to-hand combat, and who knows what else were occurring in the living room over a somewhat-meaningless cause.

The first one to go down was ROB . . . sorta. Okay, as stated before, he doesn't really care so yeah, he just forfeited.

Okay, technically, the first one to _actually _go down was Kirby. Wolf used some candy lying around as bait and, well, that was one hell of an ambush. Seriously, they were at each other's _necks! _Ahem, anyway, it was a close match but Kirby ended up in a headlock (But isn't he just a head?) and gave in.

Second one to lose was Falco. Mario threw out a stray fireball and needless to say, Falco nearly turned into fried chicken.

Third was Link. Ah, his tier ranking spoke true 'cause he was out like a light. Well, he's at least decent enough to get in.

Fourth person to die, I mean, lose was Feng. Unfortunately for him, he threw a ninja star aiming for Ganondorf, but because he's still inexperienced, he ripped Peach's dress. Apparently she was still cranky, because she threw the Frying Pan of Sound Barriers at him. He barely made it out okay.

Fifth person down was Ike. Wolf accidentally got hit by his sword, so the pissed-off wolf started hacking Ike to shreds. Poor guy.

Sixth down was Lucas. The others had to admit, he was fighting pretty hard and they were surprised that he was holding out for so long, regardless of his cowardice. Well . . . he wasn't _exactly_ fighting but more like just trying to run and dodge the best he could. He only used his PSI moves whenever he needed to, but Fox was just as fast as him.

Fox dashed across through the crowd of fighting people and grabbed Lucas by his shirt collar. Fox dropped him on the floor. He was about to hit him but he could see that Lucas was slightly trembling. Fox thought he should be a little gentle with the kid, so he just lightly bonked him on the head and said, "You're out." Aw, that's nice of him.

Anyway, with those six out and ROB's forfeit, they got seven people to go and get Ness. They barely made it in time because when Lucas got out, Master Hand suddenly opened the door asking who was coming. Luckily (and miraculously), no damage was visible to the furniture so Master Hand was oblivious to what had just happened. Anyway, after answering Master Hand's question, the losers went through a portal to errrr . . . somewhere in America. Yeah, let's go with that . . .

**-PK PWN-**

_Knock knock knock!_

The door? Who could be there? Teren looked through the blinds in his room and spotted seven erm, peculiar looking people . . . Eh, who cares, they're probably either those pesky salesman or those people who try to convert or advertise their church or religion. Even though Teren and his parents live in a friendly neighborhood, they're very weary of these people and just decided to just ignore them.

Too bad this time was actually of importance.

**-PK PWN-**

Out of the swirly redness that appeared out of nowhere came out our seven Smashers. The first thing they saw was the concrete of the alleyway, and then the tar of the street. Looking around them, they saw houses . . . like usual, but . . . they seemed more friendly than most neighborhoods. There residents were around with smiles on their faces, kids actually playing with each other in their backyards, the sky was clear and sunny, and a lady tending to her garden even waved at them. Overall, it was basically one of those neighborhoods where you only expect to see in one of those old-fashioned TV shows.

They were all silent in surprise (except for ROB for obvious reasons) until Feng said, "Man, it's hard to find a neighborhood like this in America."

"I wouldn't know 'cause I live in England!" Ray said.

"And I live in Germany," Hallet added.

"_Shut up,"_ Feng replied. He looked towards ROB and asked, "Where did Master Hand say the kid was?"

ROB pointed toward a yellow painted house. "Master Hand informed me that his parents are within the household. We will most likely be answered if we just knock."

Feng nodded. He straightened out his attire and walked towards the front porch. He knocked and waited . . . and waited . . . and _kept on_ waiting . . . Master Hand told them he was in there. C'MON! WHAT THE HELL!

Ray tapped his foot in impatience while Kirby had already grown bored. Feng was peeved off that somebody in a lovely little neighborhood like this turns off strangers at first sight.

After a couple more tries, they gave up and went over to the curb. Kirby patted the concrete, as if that would make it more comfortable, and then sat down. He hopelessly asked, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know," Feng answered. "If his parents don't answer, I have no clue what to do. We can't just barge in, can we?"

"No, you'd most likely be arrested for entering their house without permission," ROB bluntly replied.

"Must you make things feel worse!" Feng exclaimed. "Besides, that was a rhetorical question. Geez, does a robot take everything literal – and don't answer that."

"Does anyone have a plan," Ray asked, irritated with arms crossed.

"Nope, not at all," Hallet said. "Anyone care to brainstorm? Not even ROB?"

"First I would require more information to possibly have him answer our knocking," ROB said. "I'll request a download from Master Hand. Please wait. Approximately, this may take a few hours."

They all groaned. They're going to have to wait _that_ long. This is just like Chapter Twelve.

"Chapter what!" Hallet yelled. "You heard that right?" All the rest nodded.

. . .

". . ."

. . .

"I guess that was just our imaginations," Falco said.

"But I've heard that sometimes the others heard a voice just like that," Kirby exclaimed, waving his arms to attract attention.

"Just forget it," Falco said with a sigh. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know . . . Talk?" Ray suggested.

And thus, our seven heroes (for now) went into boring conversation and blah, blah, blah . . . Man, I've got to stop letting them hear me. I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to happen.

**-PK PWN-**

"Ugghhh . . . What now?"

The complaint came from Jaku. While our seven sent Smashers were away, our remaining Smashers were going to watch them from the Person Viewer program while Master Hand was feeding the information to ROB. Now they sighed/complained that either they would have to wait longer for Ness or their friends to come back. Most went back to their business, but some were left bored without their friends.

Jaku sighed and looked towards his younger brother. "Hey . . . what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," responded Leo. He turned and noticed that Fox seemed to be sulking in the corner. "Why are you here?"

"I got nothing better to do," Fox said, looking up, staring intently at the screen. "Plus, I'm curious how this is going to come out." They both looked over towards the gigantic computer screen as Fox settled on the couch with them.

**-PK PWN-**

What interested Fox at the time was the fact that the other seven (technically six) seemed to be having a good time. They, despite their differences, had a pretty good chat and were getting along just fine, as if they were brothers. Even shy Luka broke out of his shell. They had just slipped into casual conversation and they all started becoming friends. An unlikely group of friends, but, yes, friends nonetheless.

"You're thinking about being a doctor," Feng asked Luka. He nodded.

"That's probably unlikely though," Luka replied. "I want to save lives but I'm not exactly sure if I can handle blood."

"I say it's a pretty good dream and I know that you'll make it," Feng replied. "And Ray, what'd you say?"

"I haven't really decided yet." The teen answered. "Although, I'm hoping to at least get a job that I really enjoy."

"Well, you've got plenty of time," Feng said. "What about you Hallet?"

"I want to be a fencing champion," Hallet said, eyes bright.

"Hmph," Falco huffed. "People who usually get into athletics end up getting a crash into their career sometime. They always get his by some injury. You get hit, you're a loser, and you're branded for life."

Hallet, a little peeved off, replied with, "At least I'm a main character and not a sidekick like you."

"Why you-"

"Can I say what I want to be?" Kirby suddenly exclaimed, oblivious to the other two. The Feng, Luka, and Ray just looked at him.

"What do you mean Kirbs?" Ray asked. "You don't ever need to get a job."

"I dunno," Kirby replied looking down, "it just seems like a lot of fun having one. And plus, I might have nothing to do after we kick Tabuu's butt!"

With that sentence most of them realized that some of the people, the creatures, don't have any lives to get back to. What will they do after Tabuu is defeated?

The subject was abandoned when Feng patted Kirby's head and asked, "Well, what do you want to be?"

"I want to be a cook so that I can make food that everyone will like!" Kirby exclaimed. "And maybe we can enjoy all of it together!"

Feng chuckled and patted Kirby's head again. "I'm pretty sure everyone will like it." Then he turned. "What about you, Falco?"

"What about me?"

"What kind of job would you want if you could get one?" Feng simply asked.

Falco paused. "I guess I'd like to do something that has to do with airplanes."

"Like an airplane pilot," Luka asked.

"That's boring. I don't want to be driving an airplane just so people can get around wherever they want." Falco replied. "I want it to be exciting."

"Well, have fun with that," Ray said.

"Do you think ROB is done yet," Luka asked, turning to the immobile robot.

"It's only been half an hour," Hallet answered.

". . . dang it." Ray complained.

"Don't be too eager," Feng said. "ROB said it was going to take a few hour-"

BOOM!

"Shoot!" Kirby said before any of the four older Smashers could cuss. The army was coming. It always did at that boom . . . Now that I think about it; I wonder why they always appear at the boom?

Eh, oh well, anyway, the seven Smashers stood in battle-position, summoning their equipment or forms, as the Shadow Bugs rained down. They went into action.

Feng was trying his best to slice through while conversing with Ray, who was struggling just as much.

"Damn it!" Feng cursed when a boomerang from a Boom Primid swept him off his feet. "I thought Master Hand said that the Subspace Army wasn't coming today!"

"Well," Ike said, barely dodging a slice from a Sword Primid. He panted. "I guess it's like the news. They predict the weather, but it's not always right." A Glice was about to attack him from behind when-

"WELL THE NEWS IS COMPLETE BULL!" Feng yelled, agitated, as he threw his large shuriken at the same Glice that was about to hit Ike. Feng continued on raging through the battle. Ike could see the Primids flying as Feng hacked his way further away from him.

"Yeesh," he murmured, "touchy."

Meanwhile, on another side of the now battlefield, Link was having a hard time fighting, when he suddenly noticed.

"THAT IDIOTIC ROBOT!" Link yelled when he realized that ROB was unaware of the whole situation while he was downloading. ROB was surrounded by Primids, completely exposed from danger! Link tried to jump through the hordes of shadow creatures to prevent getting himself hurt as much as possible. He needed to get to ROB and snap him out of it or else ROB'll be ripped to shreds, er, pieces.

Link got to ROB with a few minor injuries but fought through the Primds surrounding ROB. Miraculously, ROB seemed to have only gotten scratches but he had yet to _**freaking cancel the damn download!**_

"C'mon you stupid robot," Link complained as he tried moving ROB. "Cancel the download!" Link was having a hard time trying to get ROB to cancel, let alone doing it while the Subspace Army was trying to hack away at him! "ROB! Cancel download!" Nothing happened. "Damn it! I thought voice commands would work!" Link went back to hacking away at Primids who were coming over to the ROB's vulnerable robot body.

And at another side of the battlefield, Lucas and Kirby were fighting together, hoping that would make their chances a bit better. They had their teamwork down, but there was just too many for them to handle, and Lucas was starting to get back in his shell.

"I don't know if I can do this," Lucas shyly said to Kirby.

"You have to!" Kirby yelled back.

"I know but-"

"Do it for your friends!" Kirby said. "And your family! If we ever lose, they might hurt them! I don't want anybody hurt! Especially my friends!" Kirby started fighting harder and harder. Lucas should have thought about it. He needed to be more confident. He will! He had to try, or else . . . !

"PK FREEZE!" But even with this trying it was difficult.

Falco was fighting alone as usual, but wasn't faring any better.

"Damn it!" Falco said as he got run over by a Roader. He flipped in the air to land on his feet and brought out his blaster once more. "The crowd's too big! We can't go on with seven people! GAH!" He was hit by a Glice from behind (to his dismay; he disliked the cold).

They all needed help whether they like it or not. The only problem was getting it.

**-PK PWN-**

BOOM!

A quake shook his room slightly. An earthquake maybe? Maybe not? Hm, maybe he should check outside?

Teren looked outside and saw something he didn't expect to see. There were these freaky . . . _monsters_ out there, and somehow, seven people were preventing them from doing damage. But not for long. They seemed to be struggling. They were barely making it. They looked like they needed help, **bad.** But what can Teren do? He was just a normal guy off the street! Wait, over there . . . is that? It can't be . . . LUKA!

**-PK PWN-**

The three Smashers who had stayed and watched were rushing over to Master Hand's office, which was locked. The three pounded on the door. Frustratingly, they never got a reply. They stood there for a bit and listened. Was . . . was that sobbing? And he just blew his nose? Jaku had a feeling about what he was doing in there.

"MASTER HAND!" he yelled. "STOP WATCHING YOUR DUMB KOREAN DRAMAS!"

Wait, he's still watching those?

There was a pause. Master Hand opened the door and asked, "What do you want?"

"You watch Korean dramas?" Fox asked.

Master Hand sighed, shook his head (?), and asked, "Is that all you wanted?"

"No," Jaku said, "never mind that. We came here because-"

"Hallet's in trouble! The army came! They're trying their best to fight but they need help!" Leo frantically exclaimed.

"What!" Master Hand yelled. "I thought the new program would be reliable. I'll send people out right away! How large was the wave this time?"

"Large enough that seven people couldn't handle it," Jaku answered, er, sort of.

"That's . . . that's too vague," Master Hand replied. "Can you be a little more specific?"

"I think they only need one more person to help out." Fox claimed.

"You 'think?'" Master Hand asked. "I want you to know. Ugh, I'll just take a look myself." Master Hand went into his room and went onto his computer (apparently it was a compressed Master Computer). The door was just wide open so the other three just decided to go in. No use in doing nothing.

When they entered Master Hand's office, it seemed like any typical boss's office you would find. A wooden desk, a couple of shelves here and there to show some pictures of family and friends and also a few items of personal achievement, and a nice fancy laptop/computer. In this case it was a computer and currently Master Hand was on it. They crowded over to the computer to see a video of a Korean drama?

"Ignore that," Master Hand said as he closed the window. He then went into programs and went into Smasher Camera (when did he put that in?) and once it opened, they saw the six (plus a useless ROB) fighting for their lives. "Yes, I suppose we'd have to send in one more, especially since ROB isn't doing anything. I should probably cancel the transfer." Master Hand opened another window that had a list of downloads. One was title, 'Ness's Human Memories.' He clicked that cancel button on it.

**-PK PWN-**

Ugh, it's no use staying here to protect this stupid robot and it no use either to try and get him to cancel. Alright, that's it. He's just going to smack him and see if he wakes up. Link doesn't care if he ends up malfunctioning, as long as he isn't deadweight!

Link was just about to hit ROB with the hilt of his sword when all of a sudden ROB booted up again. Link knew that 'cause ROB spun around and accidently hit his chin.

"Ow, ow, ow," Link complained as he rubbed his chin. "THAT HURT!"

ROB didn't really care or hear because he was back into battle!

**-PK PWN-**

"Well, know that that's done," Master Hand said, stretching out his . . . fingers, "we'll have to send someone out."

Master Hand was about to press the alarm again (NO!), but something on screen interrupted him. Another figure appeared, and we all know who that is.

"Well," Master Hand said, "I suppose we won't have to."

**-PK PWN-**

Is that Luka! It can't be! Luka was from his old neighborhood! Luka's always been states away since Teren moved! Why is he here? Why is he fighting! What's going on!

These were the thoughts that rushed through Teren's mind as he raced out of his house. His eyes skimmed through the crowd of monsters, looking for that little blond spot that told him it was Luka. He searched through until he finally saw it a ways away. He knew that if he rushed into the horde of . . . of who-knows-what-they-are, he would probably get hurt.

But he was prepared to take the risks anyway.

Teren ran like mad, ignoring the scratches he gained from the Primids attempts to grab him. His legs were just tiring out when he made it to Luka. Luka, or now, Lucas, looked at him in surprise, gaining a sense of nostalgia.

"Teren, is that you?" Luka asked with eyes wide.

"I should be asking you that," Teren countered.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't tell you," Luka replied. Luka sprinted away to avoid the conversation, and resumed trying to defeat the parts of the Army. Teren was doing his best to dodge the Primids and other parts of the army as he watched his friend go deeper into the battlefield. The figure of his past friend was slowly growing smaller. Teren was chasing after him, but with no defense against the Army, he could barely move.

What was going on! The questions were still in his mind, tangled even more with new questions. What was he supposed to do? What would Luka want to hide from him? Why was this happening here and now!

Teren looked up from the ground and saw his friend, fighting for his life, while he was only standing in there, just thinking in a time of crisis. Was this any time to even think before you act? Nope. No, not at all. This was the battlefield. Strategy or not, all you're doing is fighting. If you're a soldier, fight for the people. If you're a citizen, fight your way out. But which one was Teren? (Don't ask about all that. I just made it up on the spot.)

Teren didn't think, only went with his gut. He started running toward Lucas, ready to do something that only his instincts knew, but he was prepared for it.

Teren didn't know what happened when he did it, but when he go to Lucas, pulled him towards him, and threw out his arm, saying something that finally decided if he was a soldier or a citizen.

"PK FIRE!"

Fire blasted away a couple of Primids and Glices, making a small dent that was soon replaced with more Primids. Teren stared at his hand as his clothes changed and he regained memories that shouldn't have been there before.

Teren remembered that he was only a normal boy. He lived in Onett, within the country of Eagleland. He remembered when his neighbor and he went out to check the meteor storm and found Buzz-Buzz. He remembered when Buzz-Buzz told him that he was chosen to defeat Giygas. He remembered Paula, Jeff, and Poo. He remembered going in time and defeating Giygas. He remembered everything! He was Ness!

Ness looked at himself before confidently starting into battle. He threw out his arm once more as Lucas stared in shock.

"PK THUNDER!"

A bolt of electricity stormed into some Primids and a nearby Roader before disappearing. Lucas, still shocked, asked, "You're Ness?"

Ness looked back, giving a small grin, and answered, "Well, I guess so."

Lucas didn't know why, but he found himself smiling back. After all, he did find his old friend.

Lucas stood up, taller and prouder, and gave a nod to Ness. He nodded back.

They then, together, started pounding those damn shadow creatures into dust. PSI attacks were thrown everywhere, in random places, yet the two seemed to be in sync, fighting close to each other, back to back. They were a good time, and they were also getting rid of a good majority of the horde of Subspace creatures. The power of the PSI kids together, but they still had kinks to work out.

When a Boom Primid had thrown his boomerang at Ness, the sync was thrown off. They weren't fighting back to back anymore, but separately. They were still doing decent, but they did better together. They started to struggle once they were separated, but they did do something that helped.

The sparks of their attacks in the air attracted attention to all the Smashers on the battlefield. It was a signal to them. It was the signal for them that help was here and that they should get over there too.

The rest of the Smashers were heading over to the source as they were defending themselves as much as possible, hoping to gain as little wounds as possible, of course getting plenty. Link was hacing a path to through, with ROB protecting the rear using his lasers. Meanwhile, the usually lone Falco had met up with Kirby. Now, both were fighting their way through, carving a temporary path, to get to the two PSI kids. Feng and Ike were slashing their way through, Feng just slightly agitated. They were all trying to get over there, because in this battle, the key to winning it was staying alive and together.

The two PSI kids were still separated and were having a rough time. Lucas had struggled to get up as he gained a few more bruises. He fell down again. Once again, he tried to get up, but he saw a hand in front of his face. Actually, it wasn't a hand but a wing. He accepted it and saw Falco and Kirby, the two with grins even though they seemed to have a rough time.

On the other side, Ness was still fighting, weakly. He was trying to dodge as many attacks as he could, but he was too slow, gaining many hits. He was hoping he could ignore the pain, but he knew he couldn't do it. Suddenly he heard a slash behind him, and something that sounded like a laser. He turned back and saw Link and ROB helping him out by getting rid of a couple Subspace creatures. Link smiled while ROB just . . . uh, just stared.

Feng and Ike were meeting in between the two of them, seeing as how they had no sense of direction, especially Feng. The two were getting slashes and bruises everywhere, but they were fighting the Subspace monsters as best as they could.

The two PSI kids got the message that they all needed to meet up together, so the two groups followed the sparks and flares of the PSI moves. They all soon met up and started PWNING SUBSPACE ASS!

The team worked quite well. Ike, Kirby, and Link would work their way in the front, to get some more space and because they were best at close combat. Falco would take some down in the back with his Blaster, making sure Kirby and Link don't get ambushed. ROB and Feng would be the support in this case, ROB using his lasers to make accurate shots while making sure everyone is up and alive and Feng using his shurikens to make sure that the guys in the front don't waste too many hits. Ness and Lucas would be combining their attacks, to create double damage. Their teamwork was magnificent and they were wiping those bastards out!

It may have taken awhile, but the results were worthwhile. The Subspace Army was being blown away. Just about _**chunks**_ were being destroyed at a time. It took about twenty minutes, but they finally did it.

They defeated this round of the Subspace Army, but it was huge and they only had seven people. Man, these guys deserve a break or something. Well, after the battle, the seven Smashers decided to take a small rest, going back to the curb. They sat there in silence, taking a rest they more than deserved. It took them a while for them to catch their breath. After a couple minutes, they just decided to relax for a bit, because it was hard to find a chance to at Smash Mansion. Too bad they didn't get the chance too because . . .

"KYAAAA!"

They turned their attention towards a girl had just come out of her house. BUT, that wasn't just any girl.

"OMG! IT'S IKE, MARTH, AND LINK~!"

Yes, it was a fangirl. Master Hand was spot on when he said that there was a large concentration of fangirls, 'cause as soon as the first one said that, they came out **EVERYWHERE.** There was nearly a hundred. I mean it when they came from everywhere! There were some that were just walking around. There were even a fangirls a couple neighborhoods over.

They all gathered 'round to witness the real live Ike, Marth, and Link. Cosplayers or not, they all wanted to do one thing to them, and one thing only.

"AHHHH! OH MY GOODD!" Most of them screamed. Then they started chasing the three chick magnets. What were the fangirls after? A kiss, a hug, maybe even touching them, ahem, um, losing something if you know what I mean. They basically wanted to (beep) them. And yes, most of these girls were the _rabid_ type of fangirls.

Let me tell you something, those guys were running for their _lives_ and _much more_ than that!

"ROB!" Marth screamed as a girl nearly grabbed his cape. "OPEN THE GODDAMN PORTAL!"

"Why?" ROB asked, safe from the fans. "I'm in no danger and I doubt that those girls would harm you. We're all fine."

"FINE, BUT WE HAVE THE RISK OF LOSING SOMETHING VITAL!" Ike countered, as someone tried to grab his cape. Wow, capes are not good in this situation.

ROB still didn't really see the possible harm – or importance – of their . . . ahem. Here's a hint. It starts with a 'v.' Meanwhile, the other four were snickering, barely holding in their laughs, thinking, 'HAHA, SUCKERS!' The other three that were getting chased were just trying to GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM!

"Hehehe . . . ROB," Feng said, voice still shaky with laughter. ROB didn't hear it. "ROB!" He turned. "Yeah, um, I think it's time to go home. I think they suffered enough. Hehe."

"Why?" ROB asked. "I don't see the point."

"Eh, it's getting late already. Let's just go home. We all need the rest." Falco said, smirking all the while.

ROB only replied with, "I see," and thrust his arm (?) out. The small little red circle grew and grew until it was human-sized. Luckily, the three chick-magnets were headed towards that direction. The five calm ones just walked into the portal while the other three ran in. Fortunately, the portal closed before the fangirls got through. Thank God.

**-PK PWN-**

"My god . . ." Yuri panted. All of them changed out of there battle outfits. "My f'ing god . . . What in hell's name was that!"

"That my friend," Feng started, "was the desperate attempts of sexual relations done by lonely teenage females whose only sign of love is shown to their fetish of video games, anime, and manga." Wow, nice explanation Feng.

"They're crazy," Ray said, sweating buckets. "RELENTLESS. How are there people like that on Earth!"

"Don't they say that anything is possible," Teren asked. The three glared at him. "Too soon?"

"I never want to go there again. Never again," Hallet shakily said.

"You never know~."

"HELL NO."

The eight of them calm down enough to finally look around. They were in the room with the Master Computer but it was completely empty. Although, as if on cue, everyone came in, including the other Links and Fox.

"Welcome back," Morn smiled, "how was it?"

"Fine and dandy," Kirby replied.

"Nearly got killed," Luka added. "Just the usual works."

"Yeah, and the three pretty boys over there got attacked by fangirls," Falco sneered.

"DON'T MENTION IT!" Yuri, Ray, and Hallet reply simultaneously.

"SERIOUSLY!" Kana asked. They nodded. "Rebekah! Help me get the tape!" Rebekah sighed as she went to help her strange best friend.

"Wait a sec . . .! Tape! What tape?" Ray exclaimed.

ROB answered his question. "Kana has taken a liking to recording the moments when we retrieve other Smashers."

"Why?"

"Dude, this shit can get better than cable," Kana replied with a sparkle in her eye. "Plus, I bet if I comply this all up into a movie, I can make a goldmine!"

"Yeah, sure," Fox said, "but how are you going to explain where you got the footage."

"A spy system."

"WHAT?" Jaku asked. "How the heck do you come up with this stuff?"

"It's all about how my brain works."

"Yeah, and I don't want to know."

"By the way, where's Crazy?"

3, 2, 1 . . .

"YOYOYO! ITS CAP HEAD AGAIN!" Yup, Crazy's conscious again. He was causing chaos once again, bu the only difference was that Momo was going to crack even faster. Crazy rushed past Teren, Momo had already thrown the Frying Pan of Sound Barriors. Unfortunately for Teren, Crazy had barely gotten away fast enough, causing the deadly frying pan to hit Teren . . . in the face. That has got to hurt.

Everyone, even Crazy, stood in silence as they watched Teren just twitch there on the floor. Kana was the one who broke the silence.

"He just got PWNED."

**-PK PWN-**

**Anime: My god . . . I'm disappointed in myself.**

**Kana: Why?**

**Anime: 'Cause . . . *sniff* it took me like, two months to write this but . . . its lacking, y'know what I mean?**

**Feng: You have to stop weeping at this junk! You made this! You should be proud! You should be happy! End of story.**

**Anime: I know, but I want to satisfy the people reading this. I mean, they waited forever for this and . . . and it's nothing compared to the last chapter. *starts pouting/crying in a corner***

**Morn: Btw, I wonder why we never get anonymous reviews.**

**Anime: *snaps out of it* Oh yeah, I wonder about that too. Eh, oh well. R&R PEOPLE!**


	25. Darn Tree HuOH WAI NEVER MIND

**Anime: DARN YOU SCHOOL! Y U NO GIVE ME HOLIDAYS! ASDFGHJKL!11!1!**

**Rebekah: No time for rages. We should get to the story.**

**Kana: Yeah, what Bekah said! Let's get the show started!**

**Feng: I want to get into plot.**

**Morn: The fanfic is a little boring. It's the same thing over and over.**

**Anime: Hey, I still haven't gotten into the real story, the real plot. Be patient 'cause it's going to take a while.**

**Morn: *in a dull voice* Fine, Anime does not own Super Smash Brothers but she owns us and the plot that hasn't even shown up yet.**

**Anime: Shut up. Oh yeah, by the way, thanks for reviewing A Smashing Hero! Welcome to FF Net and happy that I got you interested! ^_^**

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

Another day, another rescue, and back to another day. That's how it went to the usual Smashers. Teren fit in quite well, and had gotten used to things quite surprisingly easy, even though he hadn't told his parents what happen. Right now, Luka and Teren were talking to the Fire Emblem gang.

"So," Ray said, sitting in his chair upside-down, "I have a feeling you two know each other. You want to explain?"

"Sure," Teren replied on the fluffy couch he shared with Luka, "but it seems like ages ago."

"It was only a few years ago." Luka added, a bit bashful.

"It's still long," Teren retorted, "Anyway, Luka and I used to live in the same neighborhood. Back then, Luka was an even **bigger **wimp."

"Th-that's a little hurtful," Luka commented, scratching his head.

Ignoring that remark, Teren continued on. "He used to get bullied a lot since he was a push-over. (Luka: Why are you so blunt?) I was usually the one who saved him. He got bullied so much that I practically became his bodyguard and we became friends because we hung out too much." Teren grinned. "I even remembered how many times I came to Luka's house by climbing a fence."

"I still remember how many times I had told you the meaning of a door," Luka said.

"It's not my fault that I like to go the fun way," Teren replied. "Anyway," Teren continued, "I always played with you and I even met Ayumi! Sucks that I moved. Me, you, and Ayumi were best friends! Right, Luka?"

Luka's face saddened.

"Shame that she's not here, eh Luka? How do you think she's doing back home?" Teren asked with a smile.

". . ."

Teren looked at Luka, wondering what was wrong. ". . . Luka?" There was a long solemn pause. Ryo, the only other person who knew what was going on, gave glanced between the two worriedly and offered to Luka, "Would you rather have me tell him?" Luka shook his head and said, "No, I should tell him. She's my sister."

Luka took a deep breath, eyes closed. It took him a while to really think about the subject again but he brought it out of its old shabby grave. "You see, Ayumi . . . passed away, a few years back."

For the first few seconds, Teren looked at Luka with a surprised look on his face, while Ray and Marth were shocked that something that something this fragile happened to a kid his age, or the fact that he actually dared to bring it up. Teren processed this information into his head for a few more seconds and finally replied with just one word, "How?"

Luka bit his lip, replying with, "It was because of m-", but was cut off.

Ryo had an expression that was a mix with anger and concern, his hand over Luka's mouth. Ryo yelled, "Look! I don't want to hear that anymore!" He almost sounded like a mother with that line of words. "It wasn't your fault, goddamnit! Didn't I already lecture you 'bout it! It's nobody's fault!"

Luka's head went down again, eyes closed, and wishing to just stop the subject immediately. Sensing that that wasn't going to happen he was about to get up and leave but was interrupted by someone grabbing his wrist. Luka turned to see Teren holding it with a determined look in his eyes. Teren's grip tightened. "Tell me what happened."

Luka looked at Ryo, hoping for another chance about that offer. Ryo gave him a stern look, but helped him anyway. He explained what happened to him and Ayumi, all the while, giving Luka a look that said something along the lines of, 'We spoil you too much.'

At the end of it Luka's eyes were down, still staring at the ground. Suddenly, Teren gave him a sock upside the head. Luka stood up straight at the pain, holding his throbbing head, eyes closed. He heard Teren laughing and asked, "What was that for!"

Teren was still laughing a bit and when Luka opened his eyes, he saw that Teren had actually cried a bit but he was grinning for some reason. "You're an idiot . . . you know that? You are a complete wimpy, stupid, push-over _and _idiot. I swear you will be the death of me. You always need so much freakin' help!"

"Most of that is offensive, Teren!" Luka said, hands still clenched in pain. Teren wiped the tears away and just kept on laughing.

The Fire Emblem guys looked at each other, giving each a stare that said, 'This is what friends are like. They're always stupid.'

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

The next few days, Teren started having fun with Luka again and they started hanging out with more people. The adults were actually getting the best relaxation since they got here, seeing as how Crazy was there. They crazy antics were still the same though, no more, no less and school was coming up for the teens and preteens. The mansion seemed to be in a . . . normal state in . . . some definition. Let's focus our attention to our kids, doing a little bonding since school will get rid of most of their free time.

"Hey," Kana said, pointing at the PSI kids, "I've just been wondering but . . . why do you guys look different than what you look like in your games? I mean, I thought you would just turn back into what you looked like but . . . you look the same. The only similarity is that you look like a more realistic version of your game self." She then looked over at Hallet and Jaku and said, "Same with your brother."

What Kana said was true. The toony characters had looked realistic, as if they were only humanized, having normal sized eyes, having actual normal heads. (Well, Leo's was actually big, but it was at least humanly possible.) Most just dismissed this, thinking it was for camouflage. They needed to go to school and the outside world to lower any suspicion or the fact that people were going missing. Other's thought that there wasn't any need to fully transform since they were going to go back to their original lives. Wouldn't it be easier to just inherit their past powers rather than change everything?

"Well," Luka said, scratching his head nervously, "I thought it was just to blend in. We'd really stick out if we looked like that. Plus, that definitely isn't anatomically correct."

"I don't have a clue," Teren answered.

"Damn," Hallet exclaimed. "You really are blunt."

"Who cares?"

Hallet just shrugged. He turned back to the others and suggested, "Do you think we could ask Master Hand?"

"I guess," Morn replied, "but hasn't he been busy with tracking the Smashers and Judgebenders?"

Lately, it seems that Tabuu didn't want them to find anymore Smashers, 'cause it seems he's been trying to jam the Master Computer's signal lately. Master Hand has been trying to stop this but he seemed to be having trouble. ROB's also been helping out but it's still going to take a while. These divine beings have really complicated devices, technology, and well, everything else.

"Yeah, I guess right now isn't the time for MH," Raphael replied. "He's probably really stressed."

"Agreed," Yuri . . . er, agreed. Then he mumbled, "I've felt that stress. Not a happy time."

"Hehe," Ryo awkwardly laughed, being the only one who heard that, "Um, moving on, why don't we discuss business?" Everyone groaned. "Come on, the sooner we figure it all out, the sooner we could finally have a normal life."

"But I don't want to go back to a normal life," Jaku complained. "This adventure is fun. We get to fight bad guys and we get to have fun at the same time."

Roy gave a quick glare to Jaku. "I don't want anyone to think like that. This may be fun but we all know that this is serious business. Look, we're in reality and we all know that we could die whether we like it or not. We're going to have to go through serious shit." Ryo openly cursed. "But, we're doing this so people won't get hurt anymore."

Everyone looked at Ryo, knowing this is true and that they should probably have a different attitude about the whole thing. They looked at Ryo. Yuri interrupted the silence saying, "Well, I suppose we should initiate the teen Smashers' meeting." Everyone nodded and smiled.

"Alright, so," Marth announced like a leader, "topic one; Tabuu."

"Tch, first fact," Jaku said, "He's a jerk." Everyone completely agreed.

"Yes, yes, we all now, but that's kind of off topic," Raphael responded. "I think we should start talking about what he's planning. I'm pretty sure we've all noticed that Tabuu hasn't planted any Subspace Bombs. If he isn't trying to take over, what is he planning?"

"Revenge?" Rebekah suggested. "Easy and explainable answer and it happens to everyone."

"Nah," Hallet said, "he wouldn't go through this much trouble. He's the type of guy who likes a clean cut. Besides, he already killed us once, what's the point of killing us again if he can do it at any time?"

"Well, what else can he be planning!" Kana exclaimed. "The dude's up to something but what can it be! What is he anyway!"

"Nobody knows," Jaku answered.

"Well, we gotta get something going or else we're gonna get nowhere," Kana said. "Any other ideas."

"Maybe . . .," Luka started, shyly.

"Maybe what, Luka?" Teren asked. Luka shook his head, mumbling something along the line be as of, 'It's stupid.'

"C'mon Luka, don't afraid, we can take any suggestion."

"Well, what if we're _not_ his target?"

"What do you mean," Morn said, getting interested.

"Well, maybe we're just practice?"

"Practice for what!" Jaku exclaimed.

"Well . . . you know how that one scary Judgebender was . . . stronger than us. But we hurt him last time so he's only good at fighting us individually. A-at least, from what I could tell," Luka paused. "I remember that the Judgebender assassinated us rather than killed us all headstrong. I was thinking that maybe he's training the Judgebender to take us all at once. And Tabuu might even be able to find more people like him! Maybe the Judgebender is even a prototype to those people! A test subject!"

There was a silent pause. People were thinking this out for a bit, if each could work out, fit in the puzzle. It only took them a few seconds to stand straight up and yelled, "WE HAVE TO TELL MASTER HAND!"

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

"MASTER HAND! MASTER HAND! MASTER HAND! MASTER HAND! MASTER HAND!" They kept on yelling that as they rushed towards the Master Computer's room. They went on chanting it as if their lives depended on it and slammed the door opened. **"MASTER HAND!"**

"WHAT!" Master Hand angrily shouted for he was frustrated at the Master Computer's jams. "What do you need right now of all times!"

"MASTER HAND!" Raphael exclaimed. "We just made a breakthrough! We might have figured out what Tabuu's planning!"

"Oh, finally some good news." Master Hand said. "Tell me! What do you think he's doing!"

"We believe he's-"

"WHIR WHIR WHIR WHIR WHIR WHIR!"

"Some even more luck," Master Hand muttered a little more brightly. "ROB! Who is it this time?"

ROB, who was standing in the background trying to fix the Master Computer, pressed a button and instantly came a picture of Pikachu.

"So it's Pikachu," Master Hand noticed. "Well, the others will be here soon enough. We'll just have to wait for a few minutes."

"But Master Hand, we needed to tell y-"

"What is it Master Hand," Luigino said from the doorway. He walked across the room to Master Hand with the other adult Smashers following. "Can you fill us in on the situation?"

"Yes," Master Hand replied. "You s-"

"Wait, but Master Hand," Raphael cut off, "what about us?"

"That can wait later," he waved off (with his entire body). "Right now we should find the Smasher before we lose the signal again.

"Now, as I was saying, Pikachu is in Japan. To be specific, Kantō region of Japan."

"PPFFFTTT!" Well . . . almost everyone couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yes, yes, I get it! Ignore the tacky pun and get over it!" Master Hand said a little irritably. "May we please get back on track? Yes? Good. Now then, as I was saying, again, Pikachu is in a small forest located near Mt. Fuji. It's near Tokyo and only three other small cities are near it. These cities have a low population and you'll be going deep into the forest; the tourists barely ever go . You also don't have to worry about Tokyo because you'll be at the east; Tokyo is at the west. Pikachu has been avoiding humans for a while so he may run away at first. I want you to catch him and make him understand that you're on his side."

"How're we gonna do that," Faron asked.

"I don't know I can't give you all the answers!" Master Hand yelled, due to his unresolved stress. "Anyway, once more, this time, you most likely won't run into any of the Subspace Army. That I am sure of."

"Oh yeah, what about last time," Feng questioned, a little bit pissed about last time.

"In this case, there will probably be no Subspace creatures. They'll need to take a break some time. It's most likely hard for them to produce more without Mr. Game & Watch. Without him, they'll have to, for the lack of a better term, recycle the Shadow Bugs." Master Hand explained.

"Uh huh, okay, I'll trust you this time," Falco said, "but if you're wrong again, I'll just go with instincts. Glad you understand."

"Fine," Master Hand replied. "Anyway, I just want ten Smashers to go this time. It's enough to tackle an ambush at the very least. Now, any volunteers?"

"I'll go." Everyone turned to see Samantha with only a blank look on her face. Being the one who save Pikachu from being forced to be the Subspace Army's battery, she had befriended the little pokemon and knew each other quite well.

"Okay, anyone else?"

"I'll go, too!" This time it was Pichu and you could see the determination in his eyes. Everyone could tell that these two would definitely be related. If they weren't by any chance (nobody bothered to check), they sure acted it. Pikachu was basically Pichu's brother figure.

"Anyone else?" Since nobody else was particularly close to Pikachu most were still undecided. Of course, they couldn't think to choose forever, Master Hand was going to choose by . . . hand? Body? Ugh, honestly, I gave up on figuring that out. "Alright, I might as well choose myself. Okay, let's see, Lucario!"

"_Why me?"_ the aura pokemon asked curiously.

"Because Pikachu will, most likely, tolerate you more if he realizes that there are others like him." Master Hand answered. Lucario pondered on it for a second and then agreed. "Now then, who will be next?

"Hmmm . . ." Master Hand thought for a bit. "Morn will go as well."

"Why me?" he asked in an 'FML' tone.

"You'll be able to absorb Pikachu's lightning attacks if he ever really tries to." Master Hand explained. "You _are_ the Judgebender of Lightning."

"Can't Pichu do that?"

"You never know."

Morn groaned and started sulking. Yeesh, _someone_ needs to control their hormones.

"I shall have Momo , Falco , Jaku and Hallet," he said, pointing at each sequentially, "because the Links will be useful for forest navigation. The forest that you'll be going to is quite vast. Momo's kind nature may be able to coax Pikachu into going with you and Falco will also be able to catch up to Pikachu in the trees if the need arises." Master Hand paused to think once more.

"I think Luigino would serve well as the leader and ROB should go in case you need to contact me in any way. This set-up will probably work. Okay, do any of you need to get ready?"

"Honestly, when have we ever needed to get ready," Wolf answered.

"Alright, I'll send you out right now." Master Hand replied back. Master Hand snapped and out came a portal in the middle of the room.

"Well go on, you ten, go." Most of them grumbled a little and the finally went through the portal in single file.

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

One by one, each Smasher came out of the portal and looked around. They were in a lush, green forest. There were tall slender trees all around, the ground covered with tufts of grass, winding roots, and boulders that had aged with time. There were fallen branches and logs, most of them hidden by moss. The trees looked as if they had no end and the sky was visible, but slightly obscured by the leaves of the plants. It seemed pure as it showed barely any contact with humans.

"Pikachu is here?" Momo asked. "This place seems to have been undisturbed. Untouched. But I must also admit that it is quite beautiful."

"Yeah, it sure is," Hallet said. He looked around and then his eye came upon something. Something that was worthy of a- "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Well, what he said. A scream.

Everyone turned towards him in shock.

"W-what is that!" Hallet exclaimed, shakily pointing at a skull that was half broken. Yeah, a _**human**_ skull. There was moss all around it and the eye hollows seemed to be staring into your soul or something.

"Eh? Master Hand forgot to mention it?" They looked towards Morn. "In case you didn't know, Aoikigahara, the forest we are in right now, is the number one suicide spot in all of Japan."

"And it's also the second suicide area of all time next to the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco." ROB added.

"Seriously!" Jaku asked.

"Sad, but true." Morn replied. "Although, if you're going to freak out _every time_ you see a bone, do it silently. You might scare off Pikachu."

"Or even worse, attract some attention from people." Luigino included. Everyone nodded in agreement, some a little hesitantly as they weren't sure they could keep that promise.

They continued to walk through the woods, all trying to be as alert as possible. The ground was hard to walk on with all the rocks and they all looked unturned and untouched. The silence was awkward but they couldn't break it. What would they do if Pikachu heard them and ran away? They wouldn't even be able to tell if he did. The only sound they heard was the occasional snap of a branch and the whistle of the breeze.

Even though it was only a couple of minutes, the silence had already grown cold and hard, but it was hard to find someone willing to break it. Having put up with it enough, and also being the leader, Luigino finally said something.

"Okay, I'm sure that wandering aimlessly with absolutely no conversation won't help us." He said. "I think we should split up. It would cover more ground and maybe Pikachu will be less tense if we're in smaller groups. We'll be going in groups of two and I'll be appointing the teams.

"Let's see, we'll have Falco and Hallet, Lucario and Jaku, Pichu and Samus, ROB and Morn, and Momo and I." Luigino decided. "ROB, can you mark this area?" The robot nodded and shot a laser at a tree. "We'll meet back here in an hour. Just look out for a tree with this mark," he said pointing at the singed tree.

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

He heard it. He understood it. He probably shouldn't have been able to understand but he did. What were those people doing here? No human has ever bothered to go in this deep. They also mentioned a name. Pikachu? It sounded familiar. It feels close to him, like it's important. He shook his head and dismissed these thoughts.

He had to get these humans out immediately or else they might do things again.

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

The soft crunch of grass underneath their feet. The cracks of twigs that had once been on trees long ago. The gentle howl of the breeze. That was all they could hear. These, two, the ones who wanted to fine Pikachu the most. The pokemon had been important to both of them. To one of them, he was a faithful companion and friend. To the other, he was a reliable brother figure and role model. They truly wanted to find the mouse pokemon. The only problem was that they had never met before.

Things were tense with these two. Both understood each other's resolve, but didn't seem to have much in common. They didn't know what to say to each other. They though if they did say something, the other would disagree. Although, silence for a long time is hard to handle. It was up to them to decided who would actually say something. After what felt like an hour, which in reality was only eight minuts, Samantha finally said something.

"How are you so close with Pikachu," the huntress asked.

Pichu was surprised by the question, or her even talking. It took a while but he finally responded. "He was hanging around me back when I was in Melee. I was really shy back then and I was too afraid to say anything. Since I never said nobody knew about me, but then Pikachu came to help me. He became my friend. He helped introducing me to the others and I started to open up from there."

Samantha smiled. Pikachu seemed like the type to do that. He was always a good natured guy, er, pokemon.

"Y'know, I saved him from being the Subspace Army's personal battery," she replied. "He was really grateful and he started following me. We stuck together for survival but then we started to learn about each other and we ended up being good friends. I could see why he would help you. He's just so friendly."

Pichu brightened up and nodded. They continued on into the forest.

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

. . .

. . .

. . .

"**OH MY GOD, **_**THIS IS KILLING ME**_**!**"

Poor Morn. He got stuck with the robot. He looks just about ready to pull his hair out.

"Please remain silent. You may startle Pikachu if he's nearby."

"Can't we at least have _some_ conversation?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Ppppplllleeeeaaaa-"_

"**No."**

". . ."

". . ."

"I never really did like you."

"Irrelevant."

". . . FML."

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

Hey! Let's see what our explorer team is doing, aka Falco and Hallet.

They were pretty accurate with their search. Falco, able to jump high, was searching up in the trees with an analytical eye while Link was searching the ground, sensing any movement or sound. Those two made a pretty good team, although they were boring because they were too engrossed into their search so there wasn't any talking. They just wanted to get this done and go home.

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

And now, we go on to the lovely Mushroom Kingdom couple. Those two were searching but they were having a fine time doing it. The two were having fun just chatting and talking about how they spent a lot of time when Luigino was still there. Hm, maybe we shouldn't cut into their happy time. I have to admit though, they're pretty cute.

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

Now we see the weird friends group, aka Lucario and Jaku.

Jaku and Lucario were having idle chit chat while looking around. Well, Jaku was mostly looking around; Lucario was mostly using his aura to find his way and to look for Pikachu. Although I just wonder why . . .

"Why can't you just find Pikachu right here and now using your aura," Jaku asked Lucario.

"_It's because my aura can only find specific things if they're in range."_ Lucario answered.

"Alright." Jaku said. Then a realization hit him. "But in that one movie with you and stuff you could literally see everything! It didn't have a range thing!"

"_Actually that wasn't a far as you think_." Lucario pointed out. _"And besides, that wasn't me. That was another Lucario. Also, for some reason when I was revived I didn't gain my full ability with aura. I only remembered some of my skills._" (Hey look, another mystery you could play with!)

"Now that you mention it, same here," Jaku replied. "Funny, I thought it was just me. Good thing I'm started remembering how to do most of my skills. You think we were just rusty or something?"

"_That's very well a possibility_," Lucario agreed. "_But it's kind of unlikely_."

"What do you mean?"

"_Well, seeing as how we watched as our memories flashed by, we would most likely be reminded of how we maneuvered certain skills_." Lucario explained, _"But that didn't happen."_

"Well, you said most likely, right? Maybe it was just our luck." Jaku replied.

"_I suppose, but I at least want to talk to the others about this."_

"Whatever floats your boat."

They continued on.

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

He panted as he was sprinting towards his destination. Just about twenty meters away . . . Fifteen . . . Ten . . . Five . . . There they were.

They were in sight. Those two humans. One was blonde and wore an enormous amount of pink while the other had a mustache, wore overalls, and seemed to like red. The two were just talking. They looked around once in a while but didn't seem to take in account of their surroundings all too much.

He had to get them out, but how? He examined the situation. Was there anything that could distract them? He kept on scanning the area and the humans when his eyes caught onto something. _That hat . . ._ He would probably want it back if he took it. Perhaps, it'll help him lure those other ones out as well.

He scrunched his legs, ready to jump and go into a mad dash. He slowly kept pace with them, preparing to pounce. He was waiting just for the right moment. It was any second . . . Just wait for a few seconds and . . .

He soared like a bird and land gracefully on the ground and kept on going. He was sprinting over to the next set of humans. Or should he say human and a strange creature resembling a large bird.

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

"My hat!" exclaimed Luigino. "It's gone!"

"And more importantly," Momo said, "that was Pikachu!"

"Who cares about Pikachu! That was my signature hat!" He cried. "It's one of a kind!"

The princess sweat dropped. "Oh come on," she replied as they started to chase after Pikachu.

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

It was still a silent search. There was barely a noise, but suddenly a faint rustle came from their left and both Smashers heard it. The rustling had been a little further in the forest, so they had a little time to at least approach the general area the sound came from. They were quietly advancing towards a bush, but suddenly a yellow and red blur dashed past them. Falco's keen eye noticed that it was Pikachu with a hat in its mouth.

Another thing that they didn't expect was Luigino and Momo popping out as well. They even jumped in shock when they came out of there. The two were panting and sweating buckets.

"What was that!" Hallet asked, not having been informed that Pikachu.

"That . . . was," Luigino panted.

"Pikachu," Falco answered, "and we better go after him. You two look like a mess so we'll handle the rest."

"Right," Momo said, but the two were already off.

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

"Damn this guy is fast," Hallet said.

"Well, he is one of our smaller members," Falco replied. "It's only natural that he'd be fast. I just wish that it wasn't as much of a pain trying to catch up to him."

"Can't you fly or something!"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THESE WINGS ARE BIG ENOUGH TO MAKE ME FLY!" Falco shouted.

"Fine, no," Hallet answered, "but, can't you at least go faster? Climb trees? Jump?"

"I could try but all I think it's going to do is waste my energy."

"Well, try anyway! It doesn't hurt to try."

"Fine, fine," Falco responded. Falco started to jump to the tree tops and started to go further ahead. He soon started to turn into a blue spot now.

Realizing that he was just falling behind, Hallet yelled, "WAIT!" and started to run even faster.

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

He was almost to the next group of huma- Wait, no, that's not right. He was almost to the next group consisting of a blond human and a robot of some sort. He's never come across a robot but the robot has already threatened the forest. Getting the robot out was top priority right now.

But what should he do about those odd creatures? The blue and black one and the small yellow one. They were . . . different. What were they? They may be even weaker than the humans or astonishingly powerful? And they gave him . . . odd feelings. It was hard to describe, but he also felt like he knew them. What did this mean?

He knew that he was never supposed to go to the outside world. Who knows what could happen? So, he was never supposed to know anybody. But why does he feel familiar to most of these people? Why?

Our yellow Pikachu friend didn't have time to think when he ran into ROB and Morn. He was too filled with his thoughts, but when he snapped out of it, he saw Morn already leaping for him. Pikachu tried to sprint away but Morn grabbed onto his lower half. Pikachu tried to wriggle himself out, but when he saw ROB that _really _gave him the incentive to get the hell out of there.

Pikachu popped out of Morn's arms and kept on running with ROB firing lasers at him. He escaped out of view.

Pikachu kept dashing on, glancing to see if they were still following. He could barely see them but they were. His eyes widened. Wait, where were the first two? The female and mustached one. He thought they were still following him as well. Looks like he'll have to get them out later.

Back to Morn and ROB, on cue came out Falco and a very tired Hallet from a couple of bushes. They could already tell that Pikachu came running on by here.

"Where is he now?" Falco asked with a panicked voice.

"He ran over there," Morn pointed to his left as he got up. "I was so close to catching him."

"Well, who cares if you were close to catching him! We need to get going," Falco yelled. They started running again. "What do you think he's doing?"

"What do you mean," ROB asked. Lucky . . . he can't get tired or anything.

"Well, he ran into Luigino and Momo first, if you couldn't tell by the hat in his mouth." Falco answered. "He ran into us and seeing as how he jumped in on you guys as well is probably not a coincidence."

"In order to deduce the reason for his appearances I would need more statistics," ROB answered.

"You need info to figure it out?"

"Yes. I thought I had said that clearly enough."

". . . Uh, yeah. _Riigghhhtt."_

Lagging behind was Morn, who was just listening to their conversation rather than participating. He then noticed that Hallet was lagging even _more_ behind. Feeling concerned and sympathetic, Morn slowed his pace to keep up with Hallet. With a worried look Morn asked, "Are you okay?"

"F-fine," Hallet lied, obviously out of breath. "Never better."

"Er, okay," Morn replied. He the thought, _"But you're not fooling anybody."_

Morn kept in pace with Hallet anyway while the other two were far ahead, still discussing what Pikachu was doing.

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

Should he watch out? Should he be on the defensive? Maybe the offensive? What was going to happen? He had to consider the possibilities, because there was no way to erase mistakes.

He panted. He sweated. He was practically drenched in it. He had to keep going. He had to keep going to keep the forest alive. He had to keep the forest alive because the humans never realized the importance.

He's lived here since he appeared. He survived because this forest gave him protection. The humans realize this forest protects all life, yet they cut down too many trees anyway. They litter here, destroying the soil, the trees, all for their little amusement. Pikachu knew that they didn't mean it and didn't decide to think about cause and effect, but there's always someone that has to. That someone is him. He needs to make sure the cause doesn't make a bad effect. That's why he needed to get the people out of here.

He arrived and he needed to go as quickly as possible. As fast as Lucario and Jaku saw him he slipped right past. Pikachu went on. They chased after him of course but he was fast and fast enough to get away.

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

Rustle, rustle.

The aura pokemon asked, _"What is-"_

WHOOSH! FLYING YELLOW THINGY!

"_-that?"_

". . . I don't even know what just happened," Jaku replied. "But I think we should start going after. It has to be important."

They quickly, and hesitantly, sprang into action with trees blurring past them. They were both quick but Pikachu was much quicker. Soon they heard roving treads and looked behind them. There were ROB, Falco, Morn, and a very slow Hallet.

"Guys what was that?" Jaku asked the group behind them.

"How could you not know?" Falco replied. "That was Pikachu!"

Jaku nearly tripped. He got up and yelled, "WHAT!"

"You didn't see him?"

"Barely! We only saw this yellow thing! Why is he running so fast!"

"We have no idea. At the very least though, we know he's trying to gather us all."

"Anything else?"

Right when ROB was about to reply, Lucario said something before he could voice his share.

"_He has a good cause."_

Everyone stared at him and didn't say anything. There was a pause until someone decided to say something.

"Now that I think about it," Morn said with curiosity in his voice, "Why can't we just hit him? It'll give us enough time to catch him."

". . . Pikachu has Mario's hat," Hallet began, "We can't lose the hat. We **cannot**."

". . .," ROB processed what he just said and replied, "Sad excuse. Too bad. Lucario?"

Lucario nodded while Hallet cried, "BUT ITS THE SYMBOL OF NINTENDO!"

Too late, Lucario already shot an Aura Sphere at Pikachu. Pikachu was hit (and so was the hat) and fell to the ground (along with the hat). Pikachu squinted in pain as he tried to get up. They were close. Too close. He needed to get away now.

Pikachu gave them a spark. Then he turned only to find the last two of our group.

"What's going on?"

"Pikachu?"

**-Darn Tree Huggers -**

They only heard the familiar sound of Lucario unleashing an Aura Sphere, with the sound of a thud following, but that was enough for them to know that something happened. They followed the noise and heard lightning or something. Pichu and Samus finally found the person they were looking for.

"What's going on?"

"Pikachu?"

Pikachu turned towards them. His eyes widened. Upon a closer look, Pikachu felt like he knew and he soon started to get a headache. His small skull started pounding, harder and harder until a door cracked open and everything came out.

He was Pikachu. He was a pokemon, a creature that's not normal here. He used to live a normal life until he was invited to the tournament. He was invited to the next one and the one after. In the second tournament he made a friend. A new friend, Pichu shy but sweet, they became best pals. But then he remembered the last tournament didn't come out right.

There was and interference made by a man, no, not even a man. A thing that had no identity other than the name Tabuu began to plot. He was captured and used as a power source. Somebody freed him though: a bounty huntress by the name of Samus Aran.

There they were. His best friends, right in front of him. So what was he to do? It was a bit conflicting since he had one thing on his mind then just remembered a whole new life that was erased from his mind. Pikachu relaxed his muscles a bit and asked, "What are you two doing here?" He turned his head towards the others and asked even further, "What are you all doing here?"

"Well, we came to find you."

"I don't remember . . . How exactly did I get here? What happened?"

"Y'know what," Hallet said. "It's been about an hour. We'll fill you in as we get to that spot. We'll find Luigino and Momo there I bet."

**-Darn Tree Huggers-**

It was about ten minutes 'til they got to the check point and an exhausted Luigino and Momo were sitting next to each other, panting but still holding hands. They looked up when they heard the clacking of stones. They were a bit surprised that Pikachu was just following along with them, actually having merry chit-chat with Pichu, Samus, and every now and then Morn.

"Please stand," ROB said with his usual monotonous voice. (Well, he _is_ a robot.)

Seeing as how it was ROB and he always has a reason for doing things, the two obeyed. One by one, everyone stared at Pikachu, giving looks that demanded an explanation. In all honesty, Pikachu was a little freaked with the staring. He sighed and started to tell his story.

"Well, as you could probably guess I was reborn in this forest." Pikachu began. "I tried to go out on the streets for food but everybody freaked and ran away." He sighed again. "I ended up digging in people trash cans for food. This forest was the only place where I belonged and if anything endangered this forest, I got rid of it, although there was one thing I couldn't get rid of: littering."

PFT-

"I know this sounds like a tree hugger thing but you people have to stop littering here. You guys keep on putting tape and I don't even know why!"

"Oh yeah," Morn said, "this place a popular tourist spot. To prevent people from getting lost, everyone just puts tape on the trees to use as markers. Sadly, tourists never remember or bother to clean the tape up. It's been a real problem although people are trying to take care of it. Unfortunately, the key word is _trying._"

"Exactly what he said," Pikachu exclaimed. "People never realize this kind of stuff and when they do they ignore it!"

"Hm, that is true nowadays," Morn nodded, "and at times I don't even like other people at all."

They all stared at him. "Okay, I know our generation is pretty bad, but that's going too far," Hallet said. Morn put his hands up in defense and slowly backed away.

"Well, so you may have my story," Pikachu concluded. "Now what?"

"We go home of course, come on!"

They started walking but Pikachu still stood in place. He wasn't sure. He just stood there with a perplexed face.

Falco turned around and called, "Hey! Are you just goin' to stand there? C'mon, let's get home already?"

Pikachu's eyes closed. "I'm honestly not sure if I should go."

". . . What?"

"I know, I know, but I'm still not sure if this place'll stay the same without me." Pikachu said. "Would it be okay?"

Morn looked at Pikachu. He slowly walked, crouched down and said to him, "You _really_ care about this forest, don't you?" Pikachu nodded. "Well, I'll admit it; nowadays a lot of people don't care as much about nature. But there are people that do and they're trying to help this place out. C'mon, they can take care of it. I know it."

Morn stood up and held out his hand. Pikachu stared at it for a while. Knowing that he still had his doubts, Morn urged on. "Hey, trust me!"

Pikachu still stood there for a second and then gave a small grin and nodded, shaking Morn's hand. ROB nodded and created a portal to Smash Mansion.

**-Darn Tree Hu-OH WAI NEVER MIND-**

"Oh gosh, it feels so different now," Pikachu said, surveying his old home. "I remember everything, but now, it just feels foreign."

"Hey, that's how must of us felt," Luigino said, welcomingly.

"Except me," Morn said, raising his hand.

"And me," Kana said doing the same.

"Judgebenders don't count," Luigino bluntly replied.

Meanwhile, as Pikachu was being lead around by our fair Momo, there he was waving. Well, I can't exactly say he was having his hand, rather than his whole body.

"Welcome back Pikachu!" Master Hand greeted to the pokemon. "Glad to know that you're back. Have you fared well since your revival?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Pikachu said nervously.

"No need to feel uneasy; this is the place where Smasher can be at peace. Just rest and relax."

"Oh yeah, what about Crazy's insanity lapses?" Yuri questioned, who had just come in with some coffee.

"**DON'T MENTION THAT.**"

Yuri huffed as he sipped his coffee. Remembering the discussion this morning, he now decided to bring it up.

"Oh yeah, Master Hand," Yuri began. "Remember before Pikachu's buzzer began, we were about to tell you something?"

"Oh yes, what is it?"

"Well, we thought, maybe Tabuu is training the Judgebender rather than fighting us. Because, as of right now, it's possible to defeat him but he's still quite powerful. Luka thought of many theories: the Judgebender being trained with us as targets, the Judgebender being a prototype to some type of superhuman soldier he'll use, and he probably thought up more."

There was a pause. Master Hand said in a quiet, steady voice, "Thank you for informing me Yuri. You may leave," Master Hand said. Yuri looked concerned but he then left.

"Ahem, as I was saying, you don't need to feel worried, you'll be fine."

"It's just that it's been so long. And aren't you worried about that one Judgebender?"

"Which one?" Master Hand asked.

"You know who I'm talking about . . .," Pikachu didn't want to say it out loud. "The one that murdered us?"

There was a solemn pause as Master Hand didn't answer. You couldn't tell what he was thinking 'cause he didn't have a face. Sure he could make gestures but it's not like he did that all the time. Pikachu was curious about Master Hand's thoughts until MH finally sighed and replied, "We shall know when the time comes."

"But don't you think we should plan ahea-"

"There's no need." Pikachu's eyes widened. "I trust in them to find an answer at the right time."

_Trust huh?_

**-Darn Tree Hu-OH WAI NEVER MIND-**

**Anime: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1!one! The ending is just as bad as the last one!**

**Morn: Shut up already. Stop complaining and get on with the next chapter!**

**Anime: You're so freakin' cruel Morn! D8**

**Feng: A day of worry is more exhausting that a week of work.**

**Anime: I don't care about your stupid fortune cookie lines Feng!**

**Rebekah: It's true. I know from experience.**

**Anime: STFU 'BEKAH!**

**Kana: R&R people! (:**

**Anime: I DOUBT THEY WILL!**

**Kana: STOP BEING SO NEGATIVE!**


	26. OH GOD THAT'S SO DEPRESSING

**Anime: OMG! You **_**guys.**_** *sniffles* You guys are SO AWESOME! Without you I WOULD BE NOTHING! You guys take on the repetitive chapters and you **_**still**_** review! I AM FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT! *cries an ocean of joy***

**Kana: *bonks Anime***

**Anime: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!**

**Kana: We need to get o****n with the chapter.**

**Anime: Fine, fine, but can I at least answer a few reviews? Ahem, alright, HI NOBLE NINE! 8D And to a Smashing Hero thanks for the compliments and your OC can keep the shirt. It's so epic that everybody should have it. PX Sky, Flare, th****anks for your reviews thus far. I'm surprised people would bother to keep on reviewing. Btw Flare, the Mewtwo chapter is gonna be a while since that one contains plot. To Mercury, God, I wish the plot could come I'm thinking next chapter, but I still need ****to work it out.**

**Feng: Are you done?**

**Anime: I at least have to comment I need to proof read these chapters more.**

**Rebekah: It's true. You're still on the level of amateur. Editing it sometime might help.**

**Anime: ****SHUT UP.**

**Kana: WE'RE DONE WITH THIS! Anime does****n't own Super Smash Brothers but she owns us for sure!**

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

Tick, tock, tick, tock . . .

White was everywhere. On the walls, machines, curtains, the bed sheets, even her gown. The only thing that color was her, her book, and the view outside. The sky and a fountain, she could only catch a glimpse. You could hear birds, but they were as faint as the flipping of the page from her book. Every second, flip, and then another with the ticks and tocks accompanying it. This was her world of blank, the world that only she enjoyed.

Tick, tock, tick, tock . . .

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

"UGGGHHHH . . ."

"Ha ha, suckers!"

"SHUT UP, GANONPORK!"

Well, that shut him up. Hm, oh right, gotta update you guys. Alright, well it has been about a week since we got Pikachu and thus, it was the teens' worst nightmare: school. Yup, the killer of free time, the infamous place of learning. It was only the first day and they already went through the assemblies, introductions, etc., but they already hated it as you can see by their groan. They all decided to make a little complaint group at the living room table. Of course, at least _one_ person decided to mock them and in this case, it was Faron. At least he stopped now.

"ROB . . . How the hell do you like this," Jaku asked . . . or complained. I couldn't tell.

"I find it enjoyable to gain wisdom and widen my capacity."

"YOU AREN'T WIDENING YOU CAPACITY! YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS STUFF! DO YOU EVEN _NEED_ TO GO!"

"No, but I need to keep a watch on you guys, just in case." He simply answered.

"THEN LEAVE!" Morn exclaimed, pointing his finger at him. "We don't need you to take care of us."

"I know that you only have a disliking towards me." ROB emotionlessly replied.

"That gives me all the more reason to get you to leave!"

Morn then felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Yuri with a scary, shadowy face that scared the heck out of him. "OH SHI-"

"**Morn, I am trying to READ."** Morn shrunk back into his chair.

"What's got you cranky," Ray calmly asked Yuri.

He buried his face in his hands. "My stupid history teacher wants us to read the first chapter and finish this worksheet that's nearly six pages long. If we don't we get an F for the beginning of this semester." Okay, I know he's in high school now, but that is just mean.

"What?" Rebekah exasperated. "That isn't fair."

"I don't think it really matters because later you'll gain more points from other projects and it'll boost up the grade," Feng said from the couch, watching TV. He looked back and Yuri and Rebekah were giving him death glares, completely rejecting the idea. "_Oh_, you're _that_ type of Asian."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You know what I mean!"

". . . Fine, it's true."

"Now, did that hurt," Feng asked, using the tone you would use on a child.

"Shut up, Feng," Rebekah replied in her irritation. "In my opinion, school is okay. I just don't like it when it's stressful."

"Says the girl who always breezes by in school," Kana added. "Seriously, you do everything early and pretty much perfect. You're even the type you cries over a B!" That's all actually true. "You need to get a life."

"**SHUT UP, KANA."**

"LOL."

"Ugh . . . what will I do with you," Rebekah questioned, hanging her head in defeat. You just got pwned Rebekah. Kana style.

*beep beep*

"Hm?" Everyone turned towards Ray who was looking at his phone. Then they heard more beeping from Feng's cellphone. They answered and heard a voice addressing not only them, but every separate group in the mansion. That voice was Master Hand.

"Master Hand," Feng said on his line, "Yeah, nice to see that you can call us but uh, yeah, why?"

"I'm sorry everyone but I could see that the alarm was an annoyance to everyone, especially since you all had to manually shut it off yourselves. I thought it would be easier to just call you all."

"Okay, interesting idea," they heard Samantha reply on her side, "but why don't we just get a freakin' PA system."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ." It was quite easy to tell that he did _not_ think of that.

"Master Hand," Teren began as he took Ray's phone, "you fail – badly even . . ."

". . ." Master Hand just hung up right there before anyone else could say any more.

They all sighed, knowing that their boss is quite . . . Well, let's just say he falls short from what you'd think. They all looked at each other. "All right," Ryo said, "let's get going, shall we?"

They all walked over to the Master Computer room, which was just a couple of halls away, chatting all the while. As they came in the met up with other Smashers, most of them grumpy at either being there or how stupid Master Hand could be at times. They lazily brought their eyes up to the large bright screen of the Master Computer with Master Hand floating right by it. He tensely flexed his fingers as he knew everyone was glaring at him. He cleared his throat and began the debriefing.

"Okay, so this time we seem to be going after a Judgebender."

"Huh, it's been a while," Raphael commented. "So who is it?"

"A girl named Adolencia Fecundo. She's visiting the Miller's Hospital for Children in Michigan. Most likely for a relative."

"Probably? Don't you know everything with the Master Computer," Faron asked.

"Tabuu has been interfering with the Master Computer lately. I can't find out as much. All I know is that she is sixteen, Spanish, and has a large family. Tabuu has been starting to tie my fingers together." Fingers? Oh, wait that's right.

"Great," Samantha grimaced. "Do you have any other clues that may help us? The relatives reason of hospitalization? How big are the hospital grounds?"

"I'm afraid not. Speaking of which though, the campus," Master Hand replied, "is quite large. It contains about five buildings for patients. We'll need to make groups."

"Why can't we just send out one group to get the Judgebender and then search the buildings individually," Diddy replied. I did not think he knew the word, 'individually.' Not at all.

"I'm afraid we can do that. This time the Subspace army _will_ attack and I want to send out as many people as possible. Not only will they attack a hospital but it's filled with children. We cannot let them do any damage. If there are any deaths, it will cause an uproar with not only the media but with all people in general."

"Oh yeah, I remember that news cast." Falco stated. "If we screw up, the people might start thinking we're monsters."

"We don't want anyone like the FBI or something to start hunting us down. We cannot risk them finding us. Tread carefully this time, Smashers."

"We better get going right now," Hallet said. "Master Hand?"

"Of course," Master Hand snapped and the portal (of red swirliness) appeared behind them. "I'll see you when you get back and I hope to hear good news."

"Always Master Hand," ROB responded.

As everyone started approaching the portal, someone grumbled (*cough*Wolf *cough*), "This is gonna be a pain in the ass."

Everybody sighed as they began to go through the portal single file, knowing that that statement was true. "Well," Pikachu said, "on the bright side, we could just ask the front desk . . . for each building."

They all silently went though.

**-OH**** GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

"Well, it seems that we'll be splitting up." Lucario said in his human guise. "This hospital has at least five buildings containing patients."

"So who'll go with whom?" Bowser asked as he was a redhead again. Is it just me or is it out of character for him to say whom?

"I AM NOT GOING WITH ROB!" Morn yelled as an immediate response. "I don't like him and I'm sure he doesn't like anybody." Boohoo, get over it.

"Alright, alright," Luigino calmed him down a bit. "Let's see . . .

"Kana, Raphael, Jaku, Fox, Falco, and Bowser."

"Why am I always stuck with nuisances?" Bowser grumbled.

"Diddy, Leo, Lucario, Faron, and Morn."

"So now, I'm stuck with a stick-in-the-mud, a dude who could read my mind, and a few kids." Morn complained.

"Stop with the complaints already. Yuri, Hallet, Kirby, Rebekah, and ROB." That group sounds so logical . . . Well, if you exclude Kirby that is.

"Ray, Luka, Samantha, Feng, and Wolf. The last group will then consist of me, Momo, Pichu, Ryo, Pikachu, and Teren. Is it all settled? Good. Now group up and get to a building. When you have confirmed that the Judgebender is not in your building, tell all the others. When we've narrowed it down, just gather here and let that group's building handle it. I don't want people staring twenty to thirty or so people piling up in one room."

At that, the crowd of Smashers scrambled to find a person that they were grouped with. It took a while but they finally got into their groups and looked for one of those maps they have up like a billboard to choose a building. Now let's see each group's misadventures into detail.

**-OH GOD THAT'S SO DEPRESSING-**

The first group up is Yuri, Hallet, Kirby, Rebekah, and ROB! Why? Just because.

Okay, this group is . . . Well, it's least to say that it's interesting. The group was basically babysitting Kirby, except for ROB who was just thinking about the 'main objective', as he said. It was easy for them to keep Kirby behaving, but he was doing kiddy things all the while. It's funny who his human form looks like a pre-teen, and the fact that he has dyed pink hair doesn't help. Seriously, the image is just plain ridiculous.

"Kirby, stop buzzing around," Hallet said in a strict yet gentle tone. (Isn't that contradicting itself?) Kirby was lifting his arms out and making 'bzz' noises like he was a helicopter or something.

"I'm not buzzing," Kirby replied. "I'm an airplane."

"Yes, you are," Rebekah said nicely, "but I think you would go faster if you walked."

"I guess," Kirby stopped and started walking normally, but quickly gained a bored look on his face. After a few silent second, Kirby already wanted to do something again. He tapped Yuri's shoulder and asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Well, I don't see a building so far, so obviously, no," Yuri answered. Yup, not even one building so far.

The scenery was pretty typical for a hospital. Plenty of trees, bushes and flowers to make the place pretty and I think they passed a fountain too. The sky looked nice and clear, as if it was made to compliment this place. All in all, it looked like your average hospital visit.

Kirby pouted at Yuri's answer. Obviously, he didn't have a very long attention span, but he was at least trying to keep himself from doing anything inappropriate for the situation. Kirby just decided to stare at the ground ahead of him, trying to spot some ants or something. No luck. Kirby sighed.

"ROB," he whined, "shouldn't we go faster? The Army is going to attack this time."

They all paused realizing that this was true. It was just that . . . This place . . . It looked as though nothing was going to happen. It looked too peaceful, quiet, harmonic even, to get attacked or ruined. It gave the presence of no worries, even though they should.

They nodded and decided to start jogging at least.

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

Our second group is Ray, Luka, Samantha, Feng, and Wolf. Wow, its half grumps, half nice people, plus one shy person. Odd mix, peculiar outcomes.

They were all running. Unlike our last group, Sam and Wolf kept reminding the others that the Army could pop up at any moment. They were all reminded of the dangers that can come to the children in the hospital. If anything were to happen to them, they probably wouldn't be able to forgive themselves.

They were closing in on the building, with it's pure white paint and shiny glass windows. On one wall you could see a mural of the sea, aged with faded and peeling paint. They entered through the automatic doors, seeing the blue and white counter and the brown, cushioned chairs. At the counter was a woman, typing on a computer, and every now and then, talking to her co-worker. Her brown hair was tied in a bun and she had a pencil tucked behind her ear. She looked up when she heard them coming.

"Hello," she greeted with fake enthusiasm. "How may I help you?"

"Hi," Sam said casually, "We're looking for someone under the last name of Fecundo. They're a friend of ours and we would really like to see them but we don't know her room number. Can you tell us?" As those two were talking, the other four decided to take a break on the chairs.

"Ray," Luka panted, more winded than the others, "Do you think Tabuu will really hurt kids like us?"

There was a small pause, either pondering or need to catch his breath (which I doubt), he answered with, "Well, seeing as how he's okay with killing us, me, you, and even released his army at a middle school, yes, I believe so."

Luka gulped at his answer. To kill vulnerable children with plenty of families that will mourn for them and already are . . . That's just inhumane.

Almost as if reading his mind, Feng joined in on the conversation and said, "Whoever said Tabuu was human at all."

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

Now! Onto the group of Kana, Raphael, Jaku, Bowser, Fox, and Falco! These guys were alert, but taking it a bit more easy than out last group. They were at least taking their time. They were walking along the stone tiled path lined with bushes and flowerbeds. With the fact that there were also other people around, it seemed to out of character to run around a place like this.

Ahem, anyway, most (*cough* Bowser*cough*) of them were talking to each other, either about the situation or a totally unrelated subject. They were enjoying their merry time until they hit the building. The building that they went to was a bit more decorative. It had cute little flowers painted all over, the warm colors giving the building at least a little bit more friendliness. They entered through the doors, for some reason, not automatic this time. Upon entrance, they saw parents mostly, seated in wooden chairs, some with children at their feet, mostly likely to get a check-up.

"You think this is the kid's building or something?" Kana asked. They just stared at her with a 'duh' look. Raphael even pointed to a sign that said, 'CHILDRENS BUILDING.' "Okay, never mind. No need to be a little mean though."

"I don't think this is the right place," Bowser said, looking around just a little bit more.

"What makes you say that," Falco asked.

"I would think her relative in the hospital would be a bit . . . Well, older," Bowser answered.

"Didn't Master Hand say that she had a large family. That probably included siblings then," Raphael pointed out. "Besides, it won't hurt to try will it?"

"Hi," Fox greeted with a friendly voice, "We are visiting someone, but I'm afraid we don't know which room they are in. Can you please tell us?" Wow, he sure knows how to sound like a friendly guy.

"Can you please tell me their name?"

"Fecundo. Under the last name Fecundo."

"Hey, Angel boy," Falco said. Raphael turned. "What do you think Tabuu would be doing here?"

"Well, obviously capture the Judgebender and use them and if not, go on a massacre and kill us too." Raphael simply answered.

"But I seriously think Tabuu doesn't want to attract more attention as it is." Falco said. "If people actually start to remember SSB, then somebody out there will start connecting the lines. Some even did already. Right now, he'd probably want to do an inside job or something, at least something that can be blamed on someone else."

"That is true," Bowser said. "Don't want to get in trouble with people. That's never good. But what could he do here to kill us easy?"

"I don't know." Falco replied. "I don't have a clue right now."

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

Group number – uh, wait what are we on? Oh forget it. It's the group with Momo, Ryo, Teren, Pichu, Pikachu and Luigino. Hehe . . . Sorry, it's just that Pika's human form looked just like Pichu's, but older. They could be brothers for anyone else could know.

Ahem, these guys were . . . neutral really. They were calmly walking to the building, chatting a bit, because it was a pretty short trip. They _did_ take the closest building.

Like the time with Wolf and co., it was white with large windows of glass, but its mural was different. Rather than the sea this time, it was a painting of a sunset, settling itself on the shadows of a couple hills. It was quite a beautiful mural and it the slight age just seemed to compliment it. They entered the automatic doors.

Funny, in this building, they had green and white counters and walls instead of blue and white. They saw a few parents around, and maybe even a teen or two roaming around. There was a small line to the clerk. They let Momo and Luigino wait in line since they were the only ones that were full adults.

"Hey, Ryo?" Teren caught Ryo's attention.

"Yeah Teren?" Ryo asked, not turning to face him.

"You think . . .," Teren paused. "You think when this is over . . . everything will be alright?"

"Well, we would have saved the world, beat up a bad guy, and probably had the time of our lives." Ryo answered. "Pretty awesome if you ask me."

"Yeah, I know but . . . What happens after that?"

Ryo paused to think a little. "We would have gone back home for sure. We'll probably end up going back to our daily lives really and the pokemon and other creatures would stay in Smash Mansion, I guess. You'll go back to your place. I'll go back to my place. It'll be like before."

"You know, I kinda find that sad."

"Oh come on," Ryo turned to face Teren. "It's not like we won't see everybody again. We could probably just call up Master Hand and ask if we could hang in Smash Mansion."

"I know," Teren replied. "It just won't be the same. Sometimes I wish that this will last forever."

Ryo sighed, understanding. "Too bad that there is no such thing as forever . . ."

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

LAST BUT NOT LEAST, um . . . Let me see . . . Morn, Lucario, Leo, Faron, and Diddy! These guys were interesting. The other four were peppy and having a fine time, but Faron kept on lagging behind a little, grumbling to himself and just being a kill-joy. He probably just didn't like how happy these guys were even though this time should probably be a time of crisis. Well, in all honesty, with the way this hospital looks, fellow visitors, and these guys' personalities, this just feels like a day where you just want to say "!" just like Kirby.

"Hey Morn! What's it like being a Judgebender?" Leo asked curiously as he bobbed his head while walking.

"I don't see the difference compared to being a normal person except having powers." Morn said. "Although I don't think I should go to the beach anytime soon . . ."

"Huh?" Diddy said, confused. "Why?"

"Well, I can't control my powers fully yet."

"Uh huh . . ." He still didn't get it.

"Well, what does lightning plus water plus people in the water equal?"

"Oh . . . _**Oh**_ . . . Well, that _sucks._" Diddy said. "Can you ever go to the beach again?"

". . ."

"The fact that the water is in the sand doesn't help your situation." Lucario commented, forced to talk like a normal person to blend in.

Morn nearly cried now, being remind that he can no longer go near water anymore unless he's alone. Poor guy . . .

Ahem, anyway! They were heading towards the building, this one having a mural of a forest. The beauty of the contrast of the light and dark leaves, the detail put into every single blade of grass – it was unbelievable. It was surprising how this mural was only done for a hospital yet it looked like it was made by a pro. This building seemed a bit taller than the others, towering over people, as if trying to intimidate them. They entered through the automatic doors quickly, impatient to finally ask the nice lady at the desk.

"Hey, can we ask you something?" Morn said cheerfully, and a little too loudly.

"Yes, what is it?" The clerk asked.

"Is there anyone in this building under the name of Fecundo?"

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

"No." I guess Yuri's building doesn't have the JB.

"No." Neither does Ray's.

"No." Nor Fox's.

"No." Not even Momo's group!

Well it looks like we got our answer! "Yes." Yup, Morn's group I guess.

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

"Really? Which room?"

"Um, there's 2 Fecundos in this hospital." Oh. "Can you please tell me their first name?"

Oh shoot . . . They did not know anything . . .

"Can we just have the two room numbers instead," Faron asked, finally having stopped his grumbling.

"Rooms 231 and 569."

"Okay, thank you." They walked away from the counter to the elevator.

"So now what are we going to do?" Morn asked. "Just look at the two rooms."

"No, something easier." Faron answered. "Lucario, do Judgebenders have a distinct type of aura?"

"Yes. It's quite peculiar in all honesty." Lucario replied. "I can see that you want me to scan the building, but I want someplace a bit private."

"Why?"

"My hair will start to glow and float a bit." Oh. "Where's the bathroom?" The pointed him over. Morn, Leo, and Diddy went to sit by the chairs as Faron just wanted to stand by. It took a minute or so but Lucario came out. Weird thing was though he ran out of there alarmed. "I must tell you something! It's urgent."

The others stood up. "What is it!"

"There's a –"

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THERE'S A BOMB!"**

Everyone turned to stare at Fox who was on the phone in the corner. He shied further in the corner because he couldn't think of a lie to tell.

"I'm sorry people. My friend here is just practicing a line for a play and he just loves to get into it!," Falco said, (fake) laughing it off. People started to go by their business a little awkwardly. "It's a very dramatic play! I recommend it!" He turned back to Fox and elbowed his back, grumbling, "Idiot!"

"I'm sorry," Fox apologized as he went back to the conversation. Lucario had called a person from each group and told them the news. "You mean that that there's a bomb in your building?"

"You idiot," Sam said on the other line. "You said it out loud?"

"Shut up and let Lucario answer my question!"

"Yes," Lucario said, on, well, another line. "It's on the first floor here. It's a time bomb. Our only problem is that it's screwed to the floor, so we can't remove it. We'll have to disable it. I would like any of you who have knowledge of this to please come over here."

"Alright," ROB replied, "but I must ask, when is this bomb going to detonate?"

"I haven't checked it yet. Once anybody enters this building, I'm going to lead you to its location. I'll check then. Got it?"

Everyone on the phone agreed and the call finally ended. Fox didn't need to explain to them what was going on, but he told them that he was going to have to help disarm the bomb since he had a least a _little_ knowledge of this kind of stuff. Falco said that he was going to come along as well since he did too. Fox told the others to meet up at the map billboard like the original plan said.

"God, if only Snake was here," Jaku muttered as they were walking back.

"I know, right," Raphael commented.

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

"Is everyone here?" Lucario asked. Everyone had just gathered into the building. There was basically everyone had some skilled technological abilities, A.K.A., Fox, Falco, Sam, and ROB. (Wolf didn't feel like coming.) Only a handful, but they were at least able to help. Lucario just nodded when they arrived and he began to guide them towards the bomb's location. They went through a couple hallways until they hit a small dead end, for some reason, having no doors and only a few chairs. The hall was secluded and nobody was there, luckily for them. Lucario slowly walked toward a vent and nudged it with his foot, telling the others that this was it. The bomb was in there.

Sam crouched down to it, seeing if they could open it. Fortunately, the screws were loose. The guy who put it in must've rushed at the last minute. The screws were easily taken out by hand and then what did they see? Within the dark air vent was a small box-ish machine, with who knows what kind of stuff attached to it. On top was a small type of clock that said, '20:17.' Guess they have twenty minutes.

ROB stepped up and asked if they could give them a little cover. They crowded around him as he transformed back to his original form, allowing him to scan the thing. It seemed to be one of those home-made bombs, surprisingly complicated. ROB said that the person had made it with plenty of dud wires, made to confuse anybody who tried to deactivate it.

"Looks like we'll have to examine this further," Falco said, taking a slight closer look at it.

"Do we have any tools," Fox asked.

"No," Lucario answered, "but I'll call Master Hand to teleport some over."

Meanwhile . . .

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

Well, while everyone else was going along their business, Leo, Diddy, Morn, and Faron were finding the Judgebender. Unfortunately for them and their panic, they didn't get the chance to get Lucario to tell them which room the JB was in, thus, they ended had to check the two rooms. They don't get the idea of, for the lack of a better term, _sucking it up and get over it. _Ahem, sorry about that.

Apparently, going to two floors had killed their mood, so they begrudgingly went up to their first destination on the second floor, Room 231. They walked up to the door and just when Faron touched the door knob, they heard a chick screaming or something! It was _FREAKY_, it even made all of them jump a foot back. Then they heard yelling from other guys and maybe a few doctors and then they heard them curse a little too (ruining Leo's innocence). Then they heard a few bangs and crashes. Leo looked about ready to cry, Morn had a 'wtf' face, Diddy was backing away, and Faron was wondering what was going on in there. The whole experience was traumatizing.

Faron also did the last thing he wanted to do. He walked back up and opened the door just a tad bit, enough for him to put his head in, and he peeked. Why did he do this? Well, somebody needed to check whether a) the person was sane, b) if this hospital had room partners or something, and c) if this chick could _possibly_ be the Judgebender. I'm guessing it's a no, becauseimmediately after that, he slammed the door shut.

"W-what was going on in there?" Diddy asked hesitantly.

"You don't want to know."

"Tell m-"

"**YOU ****DON'T**** WANT TO KNOW!"**

"C-can we go to the other room first," Leo asked.

"Yes," Morn squeaked.

The walked away slowly . . . slowly, and **run the eff away and just get to the elevator! **The guys panted when they finally got into the elevator (which for some reason took forever to get to their floor). They did _not_ want to go back there, let alone _in_ that room. The next room better have someone, oh I don't know, **SANE**? The Judgebender better not be that chick or else . . .

Anyway, they were taking a breather, just calming themselves down 'til the next floor. They listened to the catchy elevator music, looked at the metal walls, as long as it could help them think straight. After a few minutes, the elevator finally dinged, doors opening to reveal the fifth floor. They quickly searched for their destination, Room 569. Unfortunately for them, in front of them was just Room 500. In short, they had to pass sixty-nine hospital rooms. I'm surprised that there are even that many on just one floor, not including more!

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

"Alright, so we got our tools," Sam said, holding the tool box in front of everyone. "Who's going to pop off the lid?"

". . ." Cue crickets

"Ugh," she groaned, "If nobody's going to do it, I will." Nobody else said anything. She gave them a look before taking the screwdriver and unscrewing the cover. After a minute of struggling to pop the thing off, the cover revealed at least twenty wires.

"Hoo boy," Sam said turning back to the others. "Anyone willing to help?"

The time on the clock said, '18:28.' Eighteen more minutes . . .

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSIN****G-**

"Okay," Diddy said, as they arrived to the room. "We are finally here!" . . . after a weary trip of nearly six different hallways.

They all stared at the blank white door, with just a small metal plate that said '569' on it. Everything in this hospital was white almost. The walls barely had any decoration, the doors, just small plates, even the ceiling, only its small lamps. But this door just seemed scary . . . After the last room, they realized just _what_ _can_ be in there . . . Well, someone has to open the door. Faron already had a turn, so who's next?

Morn walked up to the door, looked at the door knob as if it was going to eat him, but he finally grabbed it. The door opened with just a small click and Morn peeked inside to see if there was anything bad. Although he didn't know, the girl of blank just got some color in her world.

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

"Dud."

"Dud."

"Make sure you cut that one."

"Why? Will it deactivate the thing?"

"No."

"Damn it."

It was a funny image with Falco's head in the vent, snapping wires, while everyone else pointed and said whether to cut this wire or that wire. There were plenty of dud wires and some wires that had a small use, but it was still taking a while.

Time: 15:58

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

"Who are you?"

"Uh . . ." There was a girl in bed. She had brown hair and messy bangs. She was tan and had green eyes, wearing only a clean white hospital gown. She was surprised at Morn's appearance, or the fact that somebody came in at all. Nobody had ever really visited her, even at her other stays in the hospital.

"Hi . . . Um, I'm Morn," he awkwardly introduced himself. "And my friends are outside . . . Er, what's your name?"

"My name is Adolencia," she said, blinking to check if he was really there.

_Wait,_ Morn thought, _Master Hand told us she was visiting the hospital, not staying here!_

"Morn?"

"Huh?" Morn snapped out of his thoughts.

"May I meet your friends?"

"Y-yeah," Morn said. He turned back to the others who were listening in on their conversation, gesturing them to come in. One at a time they walked into the room, introducing themselves. She smiled as each one came in. She never had this many people in her room at once. It was exciting . . . Well, for her at least.

"Morn? Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

"Ah . . ." Caught. He looked to the others for help. They waved their hands to say that they can't help him. "Um, well, here's a little story."

"A story?"

"Yeah, it's an interesting one."

"Can't you just answer the question a little more straightforward?"

"This is probably the easiest way," Morn sighed and sat on the bed while everyone else was seated or standing, listening Morn's telling of the story they had all featured in. "It's a little story about a tournament of fighters."

"Fighters? Tournament?"

"The best fighters from everywhere! When I say everywhere, I mean it. There are fighters from different worlds too. The tournament itself was called Super Smash Brothers. With that, those fighters had gained the title of Smashers. The tournament was hosted by these two . . . just plain weird crazy guys."

Morn just kept on going. "Um, anyway, the first tournament only had twelve Smashers, but after the first tourney, the two crazy brothers couldn't resist hosting another tournament, making it even bigger by inviting even more people. This time it had twenty-five Smashers, and that time, it didn't just have heroes. It didn't matter if they were bad guys or good guys; they were invited. A few years later they decided to host the biggest one, with thirty-five of them. Sadly, five of the ones from the last tournament were kicked out."

"Really?" Adolencia asked. "Were they sad?"

"Yeah," Morn answered, "but it goes on. Something unexpected happened. A whole new party decided to interfere.

"As the Smashers who were just invited gathered to the tournament, a guy, a bad guy, used the bad Smashers and with them, decided to take things from the good Smashers: the peace in their world, their homes, and even the Smashers themselves."

"That's terrible," Adolencia said, concerned.

"Yeah, but I think he forgot that these guys were champions of fighters." Morn continued. "The Smashers didn't just sit back, but they fought. HARD. They fought and fought but when they had all just reached the bad guy, he took them all down in one fell swoop, even the ones he had been using were now defeated. There was supposed to be no hope, but a miracle happened."

"What was that miracle?" Adolencia asked curiously.

"Er, I'm afraid that takes too much," Morn avoided the question. It was complicated to explain how Kirby did it without involving everything else. "Ahem, anyway, the gist of it was that they all got back! Well! As I was saying our heroes all team up together, whether good or bad, to take down the bad guy! And guess what?"

"They did it," Adolencia said excitedly, as if she were a child.

"Yep," Morn replied. "But, there's a whole new chapter now."

"Hm?"

"That bad guy is back," Morn went on. "The Smashers are scattered and don't even remember their past, the two brothers are panicked and have to gather them again, and there's a new power our bad guy wants."

"A new power?" Adolencia questioned. "What is it?"

"Judgebenders – they're special people in this world." Morn answered. "They have power to ignore what Fate had in store, for them and people around them. Each little choice they made had the biggest influence on what might happen to a person. It can give somebody a better ending now, if they had a sad."

"That's amazing," Adolencia praised.

"Yeah, but it's not always a good power. If Fate always wanted the bad guys to have a sad ending, then they might get a happy ending now."

"Well how does this story end," Adolencia asked curiously.

"It's not finished yet."

"The author hasn't finished writing it?" Adolencia sighed. "Such a shame. I would love to read their books. Now, can you answer my question?"

"About that," Morn began, putting his hand in front of him, "Judgebenders exist. I'm one." He made sparks from his fingers. "And so are you."

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

I should probably mention the time huh? Well guess what? The only had five minutes left. Yeah, Morn's story took that long (plus introducing the others to her). At least they made quite a bit of progress. The only had two wires left. Unfortunately, this is the type of part one would dread. Y'know like in those cheesy romance novels or something, the protagonist finds two people perfect for them but they can only choose one.

Fox being the only one who hasn't done _anything_ yet, he was left to cut the two wires. Sadly for him, the others, nor him, knew which wire deactivates the bomb. There was either the one that deactivated it, or set the timer immediately to zero.

"G-guys, at least help me get some clues," Fox said, holding the wire cutters shakily in his hand. "ANYTHING!"

"Well, I think the blue wire looks like it might connect to the timer," Falco said.

"Really," Fox said, hopes up, fox ears perked.

"But it's too much of a mess to see if it does inside."

"Ugh . . . That was no help dude."

"Hm, the red one is connected to this little plastic thing. Maybe it's the bomb?" Lucario commented.

"Really!"

"It's too soon to say."

"OKAY! YOU GUYS ARE NO HELP!"

Poor Fox, he was pretty much screwing his brain to find out which wire it could be. He was trying to find out which one it was, by vision and clues, anything that he could find, but the others' advice just made him confused even more! Is it the red one, is it the blue, neither, all of the above? WHAT!

"You know what," Sam said, "I'm pretty sure it's the blue one."

"I agree," ROB said.

"Same," Falco commented.

"I too as well," Lucario agreed.

"I was thinking it's the red one!" Fox yelled at them. "Are you _**really**_ sure it's the blue one?"

"It might be the red but I'm leaning towards the blue one." Falco said.

"Let me ask again. **Are you **_**really sure **_**it's the blue!**" Fox repeated, more loudly this time.

"Uh . . . Maybe," Samantha replied. Now they began to discuss again while they only had a minute and a half left and it was just frustrating Fox thoroughly. He just didn't understand anymore.

"IF YOU DON'T KNOW, THEN JUST SCREW YOU," he yelled, and with that he snapped red wire. The others panicked as the timer blinked out, expecting it to blink back to just zero and blow them to bits, but nothing happened. They all sighed in relief. But then they glared at Fox like they were going to murder. Falco grabbed him by the shirt collar and began shaking him, yelling at him, and overall, scolding him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Falco screamed. "YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL COULD HAVE HAPPENED! FUCK, MAN! YOU SCARED US TO DEATH! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GOIN' TO SCREW US OVER!"

Fox removed Falco's hands and screamed back, "WHAT THE HELL ELSE I COULD DO! YOU GUYS WEREN'T HELPING ME! YOU WERE PRACTICALLY SCREWING AROUND! I HAD NO SHIT ON WHICH ONE IT MIGHT'VE BEEN! PLUS I GOT IT RIGHT ANYWAY!"

You don't know how long this fight went on. Like seriously.

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

Meanwhile, as ROB phoned Faron about what happened, Morn and Adolencia's conversation continued.

"TH-TH-TH-THERE'S NO WAY I'M A JUDGEBENDER OR ANYTHING SPECIAL AT ALL!" Adolencia insisted.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU'RE SPECIAL!"

"I'M SICKLY! IT'D BE DANGEROUS FOR ME!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO BE IN BATTLE!"

"I HAVE NO USE!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

What a lovely conversation.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO!"

"SO YOU CAN STAY OUT OF DANGER!"

"D-danger!" Adolencia asked a little frightened.

"Yeah," Morn said. "Look, we may fight the Subspace Army sometime, but that's usually because he wants to destroy one of us. He does that so that way he can win. Without one of us, we just a machine missing a part!"

". . ." Adolencia was silent. She had always been afraid of getting hurt or anything like that. It was always awful for her. But . . . "I'm just one small part in that machine. I don't have any use. I'm not that good with things."

". . ." Morn didn't expect a girl like her to say such a thing. Did she really have that little confidence in herself? He didn't know how to reply.

"Everybody is useful," Leo said from the back, annoyed that he wasn't allowed to say anything. "Everyone is useful in their own way. We can all do something that someone else can't, right?"

"Yeah," Morn added, "what Leo said." Wow, what a great reply.

"B-but I'm not that strong," Adolencia replied.

"Yeah, but you don't _have_ to help us with just that." Leo said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, some of us are bad with the computer," Diddy joined in on the conversation, "or maybe at trying to sneak around when we might try get the other Smashers, or maybe even-"

"I'm sure you get the idea now," Morn interrupted Diddy. "So will you come with us?"

". . ." Adolencia needed to think for a bit. After a little while she said, "I don't kno-"

Suddenly they heard something that they shouldn't have. Not normally, at least. They heard a gunshot.

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

"WOLF!" Raphael yelled. "You okay!" Yep, the gunshot was from over there, where everybody else was. The one who was hit with the bullet was Wolf, but luckily it didn't hit anywhere vital, just his shoulder.

He was clenching it tightly with teeth grit, his fingers beginning it stain with blood. (Don't worry. He's only bleeding a little.) He replied to Raphael, "It's okay, kid. I've been through bigger stuff that this, but looks like we've got some company." Wolf was looking up at the building. Raphael and everyone else looked towards where his eyes were, and there he was.

Everyone recognized that brown hair, and emotionless eyes – the Judgebender is back.

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

Morn and the others had panicked, scrambling to get over there, although, Morn ended up dragging Adolencia too. She looked like she was scared to death. She struggled to get out of Morn's grip and yelled, catching attention from a lot of bystanders.

"W-w-why are we going _towards _the gunshot!" Adolencia asked.

"Because," Morn replied, "somebody with us probably got hurt! We need to help."

"B-but, we might get hurt too," Adolencia cowardly replied.

"Look," Morn stopped running. Everyone else was getting ahead. He grabbed her shoulders. "It's going to be okay. I'll be there. I know that you can help us somehow."

Adolencia stopped to think and calmed down. She looked at Morn. He seemed like a nice person. So did his friends. She could trust them right?

"Okay," Adolencia answered. "I'll go with you."

Morn smiled. Then they ran on, catching up to the others. Adolencia still a tad bit shy.

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

"GODDAMNIT!" Falco cursed. "Why now!"

"You think it's _him,_" Sam asked, as they ran to the exit.

"Probably," Lucario replied. "Let's just hope that nothing happened yet."

"Hey!" They looked behind them and saw the other group that was in the building.

"Did you disarm the bomb already," Faron asked.

"Yeah," Fox answered, "But we better get going. **NOW.**"

They quickly ran to the area they heard the gunshot, and what they found wasn't that surprising. They saw the other Smashers trying to fight the Judgebender. They were able to give him scratches this time, but he was still fighting strong. Instead of duel pistols or a bazooka this time, he had an assault rifle. Everyone had already gotten into battle equipment, trying to tire the Judgebender out as he continuously dodged their attacks.

"W-wha-what is this?" Adolencia asked as they arrived. Her mouth dropped when she saw Kirby. "W-what's going on!"

"Look, I promise that you won't have to get involved with this part," Morn rushed as he electricity surrounded, changing his outfit, "but please stay out of danger and help some bystanders!" Before Adolencia could stop him, he joined the battled, as well as everyone else.

Adolencia squeaked as she was left alone. She didn't know what to do. Go where? To the building. Or maybe she should refuse going with them altogether and go back to her room – her nice quiet room. Yeah, it'll be all better if she goes back. Th-this is just a dream. A crazy figment of her imagination. Yeah, she'll just go back and it'll be alright. B-but what if this is real. Doesn't it give her all the more reason to go back? She couldn't think anymore and just stood there, staring at the ground with feet glued in place.

"Mom! Mom!" Adolencia turned to see a panting boy, just about eight. He was trying to run with his mother, away from here, but she was too fast and was accidentally left behind. As soon as the little boy tried to get up he was hit with a stray bullet in the knee. Adolencia was stunned. He may not have known it, but how can somebody even dare to endanger this place, a place for both adults and children. She ran up to the boy and immediately began comforting him as his mother was running back with tears in her eyes.

Upon closer inspection, the boy was pale and had light brown hair. He was wincing in pain. But just faintly, Adolencia saw her little brother, Christopher. She couldn't stand the fact that this boy was hurt. It was just painful for her to look at him, but then something happened. Out of nowhere a book falls on her head.

She didn't understand, but when she finished rubbing her head, she realized it gave the boy a slight giggle, but she could tell he was still crying from the pain. She should have tended to the boy, but her curiosity told her to look at the book and she did.

The book was large, about as big as a dictionary, and even though it was just a foot away from her, with its pages splayed out, she can barely make out the words because the text was so small. (If not then, she just had bad eyesight.) Just by looking at the barely revealed spine, she could tell that it had a fancy cover. She slowly reached out for the book and then brought it over, looking at the page it had opened to.

"Healing . . . Spell?" Weren't spells something that happened in only fairytales? Is this one of those books . . . where they pretend it's real? Adolencia was about to throw the book back, but for some reason, she had been compelled by those three words under the explanation of the spell. It seemed as though those three words, only gibberish really, were highlighted and she couldn't see anything else on the page. She said out loud, "Sana vulnera mea."

She snapped out of it and looked at the boy again, but something amazing was happening. There was a glow around the boy's knee. The color of the glow itself looked so warm, as if it was giving you warmth by just looking at it. But the really unbelievable part was that in that small area where it was glowing, it was as though time was rewinding.

The bullet came out on its own. The wound started to here as though it were a normal injury, but it had done it so rapidly, it was back to normal in just a few seconds, with no scars. The little boy stood up as his mother had checked his knee. She was surprised that it seemed like nothing happened. She knew that this wasn't normal and the only person that could have probably done this was Adolencia, as she was the only one there. The woman said to Adolencia, "Thank you."

Adolencia didn't really know how to react. She wasn't sure if that impossibility was actually from her. The chances of that spell being real were supposed to be zero to none, but it _seemed_ that it worked. All she could really say was, "Your welcome."

The mother and child quickly rushed their way over to the nearest building. Adolencia turned back to the battle between the Smashers and that guy. She didn't know who he was but he was definitely trouble. She wanted to help but she just found this er, spell book. She closed it, seeing if she could possible examine it by looking at the cover. All she could see was a fancily decorated, black, yellow, and white book.

She didn't know how it worked. Suddenly, as if sensing her concern, the book magically flipped to a different page.

"Barrier Spell?" She didn't exactly know how to use it in this situation since there wasn't really anything to block.

'This spell has many uses than making one wall to block you enemies. There are cases in which one would modify this spell to create something such as a trap in which you could trap a person/animal/monster within a blocked room, obviously made of four unbreakable barriers.'

That will work, but what kind of modification is it? How do you even do that? As though the book heard her thoughts, the original spell's incantation had changed a bit. It was only changed by a word. Was that that modification the book was talking about? Will the spell work? Hm, she might as well give it a shot. She yelled to the ones in battle, "Everybody! GET BACK!"

As soon as everyone was a good distance away from the Judgebender she immediately yelled, "Hervorkommen vier Wände unzerbrechlich!" What was this? German?

(GODDAMN YOU GOOGLE TRANSLATE! D:)

As soon as she had finished saying that, four walls of yellow light emerged from the ground, surrounding the Judgebender. He tried to shoot at the walls. The bullet went through, but the hole it left was resealed somehow.

"Raphael! Get us out of here now!" Luigino ordered the robot. As commanded, the angel opened a portal back to Smash Mansion and everyone rushed in. As soon as the last person had gotten in, the Adolencia's trap released the Judgebender. He looked around and just ran out of sight, into the shadows.

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

They were all panting as they got back to the Mansion. To be technical, the portal got them to the living room. They all stood there, or sat down to take a breather, but as Master Hand came in, he immediately saw Wolf and his wound.

"Oh my," Master Hand sighed. "It looks like we will have to use the infirmary again." Wolf stood up to walk with Master Hand to the infirmary (obviously).

"A-ah," Adolencia raised her hand to interrupt, but she was too shy to go on. Either way though, Master Hand noticed and asked her what was wrong. She answered with, "I-I think I may be able to help."

This had peaked everyone's interest, especially since nobody saw what happened with her and the little boy. She patted down a seat for Wolf to sit down, taking one herself. With book still in hand, she opened browsed a little to find the spell she was looking for. When she finally found it, she had chanted the three words once again. Wolf's shoulder had healed exactly as the boy's knee and everyone ended up looking at it in awe, except for Adolencia. She looked like she tried to run a mile. She looked about ready to pass out even. Oh shoot, she did. Oh God, is she okay? Somebody get her to her room or something!

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

She blinked once. Twice. She finally woke up, but instead of finding the white she had always loved, she found – well – a whole ton of color, a.k.a. our other . . . friends.

"SURPRISE!"

OMFG! YOU GUYS NEARLY GAVE HER A HEART ATTACK!

Um, let's see, Morn, Jaku, Leo, Diddy, and Kana were all up in her face (and they were the ones who yelled surprise) while the others in the back were Faron, Rebekah, and ROB. Some of them were in her (empty) room to get to know her, while some (*cough* Faron and ROB *cough*) were only here to see if she's alive. At her waking, they left, knowing that she's at least good enough to wake up.

"HI LENCIE!" Kana shouted, still in her face.

"L-lencie?" Adolencia asked. "W-why are you calling me that and who are you!"

"Lencie! It's your official nickname," Kana continued, "and I'm your fellow Judgebender, along with Morn and Rebekah over there. I think you know everyone else except our friend Jaku." Kana pointed to each in sequence.

"U-um, okay . . ."

"So, I gotta ask you," Kana said, talking far too loud for a normal conversation. She always was a little too loud for her own good. "Why were you in the hospital? I thought you were visiting."

"Y-yes," Adolencia answered, "I was. I was just visiting for a check-up."

"What do you need checked? You look like perfectly healthy to me," Rebekah asked.

"Ah, I have an overly strong immune system."

"I see," Rebekah said, the only one to fully understand. Well, she does want to be a surgeon when she grows up.

"What's wrong with that?" Diddy asked.

"KYA! D-DIDDY! WHY ARE YOU A MONKEY!" Wow, what a late reaction.

"U-um, we'll explain later," Jaku told her. "Can you please carry on with your answer?"

"O-oh," Adolencia stammered, "yes. Where was I? Well, at times my white blood cells can attack my body instead. Once, they attacked my brain, and another time, they attacked my heart. But don't worry, the doctor gave me medicine that weakens my immune system. Unfortunately, that also exposed me to cancer. But don't worry, I've been like this since birth, so I've gotten used to it."

To sum up everyone's reactions:

Everyone: D':

"YOU SOUND LIKE ONE OF THOSE SAD PEOPLE IN NOVELS THAT DIE YOUNG!" Kana exclaimed.

"D-d-d-die YOUNG!" Adolencia exclaimed. "I-I'll die soon!"

"No, no, that won't happen," Morn calmed her down, "Okay?"

"O-okay."

"Do you hold up okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay," Adolencia answered. "Other than that, it's pretty easy to hold a daily life. I have to admit though, it's fun to scare my brothers and sister like that."

"How many siblings do you have," Leo asked. "I have two myself. How 'bout you?"

"Hey, I beat you," Adolencia teased, "I have three. One younger brother and sister and one older brother. I have to ask you though. How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours," Morn answered. "Oh yeah, by the way, Master Hand examined that book of yours. He told us it's a legit spell book. Where'd you get it?"

"I-I don't know. It just hit me on the head from . . . um, somewhere." She simply replied.

"Hello," Master Hand greeted as he entered the room. "Is she awa- Oh! She is. Um, hello, I'm Master Hand and I'm the owner of this mansion."

"KYA! I-IT'S A GIANT HAND!" It takes a while for things to get in her head, doesn't it.

"You know what," Morn began cheerfully, "I knew you could do something to help us."

Adolencia blushed, smiled and then nodded. She was glad to be of use, in spite of her health. She kind of like her little world of white with color.

**-OH GOD THAT'S DEPRESSING-**

**Anime: WELCOME TO OUR CORNER, LENCIE!**

**Adolencia: (covering her ears) My ears are ringing.**

**Feng: Kana always does talk too loud.**

**Kana: Shut it, you.**

**Rebekah: Kana, don't say things like that.**

**Kana: Fine. . . (whispers) cake . . .**

**Rebekah: PIE!**

**Kana: CAKE! (stupid best friend fight ensues)**

**Morn: (sweat drops) I wonder how this corner will turn out. Read and review please!**

**Anime: OH GOD! KANA! YOU BURNED ME!**

**Morn: . . . Oh my . . .**


	27. You Look More Like a Kangaroo

**Anime: ! WE ARE FREAKIN' BACK! Welcome to TJB!**

**Lencie: Hello!**

**Morn: Good morning, evening, or afternoon.**

**Kana: Wassup?**

**Rebekah: It's nice to see people again.**

**Feng: I . . . Damn, they took nearly everything . . . Hey reviewers, newcomers, and/or browsers!**

**Anime: Yeah, SCL, I know the title was probably an exaggeration. Originally there was going to be more detail, but that'll wait for later. Also, I didn't feel like changing the title.**

**Kana: Can we go on now?**

**Rebekah: Um, it's, 'May we go on now?'**

**Feng: Ooo, grammar pwnage. **

**Anime: I do not ow-**

**Lencie: Oh! Can I?**

**Anime: Sure.**

**Lencie: Anime does not own Super Smash Brothers and the characters used in it, but she does own me and everyone else! ^_^**

**-You Look More Like a Dinosaur-**

"C'mon," Kana cheered, "you can do it! You can do it!"

Ah, how rare of them. Our Judgebenders have decided to train. The barely ever do this because they usually want to learn their powers through battle, rather than in a white walled room, with nothing going on, especially not on a Saturday. Although then again, in this case, they just decided to do it in a plain normal room, with just a table, a couple chairs, and a couch.

Anyway, so they were mainly experimenting. Kana had taken a break and decided to cheer Rebekah on, who was trying to manipulate oil. It was moving, but just barely. After a few more seconds of strain, she gave up with a sigh. She turned towards Kana and yelled, "Shouldn't you be doing something!"

Kana awkwardly rubbed her fingers together, "Y-yeah, but it's not like you can do tricks with fire and plus I might burn down the mansion, y'know?"

"You were the first one to decided to do little tricks like this."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't say I was going to really try." Kana replied.

"YOU LAZY LITTLE-"

Meanwhile, in the back, on the couch, Adolencia was examining her spell book. It was black and bound by leather, with white lines creating a pattern and yellow accents on each corner. She opened it up to the title. It didn't really have one. It only said in small text, _'You, reader, have just been chosen.'_ There wasn't even an author's name or anything. The pages themselves were so old and worn, the brownish color informing one that it must be at least a decades, maybe even centuries old. And then the table of contents was filled with entries. It needed three pages, and it listed in chapter and sub-chapters. Adolencia decided to at least take a look at the beginning.

_I. Prologue: What is this Book? . . . . . 3_

_Creation and Purpose . . . . . 3_

_Magic . . . . . 7_

Well, the first chapter won't hurt. She flipped the pages. Her eyes landed on the title, as said by the table of contents, _'What is this Book?'_ Written in neat font, she shifted her eyes to the paragraph beneath it.

_Holder of this book, I know that one of you must be questioning, what is a spell, what is magic, is this all nonsense? Do not doubt yourself, I, this book, is exactly as it is: a spell book. It seems you shall have to learn._

This seemed to only be an intro. Underneath, as a subtitle, it said, Creation and Purpose. It seems that this part will help clear things up for her. She was about to continue reading when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, are you going to stop reading and let me say something?" The voice sounded laid back, calm and the type not to care to much, sarcastic even, but the creepiest thing was that the book had opened and closed with each syllable. C-could it be the-!

"KYAA!" She threw the book in, the air from fright. It landed on the table in front of her. Everyone turned towards her as she was just shakily pointing at the book. "I-i-i-it . . . I-it t-t-t-talked!"

". . . What?"

"Okay," Rebekah began, "I know that this is a spell book, but what would the point of it be if it talked? A feature like that would be useless!"

"Watch your mouth, you little brat," the book opened its er, mouth, flaps (?) again.

"OH MOTHER OF-!" Kana yelled.

"What your surprised about a talking book, yet your not surprised about video game characters coming to life? Pft . . . youths these days."

"You sound like a guy in his twenties yet you talk like your an old man," Feng commented.

"Would you let me talk for once!" The book started to float . . . It even faced Feng when it yelled . . . "I'm Celphos. Yes, I'm a **book.** Now, SHUT YER TRAPS AND LET ME EXPLAIN, DAMN IT!" They all obediently nodded, either out of shock or curiosity.

"Like the girly with the glasses said, I'm a special book and there'd be no purpose if I didn't talk. Yeah, well, you hurt my feelings," Celphos said sarcastically, emphasizing on 'feelings.' "I'm just doing this 'cause it's easier to explain. Like the chapter in me says, I pretty much have no origin. I'm as old as time and even I don't know who the hell made me. I just sat in some empty space for who the hell knows how long."

"You curse quite a bit for a fancy book." Morn silently commented. Celphos heard him anyway.

"Shut up, little bastard." Our weird book continued. "Like I said, I was just a book, being a waste of space until somebody found me. Well guess what! Turns out the god that created me found you!"

"Ooooo, what's she like," Rebekah asked. "Is bet she's beautiful and graceful, blond and has flawless skin."

"She's not a Mary Sue, munchkin." Celphos replied. "She's interesting to say the least. We've been best buds ever since we met. I only met her when she was just a little itty bitty goddess. She was weird at times, but at least she wasn't a bitch. Well, the day she decided to make you 'Judgebenders' she asked for my help. She said that they can't go on swinging just retarded little blades so to balance it out, she wanted me to help out.

"As a friend, I decided to help out and ever since then, I got to choose a Judgebender every generation and story is history."

"Hey, can you tell us your first time?" Feng asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Dude, I'm old as fuck, you think I remember everything?"

"How'd you even remember your name, or how you're helping us then?"

"'Cause I've done it, like, 2,689 times already, bitch."

"I though old people should say, watch your language," Morn said, ticked off at this gu- er, book's attitude.

"And should kids like you know how to respect their god damn elders," Celphos retorted. "Now, Adolencia, you wanted to know what magic was righ? Well, guess it's time to explain.

"Magic is quite simple, it's powers from the gods." He paused to see if anyone would react. Unfortunately, nobody really seemed to react. "What nothing? Oh fine. Well, it's simple. To ask for a god's help you must make offerings. Any type of offering will do, all you need to do is exchange something of the same worth as what your asking for. It also depends on which god you might be asking power from. They all have their own preference, use that to your advantage.

"In your case Adolencia, your offering words to our god, the one that created you. She loves to read so she gladly accepts those offerings, thus she gives some power." Celphos finished explaining.

"Hmmm, that about does it for the answers I needed," Adolencia said. "But how are you floating . . . More like, why are you floating? I don't see the need."

"It's fun to get into like bastards' faces," he answered, getting closing up to Morn and then quickly floating away before Morn could hit him. "Haha, little brat."

**- You Look More Like a Dinosaur-**

Meanwhile, some of the Smashers were hanging out in the living room. Those Smashers were Samantha, Wolf, Luigino, Hallet, Marth, and Roy. Yeah, an odd group, but I'll tell you why they're here.

Samantha wanted some peace and quiet, while at least having some company, so she thought these guys would be good enough. Wolf was the first one here, hoping that nobody would come in. Too bad for him. Luigino wanted to read his newspaper; this place was closest. Hallet was letting his bros play for while. Marth and Ryo just had nothing better to do except watching TV. Like Luigino's case, this place was closest.

"Haha," Luigino chuckled slightly.

"What's funny," Wolf said grumpily.

"It say that there's recently been talk about a green kangaroo sighted in Australia. Some people even say that there's a red spot on its back." He dropped the newspaper onto the table. "Ridicuous isn't it?"

All of a sudden, Ryo just started choking on his cola. He pounded his chest as everyone else started turning their heads towards him.

"What happened to you?" Samantha asked.

"N-no. I'm sorry it's nothing." Ryo started waving it off. "I-it can't be."

"C'mon," Marth said. "Tell us."

"W-well, don't you think that there's one Smasher that fits the bill . . ."

". . ." Hmm, definitely not from pokemon, and other than that, there's not really many creatures except Mar . . . io . . .

. . . How does Yoshi look like a kangaroo!

**-You Look More Like a Dinosaur-**

"Ah, good work, you guys," Master Hand said. "This will help me out quite a bit." Of course, after these guys totally knew that it was going to be Yoshi, they reported this to Master Hand. Tabuu seemed to be really bent into shoving Master Hand into a corner. He sent a virus into the Master Computer. It was a pretty pesky bug. Also, turns out that the MComp has so much stuff in it that it doesn't have that thing where you could return it to the way it was on a previous date. That thing is real useful for viruses, but since, it doesn't have it . . . Guess what MH had to do.

Wipe out the Master Computer's whole memory.

Yup, it was not a kind day in the mansion. Every single program downloaded from the internet for the Smasher's personal amusement was deleted. Every single special program Master Hand had made himself was deleted. Even the bookmarks. To believe that one of the darkest days in Smash Mansion had occurred only yesterday.

Ahem, back to where we were. Master Hand floated towards a microphone with a little button on the base and said, "Smashers, please come to the first floor. You know the drill."

So he really took the PA idea. Well, after a couple minutes, the Smashers came one by one, including one flying book.

"Shouldn't you go back to normal," Feng asked Celphos.

"Nah, it's okay. You get an anthropomorphic fox, bird, and wolf. Do you think a talking book is going to surprise anybody." He turned (?) towards master hand and said, "Yo, MH." As a response, Master Hand gave him the peace sign. Others turned towards Celphos and just regarded him as another one of their . . . oddities.

"Where's Crazy?" Celphos asked.

"Oh, he's just . . . busy."

"Oh, you shoved him in a-"

"Yes."

"I see."

"You know him already?" Kana asked.

"Yeah." Celphos said, lowering himself towards Kana's level. "Like I said, I'm as old as time. Me and him go way back." They just nodded and went back to Master Hand's announcement.

"As usual, we have found another Smasher. In this case, we are after Yoshi," Master Hand declared. "Apparently, he's been recently sighted in Australia." I just have to wonder why. "We can expect to run into him in the safari. We'll have to go over there immediately." Like usual . . . "The more he's out there, the more chances he'll be sighted. We can't let ourselves be caught this far. We'll send in a group of five. Anyone willing to volunteer?"

Mario raised his hand. In a few of his adventures, Yoshi served as a faithful companion. Yoshi may look like just a steed in the games, or maybe even a little assistant, but to Mario, he was a partner in his journeys. He couldn't just do nothing in this situation. Master Hand was at least expecting him to answer and nodded (er, technically did something to that, um, effect).

Another person who raised their hand (paw, whatever) was Pikachu. The little mouse pokemon had spent quite a bit of time with Yoshi. They would sit together when eating at times, and often they would end up talking to each other. So in the end, they have an established friendship that can't really break that easily.

The last person to raise their hand was Kana. Wait what?

"Kana," Morn asked, "Why the hell do you want to go."

"Well," she began, "I've never been to somewhere like that."

"Of course, you live in America."

"Well, I'm just really curious. Seriously, I haven't really experienced much. Like how I've never gotten been camping." Really? "I've never had a broken bone." Um, breaking a bone isn't that nice. "Never been in surgery." Okay, that's even worse! It's a big no-no for you age!

"Dude, that shouldn't happen. You're only twelve, and even I've never gone through surgery." Morn replied flatly.

"But still! I can't help but wonder what it's like. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'LL BREAK MY OWN BONE OR SOMETHING! I'm not a masochist, yeesh. Plus, I'm curious about Yoshi," Kana retorted, rubbing her chin. "Is he scaly, furry, or mysteriously smooth? What kind of personality does he have? These are the questions that haunt me!"

"No they're not," Rebekah countered, "Which fast food place you should go out for is the _only_ question that haunts you."

"**SHUT UP, YOU."**

"Whatever you say."

_'Hm, it seems I need two more people.' _Master Hand opted who should go.

"Falco."

"Why me!"

"You have good eyesight, right?"

"What makes you say that," Falco questioned.

"Eyes like a hawk."

"I'M A FALCON!" Falco yelled. "IT'S IN MY NAME!"

"So! You're a bird aren't you!"

"What kind of argument is that!" A lot of people were face-palming at this point, mainly at their boss's stupidity/ridiculousness. Seriously, the guy that somehow got all the heroes of the century and fight is an idiot. Meanwhile, his brother is in another dimension screwin' around, probably dragging that place to hell.

Falco stopped arguing with the hand and decided to just grumpily go along with it. Nothing was going to change Master Hand's mind. He's an idiot, but he's a persistent idiot, unfortunately. Who was the last person he was going to pick?

"Rebekah." Two Judgebenders in one mission? Huh, he doesn't usually do that too often.

"Why me?" Rebekah asked with calm eyes.

"You're only their to prevent Kana from starting a wildfire." Oh~. Well, with Kana's . . . lack of self control, it's bound to happen at least once. (Kana: STFU.) "So are you all ready?"

Pikachi raised his little paw as if he were in a classroom. "Actually, I'm not. I need to go to the bathroom." Well, this hasn't happened before.

"You're free to go. We'll be waiting," Master Hand waved him off, showing that he was allowed to leave. Pikachu slowly left while the the ones who weren't going on the trip were returning back to the room. The others, including Master Hand stood there waiting . . .

And waiting . . .

And waiti- DUDE C'MON IT'S BEEN TEN MINUTES!

Finally, they heard a faint _'swoosh' _from the flushing of a toilet, and Pikachu had come out of there with a very relieved look on his face.

"Ahhh, sweet relief," Pikachu blissfully sighed.

"Must have been one relief," Rebekah commented, raising an eyebrow. "What took you so long."

"I was taking a dump."

"That long?"

"It was a really bad dump." That's possible for Pokemon?

". . ." Nobody really wanted to reply to that.

"Well, let's go, shall we?" Luigino said, breaking the awkward pause. They all nodded as Master Hand snapped as usual. They entered through the portal.

**-You Look More Like a Dinosaur-**

Now, we move onto another character. _No,_ it's not Yoshi, you think I'd do that everyday? No, it is definitely not Yoshi. We are focusing an a different character: Side Character A.

Side Character A is your run-of-the-mill side character, but today he is on a mission. You see, Side Character A isn't just a side character. He's a tourist. He is on a mission to catch a photo of the valued prize. He shall take a picture of the mysterious and elusive green kangaroo. Nay! He shall not only take a picture of it, but he shall be the first and only one to dare touch it! THE ULTIMATE GOAL OF _THIS_ TOURIST!

Ahem, as I was saying he was a tourist, and he had already arrived to Australia. All he had to do was to either sign up for a tour on one of those jeeps or do it himself. He already decided to go in a jeep so that way there would be at least a couple more pairs of eyes. But even if someone else spots it, he will take his camera out in a flash, as soon as someone says, 'Look!'

At the moment our Smashers had headed off, Side Character A had just bored the jeep, along with his fellow tourists and the sped off, allowing him to begin his search for the prized jewel.

At first the tour guide had showed them around and introduced the tourists to the animals that they passed by. Even though everyone obviously knew there names already, people took out their cameras in awe at the fact that they were in the presence of those magnificent creatures.

But of course, Side Character A was unswayed for he was uninterested in these normal animals. Seriously, I mean it when I say he's obsessed in finding this thing. Anyway, as other people focused on looking at what the tour guide pointed at, Side Character A was focusing on other matters.

Suddenly, another tourist pointed at something and yelled, "LOOK!"

Of course, SCA (let's call him that for now) had whipped out his camera but it turned out that it was only a koala on a tree. Well, that was a waster of film.

. . . What? Is it bad to use all the old things every now and then?

Of course, this happened quite often. An hour later through the tour and it still wasn't over, nor had SCA found the green kangaroo. And then, for the hundredth time, somebody yelled:

"LOOK!"

Oh no, he was not falling for that again.

"IT'S THE GREEN KANGAROO!"

Wait, what? He turned and OMFG IT'S HERE! SCA took out his camera, but as he took the photo he realized that the other tourists had beaten him to the punch! Turns out he can't be the one to claim he was the first one to take a picture of the fabled kangaroo that know one knew about. Rats! But it's not over yet. He may not be able to hold that title but he grab the other one he had planned.

He jumped out of the jeep, ignoring the tour guides protests. He ran toward that spot of green, noticing that the spot was getting closer easier than he thought. Wait, not only was he running towards it but it was also running towards him! IT LIKES HIM! :D (Yes, that face **was** required.)

Wait, what . . . what? Are those a few more dots behind it? Are . . . are those _other people __**chasing it**__ as well? _WAIT, THEY'RE ALL GOING TO CRASH! SIDE CHARACTER A CAN'T STOP! HIS LEGS JUST CAN'T STOP! OH MOTHERFU-

CRASH!

Why did a tourist over there have a crash noise as a ring tone? It hurt my poor ears.

Anyway, yes they all ended up crashing into each other, including our Smasher unfortunately. It was a whole big mess of limbs, and it hurt a bit too. Unfortunately, Yoshi was also able to escape from the mess while the other were still struggling.

Pikachu was the first out, since he was still a pokemon. He immediately looked around and saw the speed splash of green. He had started chasing it, yelling to the others to follow him. Of course it took the others to process for a bit and then some more struggling began, but after a couple of seconds they finally managed to really get out and go back to the chase.

Side Character A was left sitting there wondering what just happened.

**-You Look More Like a Dinosaur-**

Okay, so I'll explain what happened.

Simply, everyone found themselves in the middle of the savanna, with Falco accidentally taking his first step in animal poop (causing him to curse excessively). After that little mess of frustration, they went onto they're search. If you paid attention, they were there for about an hour, tired and ready to rage quit. But all of a sudden Pikachu noticed something! Guess what it was.

Dude, it was a bush. Yeeaahhh . . .

This caused two of them to rage even more (Falco and Kana) and then Luigino pointed at was really Yoshi. There were chasing him for about ten, no, fifteen minutes with renewed energy. And yes they crashed and now we are focusing in on the moment after.

Well, these guys were running like bloody hell, but Yoshi was even faster. This was clearly as harsh workout for both parties.

"C-can't we stop," Kana panted, "already? I'm dying!"

"IT'S ONLY BEEN FIVE MINUTES," Rebekah yelled at her.

"But, I'm tired already!"

"Quit your whining."

Meanwhile~

**-You Look More Like a Dinosaur-**

At Smash Mansion, with the Person View:

"GAHAHAHAHA!" Well, currently, there were only a handful of people here, mostly to either check their progress, kill boredom, or just for the hell of it.

"Celphos," Adolencia scolded the book. "That's rude."

"Yes, but you have to admit," Celphos said, "you guys are kind of sad."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sam growled at him (it?).

"Well, for one thing, you guys seem to lack _experience,_" Celphos replied. "I've been in much tougher situations than this and this adventure doesn't seem to be too much of a big a deal."

"Like what?" Luka asked with sincere curiousity.

"I remember this lunatic that tried to wipe out all emotion." Celphos answered. "The guy was a complete psychopath. Said that people would be better off without emotions, nothing could hurt them that way. He even tried to slay the gods of emotion. Psh, total loser."

"How's that worse than world conquest?" Ray muttered.

"Idiot!" Celphos spat at him. (Is that possible for a book?) "Can you imagine life with no feeling? People can't be sad anymore, but people can't even be happy either! I'd rather kill myself then forget what happiness is like. Nobody would really have a purpose in life anymore. Hmph, kids these days, always asking such stupid, obvious questions."

Words of wisdom right there. Well, except for the last part.

Everyone began was surprised with his outburst, but they turned back to the Person Viewer. There was really no need to comment.

**-You Look More Like a Dinosaur-**

"F-fuck," Kana panted. Compared to everyone else she was behind.

"Kana, are you okay?" Luigino asked, turning back to the pre-teen.

"You don't work out much, do you," Falco asked.

"Sh-shut up," Kana panted. "Just shut up. I figured I'd be okay with all the battles we fight."

"Lazyass," Falco muttered.

"I THOUGHT I SAID SHUT IT!" Well, at least that small conversation boosted up her energy. "Screw this, can't we use our powers, Bekah?"

"No," Rebekah flatly answered. "I know that you'll start a wildfire. I don't want you to be a wanted arsonist!"

_'What's an arsonist?,' _Kana asked to herself. Then she just dismissed that thought because it was totally irrelevant. "Can't you use yours then?"

"I can only do that when water's around remember?"

"Uhhhh," Kana had to think for a moment. Was there anything else that could help them. "Falco, don't you have your blaster?"

"No. We weren't fighting today, I thought it would have been a deadweight." Falco answered.

Kana groaned loudly. She mentally cursed. "Pikachu?

"My lightning can cause a fire too and I don't think a headbutt will reach him."

"Luigino?"

"I can't use my fireball just like you, but I haven't tried jumping," he replied.

"Then do it already," Kana pleaded. They turned back to Yoshi but it seemed he had regained a second wind and left them all running after basically nothing.

"OH GODDAMNIT!" Kana cursed. "JUST WHEN WE FIGURED OUT A WAY WE COULD GET HIM, HE'S OUT OF SIGHT!"

Everyone else groaned, at both Yoshi's running away and Kana's complaints. They decided that chasing him was kind of a pain, and that they should split up. It wasn't hard to spot Yoshi. This place was pretty empty enough. If anybody found him, just call the others. As simple as that.

They went there separate ways in this vast savanna.

**-You Look More Like a Dinosaur-**

Why did Master Hand keep on sending him to get Smashers. Falco noticed that he had been going a lot and he felt as though he were overworked or something. He wanted some time to relax. At least a few weeks would be nice.

Falco thought all this as he wandered around the savanna, trampling its yellow, tall, dry grass. (Or, well, it looked dry.) Passing by a couple trees here and there and even a few elephants, he quietly grumbled to himself like the stressed guy he was.

No sign of Yoshi here.

**-You Look More Like a Dinosaur-**

Kana was feeling kind of down. This wasn't really her best day. In the morning, she woke up too tired to move and didn't actually get up until ten. When she went out, for some reason she kept tripping everywhere. It was stupid and weird. And now they have to try and catch a speedster. Yeesh, and not to mention that phone call.

Kana had just got back to her room and the telephone in there rang. She had forgotten that the phone in the rooms connected to her home phone. She figured it was an ad, but she decided to check, just in case.

"Hello?"

"HHHHEEEYYY!" a familiar voice yelled. "IT'S YOUR BIG SISTER!"

. . . What? "Mari? What are you doing? Why'd you call me?"

"Well, that's no way to greet your sister."She replied a tad disappointed.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Mar." That nickname is pronounce like 'mayor', just so you know.

"I'm kidding." Mari replied. "Anyway, li'l sis, I have a huge surprise fro you!"

"OH! WHAT IS IT!" Kana asked excitedly.

"I'm going to visit!" Mari revealed. Wait . . . what?

"Uh, yay!" Kana replied a little too late.

"What's wrong?" Mari asked. "You sound like you don't want me there."

Hit the nail on the head. It would be a pain for her to go back home. She would have to tidy things up to make it look like she was there for the past year and she'd miss out on some kickass action. Well probably. The chances of something happening while she's gone is likely . . . very likely. Then she would have to return to Smash Mansion.

"Uhhh," Kana paused, trying to find the right excuse.

"OH! I GOT IT! I KNOW WHY YOU WANNA BE ALONE!"

"Uuummm, what do you think?"

"You got a little boyfriend~!" Her sister teased.

"Wha- YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW THAT I-"

"Dude, I'm joking!" Mari interrupted. "You seriously think I would say that? I doubt you would even have one. You don't need one at your age."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I'm coming whether you like it or not." Mari said authoritatively. "I'm coming this weekend! See you later!"

"Wai-" She hung up.

What was she going to do? She didn't really want to go back home, even if it was for a day. She knew that she'd miss everything so easily. Well, she guess she had to do it. Who knows what would happen if her sister came home to find nobody. Actually, she did know. Mari would have a heart attack.

Hey, is that Yoshi? No, it's just another stupid bush. No Yoshi here. Too bad for Kana.

**-You Look More Like a Dinosaur-**

Pikachu wandered aimlessly, determined to find his friend. He wouldn't abandon a friend, ever, and won't stop to find Yoshi. He continued to scurry through the grass, popping his head out of the grass, barely about to see above it. He kept this up, with only a few second gap between lookout. He seemed to hasty to just be looking for a friend normally. Something seemed to be driving him to be so determined. But what?

You could see fire in Pikachu's eyes. He devotedly looked for his friend, but he didn't know why he tried so hard. Something was bothering him.

**-You Look More Like a Dinosaur-**

Rebekah had always been a thinker. She thought about a lot of things, half the time, it being logical. But for once, as she walked through the grassy savanna, she had decided to drift her thoughts toward a subject she hadn't thought about in a long time: her family.

It was surprising how didn't think of them much. Maybe it was because of the fresh breeze of independence and nobody ever brought up a topic that she would ever really link towards them, but this instant, she remembered when her brother said he would actually like to go to a place like this. She began to reminisce on the times with her family. They would go out to the park often. She would always remember the times she would play her violin at concerts, whether it be with others or a solo, her family was always there to support her. She really missed them now that she thought about it.

Then again, there were so many differences between home and the Smash Mansion. She felt more at home in the mansion and with her family, sometimes she and her brother would argue, or maybe her mother and father. It seemed so much peaceful at the mansion.

She continued wandering.

**-You Look More Like a Dinosaur-**

Call it his leadership instincts but, Luigino had a feeling that the others had some stuff troubling. He was a tad bit concerned, because it would probably affect how they were going to search, but Luigino trusted them enough to pull through and get the job done.

Luigino searched through an area with more trees compared to the others. The slender trees provided little shade, but Luigino walked from shadow to shadow to make sure he kept himself cool. The sun was beginning to practically blaze the area and he wasn't sure if he could take being in the heat for who knows how long.

Luckily, he didn't really need to worry about that for long. He suddenly spotted that green and red dot we were looking for all along. Yay, we found our dinosaur (?) friend! Luigino called everyone else via cellphone, directing them to go towards the area with more trees. Since every other place was nearly bare of trees, it was a cinch for the others to find them.

As they stalked Yoshi, they came up with a plan. Simple really. All they needed to do was surround him and then he'd finally be with them, safe and sound and once again a Smasher. Then, they'll finally go home.

Yoshi finally began to just rest at one spot after a couple of minutes. Must be tired out from all the running. They all spread out, hiding behind a tree, each one, barely thick enough to conceal them. Every now and then Yoshi looked around and went back to sitting in the soft grass. Mario held out three of his fingers. The others got ready.

Two. They all shifted into a running stance.

One. Focus on the target.

Zero. GO!

They all dashed towards Yoshi, just about ready to pounce. Yoshi was surprised, but he wasn't tired. As they began to dog pile each other, Luigino and Pikachu who were at the top noticed that Yoshi had managed to escape. Yeesh that guy is so . . .

Pikachu was the first to react. He quickly dashed towards Yoshi and tried to headbutt him. Unfortunately, he missed. Yoshi had just managed to run out of his reach.

Luigino then ran into a full-blown sprint. He was managing to reach Yoshi pretty well, but not enough to catch.

"Luigino! TRANSFRORM! JUMP!" Pikachu yelled.

Luigino just nodded as light quickly changed him from normal Luigino to fantastic Mario. He then jumped, quite high actually. About five meters surprisingly. Then he began to plummet back down. In all honesty, he looked like he was going to miss.

Don't underestimate the jump master.

He was able to turn his body slightly, and he ended up nailing Yoshi right on the back! It didn't harm Yoshi too much though. I think . . . Wait, Yoshi . . . Are you there body? He's just lying there.

OH GOD WE KILLED HIM! WE'RE DOOMED! Wait a second!

Wait . . . wait. Oh good he's breathing. You could tell 'cause his chest was moving up and down.

"Okay, good," Pikachu thankfully sighed. "We did not just commit murder . . ." Silence quickly filled the air. "Um, Yoshi . . .," Pikachu nudged him with his foot. Then he started poking him. "Come on . . . Wake up already."

"We should just get him to the infirmary in the mansion. I'm sure it's better for everyone that way," Mario replied.

"Yeah." Rebekah said. "Hey, we're definitely out of the road, right?"

"A huh," Kana looked around. "We should be."

"Good," she replied as she took out her cellphone, dialing Master Hand. "It was already hard enough to chase Yoshi around, I don't wanna run from tourists now."

The others agreed. They all surrounded Yoshi to create something of a wall so that anyone that may pass by won't see him. Rebekah talked to Master Hand for a few seconds and then a portal appeared before them. They walked in with Falco dragging Yoshi by the leg. Thank goodness that he can't feel anything right now.

**-You Look More Like a Dinosaur-**

When they got back, they were a few people welcoming them. Mainly Fox, Feng, Adolencia, Momo, and Pichu. They shared some greetings as Master Hand entered the room and made sure Yoshi was okay. He was fine, may get a bruise, but fine. Master Hand transported him to the infirmary, but his captors wanted to go to his room so that when he wakes up, he can remember who he is and apologize as well.

They hung around their for about half an hour and then Yoshi finally began to open his eyes. They kept on fluttering back down but after blinking a little bit more rapidly, he saw what was in front of him.

What was going on! Where was he! Who are these people! All he remembered last was running and running and then darkness. God, what was he going to do?

"Hi Yoshi," Mario said softly. They all knew that that headache was coming.

Yoshi winced a bit, holding his head as those memories suddenly crashed in. So many times had he been revealed out of an egg. Mario was the one who showed him the light of day (literally) and Yoshi wasn't just one to repay debts, but he knew a good person when he saw one. As the adventures went along, and they weren't just steed and rider, they gained an unbreakable bond. They went through not only the Mushroom Kingdom, but they traveled to unknown lands together. If Mario needed some help, Yoshi was there.

Not only did those memories flash by him, but also the memories of Smash Mansion. He would remember how different it was to be with so many other people. He was hesitant at first. Would they like him? Would they consider him odd? Are these people nice? But he knew he had to bring up to the courage to talk to one of them, starting with Pikachu. It just began with a conversation, but that conversation went swimmingly. Before he knew he became friends with Pikachu and began making friends with some of the others. He learned so much being in this mansion.

Yoshi blinked and looked at them all again, especially Mario and Pikachu.

"Mario?"

Mario looked at himself and realized that he was still combat ready. He guessed he should just change right now. Light surrounded him and he gained his original clothes. He said to Yoshi, "I go by Luigino now."

Yoshi smiled. "You didn't change your name either, did you, Pikachu?"

Pikachu gave a little toothy grin. "Still same old Pikachu."

"How do you do?" Kana asked. "I'm Kana and my glasses friend here is Rebekah."

"Hello." Rebekah waved.

"Hi," Yoshi happily smiled. "And it's nice to see you again Falco."

"Yeah, yeah," Falco said with a tiny smile on his face (beak?). "Are you okay?"

"Well, it my head kinda hurts but I can manage." Yoshi answered. "Can I go to the mess hall? I'm a kinda hungry."

"Oh, it's just about dinner," Pikachu noticed. "We might as well with you. I'm hungry too now that I think about it."

"Yay! FOOD!" Kana cheered.

"No wonder your pudgy." Rebekah muttered. Kana heard her anyway.

"SHUT UP!" Kana yelled. "I never really had the chance to get a balanced diet and my mom and dad never really took us outside to do anything that much unless it was groceries, clothes, or school."

"Why not," Yoshi asked, curiously.

"Well, they were immigrants, right? Well, when they watched the news, they got really suspicious of stuff. A lot more than a normal persone." Kana began to explain. "Sometimes my mom would lecture me not to go outside alone or else I'll get raped or kidnapped."

"What?"

"Or at least something to that effect."

"Why did they think that?" Luigino asked.

"Like I said, they were immigrants," Kana answered. "They were really foreign about things like computers, couldn't speak English that well, etc., etc. So what are we having for dinner?"

"Still thinking about food, eh?" Rebekah asked.

They had a good night that day. Filled with plenty of conversations and new discoveries about each other. They need to bond to cooperate well.

**-You Look More Like a Dinosaur-**

**Anime: OH GOD SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE LATE!**

**Feng: Lazy. What took you so long?**

**Anime: Well, I was dragged to tons of dentists' offices and stuff 'cause apparently I have dental problems or something and I'm going to get braces soon, which sucks.**

**Adolencia: Don't those things hurt?**

**Anime: Prob'ly. But in other news, guess what today is.**

**Morn: What?**

**Anime: Technically tomorrow, but IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE I MADE THIS FANFIC!**

**Everyone: *cheers, yells, etc***

**Anime: You guys have finally (technically, _nearly)_ reached the fictional age of one! Yeaaahhh! And guess what next week is!**

**Rebekah: Next week?**

**Anime: Technically nine days, but NEXT WEEK IS MAH BIRTHDAY!**

**Everyone: *cheer***

**Anime: That day I declare you shall all serve me!**

**Everyone: D:**

**Anime: HAPPY READING PEOPLE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! R&R!**


	28. Antics of a Couple Idiots

**Anime: HEEYYY! I'm here!**

**Kana: What's gonna happen to us this time?**

**Anime: Okay, that's a mean second line. I'm just gonna, well, go into more detail about you guys and see the antics of the other Smashers.**

**Rebekah: Why?**

**Anime: Well, I think people don't know much about you guys yet. Is that so bad?**

**Morn: . . . Well, I guess.**

**Feng: You're not gonna hurt us are you?**

**Anime: NO! What makes you say that?!**

**Adolencia: Well, you never know.**

**Anime: You guys can be _so_ mean. I don't own SSB, but unfortunately I own these cruel Ocs!**

**(To A Smashing Hero: HELL YEAH! *hi-fi's back* Yeesh, I really need to work on a lot of things, but hey, I think I'm pretty good considering my age.)**

**-Antics of a Couple Idiots-**

"Yeesh," Kana scratched her head as she laid her backpack on the couch. "Why do we have to go to school?"

"Because, it'd be suspicious to other people if they found out their best friend was missing or something," Raphael answered. "And then like Hallet, Master Hand just calls the parents or guardian or whatever and just tell them that they've been picked up by a prestigious private, boarding school or something. It works every time."

Oh, hey! The Smashers! Their back home already! It was another school day for the teen Smashers (+ Feng) and they were already sick and tired of it. Why should they balance crazy Smash life and er . . . well, _school. _Most of them wanted to take a break right now, while some like Rebekah, want to train or practice while their head is still in serious mode.

"Y'know, Bekah, when you were in Australia, couldn't you have just pulled water out of the air?"

"I already know about that Anime! I KNOW YOU JUST PULLED THAT OUT FROM AVATAR! I already know what happened to Katara and that creepy puppet lady! I just need some practice is all. Althoug, why are you harassing me Anime!? You shouldn't even be here at all!" Rebekah scolded the author.

"Hey, where's Kana," Anime asked a completely off subject question.

"She's not here," Rebekah replied, "or anywhere in Smash Mansion at all. She had to go home because her sister wanted to visit."

Raphael sighed, along with Anime _and _Rebekah. Her random outbursts had always got a conversation rolling. Now it's just meh.

"How do you think she's doing," Raphael asked. "Last time we went to her house was months ago. Doesn't she have to clean up and everything?"

"Hahaha, yeah," Rebekah chuckled while smirking. "I still remember that one time I was staying at her house, she left a those mini muffins out. There was a last on left but she just left it and the container outside for a day. Ants started crawling all over it."

"Why did she leave it out?" Raphael asked. "It was summer and all of us saw ants everywhere. Plus, she's lived in that house for years. Shouldn't she have known better?"

"Apparently, she couldn't decide to wrap up the little thing or put it back in the container and into the fridge again where it would be a waste of space." Rebekah sighed a little at the end of that sentence. "She was worried that someone would scold her if didn't choose right and wanted to ask somebody later. Unfortunately, she forgot about the whole thing later."

Raphael paused a bit, thinking whether he should really comment. "She always has been a person who needed a second opinion."

"Yeah, but she never asks." She countered. "Hey, you wanna start on homework?"

"Yeah, might as well," Raphael replied.

Anime was now bored because they will most do homework. She might as well move on if this part of the mansion didn't serve any entertainment for her. After all, that's what she's here for right? Oh, and to provide another viewpoint or whatever, but yeah.

She moved on to hunt down one of the other Judgebenders. First cover the Judgebenders and then finally a few Smashers. After all, she can't cover everyone.

**-Antics of a Couple of Idiots-**

Anime decided to just continue walking around until she found someone and look! There's Morn and Adolencia. Adolencia was wearing a cardigan and a skirt and she was also carrying a messenger bag. She seemed like the type to wear that. Meanwhile, Morn was graphic T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Hah, a ruler saying, 'I rule!' Nice. Anime, being the devil she was, decided to scare the second shyest person in the mansion.

We all know first is Lucas. Maybe. The two are almost at a tie or something.

"HI ADDY!""KYA!"

Whoa, we she reacted so fast I couldn't even fit in a page break.

Ahem, well, you can't blame her for screaming, Anime snuck up behind her. Morn, who was accompanying her, turned with a slightly panicked look on his face and, by instinct, he sent out a couple sparks around him.

"EEEKKKK!" Sadly, that 'spark' is more of a shock. And it really hurt. A lot.

"Oh god! Adolencia are you okay?" Morn asked worriedly as he crouched to help Adolencia. He helped her up while Anime was still on the ground, holding her head in pain.

"Well, thanks for helping me up!" Anime said, sarcastically, as she rose. She dusted herself off and finally asked, "What's up?"

"I was just hoping to hang out with Adolencia and then you show up," Morn grumbled.

"Aw, how cruel, Morn," Anime replied in defense, and dog ears down to show she was hurt. (Not really.) "C'mon Addy, can't I hang out with you guys?"

"Lencie, Addy, I don't get these nicknames," Adolencia quietly mumbled to herself. Morn and Anime couldn't here that but they cocked their heads in curiosity. She turned towards Anime as replied, "The more the merrier," as though the last statement before didn't even happen.

"Um, okay?" Anime responded, wondering if she should be worried about what Adolencia had muttered. She decided to just change the subject. "_Soooo,_ where's Celphos? I've heard of him and I didn't meet him yet."

"Hello. Celphos, nice to meet you," a book popped out of Adolencia's bag. Yup, our sarcastic, sassy leather book er, friend Celphos. "What's your name?"

"It's Animechik250 but people just call me Anime. Seriously," Anime responded, "my whole name is such a mouth full."

_'That name,'_ Celphos thought. "Are you an Author?"

"Huh?" Morn cocked an eyebrow. "You know about Authors, Celphos?"

"What? I didn't tell you?" Anime asked. Adolencia and Morn shook their heads. "The goddess that created you guys is affiliated with Fanfiction Net."

"Really?" Adolencia nearly shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, in fact she created it herself along with DeviantArt and YouTube," Celphos replied. It's so weird to watch those pages go up and down . . .

"Why?" Adolencia questioned once more.

"I have no idea." Celphos answered. "I never really know what's going on in her head. She was a tad bit . . . weird compared to the others gods."

Morn and Adolencia pondered this for a moment. What could _'weird'_ mean? Oh gosh, what kind of god created them? Let's just hope it isn't a freak. They just decided to change the topic once more.

"H-hey, Adolencia," Morn said, "How're you doing adapting to the mansion?"

"O-oh! I'm doing just fine," Adolencia responded. "It's quite hectic compared to my life at home."

"By the way, have you called you parent's yet?" Morn asked concerned. Everyone had parents, or at least somebody who cared about them and of course they'd get worried if the were missing. Besides, didn't Adolencia say she had two siblings? That's a lot of people worrying about her.

"No." Adolencia answered in a whisper, her eyes averting eye contact. As Morn was about to ask why, she started coughing.

"Are you okay!?" Morn asked.

"No, no I'm okay," she replied as she stopped. "I've just been coughing lately. This happens often. I told you before, I take pills to weaken my immune system. I get sick and infected pretty easily. Don't worry, I get used to it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before I started taking you out?!" Morn exclaimed, concerned.

"Well, a walk around the mansion can't do me _that _much harm, can it?" Adolencia asked.

Morn just sighed in response. So she thinks like that? She's going to be a bit of a handful at times. "Well, if you ever feel bad or uncomfortable, just tell me."

"No, she should ask me." Celphos said, joining in on the conversation. "I'm pretty sure I'd be better help."

"You're just a book! You don't even have limbs!" They continued to chatter away, leaving Anime behind.

She felt so lonely. She remembered when she bugged them so much . . . Ahhhh, the days.

Argh! What's she doing!? Talking like an old man. Pft, who needs them! She still has plenty of other people to bug!

**-Antics of a Couple of Idiots-**

Hey! Hey! Hey! Look! It's Feng! Oh yeesh, how long has it been since we ever really talked about you body! Gosh, how much do we even know about ya?

Anime thought these things excitedly as she ran towards Feng, who was sitting at a desk. Anime was just about to jump him with a hug, but then she noticed that he seemed a little . . . um, out of it. There was nothing wrong, he was wearing the usual kind of stuff, a turtleneck and sweat pants. He looked as tidy as usual. Hmm, it looks like he was occupied with something.

Anime tiptoed until she was right over his shoulder. She looked at his face. His eyes were closed but he seemed like his was in deep concentration. She peeked further, noticing that in front of him was a piece of paper and that in his hand was a pencil. He was . . . drawing?

He was drawing a woman, from collarbone up. She had short hair, but Anime couldn't tell much more than that since it was all black and white. Although, she had to admit that she liked the way he was drawing. It had some real life elements yet still had a slight cartoony style to it.

"Whatcha drawin'?" Anime asked. Feng's eyes widened and he suddenly stood straight up, turning towards her.

He exclaimed nervously and hurriedly to Anime, "O-OH HEY! Ahah, wh-what's up, Anime?" He tried to get into a more casual position, one arm on the chair, the other behind his head. Sadly for him, he was completely failing. "A-any reason you're here?"

"I'm bored and don't avoid my question," Anime flatly stated. "What are you drawing?"

"Ummmm," Feng tried to scratch his neck casually, thinking of a good answer. "It's just this girl that I drew at the last minute. I tend to draw random stuff like that."

"Well, I got to admit, it looks nice." Anime said, picking up the sheet of paper to examine it. "Y'know, I bet this kind of style would be great for a game or something."

"Y-yeah, I guess," Feng replied, blushing at the complement.

"Hey! You are you busy?" Anime asked, tail wagging.

"Um, no, not really. Why?"

"'Cuz you barely get any screen time!" Anime exclaimed as she started to drag Feng through a couple hallways.

"Sc-screen time? Wait, Anime, what are you talking about!?" Feng questioned as they reached towards their (more like Anime's) destination. Anime opened a door suddenly and yelled, "SORRY TO INTRUDE BUT I'M DOING IT ANYWAY!"

"Oh hey . . . It's you two." Looks like they walked in on the Fire Emblem crew. Our shortie redhead had cocked an eyebrow with the other two giving them strange looks.

"So, watch'a guys been doing," Anime asked with her usual curiousity.

"Uh, we were just hanging out is all," Yuri said.

"Seriously," Anime questioned. "That's so boring. You guys are pricks. C'mon, I know something better that we can play."

"What," Ray asked, questioning within himself if he really should take advice from _Anime._

"STRIP POK-"

"DENIED!"

"I WAS KIDDING! You really think I would play strip poker?" Anime asked. She then mumbled, "I don't wanna turn this fanfic into an M-rated, do I?"

"What?" Feng asked.

"Nothing." Anime waved off. "How about Truth or Dare? It's a lot more nice now, isn't it?"

"Should we really," Yuri whispered to the others, being the more cautious of the them.

"It won't hurt," Ray replied. "I think . . ."

"Alright, we'll play," Ryo said reluctantly.

"Okay," Anime smiled. "Since I'm the one who suggested this I'll go first." She then tapped her chin thinking of who to choose and what to do. "Alright, I'm going to pick on . . . Ray!"

"Bring it on!" Ray said cheerfully. "I'm picking dare!"

"Hmmm," Anime grinned, with a hint of mischief in her smile. "I dare you to **CENSORED, **Yuri!"

"WHAT!?" The two exclaimed. Ryo and Feng sniggered.

"It's easy." Anime joked. "All you need to do is **CENSOR **and **CENSOR**. Then all you need to do is **CENSOR CENSOR CENSOR FRIKIN' CENSORED.**"

"Anime!"

"Dude, I'm joking. Is that bad? I mean come on, those to are laughing, aren't they," Anime pointed at Feng and Ryo. Yep, they were laughing their asses off, holding on to each for support. Y'know, supposed laughing keeps us alive longer. These two are going to live long lives. Like, really long lives. "Okay, okay, I'll change it. Although the blackmail yaoi fangirls can give me are just, for the lack of a better word, lulz." She smiled. The mocked duo were not amused, though in contrast the other two gave a light chuckle. "Okay, Ray, I dare you to-"

"Hey, is Mario in here," Hallet asked as he opened the door.

"IT'S MY CUE!" Anime yelled and grabbed Hallet's arm and began dragging him around just as she did with with Feng. With a whip of her tail, she closed the door with a slam.

The four went silent until Ryo said, "So I'm guessing we aren't going to play a game anymore." They all sighed. They all really needed to get a hobby.

**-Antics of a Couple Idiots-**

"So, how you and your brothers been?" Anime asked as she dragged Hallet around. He didn't argue because he had a feeling this would happen and saw no reason to.

"Oh, we're just fine." Hallet replied. "Although, can I go back to finding Mario? It's kind of important."

"Huh, what are you planning on doing with Mario," Anime questioned, tilting her head a little.

"Well, I was going to ask him if we should start making meetings to discuss Tabuu's motives, and the Judgebender's as well."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't start those meetings," Anime said with a serious face.

"Huh?" Hallet was a little shocked at Anime's seriousness, "Why?"

Anime answered with a horrified look on her face."Because, it involves more writing."

"What?" Hallet questioned whether this was a joke or not. He probably should have known that she would say something weird or ridiculous like this.

Anime continued on with her rant. "I'll have to come up with different answers and theories every single time, and it's a pain in the ass to think about who would reply first, or what would somebody say." She went on and on not noticing Hallet was leaving to find Mario to set up the meetings. "_**CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND MY PAIN! **_Wait, where- HEY, WAIT UP!"

"Why are you still following me," Hallet asked flatly.

"Why not,"Anime skipped along.

"Because I know you'll do something weird again, like usual." Hallet responded without even looking at her.

"Well, that's kind of offensive." Anime commented, only taking a side glance at him as she began to pass him

"What business do you even have with me?" He asked with a sigh.

"Well, I'm going to the same place as you are," the author countered.

"What do you need with Mario?"

"Who said I had business with Mario?"

"Then why are you with me!?" Hallet asked furiously.

"I know where Mario is and I need to get there." Anime answered as though it were common logic.

Hallet glared at her for a long hard second and then exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me where he was earlier!? It could have saved me so much time and trouble from you."

"Wait, I didn't tell you?" Anime viewed back on the recent events. "Oh wait, I didn't. Huh, well follow me!" And with that she marched with a merry hop in her step while Hallet just groaned and face palmed.

**-Antics of a Couple Idiots-**

"Hello~? I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Anime peeked through the door, tail wagging.

"What are you doing?" Anime looked up to see Samantha, staring at her oddly.

"Oh, um sorry. Is Mario in there," Anime asked as she opened the door wider, revealing Hallet to anyone in the room. "Hallet here was just looking for Mario."

"Oh, hello Hallet," Mario said, waving him over from the couch. Of course, Hallet went ove rand sat with him and began discussing whether they really should host weekly meetings. Of course they agreed and left to ask Master Hand to set up a room for it. Meanwhile, the bored side of the room.

"Hey, Samantha?" The authoress decided to try and strike up a conversation.

"Yes?" She looked up from the book she was reading.

"What's it like being with the government?" Anime asked curiously.

"Well, you get the best pay." Sam answered.

"Okay, we all know that!"

"Anything else is classified information." Sam answered looking away, knowing that Anime will just try to pry further.

"Oh come on, you can tell me." The authoress begged for more. "It's not like I have anyone to tell about this!"

"How do I trust you not to tell anyone else in the mansion?" Samantha pointed out. Anime opened her mouth to retort but realized that Sam had a point. Anime was always one to talk too much.

"Okay, you have a point there but . . ." The authoress tried to come up with an excuse but she was left with nothing. "Well . . ." Nothing. "But . . ." She sighed. "Okay fine I have no excuse, but I promise not to tell anyone!"

"The only thing I can tell is that it's dangerous and we help important people." Samantha flatly answered. Anime was obviously not satisfied for she groaned. Anime kept on persisting and persisting that Sam tell but Anime soon gave up. Sam was not a person who budged very easily.

All of a sudden they heard Master Hand's voice. "All Smashers to the Master Computer room." Where did that come from!? Did he use his telepathy or whatever. Oh wait, it was just the PA system. At least he remembered.

The Smashers in the room put down what they were doing and calmly walked through the halls. Down a couple floors and then they hit the usual. Master Hand awaited, floating near the large, blank screen of the computer. Once everybody was in the room. Master Hand snapped and the monitor turned one showing two pictures. One of a man with brown hair wearing a racing uniform. The other was a man in a suit with dark brown hair and a bit of a stubble on his chin.

"These people are Snake and-"

"WHAT THE-!?"

"S-Samantha! You scared me!" Adolencia whimpered. Can't blame her though, Sam practically screamed in the girl's ear.

"What is it Samantha?" Master Hand asked.

"Oh, well those two freaks there are my stalkers."

**-Antics of a Couple Idiots-**

She stood in front of the porch, just beholding her house in all its glory. Well, not exactly glory, I guess but more like . . . tacky-ness. Pft, painted a light orange, with a gray roof? Horrible color scheme.

Ahem, anyway, Kana had arrived to her house and decided to take a real look at it along for once. She always did question the paintjob. Ack, she should just stop thinking about the dumb paintjob. She entered the house. The living room was its usual self, but even dustier. Yeesh, how long was she gone? Oh, wait it's only been a couple months . . . Man, does time fly.

God, when they all had to stay here that one time, she nearly got a heart attack. I mean, they could have broke something important. Wait, did they? Shit.

Well, the living room was just about the same, coffee table, small couch, big couch, shrine thingy, except ten times dustier. Lots and lots of dust . . .

Kana sighed. She's gonna have to clean every single room, huh? Damn it . . .

Ahem, she passed through all the rooms: the game room, her room, her parents' room, even the bathroom. It all looked like usual except it looked like it hadn't been touched in months. Well, technically it did, but whatever. Kana once again sighed a she took out a paper towel.

She sighed because she had to clean the entire house and also because, she had this weird nagging feeling that he was missing missing out on something. Something big . . . Bah! Whatever, she needed to get to work.

**-Antics of a Couple Idiots-**

"Wait, what!?"

"They're my stalkers," Sam sighed. It seemed that these guys were a quite a nuisance for her daily life. "Look, I don't know why they stalk me, they just do. Plus, it's not like they do it everyday, and when they do I just beat the crap out of them." Must suck to have two weirdos following you around all day. It also seems that this event has arisen some buried anger in Sam. "But no matter **what I do,** they keep on following me! **DON'T THEY KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!**"

"Ahem."

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "The first one with the five o' clock shadow, well, I forgot his name, but he used to be my assigned partner when I was working, although, after a while he was starting to get er, _creepy._ Of course, I requested another partner. Also, I noticed he always stalks me in a cardboard box.

"The second one was this racer I saved that was targeted by a rival. I don't remember his name either, but he was goddamn annoying and a stinking pervert!" Samantha ranted once again. "HE KEEPS ON FLIRTING WITH ME!"

"Ahem."

"Oh, right." She apologized once again, noticing her second outburst.

Master Hand thought for a moment and said, "Well, if you know them, then I suppose you should-"

"**No. No. No. No. No. NO." **She completely rejected the idea. **"NO. NO. NO. NO. NO."**

"Samantha," Master Hand said sternly.

"WHY!?" She questioned Master Hand.

"If you know them, it might persuade them come here," he reasoned. "And you can also act as bait."

"BAIT!? Wh- what do you mean!? I'm **not **going!" Master Hand balled into a fist to show his impatience for her. They doth knew he was gonna make her go anyway. She sighed in defeat. "Fine . . ."

Kana cheered in victory and then sat on the couch to relax. She clean the entire house, dusted every single table, swiped up any place that might have had a web, and cleaned out the gross spoiled food in the fridge. No, seriously, that stuff was gross and some were moldy. Ugh . . .

Well, that worked up a sweat, surprisingly. Maybe she'll have enough time to take a shower. Just as she stretched and began to take off the little cleaning apron she had on, Kana suddenly heard the door slam open behind her.

MUST. GET. RID. OF. EVIDENCE. Kana quickly took off the apron and her gloves, through them on the floor and hid them under a throw pillow. When she turned towards the door to see nothing, and she turned back around to see the sister in her face!

"GAH!" Kana hands went to her chest. Mari just laughed in her face. "Dude, not funny!"

"Alright, alright," Mari said as her laughter calmed down. "So how's my little sister?"

"Okay, fine and dandy."

"Say, let's go out and eat."

"Already!?"

He was walking and walking. He didn't know where he was going or even see anything around him, but he only knew that he should be walking for some reason. Suddenly, he felt something touch his hand. Out of these blurry shrouds came only a little girl. She seemed frail and innocent, wearing only a plain white dress down to her calves, and with her long blonde hair and large hazel eyes. Even her grip seemed as fragile as china.

Even though he had never seen her before, he had done something with his mouth. He believed people called it smiling? He wasn't sure, but he had never done it before. He wasn't sure why he had smiled. He just did. When he looked back, the little girl had smiled back.

He felt odd. It was warm and fuzzy, but he believed people called it happiness? It was interesting. He had never felt happy before. Why was he happy?

They continued on walking with no destination. They just kept walking yet he continued to smile anyway.

He then woke up, nervous. Why did he have such a dream? Why would he have a dream? He had never experienced this before. He stared at himself and then his surroundings, with questioning eyes.

"I do not understand at all."

**-Antics of a Couple Idiots-**

**Anime: *sigh* I feel like my writing is going downhill or something.**

**Rebekah: What do you mean?**

**Anime: Well, I don't think it's getting interesting anymore and it's lost its humor or something. Plus, I want to get into more storyline/plot but that isn't for a while. I _could_ do a time skip but it just seems weird at this point. All I could do is keep on going with itty bitty steps. I was starting to think to slight hints.**

**Feng: That's probably the best solution.**

**Adolencia: I would think so too.**

**Anime: I guess I'm satisfied with that much. Like the mystery person at the end.**

**Kana: *not listening* Oh, uh, R&R people.**


	29. THE LEGENDARY BOX

**Anime: (Humming happy tune) Oh hey, somebody anonymous reviewed. (Checks review) . . . Oh my god . . .**

**Feng: Hey Anime what's u-**

**Anime: OH MY GOD! THAT IDIOT REVIEWED!**

**Feng: HOLY-! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!?**

**Anime: Huh? Oh, you're here . . .**

**Morn: Duh, we're starting a chapter aren't we? But first answer his question. I want to know too.**

**Adolencia: Yes, we want to know what's wrong.**

**Anime: Nothing, it's just a . . . 'friend' that reviewed.**

**Rebekah: 'Friend?' What, do you hate her?**

**Anime: No, no. It's just that she can be an idiot sometimes. That's why she asked a ridiculous question.**

**Kana: What's the que-**

**Anime: You don't even need to know, man. Well, anyway, ONTO THE CHAPTER! Man, freakin' late by a mile. I don't own anything here except my OC's and this plot.**

**-THE LEGENDARY BOX-**

"So where are we again?" Samantha asked ROB in agitation. She was definitely not happy to be here. She observed her surroundings. It was a small neighborhood. Cute little houses with well take care of gardens. It was the usual, but just a block ahead lead to some crappy looking places. They looked like stores form that distance. Because of this natural place, the others _had_ to camouflage as humans once again.

"Torrance, California," ROB answered in his monotone voice, "according to my satellite GPS system."

"Cali? Always wanted to vacation here . . ." But then she sighed. "But _now_ I have to drag around some jacked up idiots that annoy the hell out of me!"

"Samantha, your temper," Ray reminded.

"Oh, right," she replied dismissively. "Well, you got any clue where Moron #1 or 2 is?"

"Well, Captain Falcon, or," ROB checked his memory, "Avian, correct? He appears to be coming over for a fundraiser at a local school."

"A school? Really?" Falco asked. "That seems kind of crappy for a race car driver."

"And I doubt that the school would be paying him what he's used to," Sam added. "He doesn't have a reason to be here. I don't get it BUT, it makes our lives a lot easier. Where's moron #2?"

"He's sneaking around somewhere for absolutely no reason," ROB bluntly stated.

"Any specific location?"

"No."

"Oh boy . . . He always did know how to sneak around. Barely even notice when he's stalking." She muttered the last part.

"Hey, ROB," Ray asked. "Can you lead us to Avian at least?"

"Yes, I can," ROB answered, "but I do not know if Master Hand would approve of us to enter a school in the middle of the day where we may possibly be arrested."

"Oh," Ray said, only realizing this now. "Well, can you get us to his hote-"

"**Screw that." **Samantha growled. "Get me to the goddamn school."

They all didn't dare to object her because right now, they can _all_ see the steam coming out of her ears. She hated those two with everything in her being and **damn,** was she pissed.

**-THE LEGENDARY BOX-**

"Hello," Samantha greeted. They had found the school and had entered the office. It looked like all the students were in their classrooms. Samantha observed the lady at the front desk. She seemed way to prim and proper, most likely followed the rules and was a kiss-up. Sam continued.

"Is there an Avian Veloce here?"

"A student?"

"No, I heard that the racer is here." Samantha glared at the lady at the front desk. The woman glared back at her. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we cannot give you that information." The woman countered. "I will not give out any information . . . Um . . ." The woman actually got scared. Samantha had given the secretary the hardest glare she could manage. It had completely worked.

Sam's glare was so intimidating, it was almost as though you could feel the anger coming off her eyes. The woman had forgotten everything on her mind and could only focus on her fright.

"**Bring him here." **Samantha demanded. **"Now."**

**-THE LEGENDARY BOX-**

The woman had called him using the PA system. She said he was visiting classrooms to encourage students to do good and to remind them of the fundraiser. They waited a couple minutes until he arrived.

"So who are you and why'd you dra-" He suddenly noticed that staring right at him with an annoyed face he saw:

"SAMANTHA, MY LOVE!" He cried. "I HAVE FOUND YOU AFTER SO LONG! SO YOU HAVE CALLED ME HERE BECAUSE YOU HAVE REALIZED TRULEY ARE MEANT TO BE TOGE-"

_WUMPF!_

Samantha kicked him in the face with all the force her strength and anger would let her unleash. In other words, he was knocked out. All the teachers in the lobby stared. They knew they probably shouldn't mess with this situation.

"Okay, now," she pointed at Veloce, "we can get this retard and go for the moron."

"Um," Ray hesitated, "Wasn't that too violent? Next time we should handle it gentler, shouldn't we?"

"**NO." **Samantha replied to him with a glare and then growled, "_WHY SHOULD WE?"_

Ray sqeaked. S-so scary . . . As they left, Samantha seemed to scowl and leer at everything that she passed by and anyone who waved at her, she growled at with Falco or Ray trailing her to apologize, who also carried Avian. She kept on stomping rather than walk and she clenched her fists so hard, her knuckles turned white. All in all, she seemed to regret going here. What I couldn't believe though, was that people (other than the witnesses) believed the excuse that Avian had passed out from sickness. They claimed they were taking him to the hospital. If people believe this, than what is America coming to?

**-THE LEGENDARY BOX-**

Still carrying Avian, they asked ROB what to do next. ROB couldn't track the next guy, Hunter, down. He could only give out places where he has been sighted. Such a shame that ROB can't have the Person Viewer program. They all traveled in silence as they tried to find Hunter. Falco sighed. He was not the typed to wait for this stuff. He looked around in hopes to find him. His eyes ended up landing on something. Something that was peculiar yet familiar.

Falco couldn't believe his eyes . . . That . . . that . . . that

"BOX!" Falco exclaimed, pointing at the box with the large exclamation point that _was_ casually crawling across the street. Suddenly, a man with a with brown hair and a five o'clock shadow popped out of there. They all didn't move but he gave them a small salute and took a mad dash in the other direction.

"WAIT A SEC! YOU BASTARD!" Samantha yelled, her eye twitching. She and the others then began chasing the man, running like the wind. The man had taken a steady pace, allowing him to breath fine, but the Smasher crew was starting to wear out. Suddenly though, Samantha gained a second wind from pure righteous anger and sped through. Once she caught up with him though, she raised her arm and gave it a mighty swing.

She punched him so hard that he was knocked to the ground and it seemed that he almost lost a tooth. Samantha panted while everyone caught up. She glared at the man from above as he stood up.

"_Hhhhheeeeeyyy._ Samantha," He hit on her, somehow recovering so quickly. "How's it going?"

"**FUCK YOU."**

"You totally want me." She kicked him from behind, knocked him down and stepped on his face. With **heels. **That has got to hurt.

"If only you can drop dead."

"_DENIALLLL." _He earned himself a heel to the face again. Should have learned his lesson.

"Hello Samantha."

"_OH GOD. It's the other idiot. When the hell did he get up?" _She thought to herself. "Hello . . . Avian."

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be using those legs to abuse somebody."

_**WUMPF! **_Nine thousand, nine hundred ninety-nine damage! That's gotta be a record or something.

"What can't both of you just die in a ditch," she said agitated, walking away from the idiots (*cough* corpses). Falco was about to follow her but then he looked at the two on the floor. He very well pitied them. He sighed.

Well, somebody had to check if they were conscious (*cough* had a pulse *cough*). He didn't exactly want to touch them so he just grabbed a stick and started poking them. Okay, they twitched, there still alive, but can they walk?

Like mentioned before, he didn't want to touch them, so there was only one choice. Just walk away.

They'll catch up. He hoped.

**-YOU JUST SAW THE LEGENDARY BOX UP THERE-**

"Y'know, it's kind of nice hanging out with you again." Kana said to her sister. They were at a fast food place – Jack in the Box actually. The inside was surprisingly small, holding only about fifteen tables max. There were some tables in front of the cashier register, but the rest were off to the side. Not too many people were there and that's just the reason Kana and her sister liked this place.

"You're just lucky that it's student free day," Kana commented.

"Wait, it's student free day?" Mari asked. "But the school I passed by had kids everywhere!"

"You thought I came here, ditching school!?" Kana exclaimed. "That's another school, yeesh . . . I'm not that bad."

She headed towards the counter, where she and Mari usually ate. She delightfully sat down and decided to take a look at the place. She decided to take a good look at the place because it had been so long since she'd been there.

"OH MY GOD! MY VIRGIN EYES!" She screamed, crushing her soda. "WHO THE HELL LEAVES THE BATHROOM DOOR OPEN!?"

This was one thing she did not like about fast food places though.

**-THIS IS SUCH A STUPID CHAPTER TITLE-**

"Well, that was a traumatic experience." Kana commented as she settled down in her seat. "One more reason why I shoulc hate public places."

"This is why you and me are such loners," Mari pointed out jokingly. "We are such anti-socials."

"Well, I think it was 'cause Mom and Dad were anti-social too. How come Mom and Dad never got out much anyway," Kana asked.

"Well, all they did was work and get tired," Mari said seriously. "Can you blame them?"

Kana sighed. "I guess, but I wonder what it'd be like if we were a normal family." The two really thought about it.

"It's actually kind of scary to think of Mom and Dad like that," Mari answered. Kana replied awkwardly in response. She looked out the window, seeing if she can think of a topic, when all of a sudden she noticed. A rain of purple fuzzes and a random group that she recognized.

**-BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF MUCH-**

"God, why now?" Samantha said under her breath, glaring at the sky and the raining Shadow Bugs. She groaned, changing back to Samus holding her weapons. "Time to get serious. Hey, you boys ready?"

"As ready as you are, Sammy," Hunter winked.

"Shut up. You don't even know how to get you powers yet."

"Hey, hey," Avian cut in. "I'm ready too. Just tell us what to do, Sam."

"When the hell did I ever allow you to call me those names," she growled. "Ugh, anyway, just try to remember what the hell you did back then and you'll transform just like I did." She then dashed off into the battlefield, with her ponytail whipping around her.

As she left, the two looked at each other. That's all it took? They both closed their eyes and concentrated, taking a deep breath.

They both felt different experiences, but it ended with the same result.

Avian saw himself as Captain Falcon, world renowned racer and bounty hunter. Any races he participated in, he would win and beat his rival, Samurai Goroh so many times. Well, along with a few other people, but he had to mention him at least. He also remembered defeating his clone Blood Falcon . . .

Even though Blood Falcon had a different personality, the whole experience was just creepy . . . and awkward especially.

He beat up Deathborn (*cough* more like _killed_ actually *cough*), stopping him from turning into basically god. To top that off though, he kicked the creators' asses and seriously they were literally the creators of the world. He never really got to know why they wanted Deathborn to turn into some freaky god. Now that he looked back on it, his whole adventure seemed so tacky . . . Although of course, he made it awesome.

Meanwhile, David had seen things as well but he saw very, very different things. He saw war.

He had joined the Green Berets when he was only a teen and he infiltrated Iraq during the Gulf War. He joined the special unit, FOXHOUND, and gained his codename, Solid Snake. He had gone through many hardships, but he only went through them because he was made to be a soldier. He was modeled after one of the world's best soldier – if not **the** best soldier, Big Boss. He didn't want to think of these memories any further, but he still had to see them again.

They opened their eyes and saw themselves suited for action. Avian was now Captain Falcon, with the ridiculous tackiness while David was now Snake, Mr. Spooky.

"Hey Bird Freak, you ready?"

"Bitch, it's a falcon and it's only a name," Captain Falcon glared. "I'm as ready as you are, Shady."

"Screw you," Snake responded. "I'm going to get going."

"Wait," Captain Falcon halted Snake, with a cocky shine in his eye. "I propose a bet."

Snake looked back at him with a look of interest. Both of them were always ready for challenges. "What bet?"

"We kill Primids okay, but the one who kills off the most is the winner." Captain Falcon briefly explained. "The winner gets to have Sammy all to themselves."

"YOU'RE ON!" Of course, they were really just delusional. Everyone knows that Samus will go ballistic when she hears about this, but idiots are idiots. You can't really stop them when it's too late. "Alright, so we start at the same time. On three. One, two-"

"SCREW IT!" Captain Falcon sprinted into the crowd.

"YOU MOTHERFU-" Snake was about to finish. He sprinted after him, guns ready.

"FALCON PAWNCH!" Yes, we all know what that means. Shit just got real. "Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine-!" His count was interrupted. He felt an impact on his head.

Holding his head in pain, he said, "What the hell just happened." He felt his helmet. Something hit right about where the- "OH NO! YOU DID NOT JUST SHOOT AT THE FALCON!" He turned, expecting to see a Scope Primid, but he instead saw the mysterious Judgebender. Sssshhhiiiiitttt.

"So you're here." The Judgebender aimed his gun at him in response. "Okay, you want to play? Fine, we'll play." Captain Falcon readied himself for a fight. They both knew it would start at the first shot. The tension rose as the Primids around learned to back off. Other Smashers took glances as they slashed through Primids, some of the Subspace creatures actually distracted.

A "BAM!" of a gunshot resounded in the air and the fight was on. Captain Falcon had dodged the bullet, and immediately began running straight at him.

"FALCON PAWNCH!" Will this get annoying? You know it.

The Judgebender dodged easily and running away, putting in some distance between him and the racer. The Judgebender dashed a couple of yards and finally turned around to aim, but his keen eye had spotted something in the corner of his eye. He dodged at the last second. Unfortunately for the captain, he didn't notice.

"OH GODDAMNIT!" The racer turned towards where it should have been thrown. "OH SO IT WAS YOU, SHADY! WHAT THE HELL MAN! I KNEW YOU WERE OUT TO GET ME! I WAS JUST LUCKY IT HIT THE SIDE OF MY HELMET, BUT I'M STILL BLAMING THE SMALL BURN ON YOU!"

Snake was annoyed. He was aiming for the other guy and accidentally hit him – was that so bad? "SCREW YOU! I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP, DAMNIT!"

"WELL THEN YOU SUCK AT IT!" And then the two started arguing and getting way to distracted for their own good. Of course, someone was going to take advantage of the moment and we know who that is.

The Judgebender ran away for more distance and to blend himself into the crowd of Subspace creatures. He pointed his two guns to the two arguing, aiming for the for heads. The Judgebender may have noticed things easily but he did not foresee Samus stepping in.

Samus used her whip to lash the Judgebender's hand. He dropped one gun out of pain and the other out of surprise. He cringed and gripped his wrist. The Judgebender then realized that this would be too much of an opening, but the bounty hunters had already reached him by then.

Samus was there first, whipping through any Primids that got in her way, and tried to give him a kick to the head. The Judgebender was caught off guard and managed to uncomfortably dodge by leaning back. Unfortunately, the Judgebender lost his balance and fell back, but he was able to grab his fallen guns this way. Samus was about to stomp on him, but he rolled out of the way. He quickly got up and ran back into the crowd.

"HEY! YOU KNUCKLEHEADS! GET YOUR HEADS INTO THE BATTLE!" Samus yelled angrily. She turned back and slashed away with her whip. She looked around. She didn't see the Judgebender for some reason. Can he really blend in that easily?

Meanwhile, Snake and Captain Falcon finally snapped out of their argument and remembered they had a fight going on. They found it quite awkward that Primids backed away from them while they were yelling at each other.

Those little suckers are surprisingly cowardly.

Captain Falcon cracked his knuckles, signaling that he was totally going to pummel these guys. Snake nodded. They began to beat the shit out of those Subspace freaks!

Captain Falcon was spamming of course. What move? Oh, you now which one. Ahem, his kicks and punches were pretty strong alone.

Snake didn't really use his gun again and switched to close combat like Captain Falcon. He of course set up the usual things though like setting up his C4's and throwing away some hand grenades, but here he mainly relied on his fists.

"HEY!" They turned towards the voice. It was Samus. "You guys seen the Judgebender!?" The replied with no. Samus sighed. She concluded that the Judgebender probably left at this point. She looked around. Where were Ike, Falco and ROB? She wasn't able to find them because she was too preoccupied when Glires, Glices, and Glunders began their assault on her.

**-OK I'LL SHUT UP NOW K THNX BYE-**

When the fight began Ray transformed into Ike as fast as possible and Falco had already ran ahead. Ike was taking care of the crowd control, for his sword was long and powerful, and one swing would take care of ten Primids at least. With a spin, he made himself some room, but Primids quickly filled the gap. Seems that this battle will be a challenge and lots of hacking and slashing will be involved.

Falco was taking advantage of his speed and acrobatics once again. He ran in, jumped and did a back flip, shooting with his Blaster in the process. Already got a few down. Few hundred to go. He landed and looked up. A cluster of Glice . . . HOLY SHIT.

Falco ran. Noicenoicenoicenoicenoicenoi ce! He glanced up. Falco knew that he should just shoot them, but . . . NOICENOICENOICENOICE.

He shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that. He stopped running with a skid and quickly aimed. He shot them all down as fast as he could. He kicked down an average Primid, thinking that he was safe, but it turned out that a Glice had been hiding elsewhere. As Falco recommenced his assualt, the Glice snuck up from behind and froze him to a block of ice.

You see, this is why birds migrate.

Ahem, then a nearby Metal Primid raised it's hand to break that chunk of ice, but before it could it was defeated. Ike sighed. Now he had to take care of a five foot block of ice. He slashed any thing that was around: Primids, Auroros, Roaders, even Greaps. He then heard a cry from behind. It was mixed with sadness and . . . Madness? (Hey, it rhymes!) He turned and OH SHIT, IT'S A FLOOW.

Those things always scared the shit out of him and they were always such a pain in the ass to fight. He jumped up and slashed at the ghost . . . thingy. It disappeared. Ike guarded Falco, but he knew that the Floow would be back. While he defeated a Towtow, he heard that cry again and immediately turned to see the Floow again. He jumped up to slash, but the Floow disappeared. Once he landed, he turned towards Falco's chunk of ice and noticed that the Floow had appeared and was dangerously close to the ice. He knew that he couldn't catch up to the Floow in time, but luckily someone else did.

As he was going to try to attack it, Samus appeared with her whip in tow. One lash had beaten the Floow. She smiled at Ike.

"Thanks," Ike, er, thanked.

"What are teammates for," Samus replied. "But what the hell happen to Falco?"

"He couldn't fly south fast enough," Ike joked. He laughed at his own joke. Samus was not amused. He awkwardly stopped. Okay, I guess no one wants a joke. "How long do you think it'll take for him to thaw out?"

"Couple more minutes, but that's already hell," Samus commented. "Seriously, we're trying to make sure that nothing touches this huge hunk of ice while we're being surrounded by mindless monsters that want to kill us all."

"Yes," Ike said, "and challenge accepted."

Samus sighed. This was going to be a long battle.

ROB had detected the Judgebender on the battlefield, but he had soon lost him. ROB knew he was still here, but the Judgebender was moving too much. ROB battled through the crowd, not even paying attention to the battle. ROB stopped at nothing to try and find the Judgebender. Something felt off about him, and ROB might know what, but he had to take a closer look.

ROB relentlessly blasted anything in his way, swiftly and concisely, as a robot of his stature would. Even when he would be snuck up on by Buckots, Glires, and even Boom Primids, they were easily dispatched. The crowd thinned out, up to the point where they were all able to see each other.

Samus and Ike slashed away at the remaining Primids as more came, but they turned towards Falco. He thaw out quite nicely, only leaving a thin layer of ice left.

"Hey Falco, can you hear me," Ike yelled at the statue. "Try to break out."

The ice shook slightly, until it finally began creating cracks. Falco then gathered enough strength to smash through the thin layer of ice.

"I _hate _ice," Falco said, hating his former prison. As soon as he said that, they noticed something. They looked up to the sky again.I t seemed that Tabuu had sent down another rain of Shadow Bugs. They sighed, exhausted.

"I think we're going to need some help," Samus glared at the sky. ROB, Snake and Captain Falcon had gathered towards the group, noticing the Shadow Bugs as well. Samus turned towards ROB. "Can you ask Master Hand to send in more people?"

ROB nodded. "By my calculations, the reinforcement will be twice the size of the last hoard." He turned towards Samus. "Would you like me to request _all_ the other Smashers?"

Samus nodded. "That'd be great."

Ryo, Raphael, Rebekah, and Yuri decided to watch the live feed of Samus and co.'s little misadventure. They had just seen Samantha kidnapping Avian from that poor school. (The school never really did find out about his whereabouts.)

"Sam is real scary," Ryo commented. "She's almost like a man killer."

"Well, that's what _I _would do," Rebekah replied. "If there were a bunch of idiots hitting on me, what else would I do except beat them up?"

"You're just one of those pink haters," Ryo murmured.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" 

"WELL, I'M JUST SAYING-"

"Guys!" Raphael interrupted. "I don't think we should have this argument right now!"

"R-right," the two surrendered. The went back to watching the team.

"Am I the only one worried?" Yuri asked. "Will Samantha end up breaking some laws, because I feel that she already did at this point."

"Good point." Raphael said. "But, I think that's the reason Master Hand chose those guys to go with her. They're all relatively calm about things. Um, maybe except for Falco though. He's got a sharp tongue."

"I suppose that's right," Yuri responded. "I just have this nagging feeling that we'll all have to help out some time."

All the watching Smashers stood up at this.

"Should we get Master Hand," Raphael asked.

"No," Yuri answered. "ROB's contacting him anyway. Let's just go in advance." They all nodded in agreement. "Raphael, can you still create portals?"

"Uh, I think so." He replied. "It's been a while though." He held out his hand. A small circle about the size of Raphael's palm, and it grew and grew until is became just as big as an average adult.

"YES!" Raphael cheered. They all went through the portal.

"HEY! We're here!" The Smashers on the battlefield turned towards the voice of Ryo.

"Are our reinforcements here?" Ike asked slashing down a Roader.

"Um, no, just us," Rebekah replied as she and the others transformed. She sprinted into the field, her sword pointing outwards, already slashing a few unsuspecting Primids. She stopped to look at Snake and Captain Falcon. She then bluntly stated, "I never did like you guys in the game." That hurt . . .

Ahem, Roy, Marth, and Pit entered the battle. They all ran in with guns blazing, or perhaps rather, swords . . . shining? With these guys, Samus and her team were able to hold off the Subspace Army for a bit longer with renewed vigor. For a minute, they were running smoothly enough for them all to think that maybe they would be fine on their own. Smashers can do a lot y'know, but then these thoughts were banished as they saw him again. The Judgebender.

Samus was pissed. She was having a godawful mood today and the moment she felt pretty good about herself, all of a sudden this jackass comes raining in on her parade. She yelled at the Judgebender, "_Okayyy, _now all of a sudden this 16-year old dumbass is going to kick our ass, but I'M NOT STANDING FOR THAT!"

She charged at the Judgebender who was standing still, unmoving. She readied her Plasma Whip. He still didn't move. The moment she blinked, she had lashed what was supposed to be the Judgebender, but in his place was a Primid. Samus looked around, questioning herself where he could have gone.

"What the-!" She turne behind her and the Judgebender was there but he has already shot a bullet. Luckily, because she turned in time, it only got a few strands of her hair. She growled though. She always liked her hair and she cared for it greatly.

"You little bastard," she muttered. She was about to shoot the Judgebender with her Paralyzer, but suddenly Marth attacked the Judgebender from behind. The Judgebender for some reason did not suspect him to strike, and thus was down for a moment. He grunted, aiming his gun at Marth. Marth, in turn, quickly pointed his sword at the Judgebender's neck.

"What do you say!?" Marth yelled. "Do you want to do it the easy way or the hard way?"

The Judgebender glared at him, but of course, he did not voice an answer.

"What . . ." Rebekah turned, knowing that voice. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO BE HERE OF ALL PLACES!" In all honesty, Kana wasn't really aware of the situation. The crowd of Primids was blocking her view. Unfortunately, this outburst had caused plenty of the Smashers to get distracted, including Marth. This was a bad mistake though.

This opening allowed the Judgebender to shoot Marth's hand. Marth winced in pain, dropping his sword. The Judgebender quickly fled while Marth tried to pick up his sword, Falchion, but his wound wouldn't allow it. The bullet had hit bone, and it hurt to much for his hand to do anything. Luckily, he had teammates to rely on and there they were, right on time.

All the Smashers were finally in the field, ready to roll. They went to fight the Subspace Army, while at the same time, others wanted to take down the Judgebender. They knew he was a threat here, but it seems his stealth has improved greatly compared to the last time. They didn't know where he was and what he may do. This was already giving him a mental edge on them.

The Smasher wiped out the Subspace creatures as fast as they could, and the ones who would get hit by a stray bullet panicked a little on the inside. Others who didn't get hit, just got more and more weary of the Judgebender's moves. As the battle went on, the fear really began to settle in their minds, causing them to move less quick, less powerful, and definitely less brave.

Adolencia was definitely one of them though. Adolencia was sent out here, against her protests, and felt completely defenseless. She had found Marth trying to get away from most of this mess. His hand forced him to rely on kicks, instead of Falchion, but this alone was not enough for him to survive on the field of battle. Of course, Adolencia had healed him with the help of Celphos.

Marth completely saw Adolencia fear, so he decided to defend her. She didn't even awaken her full powers yet. Besides, as a noble, he should do that much at least. As he was paving a path (that quickly resealed itself) through the field, he met with other Smashers, all having a tough time. He heard a gunshot. He turned, guarding Adolencia who was quivering in fright and just about ready to cry.

He found Diddy with an ankle injury. Adolencia healed him right away, while Marth noticed something move in the corner of his eye. It was dark and shadowy, too hard for him to see what it was. He was standing on edge. Before he knew it, he was knocked down by a kick to the head. Adolencia looked up, seeing the Judgebender. Fear coursed through her veins as she ran away, pushing past Primids before they even notice her. She suddenly tripped. She looked behind her.

She sat there frozen in fear. Everyone else was too far away to defend her. This was the chance that he had been waiting for. Just take away one gear and the whole machine can never function properly again. All he had to do was pull the trigger, right at that moment. But when looking at her scared face he hesitated. He snapped out of it in a split second, but by then, almost everyone noticed this opening.

Morn had thrown a dagger at pistol, causing the Judgebender to drop it. Damnit! His goal had just slipped through his fingers, just like that. The Judgebender pulled out two pistols from behind him, and quickly shot at Morn, aiming for his stomach. Morn had tried to dodge, but his reflexes were too slow, earning him a shot in the hip.

Adolencia was angry. She didn't like it when her friends got hurt and this was one of the few times she had ever seen anybody hurt in front of her. She scowled at herself for her past fright. She had to get over, if not, then at least this one time. She stood up and brought out her all the courage she had.

She called for Celphos and asked him to give her a spell. He did so, not speaking a word. She had scanned the spell he had given him while, unbeknownst to her, plants had surrounded her, dandelions especially.

You know when blow on dandelions, they end up releasing those little seed things. Well, multiply it by the thousands. This had covered up Adolencia so much up to the point where you couldn't even see a bit of her, but the dandelions revealed Adolencia with her hair in a ponytail, wearing what seemed to be a variation of a nun's robes, a cross necklace, and plain ballet flats. In her hand was a staff of wood, with a jewel on top. She harshly glared at the Judgebender.

She didn't even need to say a spell though.

Suddenly, vines sprouted from the ground racing towards the Judgebender, and once reaching their target, the sound of cracking whips can be heard.

The impact pushed him up to a wall, and as the fight moved on people past by Morn, some giving him worrying glances. Adolencia ran towards him, asking him if he was okay.

"I don't think I can walk like this." He hissed in pain, holding his hip. "I can probably limp, but that's the best I can do."

Celphos sighed. "You youngsters always need to rely on your elders. Here let me give you a spell sweetie." He flipped to a page, floating gently in front of Adolencia.

"U-um, thank you." She looked at the page he showed. It was the one she had used before. "Sana vulnera mea."

As it had last time, the bullet had come out on its own and the wound sealed up, leaving absolutely no trace it was there in the first place. Morn poked the spot just to see if it actually happened as Adolencia was panting, some energy taken out of her. He helped her get up, picked up his dagger, rejoined the battle.

Lucario dodged each of the bullets easily. This was not the normal edge his opponent would have. Normally he'd be more fierce and decisive, yet swift at the same time, but now he seemed hesitant and slow, almost awkward. But he still can't let his guard down. This enemy may just want him to have a false sense of security.

Lucario came in close and ready to the strike the Judgebender. The Judgebenderwas just about to shoot, but suddenly decided to jab him with his elbow. It knocked the air out of Lucario and Ike had to block a couple of bullets for him.

Odd, he usually didn't have to resort to using anything but his guns. Lucario knew it. Something was throwing him off. But what?

Swiftly moving through the others, he snuck up to the Judgebender from behind. Of all times the Judgebender regained full awareness, it had to be then. The Judgebender jumped high into the air, buying himself some time. But Lucario had always remembered to use his Aura Sphere whenever he could. Although the Judgebender knew that he was going to use whatever he had in his arsenal and gracefully twisted in the air, managing to dodge and change his course of landing.

Once again, Lucario went up and personal with him, but trusting his offense a little more this time. Lucario kept on jabbing, but his opponent kept on dodging. Suddenly, the Judgebender swung his leg in for a kick, but Lucario had predicted this. He grabbed the Judgebender's leg before it can make contact. Lucario smirked, confusing the Judgebender for a moment.

A smack resounded in the air.

"_I am not fighting alone, remember," _Lucario reminded the Judgebender. The Judgebender looked up to see who had struck him down, seeing only Roy smirking at him gleefully. The Judgebender just grunted and turned over, pointing his guns at Roy – all done in a split second.

Even though Roy didn't know it, Marth was behind and pulled him away before a bullet could hit.

"Whew, thanks," Roy turned towards Marth. "Guess there is good in having a stickler in the team."

"Shut up," Marth replied. "Get your head in the game. The battle's not over yet."

"Yeah," Roy nodded, "Gotcha."

Meanwhile, the Judgebender began his assault once more, truly taking advantage of the combination of hand to hand combat and his guns. Wolf entered, aggressively trying to slice the JB's head – only to constantly miss, but once when the Judgebender ducked, he aimed, ready to fire. Suddenly, he saw a shuriken in his face. He turned.

"There's no way I'm going to let anyone die." Feng declared, threateningly holding up another shuriken. The two then charged towards each other. The two had similar body types, skinny, tall, and agile, and the fact that there weapons allowed them to fight close and from a distance didn't help. Feng always dodged with acrobatics, sneakily throwing out a shuriken whenever he could, but whenever he was back on his feet, he would switch back to the larger one on his back. Of course, the Judgebender wouldn't back down.

He retaliated with just as much force using his guns and any kind of punch or kick that his flexibility allowed him to make. It seemed to be a heated battle – for a few seconds. The Judgebender nearly repeated his past blunders – forgetting that he wasn't only fighting one person.

On reflex, he only just turned around and shot aimlessly, missing.

BONG!

He ended up with a pan to this face. Goes to show you that you should shoot at a princess's best plumber. He held the bridge of his nose in pain, his face looking a tad bit redder than before. He leered at them just before he grabbed something from his belt. Suddenly, there vision was obscured by smoke clouds and they were all too busy coughing to move. Next thing they know, he's gone, leaving only the remaining Primids and Subspace creatures.

ROB announced to everyone, "I do not detect the Judgebender's presence." This calmed everyone down. With that, they quickly eliminated the crowd. With their nerves frazzled, they weren't able to battle like usual, but with this swift feel of relief, they were happy to kill off the rest. As the battle resolved, each Smasher decided to really process what had just happened that day.

ROB didn't say anything, but he only told them of Master Hand's orders. "Master Hand wishes us to return to the Mansion." They all obliged. ROB created a portal for them all to enter in single file.

They all walked in to see Master Hand, who greeted them, in the Master Computer room. He sighed knowing that all the Smashers weren't exactly in the mood to talk. It was really obvious that most of these guys were just plain tired and cranky. He needed to talk to these guys though, so he decided to see if he could cheer them up by pointing out the bright side.

"Hello Smashers," he said with a gentle voice. "Welcome, Captain Falcon and Snake! It's good that we're two steps closer to gathering all the Smashers. Also, I congratulate Adolencia as well. It's great that you have fully awakened your powers." Adolencia shyly nodded. "I'm also glad that thanks to you, we don't have too many wounded.

"Now, I'm sorry that you had to face such a battle, but I want to make sure we are always aware of what can happen."

"Tch. Why can't it always be the same," Falco commented.

"Well, for one thing, the Judgebender has a _brain _compared to the Primids," Marth answered. "He has room to improve just like us and remember, Judgebenders are meant to be unpredictable. He has just as much chances winning as we do."

Master Hand sighed. "That's correct. I know that some of you may think that we're supposed to win, but in this story, we don't have any writers to make it that way. This isn't a game this time. We don't know what will happen." The Smasher agreed. It's true. This isn't the next sequel for Super Smash Brothers. This is a saga that's supposed to be untold. (OH REALLY? 8D)

"I want you all to be much more wary of this." Master Hand said. "That's all for today. You may go back to your business."

Among the Smashers were mixed reactions. Most of them had felt exhausted and stressed. Really letting this sink in has told them that they may have to face defeat. After all, there is always a day when you have to be knocked down your throne. Others had just left to their business, fun or not, and just tried to get their mind off it – some actually did. All of them didn't even bother transforming back to their usual selves with all the stuff going on.

Mario sighed as he walked with Peach.

"What's wrong," Peach asked with a concerned voice.

"I'm just worried." He answered. "I've always beaten minions, Bowser, and anything else thrown at me, but I'm not sure if we'll make it through this one."

Peach gave him a sympathetic look. She and many others felt the same. She replied with, "It's going to be okay. I know it will."

**Anime: That's it for this chapter! This was probably kind of lame . . .**

**Rebekah: By the way, in the chapter ROB thought he knew something about the Judgebender.**

**Feng: Oh yeah, what was that about?**

**Anime: . . . **

**Morn: Anime?**

**Anime: . . .**

**Adolencia: Um . . . Anime? Are you okay?**

**Anime: NO SPOILERS FOREVER! (runs away)**

**Feng: What just happened?**


	30. MAGIX

**Anime: Um, hello everyone. Another chapter of TJB and I'm afraid I came a bit late. I planned on putting this up on Thanksgiving, but unfortunately I was ****being a lazyass**** had business . . . With my mom and the mall. *Le sigh* I hate shopping. Anyway, the reason why none of the Judgebenders are talking right now is because I gave the weekend off. Now, I'm alone . . . Man, this is awkward. Um, well, onward to the chapter! Oh and I don't own anything except the plot and the characters!**

**-MAGIX-**

Crazy Hand floated aimlessly in this universe. Such a blank universe . . . Then again, it was private only to him, and his bros and sisses. Where are his bro's paintings? What? No, not Master Hand, a different bro. He was so freakin' artsy, he would create these uber awesome fantasy worlds. Oh, and so does his sis, but she's more low profile. Those two can do anything cool like that! Composing, painting, writing, directing! Crazy wanted some skillz like dat someday.

Crazy continued to float through the white labyrinth. So many walls and platforms and other stuff, it was no wonder why Crazy was lost on the first day. Finally he saw a spec of color coming towards his way. Oh hey, it was his sis!

"Hey hey hey, sis!" Crazy greeted in his odd way. He noticed that she was frowning. "Yo, waz wrong?"

She sighed. "Oh, it's my brother again. It's the usual."

"Oh, you two got into a fight again?" Crazy asked. "Wha waz it abou'?" 

"We fought over a _chess game."_ She sighed. "For Pete's sake, at first he accused me of cheating, and I said, 'No I didn't!' Then he was like, 'OH PLEASE. I know your lying!' Then I, well, you get what I mean. We started fighting like animals and in the end, we just walked out. Now he's being pouty and I guess I am too."

"Aw, sis, you and him got to stop with the fightin'." Crazy replied. "Look at me Mast! We don't fight and we get along!" His partner in crime rolled her eyes. She knew that so wasn't true, but Crazy thought so. "Siblin's should get along, yo."

"Whatever," she frowned. She sighed once again. "The point is, can you hang out with me? This place is so huge! It's freakin' weird that there are barely any people around. If there are, then I don't see 'em."

Crazy shook his . . . um, himself, and replied. "Nawz, I ain't gonna go into yo sibling business. You gots to help yourselves."

He began to float away, but she interrupted him when she yelled, "Wait!" He stopped. "_Come oooonnnnn._ I just _know_ he's going to avoid me! Please!" Crazy turned towards her. She had (LE GASP) the puppy dog face. He felt sorry. Really, really sorry . . . OH!

"AW, YOU KNOWS I CAN'T RESIST DAT FACE!" He ran (floated?) towards her and asked, "WELL, if you wanna do the usual then I'll get the spray paint, you get the knives, and meet me by the paintin's!"

She thrust her fist up in the air. "WHOOHOO! YEAH, IT'S CRAZY AND SUMIRA TIME!"

**-MAGIX-**

Master Hand leaned in his chair. He was sitting in his office, bored and worried. Lately, Tabuu has been fighting to take control of the Master Computer lately, and he and ROB had been working 24/7 to keep him from hacking in, but just recently had ROB told him to take a break.

Master Hand was hesitant, but ROB said that Tabuu's attempts have been getting weaker. ROB also added that fatigue will just cause him to do his job worse. Of course, ROB is a robot and can't feel anything so he's okay. After a couple minutes of arguing, Master Hand surrendered. All the robot had said was true.

Master Hand sighed once more. He had been so busy lately that he had forgotten what he usually did when he was bored . . . No way, that was a lie. He totally knew what he was going to do! WATCH KOREAN DRAMAS!

Best. Pastime. Ever.

Master Hand booted up his computer, silently anticipating opening up the internet browser, load the video, and finally _watch _it. He screamed excitedly in the inside. He opened the browser and went on YouTube, searching for the drama he was looking for, and after that, the right episode. He cheered out loud when he had found it and tapped the mouse with an upbeat click. He gazed at the screen as it loaded.

He grew impatient and tried playing the video but he was frustrated whenever it had to buffer. It sucked when a character was just about to say a line and then it wanted to buffer more. Master Hand decided to do the next thing that could take away his boredom: reading the top comments.

Despite the immature humor, it always made him crack up! Oh, it was always hilarious, even in videos of his dramas! People would always make the best jokes of the worst characters, or there'd be really good comebacks on bad comments. He smiled to himself. (HOW?) This clever user was able to make funny, yet logical, retorts to a hater, and they were on _**fire!**_

Ahaha . . . ahaha . . . haaaa . . .

Wait a moment; Master Hand had this tingling feeling in the back of his palm. There was something wrong with this comment. HE COULD JUST **SMELL **IT. A SMASHER.

**-MAGIX-**

"All Smashers to the Master Computer. We've found another Smasher." Master Hand appeared in the room, just as he was setting up. He and Master Hand awaited the Smashers to come in the room. Slowly a small handful came in. Master Hand felt pleased and waited for the rest.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited even more.

"OKAY, WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?" Master Hand exclaimed. **EVERYONE **comes to his briefings! WHY AREN'T THEY AT THE BRIEFING!?

"They didn't feel like it," Samantha put it bluntly. "By now, most of us think that this is a waste of our time and if it was serious, tell us right away."

Master Hand felt offended. It was like a slap to the face. THESE MEETINGS ARE IMPORTANT AND THOSE LITTLE – LITTLE – He can't say it, but they need to show some respect! Master Hand groaned. He had to be calm. Calm down, Master Hand. Breathe in and out. Okay, he's relaxed.

"Alright," Master Hand began to explain to the Smashers that showed up, "I have found a new Smasher. This time it's Princess Zelda, and the Master Computer shows a small chance of the Subspace Army interfering. The Person Viewer has shown that she is stubborn and logical, so it may be difficult for her to go through with us willingly. Basically, it'll be a miracle if she believes us. We need someone who can convince her easily, and possibly another person."

Master Hand paused. No one was likely to volunteer, but he knew that only one person was the best candidate.

"YOU!" Master Hand pointed at him. "Hallet! You'll go on the trip."

Hallet sighed. Everyone, including himself, saw this coming. He was still interested in going though. He could just tell that the person he was going to meet would be special. He wanted to meet his Zelda.

"Alright," Hallet agreed to the decision. "Can I bring someone with me though? Just in case."

"Yes, of course. Anyone in particular?"

"Not really."

Master Hand thought to himself again. He had to choose someone out of the handful that came. He knew just the right person when his eyes (What eyes!?) landed on her.

"Momo, please go with Hallet."

Momo cocked her eyebrows up. As the kidnapped princess, she never really expected herself to be chosen for anything like this. "Why, may I ask?" she inquired.

"Your personality seemed to fit in this situation." Master Hand answered. "Your gentleness always seems to put people at ease. Zelda will most likely believe you better this way. Also, you just have this way with people."

Momo was satisfied with this answer, but she still seemed awkward about going out. Master Hand had said that they should go right now. There's no need to prepare, they were all set. Master Hand had given them little info about the girl, just saying that she looked like Zelda. Immediately after, he snapped creating a portal. Hallet went through casually, but Momo seemed hesitant. She looked toward Luigino. He gave her a smile and a thumbs-up. His eyes told him that she'll be okay. She walked through the portal confidently.

**-MAGIX-**

In a house, there lived a girl in her teen years. She had brown hair and blue eyes, and on the day we're focusing on, she was wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, and yellow sneakers. That day was a very bad day though. Most likely one of the darkest days in that house.

She growled under her breath. Teilin was so angry. Her parents are CRAZY! Is it bad that she wanted a part time job? She's in high school, and she's been spending a little and felt bad about mooching off her parents. Of course, the logical thing to do is get a part-time job! But then her parents were like, _"Noooo. You should just keep your head in the books! Don't go out! You might get raped!" _(Do not worry. This is only a teen dramatization.)

Teilin stomped through the house, from her room to the front door. The door had slammed with a rather large and scary boom. She walked away from her house to sulk in peace. Well, she couldn't really sulk in _peace. _Someone can never leave her alone.

"_Dude, come on. Talk to me. Talking can make tons of things better." _She paused, waiting for a response. She heard none. _"Teilin?"_

"Leave me alone," she finally replied, grumpily.

"_Okay, you __**know**__ that I can't leave you alone. I'm in your head."_

"Shut up. I just don't want to talk, Menta."

"_Hey! Look, maybe if you didn't talk to me so freely like this, you parents wouldn't worry." _Menta pointed out.

". . ." Teilin sulked even more. "What do you mean by that?"

"_Well, when you put your shoes in another person, you look like a freaking weirdo. You might even look crazy." _Menta state. _"I'm pretty sure they think you're loopy and I think they're worried you might do something . . . Er, okay, I'll be frank. I'm pretty sure they're worried you might wander off in someplace and . . . You know . . . get kidnapped."_

Teilin growled loudly. "THEY THINK THAT?!"

"_W-well, I'm just suggesting-"_

"I GET STRAIGHT A'S IN SCHOOL ALL THE TIME! ELEMENTARY, MIDDLE, _AND_ HIGH SCHOOL RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM!?" She cried, despite being in the middle of the neighborhood.

"_T-teilin! Calm down!" _Menta yelled in her head. _"Look, I'm just saying that there _are_ reasons they can be worried about you. Besides, America is crazy nowadays."_

Teilin sighed. She couldn't believe that a split personality _she made_ was actuallycorrecting her. She didn't know whether she was weird or pathetic. "I suppose your right," she admitted, "but can't they trust me?"

"_I've been here with you for ten years already. I'm your friend. At least I trust you, or at least I should, but with that goddamn profile shit you always put on people, I can't. Why do you even do that?" _Menta questioned.

"Knowledge is golden, plus it's interesting, okay!" Teilin replied in defense.

"_Alright, alright," _Menta ceased his pestering. _"So, are we going anywhere? Or are we just walking all random and stuff."_

"The usual."

"_HELL YEAH! THAT PLACE IS ALWAYS SOOO KICKASS!"_

**-MAGIX-**

"Well, here we are," Momo said, slightly nervous. "There are so many buildings here. Where are the houses?"

Momo looked around. Most of these places were made of brick and had a sign up above the door. They usually didn't have decorations though. There was the occasional window . . . sticker thing, but that was it for most places. She did spy a large Ralphs up ahead though. There were a few trees lining the sidewalks and lampposts here and there. There was enough traffic to keep the place from being deserted, and same with the sidewalks. This place didn't seem too special though.

"I guess we didn't land in a residential area." Hallet replied. "I wonder where we are."

"Where do you suppose she lives," Momo asked while glancing around.

"I don't really now," Hallet answered, "but if Master Hand sent us here, she's probably nearby."

"So, we just have to find the residential area then, right?" Momo asked.

"Unless she went somewhere else," Hallet reminded. Hallet needed to think. What do they do? He came with a final decision after a few seconds. "Okay, we'll split up. You find the houses while I look around here."

Momo nodded, agreeing with the plan. They then split up without a word.

Hallet looked around keen on looking for someone who looked similar to Zelda, but no luck. He looked through cars and the sidewalks. She probably wasn't here, he thought. He began to walk through more streets, but his search was suddenly interrupted.

"Oh . . . My . . . God," someone gasped. Hallet turned towards the voice, thinking he would see what they were alarmed about. To Hallet's displeasure, it was a blond girl staring right at him. (Creepy.) She was wearing a green Legend of Zelda t-shirt. He already knew that trouble was on its way . . .

"IT'S LINK!" the girl screamed bloody murder. Bystanders looked at her strangely. (Most of them weren't gamers.) Others just thought she was crazy, but Hallet knew that she was a video game character's worst nightmare:

**THE FANGIRL**

Hallet began running for his life, before he lost anything important! You know what I mean. Ahem, the fangirl did not want to lose her chance to meet someone even remotely looking like Link and ran after him.

"Wait!" She screamed. "I just want to talk!"

_'THAT'S A LIE! I KNOW IT'S A LIE!' _Hallet exclaimed in his head, but he just kept running. Talking will just make him lose more energy.

He kept on running, all the while listening to the fangirl's frantic screaming. He ran and ran even though he didn't hear her anymore, but in his mind, he constantly heard the shrieks of a girl right behind him.

He feared for his life, but after a whole minute or two, he stopped running. Hallet looked around. He didn't know where he was. It seemed that he was in a park. There was a playground with a few kids playing, along with their parents. Hallet also saw some people jogging or walking with their dogs. He panted.

He didn't realize his run had tired him out so much! He didn't really pay attention to how he felt now that he noticed.

He looked around and noticed a girl, his age, mumbling to herself. She didn't seem to have any other thought than to talk to herself. She didn't pay attention to where she just got to or who else was around. What Hallet knew for sure was that that girl was Zelda and now was probably the best chance to speak to her.

**-MAGIX-**

Momo sighed. She wasn't really used to this. She never really went out alone. Being a rich kid in childhood doesn't help, especially when you're just another one of those princesses that get kidnapped. Just that fact alone made Momo wonder if she should really be wandering around the streets.

She shook her head, trying to wipe it out of those thoughts. Momo convinced herself that she'll be okay. She will!

She sighed again . . . Momo knows that she'll be fine, but now . . . Can she really help? She didn't think she could find Zelda. Momo felt it in her gut. Momo knew that she shouldn't think so pessimistically, so she continued her search anyway, all with just umbrella in hand.

She wandered until she saw some houses. So did she have to find Zelda's house? Momo sighed. That would be impossible. Master Hand didn't give away that much info. Momo didn't know anything about Zelda now. What's her name? What's she like? **WHERE DOES SHE LIVE!?**

Momo groaned. She felt as though this job was harder than it should be. She asked herself what to do now. She supposed she could just loiter around and just wait until she sees someone that looks like Zelda.

**-MAGIX-**

"Hi, my name's Hallet." Teilin was snapped out of her thought and surprised to see a random stranger off the street introducing himself. She didn't mind though. (He was actually quite handsome.) He was blond and had blue eyes. He seemed quite . . . refreshing, Teilin supposed. "What's your name?"

"I'm Teilin," she replied. "Why'd you decide to talk to me, may I ask?" Teilin had never seen this guy in the park before. She always came to the park when she was stressed (a.k.a. all the time), so she should know. Teilin knew that this guy just decided to start coming here, or . . .

"Well, it's nice to meet someone you don't know once in a while," Hallet said in response.

"I suppose," Teilin answered, "but I have a feeling you came here for another reason. Honestly, nobody in downtown LA decides to just be friends."

"_Wait, I'm in L.A!?" _Hallet thought to himself. He had to come; up with a lie, quick! "Uh, I'd like to show something?"

"Show me what exactly?"

Hallet tried to come up with a plausible lie. "Magic?" In a sense though, that wasn't a lie.

"Magic!? Oh please, it's only a myth!" Teilin argued with Hallet, being the logical person she was. "It's only a thing little kids made up so that they could have their stupid, unbelievable fantasies to come true! There is absolutely no proof of it!"

"I know that you won't believe me, but can you at least try to trust me?"

Teilin didn't know how to answer. She always knew how to act in front of certain people because she usually knew their intentions, but she didn't know how to react to this strange person. She knew just from his eyes that he was truly trying to help her. She then replied with the best thing she could think of in this situation. "Why should I?"

Hallet tried to come up with something. Something . . . Gosh, he's just going to have to pull something out of his ass. "It doesn't matter if it's real or not, fantasy is beautiful. We all have dreams, so why not dream?" Hallet prayed for this to work.

Turns out, it did. Teilin found it intriguing. She never met someone who would give her such an answer. She replied, "Okay."

He smiled, glad that it had worked. He grabbed her hand. Hallet began to run, leading her somewhere. She only focused on the teen in front of her, but everything else sped by and her legs seemed to move on their own. She asked him where they were going, but he gave no answer.

Meanwhile in Hallet's head, he only wished to hide from that fangirl! Hallet knew that even normally, he looked like Link, but nobody really connects the pieces unless he's in his outfit! How did that fangirl figure it out so easily!? Do fangirls have this – this **radar **– or something in their heads!? For the Goddesses sakes . . .

Teilin noticed Hallet began to stop. She hadn't bothered looking at the scenery the whole time. Only then did she realize where they were headed, or where they were. They were in the bad part of the neighborhood, but it never really looked it.

The place had some buildings. If you ever look in the back, you could see it was crawling with graffiti signs, symbols gangs used to mark their territory, and chances that are you will see the gang too. Because there was an underground pub under this one restaurant, the alleyways were filled with drunks, or remnants of what they left.

Hallet slowed to a steady walked and guided her into an alleyway. She almost doubted herself. Should she run away, she asked herself. She shook her head.

No, Hallet was a good person. Teilin usually knew the bad people from the good, and she knew he was a good guy. She still wanted to reassure herself.

"_-ou don't listen to me. That's fine! I'll just be by myself, and you hang out with your boyfri-"_

"Uh, Menta," Teilin interrupted. "How long have you been talking to yourself?"

"_I haven't been talking to myself."_ Menta answered, pissed off. _"You just wouldn't answer. Yeesh, you may not know it sometimes, but you can be such a huge jerk."_

"Look," Teilin replied, ignoring the last sentence. "Do you think Hallet's a bad guy or not? I'm kind of worried now that we're starting to go into the slums."

"_Well, he seems okay."_ Menta answered. _"He's at least nice enough – as far as I know. Although, who knows? He might secretly be a creeper or something."_

Once again, Teilin didn't hear the last sentence. She had a little bit more confidence now that she has a second opinion. Hallet looked towards her. She still hadn't entered the alleyway. She asked if she was coming in. (Plus, she was whispering to herself, which was slightly creepy.) She nodded and then followed him.

Nobody was in the alley, but it was dirty and had some broken bottles of alcohol around. The place had a smell so unpleasant that Teilin and Hallet flinched. It was a mix of vodka, beer, puke, and despair. They watched their step, for both glass and vomit.

"What are we doing?" Teilin asked.

"I'm just going to teach you how to do something magical, but first, _please _believe me," Hallet pleaded. "Something _really will_ happen, I promise. You'll be able to do something amazing once we're done."

Teilin sighed. She didn't really want to believe in this magic nonsense, but Hallet had insisted. She still argued with him, and so did he, but in the end, Teilin surrendered.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Teilin asked wearily.

"Okay, thank you." Hallet said, glad that she agreed. "First, I have to ask. Are you knowledgeable about the Legend of Zelda series?"

"Um, yes, I suppose," Teilin answered. "I know I've read at least a few Wikipedia articles out of curiosity, but how does this pertain to your request?"

"Okay, just trust me. Now, I want you to close your eyes." She did as she was told. "Now, how much do you now about Princess Zelda?"

"Er, quite a bit I suppose," Teilin replied. "This is really weird."

"Just one more second!" Hallet exclaimed. "Okay now think about Princess Zelda think as if you were in her shoes."

"Alright," Teilin said. She questioned to herself whether this was silly, insane, or a combination of both. She opened her eyes and asked, "Why do I have to do this tho-"

"LIIINNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK! LIINKKK!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Oh the Goddesses, she's back!" Hallet groaned. "I'm sorry. I'm going to have to leave, but _please _just do what I asked! Please do it!" He began to run out of the alleyway.

"Wait!" Teilin attempted to grab him.

"PLEASE!" He then left.

"LINK! WAIT!" Teilin spied a blonde girl running in the direction Hallet was going. Link? . . . Like . . . from Legend of Zelda. Teilin stood there confused.

**-MAGIX-**

Momo sighed as she sat down on the curb. It seems her attempts were fruitless and will be. This place was so boring that it was almost creepy though. Absolutely nothing went on . . . Momo really wanted to leave. Maybe she will. She had her cell phone with her. She could call up Master Hand right now, and ask him to get a portal out.

No! No! This was her first time out on her own and Momo knew that she would disappoint herself if she left. She sighed. This was so boring though . . . Maybe she's in the wrong neighborhood. Momo should probably get going. Zelda probably isn't here.

Momo picked up her umbrella from the sidewalk and began her walk when all of a sudden, she noticed something. A small dot in the distance was quickly running towards her direction. Then she noticed another small dot following. As it came closer, the first dot seemed really familiar . . . Really,** really **familiar . . .

Hallet!?

**-MAGIX-**

Teilin didn't know whether to take Hallet's advice seriously or not. It was hard to with this ridiculous turn of events. She decided that just a second . . . wouldn't hurt . . . um, right?

Teilin closed her eyes and concentrated. Zelda was the crown princess of Hyrule and the possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom. With the Triforce she was able to make wise decisions, especially for her kingdom. According to some articles that Teilin read, from the first game onwards, it was just her descendants. All of them were kidnapped though. There were so many different versions of her. The fact that there some from different timelines didn't help.

Okay, Teilin dared herself to sort it all out.

"_WHOA! Tei-tei, you turned into a freakin' elf! (Hylian, know the difference.)" _Menta yelled in awe. _"You look like a BAMF!"_ He continued to compliment her.

Teilin snapped out of her thoughts. "What do you mean I look like an elf, you nitwit!"

"_Oh come on! Look at the puddle! Look at your reflection!"_ Menta yelled.

Teilin stared down below, where a puddle of vodka had formed. She looked at herself. She had pointed ears and wore a tiara. Two strands of hair were decorated with lace. She moved around, to get a better view of her outfit.

Teilin was now wearing a purple and white dress, with a gold piece of jewelry on it and a sash of symbols and an intricate pattern below. On her shoulders were gold plates with a jewel embedded in them and she was also wearing gloves.

"_You're . . . You're Zelda!" _Menta said. _"SEE! You look awesome!"_

"Thank you," Teilin replied blankly. She was too distracted to talk to Menta now. Teilin looked herself over. She's a Hylian? Wow . . . It . . . It happened. Teilin would have never believed, but it happened! It's really true! Hallet was right! And . . . And she supposed she did look like . . . a BAMF, as Menta put. Yeah, she really does. Yeah! Hallet said that she can do some amazing stuff now! Well, Teilin, no, Zelda decided that she'll just have to try it out.

Well, in movies and stuff, they would just snap and something could happen right? Or did they have to think of something? Zelda chose to just snap mindlessly. It could do something right?

Zelda had really doubted herself when she did it, but she didn't know what to think when a small flame sprouted just about her fingertip. It was about as big as the flame of a lighter. Can she make it bigger though? . . . It's not growing by itself. She supposed it was a trick with the mind. What should she do know though? She never read fiction books; she didn't have a clue.

"_Just think about!" _Menta commented. _"All you gotta do is focus."_

"Menta, how do you know this?" Zelda asked. "If I didn't read any fantasy books, than neither did you."

"_I go on the internet sometimes when you aren't looking."_

"Wait, so you were the one filling my history with stupid fantasy websites," Zelda questioned, "and what do you mean when I'm not looking!? We have the same body! You mean to tell me that sometimes you use my body to do things!?" She gasped. "I was wondering why I would black out for who knows how long! I looked at those psychology books for nothing!"

"_Well . . ." _Menta paused. _"Yeah, that was me and lol, you read a psychology book, but you didn't think about trying to get rid of me."_

"Oh dear Goddesses, you're using internet lingo." Zelda replied. She paused to herself. Did she say Goddesses? Oh Goddesses, Zelda lingo. Ack, she ran off the point. What was she doing? That's right! She was trying to make the flame bigger.

Okay, she had to dismiss all thought from her head, including Menta's chattering. She tried to focus. Focus . . . **Focus.** She opened her eyes. The flame had not changed. Zelda questioned herself. What went wrong!?

She had to rethink this. She went through her memories.

She face palmed. How could she forget the Golden Goddesses?! Wow, Zelda thought to herself, she needs to catch up with the program. Let's see. Din was the Goddess of Power, so of course she would give a spell of power, a.k.a. fire. Although, Zelda supposed she just had to say the name of the spell? She hoped she was right.

"Din's Fire," she yelled, trying to hide her embarrassment. Even in private, she felt embarrassed to do such . . . frivolous things, but to her amazement it had, making the fire larger, but it also shot the fireball up into the air. Zelda panicked.

"_Will it fall!?"_ Menta asked. He had taken the words right out of her mouth (mind?) she ran a little a ways to make sure it wouldn't hit _her,_ but she prayed that some magic-y rule or thing would make it disappear. She watched as it flew up into the sky, and seemed to hover for a small moment. Then it had faded away.

She sighed. That had her really worried there. This alley has had plenty of drunks. Only the Goddesses know what would happen if it managed to light some alcohol lying around. She sighed once again, like the pessimist she was. She probably shouldn't hang around her any longer. Off in the slums with a fancy dress will just get her into trouble.

**-MAGIX-**

"AAUUUGGHHHH!" Zelda groaned. She should not have gone into the slums that day! People kept on hitting on her! Probably thought she was rich or something . . . Swear to the Goddesses, she'll . . . Oh! She can't even say it!

Zelda thought that today might be a pretty nice or special day, but right now, it just outright **sucks**! She was tired, frustrated, and she was starting to get hungry. Zelda just wanted to get home, without any interruptions!

She sighed. Zelda supposed she had to walk home now. Is there any way to stop looking like this? Yeesh, this is going to be a pain in the butt. Zelda stomped angrily, hoping to scare away anyone who thought of doing something to her.

"_Uh . . ." _Menta was hesitant to say anything. _"Z . . . Zel . . . Zelda? Helllooooo? Are you there?"_

"**WHAT MENTA!?" **she yelled angrily, scaring half the downtown area in the process.

"_Uh, you're going the wrong way."_

Zelda blushed as she realized her stupid mistake. She spun to the other direction. "Right."

**-MAGIX-**

"MOMO MOMO MOMO MOMO! SAVE ME!" Hallet shrieked.

"LINK! COME ON! GIVE ME A CHANCE!"

Ohhhh, Momo thought, a fangirl. Luckily, females don't seem to get as many crazy fans. Hallet began to ran in circles around Momo, waiting for her to do _**something!**_

"MOMO!" Hallet yelled. "I'm **waiting!"**

"Just give me a moment." Momo replied calmly, shaking. She didn't exactly want to do this to an innocent person, but she supposed she will have to. Momo waited for the right timing. As long as Hallet got behind her. Momo waited for the right moment, exactly when Hallet past her.

One, two, THREE!

Hallet had past just that moment, and soon after Momo stepped in between him and the fangirl. She whipped out her umbrella, and used it just like a bat. With Momo's force and the speed the fangirl was going at, the fangirl was sent flying into the air, at least five feet.

Hallet whistled. "Momo, you can do that!?"

"I can . . ." Momo said slowly, "but I don't really think I want to do that again." Momo was honestly shaking, and the fact that she may have a murder on her hands was even scarier.

"What happened to you," Momo asked Hallet. "Did you see Zelda? Did you talk to her?"

"Um, yes," Hallet scratched his head, "but I kind of . . . ditched her."

"What do you mean you ditched," she exclaimed. (HER SHIPPING DREAMS!)

"The fangirl! She appeared out of nowhere!" Hallet exasperated. "She was crazy and I swear, she was trying to take away my vir-"

"Okay, no need to get into the details," Momo said. "Do you at least have any idea about where she is?!"

"I left her in an alleyway," Hallet answered. "That's all I can really remember."

"Why didn't you look around while you were running?"

"There was a fangirl behind me! I swear if I looked back, or even anywhere else, she would catch me and-"

"Okay, like I said, no need to get into the details," Momo interrupted. "Really now, nobody wants to hear that stuff. Come on, let's look for her."

**- MAGIX-**

Zelda walked slowly. She was finally out of that goddess awful place and she was nearly back home. Just a couple more blocks, she told herself. She sighed and continued her journey back.

She looked up for the first time. There wasn't much traffic on the streets and the sky was going dark. Zelda hoped that it wouldn't rain.

Zelda walked and walked and when she finally came upon her street. She noticed that there were some strangers . . .

It was really odd. Zelda was too far away to make them out but, they were doing such weird things.

Two of them were playing a game of tag? Zelda changed her mind when the third person interrupted the chaser with a . . . bat or something (?) to the face. The chaser then flew a few feet up in the air and fell. Although then the other two started talking, and then she heard a few yells. Then they just started walking around, saw her, and went towards her direction. The closer they came, the more she could tell what they looked like.

The one with the supposed 'bat' was a blond woman in a pink blouse and a white skirt. It turns out that the bat wasn't really a bat, but it was an umbrella.

Next to her though, was Hallet. For Goddesses' sakes, there he was! Zelda marched up to him with questions.

"Hallet!" Zelda yelled.

"Tei- er, Zelda!" Hallet yelled in surprised. "Hey, you found us."

"Hallet! What the heck's going on?!" Zelda shrieked, taking her frustration out on Hallet. "I WANT SOME ANSWERS! WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"Hey, hey," Hallet said. "Calm down. Alright, now let me answer and don't interrupt me.

"Okay, so basically, me, you, Momo here, and some other people in the world are reincarnations of video game characters that died. We were reincarnated as normal people because these two hands (don't ask) didn't have enough power to _really_ revive us. They needed to revive us because a bad guy who we killed is actually alive and he plans on doing Goddesses-know-what. I'm sorry but that's the best explanation I can give you. Are you satisfied?"

". . ." Zelda didn't respond. "Okay, give me a better explanation."

"It's the truth!"

"You're telling me that somebody can live again after dying, two hands are tryng to help save the world, and video game characters are real. This is just too impossible!"

"_I believe him." _Menta commented.

"Shut up," Zelda whispered under her breath.

"It's the truth! I swear on my brothers!" (That's horrible.)

"Then prove it!" Zelda argued.

"Now, now, let's calm down." Momo said. "Um, let me think. We should probably get to the mansion to really explain thoroughly."

"Oh yeah," Hallet said. "Should we call Master Hand?"

"No, I don't think we need to," Momo replied. "Master Hand once told me that only certain, trusted people can create portals. Master Hand trusted Zelda all the time back then, didn't he?"

"Oh yeah," Hallet answered. "Hey, try to make a portal."

"What? That's impossible, and even if I could, I wouldn't know how." Zelda countered.

"Well, just hold out your hand and think about making a portal? I don't know. I've never really done it." Momo tried to explain. Zelda looked at her as though she were crazy. Momo begged, "Please just try."

Zelda groaned. Why do they think magic is real!? Then again, with what's been going on, she guessed she will have to trust them and see it for herself. Besides, Hallet seemed to really insist on this, and he really seemed nice . . .

Zelda held out her hand and concentrated. A portal, huh? She's just going to have to try. She focused her eyes on her hand, waiting for something to happen. Soon, she noticed a small circle forming from her palm and gradually, it grew bigger and bigger. After a while, it had turned into the size of a man.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It worked? It worked! Huh, maybe she should check this thing out some time.

"_Haha! Tei! I told you it was magic. Seriously, MAGIX."_

"_I know that if you typed that, you would spell magics as m-a-g-i-x." _Zelda told Menta in her head.

"_Hey, how'd you know?"_

"_It doesn't matter now." _Zelda replied. _"I just want some explanations and from what I can tell, the answers are through here."_

"_Hm, yeah probably."_

"Alright, you want me to go in, right," Zelda asked Hallet and Momo. They nodded. "Okay, so all the answers I want are in there?" They nodded a second time. "Okay, I'm going."

**-MAGIX-**

"Hello Princess Zelda and welcome to Smash Mansion."

". . . Hallet."

"Yes?"

"Please tell me what I am looking at."

"Master Hand . . ."

"This . . . I can't even begin to comprehend this . . ." Zelda. Mind equals blown.

"Master Hand, isn't she supposed to recall everything?" Momo asked, concerned if this was a strange phenomenon.

"Oh no, it's perfectly normal for a person like Zelda," Master Hand answered. "She's just too logical to accept the memories. Zelda, I hope that someday you can really start to believe."

"Let me ask a few more questions."

"Okay, shoot."

"How are you floating like that?" she asked. Maser Hand's very existence baffled her. She honestly would have asked more, but . . . she . . . she didn't think she could really understand at that moment.

"Ah . . . Let's leave that for next time." Master Hand replied. Before Zelda could reply, he said, "Any other questions?"

"How do I change my clothes?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, I forgot, you can't do that too," Master Hand said, "Denying those memories can limit many things that you can do. Let me take care of that." Master Hand snapped and Teilin was suddenly in her normal clothes. "Anything else?"

"Alright, how'd you find me," she asked.

"I found you on the internet. You had commented on a YouTube video and I was able to sense that it came from you."

"Wait, but that's not enough to find me," Zelda commented. "All you found was my YouTube account."

"Oh yes, but when I hacked into your account and your email, I was able to trace your IP address and found your actual home," Master Hand explained.

"Isn't that illegal?"

". . . I disobey the laws of physics and you expect to obey the national laws?"

". . . Um, well, one last thing, can I go home soon?"

"Oh, I see that the Smashers I sent out didn't inform you about that," Master Hand turned towards Momo and Hallet. "I'm sorry, but you will have to stay here."

"Wait, what?" Teilin didn't really believe it. She got to leave home! She got to leave home . . . Telin couldn't tell if she was happy or not.

On one side, she finally got to be free. She didn't have to listen to her parents nagging and she could start doing the things she wanted to, not the things she was forced to do. Seriously, she honestly didn't like how her parents treated her.

On the other side, she really _did _love her parents. Yes, she didn't like the way they worried about her so much, but there were good people. Because they worried, they always asked about her day and always got to know her. Of course, when she talked to Menta, they kind of freaked out, but Teilin couldn't blame them.

"_Hey Menta,"_ she said in her head. "_What do you think?"_

"_Do you really have a choice, Tei?" _Menta asked. _"If you stay over there, your going to take tons of risks, aren't you?"_

Teilin nodded, knowing that it was true. Teilin said to Master Hand. "Can I at least call them?"

Master Hand nodded. (He just shook a finger.) "The phone's in the next room."

Teilin left.

"Well, I suppose you two can do your own business now," Master Hand said. "Actually, help Teilin. She's new so she should get some help, and you're the only two people that she knows so far." They nodded and went in Teilin's direction.

Master Hand stretched. He needed some R&R and he knew just the place to go to.

**-MAGIX-**

Master Hand sighed as he floated through the white abyss. He found it so beautiful. Its white walls were lonely, he knew, but its lonesomeness had calmed him. Here it was quiet. It was peaceful. It was much better to him than his usual noisy environment. He noticed a speck on the blank horizon. It was a blue . . .

It took him a few seconds, but he realized it was his boss. Well, not boss, per se, but he liked to think of him like that. They had very similar personalities though, and they always got along well. Master Hand's boss also gave him good advice from time to time. He knew so many things. Oh, and Korean dramas. They love it so much.

"Hello sir," Master Hand greeted. His colleague gave him a friendly wave.

"Salutations," he said with his usual stressful tone. He then sighed. Master Hand knew that his boss was always so busy. It's the main reason they can't talk that much!

"What's wrong?" Master Hand knew the reason was always the same. It would either be about work or his sister, but he asked just to be polite.

"It's Sumira!" He exclaimed, frustrated. He adjusted some strands of hair that were out of place. "She cheated in chess! AGAIN!" He began throwing his arms in the air to make a point. "SHE ALWAYS CHEATS AND SHE KNOWS I KNOW IT! CAN SHE STOP BREAKING RULES FOR ONCE!? SHE'S LIKE-"

"A rebellious child?"

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"You always say that." Master Hand watched his friend groan, bury his face in his hands and sit down pathetically on the ground. Master Hand sighed and floated closer towards him. "Are you okay?"

"How many years has it been like this? I don't even remember anymore! I've lost count at this point." He tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths. In and out, in and out. He sighed once more. "I work every day, and whenever I try to get a break, she just bugs me. I just wish I could relax sometime, but it's impossible." He turned towards Master Hand. "You don't think I should go to therapy, do you?"

"No, no, no," Master Hand assured. "No need for that. I'm sure you'll be able to think of something yourself. It'll be fine."

"I guess," his friend answered unsure. "You know what? Yeah, you're right. Okay. Always got to tackle the day with a bright attitude. I just need to enjoy work again. I'm going to go right now in fact. Thanks Master Hand!"

As his friend left, Master Hand waved goodbye and said, "It's good I can help." He then sighed. He wondered if things will all work out okay. He supposed that he shouldn't think about those things now. He wanted to relax in peace.

**-MAGIX-**

**Anime: ANYWAY, AUTHOR RANT TIME. A couple reasons why I was late was probably 'cause I signed up for Journalism at school. I have to commit to at least four stories a month and I'm having tons of problems with that. Plus, HOBBIES, HOBBIES, HOBBIES. Oh, and by the way GO WATCH RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. **

**I'M SORRY I'M DOING THIS. KICAKSS MOVIE. KICKASS CHARACTERS. KICKASS CG. I WATCHED, I'M GOING TO WATCH IT AGAIN, AND AS SOON AS IT COMES OUT, I'M BUYING IT.**

**READ AND REVIEW. KTHXBYE.**


	31. Some News

Sorry, guys bad news.

I don't know if anyone frankly cares or not, but TJB is going on hiatus. Lately, I just haven't been feelin' it, maybe because of school or something. I haven't been doing much with the chapter, but I had a lot of plot going on later. The stuff in-between that is so slow that I'm considering just deleting the story entirely or ust making a huge timeskip. I'm not sure yet. I'm just going to think on it for a while, m'kay?

Not sure if I'll post any other stories while TJB's out. I'm just going to focus on school and some other hobbies to get me going.

See ya later (I think?) - Anime


End file.
